Dos vidas en un instante
by MissGilbertvd
Summary: Margaret Gilbert, igual que en "Primavera", vuelve a narrarnos por segunda vez la preciosa historia de amor que marcó su vida desde la infancia. La hitoria de amor entre su hermana Elena y Damon. Un año después de abandonar apresuradamente Mystic Falls, l
1. Chapter 1

_**Un año después de haber huido de nuestra tragedia, regresamos a Mystic Falls. Nunca llegué a saber realmente que llevó a mi hermana a tomar aquella decisión. Quizás el que yo hubiera acabado el curso una semana antes, hizo que ella decidiera volver al lugar donde más felices e infelices habíamos sido. **_

_**Al atravesar el letrero de Mystic Falls, un nudo se me puso en la garganta. A mis 9 años, era capaz de comprender tan sólo mirando a mi hermana, que nuestro regreso no iba a ser feliz. Pero, ¿cómo iba a ser? Esa era una pregunta que llevaba machacando mi cerebro desde incluso antes de saber que íbamos a regresar. Ya que regresar no sólo suponía lo que habíamos estado intentando superar durante el último año y medio, regresar suponía, en realidad, volver a ver a una de las personas que más queríamos y que habíamos perdido de la más cruel de las maneras. **_

_**Cuando mi hermana paró nuestro coche frente a la casa en la que habíamos vivido, supe que, como yo, estaba aterrorizada. Por suerte, en el porche de mi casa, Stefan nos esperaba con una sonrisa, como si aquella sonrisa fuera la inyección que necesitábamos en ese momento para poder abrir la puerta del coche y salir para siempre de aquel escondite que nosotras habíamos utilizado para escapar de aquella desgracia. **_

_**Mi hermana, nada más abrir la puerta del coche, le devolvió una dulce sonrisa y, sin ni siquiera decirle hola, le abrazó con ternura manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Yo la observé desde el coche, mientras la pequeña Car jugaba con uno de mis dedos, absorta de cualquiera de nuestras inquietudes. Finalmente, me decidí a salir del coche cuando Stefan me abrió la puerta. Al abrazarlo, no pude evitar mirar el porche de mi casa con un hilo de nostalgia. Allí, en mi hogar, me faltaba una de las personas que había sido más importante en mi vida. Al perder a mis padres, Damon lo había sido todo para mí, y, ahora, un año después del accidente, volvía a mi hogar sabiendo de antemano que Damon ya nunca más sería el Damon que me ayudó a creer y a confiar en que siempre hay una luz al final de un túnel. **_

_**Entramos a mi casa como una auténtica familia. Stefan nos abrió la puerta a mí y a mi hermana, quien con Car en brazos, volvía a atravesar el umbral de una puerta que se había prometido no abrir nunca más. Una puerta que había cerrado nuestro pasado y que, ahora, un año y medio después, volvíamos a abrir sabiendo que no iba a ser fácil. **_

_**Elena, dando besos a Car mientras la sostenía en brazos, buscaba en las mejillas de su hija el suficiente valor como para afrontar todo lo que estaba por venir. Stefan y yo, testigos una vez más de aquella mirada triste, nos miramos recordando, inevitablemente, que aquella niñita que mi hermana llevaba en brazos era la principal razón por la cual ella había vuelto. Elena no me llegó a decir la verdad hasta muchos años después, pero siempre supe que si ella había tomado la decisión de volver, había sido para recuperar lo que más quería en esta vida. Ella volvió para recuperar ese gran amor que nunca se olvida.**_

_**No pude evitar hacer lo que hice tras dejar las maletas en mi habitación. Aprovechando que Stefan iba a comer aquel día con nosotras, desempolvé mi vieja bicicleta del garaje, la saqué y decidí dar una vuelta por mi querida Mystic Falls. Mi pedaleo me llevó irremediablemente al lugar donde yacían los restos de mis seres queridos. Allí, un año y medio después, coloqué una rosa en el lugar donde habíamos dicho adiós para siempre a Caroline. No muy lejos de aquel lugar, mis padres yacían uno junto al otro. Al ver sus nombres de nuevo, mis rodillas flaquearon y, junto a sus lápidas, volví a llorar mientras recogía aquel peluche, prácticamente desecho por el paso del tiempo, que yo misma había colocado durante una visita al cementerio años atrás. **_

_**El día era ya de por sí bastante complicado pero yo, con la mentalidad de una niña como era, no pude evitar pedalear en mi bicicleta en busca de aquel lugar en el que me había refugiado durante 3 días cuando ocurrió aquel fatídico accidente. Al llegar allí, el letrero del "Cool" hizo que mis pies dejaran de pedalear, dejara la bicicleta en el suelo y fuera hacia la puerta. Obviamente, el bar, a esas horas de la mañana, todavía permanecía cerrado. Buscando un recuerdo entre aquellas paredes, miré a través de la ventana de aquel bar, pero la oscuridad me impidió ver más allá de una mesa de billar. Fue entonces cuando el sonido de una voz me hizo darme media vuelta y encontrarme, frente a frente, ante una mirada que en su día me lo había dado todo y que, un año después, me iba a destrozar hasta límites nunca conocidos.**_

_**-¿Buscas algo? –me preguntó Damon nada más verme-**_

_**-No –respondí negando con la cabeza mientras la agachaba entristecida-**_

_**-¿No eres un poco pequeña para querer entrar en un sitio como éste? –preguntó sonriéndole mientras sacaba las llaves de su vaquero y abría la puerta-**_

_**-No se –volví a responderle-**_

_**-Hombre…si quieres he venido a limpiar –sonrió con aquella mirada vacía que me atravesaba el alma- puedes ayudarme –rió-**_

_**Al oír su frase, ya no respondí. Salí de allí corriendo, cogí mi bicicleta y pedaleé huyendo como si cada pedaleo que daba me ayudara a afrontar un dolor tan profundo que en ese momento me partía el corazón en dos. Mientras volvía a casa, la cara de Damon vino una y otra vez a mi memoria. En todo éste tiempo, no había cambiado prácticamente nada. Por lo menos en lo físico, porque yo nunca le había llegado ver tras el accidente. En mi recuerdo, mi última imagen de él era con Caroline en brazos nada más nacer. Por eso, comprendí en aquel mismo instante, las razones que nunca había entendido en Virginia. La mirada de Damon hacía mí era muy diferente, ya no era la mirada protectora y llena de amor que me dedicaba cada día. La mirada que Damon me había lanzado unos minutos antes era la mirada de un extraño al encontrarse con una niña. **_

_**¿De verdad mi hermana y yo nos merecíamos semejante sufrimiento? ¿Merecíamos haber perdido a nuestros padres y a Damon en tan sólo 3 años? Yo creo que no, creo que nunca merecimos ese sufrimiento, pero también creo que si hoy somos lo que somos, y tenemos lo que tenemos, es resultado de todo lo que vivimos en esa época. Pero esa es una historia que iréis conociendo poco a poco, porque ésta es la historia de nuestro regreso a Mystic Falls, del regreso a nuestro hogar y del regreso al lugar del que ya nunca nos marcharíamos. Ésta es la historia de mi familia. **_

El mes de junio siempre ha sido un mes bastante intenso en Mystic Falls. No sólo porque es el mes en el que el calor comienza a apretar de verdad en nuestra piel, sino porque es el mes en el que empiezan las vacaciones, es el mes en el que todo el mundo irradia felicidad al ver aproximarse unos días de descanso y es el mes en el que se produce otra de las ferias importantes en el pueblo. Si la feria de Primavera siempre fue el principio de las festividades del año, la feria de Junio daba la bienvenida aquel año a un verano que cambiaría la vida de nuestras protagonistas para siempre.

Elena bajó las escaleras con la pequeña Car en brazos. Al llegar a la cocina, Maggie ya se estaba bebiendo su tazón de Cola-Cao fresquito. Al ver a la pequeña Car, se levantó rápidamente de su sitio, fue corriendo hacia su hermana y la obligó a colocarla en el suelo.

-Buenos días chiquitina! –gritó intentando cogerla en brazos-

-Maggie, para –le ordenó Elena a su hermana- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que le puedes hacer daño? –preguntó enfadada-

-Agua –dijo Car con su lengua de trapo-

-Agua no…¿cómo vas a desayunar agua? –le dijo Elena sin esperar una respuesta-

-Agua –gritó Car mientras empezaba a llorar-

El sonido del timbre de su casa dio por terminada aquella pequeña discusión que las Gilbert tenían todas las mañanas. Al abrir la puerta, Elena recibió con una sonrisa en los labios la llegada de Stefan. Éste, al verla, le devolvió aquella dulce sonrisa con un suave beso en la mejilla.

Ya hacía dos semanas desde que las Gilbert habían regresado a Mystic Falls. Y, aquel día, un día más en el calendario, era el día en el que Elena regresaba a su antiguo trabajo de dependienta en la lencería. Aún así, sus cálculos no le fallaban y sabía que iba a necesitar otro trabajo para poder llegar a fin de mes. Mientras Stefan daba de desayunar a la pequeña Car, Elena ojeó la sección de búsquedas de empleo en el Mystic Herald. De todas las que leyó, una le hizo no pasar la página. Un anuncio en la que se leía.

"Se busca camarera en el "Cool"

Stefan, observándola mientras tenía a Car sentada en sus piernas, le arrebató el periódico y leyó el anuncio. Sin decir ni una palabra, su mirada y la de Elena se cruzaron inevitablemente.

-Elena –dijo su nombre como si quisiera advertirle del peligro que conllevaba aquella decisión-

-Lo se, Stefan –Elena agachó la cabeza mientras Maggie observaba a ambos-

-Ya no es el Damon que tu conociste –le confesó nuevamente-

-¿Alguna vez has pensado que nos equivocamos al no decirle la verdad? ¿Al no decirle que tiene una familia? –preguntó entre lágrimas mientras Maggie se acercaba a ella y le abrazaba-

-No he dejado de pensar en ello desde que os marchasteis. Lo único que me consuela es saber que estoy cumpliendo la promesa que le hice a mi hermano –volvió a decirle recordando aquella conversación telefónica que había mantenido con Damon instantes antes del accidente-

-Caroline necesita a su padre –le dijo mirando a su hija-

-Lo se, Elena. Se que Caroline necesita a su padre, se que tú le necesitas, se que Maggie le necesita –admitió mirando a la pequeña- pero el destino nos jugó una mala pasada y eso no podemos cambiarlo –le dijo alzando un poco la voz- Damon no es el Damon que tú conociste. El Damon de ahora jamás le leería un cuento a Maggie, o le cambiaría los pañales a Car…Damon, ahora mismo, sólo piensa en él. En su vida…en su bar…sólo en eso –le explicó mientras acariciaba la mano de Car-

-Necesito ese trabajo, Stefan –le confesó cogiendo el periódico y mirando la noticia-

-Elena si trabajas con él…-cayó durante unos segundos-

-Quiero estar a su lado, Stefan –confesó apoyando un codo en la mesa mientras se tapaba su cara frenando una lágrima-

-Siento si mis palabras te duelen…pero…Damon ya no te quiere. El Damon del que estás enamorada murió –apoyó sus labios en la cabecita de su sobrina-

-Entonces, volveré a hacer que se enamore de mí –dijo confesando su propósito-

-Has vuelto para eso, ¿no? Has vuelto con la intención de que Damon se vuelva a enamorar de ti –Stefan, con aquel hilo de voz, dejó al descubierto aquel amor que nunca había desaparecido de su corazón-

-Stefan –Elena se levantó de golpe y apoyó sus manos en el fregadero mientras miraba por la ventana- Quiero recuperar a mi familia –dijo entre lágrimas justo en el momento en el que Maggie la rodeaba con sus brazos-

-No digas que no te lo advertí –se levantó de la silla y colocó a Car en brazos de Elena-

Elena trabajó aquella mañana en la tienda. Irremediablemente, a su memoria volvían una y otra vez los recuerdos de Damon bajo aquellas paredes. La de veces que éste se había presentado en la tienda provocándola mientras cogía cada uno de los sujetadores del mostrador. Las palabras de su compañera la sacaron de sus más profundos pensamientos.

-¿En qué piensas, Elena? –preguntó Haley-

-Nada –sonrió volviendo a la realidad- Esta mañana, he visto un anuncio en el periódico. Necesito otro empleo para llegar a fin de mes –le confesó mientras hacía garabatos en un papel-

-¿Y? ¿Qué has encontrado? –le preguntó con curiosidad-

-Buscan una camarera en el "Cool" –le explicó- Ya trabajé allí cuando abrieron el bar, me gustaría volver a trabajar allí –confesó mientras el rostro de Damon volvía a su mente-

-El "Cool" –sonrió Haley- He estado allí un par de veces. ¿Sabes que es el local de moda, no? Viene gente de los pueblos de alrededor –sonrió- Hay veces que hay fila para entrar –sonrió recordando la primera vez que había ido allí-

-Algo he oído –contestó Elena-

-Una de las camareras que trabaja allí fue conmigo al instituto en Richmond. Se llama Alice. Si quieres puedo llamarla para que te eche una mano con la entrevista –sonrió-

-No hace falta –contestó Elena- El dueño es el hermano de mi mejor amigo –admitió entristecida sabiendo que el dueño era mucho más que eso-

-Entonces, no hay ningún problema- sonrió Haley-

Aquella tarde, Elena, con el periódico en la mano, fue hacia el "Cool" sabiendo que iba a tener que afrontar uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida. Al llegar allí, caminó lentamente hacia la puerta como si supiera que al abrir esa puerta de madera, iba a abrir una herida que no se había cerrado.

Volver a entrar en aquel bar, hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. Sólo el oír las palabras de una chica hizo que su mente volviera a la realidad.

-Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte? –Alice salió del almacén al oír la puerta- Todavía no hemos abierto –le explicó a Elena-

-Si…lo se –ver salir a aquella chica del almacén le hizo temer lo peor-

-Perdona –dijo mostrando sus manos- Mi jefe me ha pedido que ordenara el almacén –dijo disculpando la suciedad de sus manos- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –preguntó mientras cogía un trapo-

-He venido por el anuncio –dijo mostrando el periódico-

-Ah, si –sonrió- Espera –fue hacia el móvil y mandó un mensaje- Mi jefe vendrá ahora. ¿Quieres algo de beber? –preguntó con simpatía-

-Si –dijo sentándose en una de las banquetas- Un bourbon –pidió.

-Guauu –exclamó Alice- Una chica fuerte –sonrió- Le gustarás a mi jefe –sonrió de nuevo-

-Eso espero –admitió Elena con segundas intenciones-

-Por cierto –Alice se inclinó sobre la barra mientras ponía el bourbon junto a Elena- voy a darte un consejo por si alguna vez somos compañeras, ¿vale? –le explicó sonriendo- No te enamores de él…nunca te corresponderá –confesó Alice-

Elena no le contestó. Durante unos instantes, se quedó mirando a la joven y, al oír la puerta abrirse, sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, se levantó de la banqueta y se quedó mirando a aquel chico al que no había visto durante tanto tiempo.

-¿Nueva en el pueblo? –preguntó Damon nada más ver a Elena junto a Alice- Y encima bebe bourbon –sonrió cogiendo el vaso de Elena y echándose un trago-

-Hola –Elena no pudo evitar sonreír aunque aquella mirada le atravesaba el alma-

-¿Por cierto, cómo te llamas? –preguntó Alice a Elena-

-Elena –contestó-

-Elena ha venido por la oferta de trabajo –explicó la joven a Damon-

-Es tuyo –dijo a unos milímetros de ella-

-¿Así? –Elena hizo aspavientos con las manos sin entender como Damon la había elegido tan pronto- ¿No quieres saber si tengo experiencia o no?

-Si no la tienes, aprenderás –sonrió Damon apoyándose de medio lado en la barra-

-Hay otra cosa que quiero que sepáis –Elena miró a Alice y a Damon- Tengo a dos niñas a mi cargo, una tiene apenas un año y medio y…

-¿Tú novio no sabía utilizar condones? –preguntó divertido mientras la observaba-

-Una es mi hija, la otra es mi hermana –contestó con seriedad algo molesta-

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –Alice se inclinó en la barra desde el otro lado del mostrador-

-22 –contestó mirando a Damon-

-Me lo imaginaba –Damon se apartó de ella y fue hacia el almacén, antes de entrar se volvió a mirarla y le dijo- Mañana empiezas –y se perdió por la puerta-

Alice se quedó durante unos instantes observando a Elena quien, tras ver cerrarse la puerta del almacén, había vuelto a rememorar con una sonrisa en los labios, aquellos dulces momentos que ambos habían vivido tras esa puerta.

-Por cierto, soy Alice –y le tendió la mano-

-Elena –dijo de nuevo apretando su mano-

-Elena –Alice no soltó su mano- De verdad, tienes pinta de ser buena chica…no te enamores de él. He visto cómo le has mirado –le aconsejó-

Elena miró la mano de Alice entrelazada con la suya y, finalmente, desvió la mirada hacia ella.

-No te preocupes –respondió con timidez mientras Alice soltaba su mano-

-Perdona por meterme donde no me llaman. A lo mejor, incluso estás casada –dijo mirando a ver si tenía una alianza-

-No…ni estoy casada…ni tengo novio –Elena miró el hilo de cuero negro que rodeaba su dedo anular- Mi novio…murió –dijo acariciando con la otra mano el hilo-

-Lo siento…ha tenido que ser duro para ti –Alice volvió a coger su mano con cariño-

-Pero…no te preocupes…se cuidar de mí misma –explicó bajo la atenta mirada de Alice-

-No lo dudo –sonrió Alice-

-¿Tú y Damon? –Elena preguntó en voz alta la duda que le comía por dentro-

-¿Damon y yo? –repitió la pregunta riéndose- No…que va! Llegué de Richmond hace un año y, desde entonces, él ha sido mi familia aquí en Mystic Falls. Es solo eso…un gran amigo…

-No se… -Elena metió las manos en sus vaqueros y meneó los hombros- Cómo me has dicho que no me enamorara de él y eso…

-Damon no tiene novia. No sabe lo que es el amor…ni creo que lo haya sabido nunca –reía bajo la atenta mirada de Elena- Me canso de verlo con una y otra a todas horas. Y tú eres la primera chica decente que veo en mucho tiempo –admitió-

-Gracias –contestó Elena ante sus palabras-

Elena salió sonriendo del "Cool". Contra todo pronóstico, su reencuentro con Damon había sido menos doloroso de lo que ella había imaginado. Por suerte, y gracias a Alice, sabía que Damon no estaba con nadie pero, pese a ello, le dolía saber que Damon se veía con otras chicas mientras ellas seguia criando en solitario a la hija de ambos.

Cuando ya casi era noche cerrada, Stefan fue a casa de las Gilbert a recoger a las chicas para llevarlas a la feria del pueblo. Stefan no pudo evitar tragar saliva al ver a Elena con un minivestidos negro que dejaba al descubierto sus maravillosas piernas. Al ver su mirada, Elena se maldijo por haberse puesto ese vestido que Damon le había regalado años atrás. Pese a ello, hizo como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de la mirada de Stefan, cogió a Car en brazos y, junto con Maggie, fueron en dirección a la feria.

Al llegar, un recuerdo lleno de nostalgia hizo mella en Maggie. La noria daba vueltas sin cesar en uno de los extremos de la feria mientras la pequeña recordaba la sonrisa de Damon desde lo alto de aquella misma noria.

Los cuatro, como si de una familia se tratase, caminaron por aquella feria hasta que llegaron a una carpa donde actuaba un grupo. Caroline, dormida en brazos de Stefan, ni se inmutaba bajo el sonido de aquel grupo que Elena recordaba perfectamente, ya que ese grupo era el mismo que cantaba aquella canción que había resonado en su cabeza años atrás. Y, el destino, como siempre, le jugó una mala pasada a nuestra protagonista, porque cuando aquella melodía comenzó a sonar en la carpa, a lo lejos, vio aparecer a Damon en compañía de Alice.

Stefan, al ver a su hermano, irremediablemente desvió su mirada hacia Elena. La joven, apretando con fuerza a Maggie de la mano, no tuvo tiempo a nada más, ya que instantes después, Alice y Damon se encontraban frente a ellos.

-Dime que tú no eres el padre, Stefan –Damon habló a su hermano con desprecio mientras ladeaba su sonrisa y desviaba la mirada a Elena- Elena –dijo saludándola-

-No, Damon –respondió-

-Así que ésta es tu Elena –sonrió- Te queda bien el papel de padre –dijo rodeando a Stefan y acariciando la mejilla de Car-

Maggie agachó entristecida la mirada al ver acercarse a Damon a su propia hija. Elena, apretando con muchísima fuerza la mano de su hermana, tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para disimular el reencuentro que había imaginado durante el último año y medio. Deseando con todas sus fuerzas que Damon se apartase de Caroline antes de que una lágrima cayera en su rostro, Alice se acercó a mirar a la pequeña junto a Damon.

-Elena –dijo con una sonrisa en los labios- Tu hija es preciosa –confesó instantes antes de ver abrirse los ojos de la pequeña-

Elena, de espaldas a ella, cerró con fuerza los ojos. Maggie, sus ojos en ese momento, miraba como Alice y Damon observaban a la pequeña.

-Damon está sonriendo –le explicó a Elena en voz baja para que no la oyeran-

-No puedo verlo –dijo con la voz rota-

Aquel momento incómodo no dudaría mucho tiempo, porque instantes después, Damon y Alice abandonaban la carpa. La mirada de Elena al reencontrarse con la de Stefan hizo que éste cerrara sus ojos al ver el dolor en los ojos de la chica a la que nunca había dejado de amar. La misma chica que había prometido a su hermano cuidar y proteger el resto de su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Al abrir los ojos, Damon miró a la izquierda de su cama y se encontró sólo. Aquella mañana, extrañamente, había amanecido solo en la cama, pero claro, pensó, la noche anterior había salido a la feria en compañía de Alice y ella no era más que una amiga. Inmediatamente, desde su cuarto, escuchó varias voces que provenían del salón. Así que se colocó unos vaqueros y, sin camiseta, bajó lentamente las escaleras de su casa mientras no dejaba de frotarse los ojos intentando despejarse. Al llegar allí, lo primero que vio fue a Stefan jugando con dos niñas, las mismas niñas que había visto la noche anterior en la feria.

-Stefan –dijo con cara de asco nada más bajar las escaleras- ¿Esto que es? –preguntó haciendo aspavientos con los brazos- ¿Una guardería? –volvió a preguntar mientras se aproximaba a la zona del salón donde se encontraban los tres.

Stefan, al ver a su hermano, desvió inmediatamente la mirada hacia Maggie quien, con mirada triste, agachó la cabeza y desvió irremediablemente su mirada hacia la pequeña Caroline.

-Estoy cuidando de ellas, Damon –reconoció mirando a ambas niñas-

-Lo que me faltaba –dijo de mala gana mientras se sentaba de golpe en el sofá y se tapaba la cara con las manos- Mi hermanito en plan padre frustrado. ¿Por qué no te llevas a la cama a la tía esa y dejas de cuidarle a sus niñitas, eh? –preguntó mosqueado mientras apoyaba los codos en sus rodillas y miraba como Stefan cogía en brazos a Caroline-

Maggie, todavía con la cabeza agachada, no pudo resistir cada una de las palabras de Damon y, sin decir nada, salió de allí corriendo y subió las escaleras hacia la habitación que, en su día, Damon había preparado para ella. Stefan, al ver a la pequeña irse de allí corriendo, se levantó del suelo con Caroline en brazos, fue hasta Damon y, sin decirle nada, le puso a Caroline en brazos y subió las escaleras tras Maggie.

Damon se quedó observando a la pequeña Caroline mientras sentía las pisadas en las escaleras. Stefan, al abrir la puerta del cuarto de Maggie, se encontró a la niña tumbada boca abajo en la cama. El sonido de sus lloros, hizo que Stefan se sentara al borde de la cama y acariciara su cabeza. En ese momento, sintió que por mucho que le dijese a la pequeña, ninguna palabra iba a aliviar el dolor que sentía la niña.

-Le odio –dijo Maggie entre lágrimas-

-No le odies –le aconsejó Stefan mirando al suelo- Damon actúa así porque no os conoce.

-Pero tiene que acordarse de mí –Maggie se dio media vuelta de repente, se sentó sobre la cama y miró a Stefan- Yo era su niña, Stefan –le gritó llorando-

-Ven –Stefan la acercó hacia él intentando mostrarle cariño-

Abajo, mientras tanto, Damon observaba a Caroline. La pequeña sentada en sus piernas, se quedó mirándole con inocencia. Damon, sin saber muy bien como actuar ante una niña que ni siquiera conocía, se dejó llevar por las caricias que la pequeña comenzaba a darle en la cara. Le tocó la nariz, le tocó los labios y le tocó sus mejillas. Casi sin darse cuenta, Damon sintió como aquella niña hacía que una sonrisa se dibujase en su cara.

-¿Me das un beso? –le preguntó Damon con una sonrisa intentando transmitirle un cariño que se estaba ganando por momentos-

-Zi –contestó Car con su lengua de trapo-

Caroline se aproximó a esos ojos azules tan parecidos a los suyos y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. Damon, al sentirlo, sintió un cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Sabes cómo me llamo? –le preguntó Damon mientras apartaba su suave pelo de la cara y se lo colocaba tras la oreja-

-No –dijo negando con la cabeza-

-¿Quieres saber cómo me llamo? –le preguntó acariciando su barbilla-

-Zi –sonrió la pequeña-

-Damon –le dijo Damon-

-Damon –repitió Car con su lengua de trapo-

Stefan, al bajar las escaleras con Maggie de la mano, frunció el ceño al ver a su hermano en aquella actitud con Caroline. Por unos instantes, vio en aquel joven a aquel hermano que había perdido en el puente Wickery. Pero sus sensaciones, se vieron desmoronadas cuando Damon, al verle, dejó a la niña sola en el sofá y abandonó el salón de su casa dispuesto a volver a su cuarto.

No muy lejos de allí, Elena iba en dirección al trabajo en su coche. Ya estaba a punto de llegar, cuando un remordimiento que le carcomía desde hacía año y medio, hizo que cambiase de dirección. Al llegar allí, aparcó su coche y bajó como pudo por un terraplén. Junto a al lago, sentada en la orilla, abrazó sus piernas mientras observaba el puente Wichery. Durante unos minutos, mientras apoyaba la barbilla en sus rodillas, contempló el agua y pensó en cuanto dolor había bajo aquella superficie, bajo aquel lugar donde había perdido a sus padres, a su mejor amiga y, en cierta manera, al padre de su hija.

"Os echo tanto de menos" dijo en voz alta mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

"Se que os prometí que sería fuerte, pero no puedo" confesó mientras apoyaba la frente en sus rodillas.

"Ojala estuvierais aquí para decirme qué tengo que hacer. Ni siquiera sé si entendéis por qué he vuelto al pueblo, pero tenía que hacerlo…Fui una cobarde…una cobarde…tenía que haberme quedado aquí, haber ayudado a Damon a recordar…los médicos se equivocan y, a lo mejor, con mi ayuda y la de las niñas, Damon podría habernos recordado" siguió diciendo mientras se retiraba una lágrima de la cara.

Haley, que venía en ese momento de visitar a sus padres en Richmond, vio el coche de Elena aparcado junto al puente, así que decidió parar y comprobar a ver si la chica estaba bien. Al asomarse por la barandilla, encontró a su compañera de trabajo sentada junto al lago mientras lloraba. Al verla en esa situación, bajó rápidamente el terraplén que las separaba y se aproximó a Elena.

-Elena, ¿estás bien? –preguntó preocupada mientras se sentaba junto a la joven-

-No –sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos-

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Haley mientras desviaba su mirada hacia el lago-

-Mis padres, mi mejor amiga y mi novio murieron en éste lago –confesó a Haley mientras apoyaba la frente en sus rodillas y sentía como la joven acariciaba su cabeza-

-Dios mío, Elena. No tenía ni idea –explicó a Elena alucinada-

-No te preocupes –Elena levantó la cabeza y con lágrimas en los ojos volvió a mostrarle una sonrisa forzada-

La mañana en la tienda transcurrió con tranquilidad. Las jóvenes no recordaron en ningún momento el episodio que habian vivido aquella mañana. Se limitaron a bromear sobra las clientas que entraban y salían y sobre sus planes para aquella noche. La misma noche en la que Elena iba a comenzar a trabajar en el "Cool". Ya era la hora de comer, cuando Elena le propuso a Haley que le acompañase a comer al "Grill". Ella y Stefan habían quedado en comer con las niñas ese día. Y, las jóvenes, así lo hicieron. Al llegar, Elena sintió como se iluminaba su cara al ver a su pequeña Caroline feliz de verla. Irremediablemente, se acercó y la abrazó seguida por Haley. Tras las presentaciones, Elena y Haley se sentaron junto a los 3 y se dispusieron a comer, pero aquella comida no sería del todo relajada y amena como Elena había imaginado. Al rato de estar allí, sintió como sus pulsaciones se aceleraban en el mismo momento en el que Damon atravesaba la puerta del "Grill".

La pequeña Caroline, sentada frente a la puerta, fue la primera que les dio el aviso. Al verlo, y al recordarlo, levantó su pequeño brazo señalando a la puerta y diciendo el nombre de aquella persona. Escuchar el nombre de "Damon" en boca de su hija, hizo que a Elena se le cayese el tenedor que tenía en la mano asustada.

-Vaya…vaya…-exclamó Damon al aproximarse a la mesa y apoyar sus manos en el respaldo de la silla de Elena-

-Damon –exclamó Stefan que se encontraba sentado frente a Elena-

-¿Y tú eres? –preguntó Damon a Haley, que se encontraba sentada junto a Stefan-

-Haley –contestó la joven- Elena y yo trabajamos juntas en la tienda de lencería-

-Tienda de lencería –rió mientras se movía de donde estaba y se colocaba para mirar a Elena- Eres un cúmulo de sorpresas, Elena –sonrió mirando a Elena quien, nerviosa, no levantaba la cabeza del plato-

-Si…ya ves –murmulló-

-Bueno, familia –comenzó a explicarse- Nunca me han gustado las comidas familiares…así que os dejo –exclamó con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a la barra-

-Eso no es verdad –confesó Maggie mirando a Elena- A Damon siempre le gustaba comer con nosotras –dijo entre lágrimas-

Elena, al oír a sus hermana, se levantó rápidamente y fue hacia el baño llena de dolor. Haley, durante unos instantes, se quedó mirando a Maggie, miró a Car y, sin decirle nada a Stefan, fue hacia el baño en busca de Elena. Al llegar, oyó unos lloros que provenían de la única puerta que permanecía cerrada. Al dar unos golpecitos en la puerta, Elena, que se encontraba sentada en el baño, abrió la puerta, se volvió a sentar y siguió llorando como alma en pena.

-Elena –exclamó dolida mientras se arrodillaba para que la joven le mirase- ¿Quién es ese chico?

-Ese chico –confesó mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos- es el amor de mi vida –le explicó con la voz rota-

Haley, sin entender nada, se limitó a aproximarse a la joven, abrazarla y esperar a que Elena cogiese fuerzas para explicarle algo que, en ese momento, ella no entendía.

-El día que nació mi hija un hombre sacó el coche de Damon de la carretera. Cayeron por el puente y…se acabó –dijo entre lágrimas-

-Pero…Elena…no entiendo –Haley la miraba con cara de sorpresa-

-Mi mejor amiga murió y Damon perdió la memoria –le confesó finalmente-

-¿Él no sabe quien eres? –preguntó Haley con curiosidad- ¿Él no sabe la verdad?

-No, no lo sabe. Obligué a Stefan a que no le dijera nada. La doctora nos dijo que nunca recuperaría la memoria y yo no quería que él viviese atrapado en una vida que ya no era la suya –le explicó secándose las lágrimas- Si lo hubieras conocido –dijo ladeando la cabeza y sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a caer por su rostro-

-Elena, se que apenas nos conocemos, pero él tiene derecho a saber quien fue. Si quieres recuperarlo, o que se vuelva a enamorar de ti, o lo que sea, Damon tiene derecho a saber que tú fuiste su gran amor y que de ese gran amor nació una niña –dijo antes de ofrecerle su mano y obligarla a que se levantara de la taza-

-Nunca se lo diré –contestó Elena-

-Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Haley dubitativa-

-Haré lo que tenía planeado –le volvió a decir sin darle más explicaciones-

Elena salió de casa aquella noche con el miedo bajo su piel. Al aparcar frente al "Cool", buscó irremediablemente el coche de Damon, dándose cuenta al instante, que el coche que ella buscaba ya no estaba y no estaría nunca, ya que aquel coche había caído casi dos años atrás por el puente Wickery.

Al abrir la puerta, una sonriente Alice le dio la bienvenida. Sin poder remediarlo, su mirada hizo un barrido por el bar en busca de Damon, pero, contra sus deseos, Damon no estaba allí. Bueno, en realidad, si que estaba, pero Elena no lo vería hasta una hora después cuando, agarrando por detrás a una pelirroja explosiva, salía del almacén dándole besos en el cuello. Elena, al verlos salir, mantuvo como pudo la compostura y siguió haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

-Damon no cambiará nunca –exclamó Alice al verlos salir del almacén-

-Bueno…-intentó disimular Elena- Si no tiene ningún compromiso, puede hacer lo que quiera con su cuerpo –sonrió fingiendo que no le importaba-

-Pero –empezó a decirle Alice mientras se acercaba a ella- a mí me encantaría que se enamorara de alguien. Estoy segura que sería un novio estupendo…aunque a veces sea un verdadero gilipollas, claro –sonrió-

-Todos tenemos una media naranja en algún sitio, ¿no? –le dijo Elena con una sonrisa en los labios-

-Bueno, la mía la exprimieron antes de que yo naciera –dijo bromeando- pero si…supongo que hay gente que tiene la suerte de cruzarse en el camino con su media naranja –sonrió dejando a Elena junto a la barra-

Elena sintió, de repente, como su móvil vibraba en su bolsillo. Al ver que el destinatario de la llamada era Stefan, sus pies la llevaron irremediablemente dentro del almacén para así poder escuchar la voz de éste. Al entrar, apenas sintió la voz de Stefan, ya que sus ojos se perdieron por las paredes en las que ella se había entregado a Damon tantas veces en el pasado. Al colgar el móvil, se aproximó a aquella cama, con las sábanas revueltas. Sus recuerdos volvieron a llevarla a dos años atrás, a cuando ella y Damon lo eran todo y se habían amado tantas veces en esa cama. Sin poder evitarlo, se inclinó y cogió la sábana, aun sabiendo que ya no eran las mismas y otra chica se había revolcado minutos antes junto a Damon en aquella misma cama. Sus pensamientos la absorbieron tanto que, al darse la vuelta, el cuerpo de Damon frenó su avance.

Damon había entrado minutos antes, se había quitado la camiseta y, junto a la puerta, había observado a aquella chica junto a su cama. Sonriendo, había avanzado hasta ella y se había colocado detrás de su cuerpo con la esperanza de provocar un choque inevitable con su cuerpo.

-Damon –exclamó Elena asustada-

Damon sonrió al ver su cara, y sonrió todavía más cuando Elena, presa del susto, caía boca arriba en su cama. Al verla, se mordió el labio y se colocó encima de ella colocando una rodilla en cada lado de su cuerpo.

-Hace un día que me conoces y ya te estás imaginando conmigo en la cama –exclamó con una sonrisa en los labios mientras miraba el cuerpo de Elena mordiéndose el labio inferior-

-Estaba…hablando por teléfono –intentó excusarse Elena-

-Si, claro –respondió divertido- Y por eso estabas mirando mi cama…mis sábanas…-la observó en silencio durante unos segundos sin que ella dijera nada- Hay chicas a las que le reservo la cama de mi casa –sonrió ladeando la boca-

-Yo no…-Elena, nerviosa, no sabía ni qué decir-

-Tranquila, Elena –se inclinó sobre ella y olió su cuello- Yo uso condones, no como tu novio –sonrió recordando las palabras que él mismo le había dicho el día anterior-

-Déjame salir –le pidió Elena apretando los labios con fuerza llena de dolor-

Alice, al ver que Elena no salía y que Damon había entrado, decidió entrar en el almacén. Al encontrarlos de aquella manera, y al ver la cara de miedo en el rostro de Elena, enseguida hizo acto de presencia.

-Damon –gritó- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-¿Yo? –se apartó y vio como Elena salía corriendo del almacén- Eso díselo a ella…ella es la que está buscando mi cama –sonrió-

-Eres un gilipollas –dijo Alice enfadada saliendo del almacén-

Alice, al no ver a Elena, salió a la calle en su busca sin importarle que hubiese gente en la barra esperando a que les atendiesen. Nada más salir, Elena estaba sentada en una acera con las manos en la cara. Al aproximarse a ella, no le dijo nada y se sentó a su lado.

-Damon es así –intentó excusar a su amigo-

-No pasa nada, Alice. De verdad –una sonrisa fingida se dibujó en su rostro-

-¿Entiendes ahora por qué sólo somos amigos? Yo jamás me enamoraría de alguien como él. Tan prepotente, tan creído, tan chulo…tan…de todo –sonrió- A mí me gustan los chicos dulces, cariñosos, detallistas…-sonreía imaginándose a su hombre ideal-

-Mi novio era así –dijo Elena abrazando sus piernas-

-Lo siento, Elena…de verdad, siento que perdieras a una persona tan maravillosa –Alice cogió una de sus manos y la agarró-

-Gracias –le respondió Elena con sinceridad-

-Eres tan dulce, tan buena…que me he estado a punto de darle un puñetazo a Damon cuando lo he visto así contigo. Damon está acostumbrado a chasquear los dedos y tener a decenas de chicas a sus pies. Mi miedo, ahora mismo, es que vea que tú no eres de esas y vaya a por ti –le confesó apretándole la mano mientras Elena le observaba-

Elena pensó en aquellas palabras durante el resto de la noche, durante el día siguiente y durante toda aquella semana. Su actitud con Damon no cambió en absoluto, se limitó a ir al "Cool" y trabajar como una camarera más del bar. Afortunadamente para ella y para sus sentimientos, aquella semana, Damon apenas apareció por el bar. Un breve romance con una bailarina que bailaba, de vez en cuando, en el "Cool", le había tenido bastante entretenido como para pensar en otras cosas.

Por otro lado, las cosas en su familia comenzaban a estabilizarse poco a poco. Bueno, en realidad, todas menos una. Maggie, tras la vuelta a Mystic Falls, se había vuelto una niña con mirada triste. Elena sabía las razones de aquella mirada pero confiaba en que el tiempo y lo que les deparara el futuro, cambiase un poco la tristeza que mostraba cada día. Además, su amistad con Haley avanzaba a pasos agigantados. Había encontrado en aquella chica a alguien con quien desahogarse cuando sentía como sus sentimientos y sus emociones flaqueaban. Por ello, su primera noche libre desde hacía mucho tiempo la dedicó a ella.

Elena decidió dejar aquella noche a las niñas con Liz. La sheriff, tras la muerte de su hija, se había retirado de su trabajo y vivía como alma en pena. Afortunadamente para ella, la llegada de las Gilbert, había hecho que volviera a sonreír. Por ello, aquella noche, Elena dejó a las niñas en casa de Liz y salió de marcha con Haley.

Cuando Haley recogió a Elena en su casa, sonrió nada más verla. Elena llevaba un vestido negro, escotado y que mostraba la esbeltez de sus piernas.

-Dios mío, Elena. Estás preciosa –exclamó Haley nada más verla-

-¿Sí? Éste vestido me lo compré cuando estaba embarazada de Caroline. Lo he arreglado para poder ponérmelo –Aquel vestido negro que Elena llevaba, no era otro que el mismo vestido que Elena había llevado en la reinauguración del "Cool" de casi dos años atrás-

-¿Dónde vamos? –preguntó Haley-

-No hay muchas opciones en Mystic Falls, ¿no? –le respondió Elena-

-Por eso te has vestido así, ¿no? –Haley sabía donde quería ir Elena-

-Tiene que volver a enamorarse de mí, Haley –le suplicó con la mirada-

-Elena –sonrió su amiga- cuando Damon te vea va a pensar en cualquier cosa menos en enamorarse de ti. Me entiendes, ¿no? –dijo divertida-

-Si, te entiendo –Elena mostró un semblante serio- Pero no me he puesto el vestido para acostarme con él. No soy así, Haley. Sólo quiero que me vea –dando a entender que lo que en realidad quería era que Damon se diera cuenta de que ella existía-

-Creo que con ese vestido…hoy se dará cuenta de quien es Elena Gilbert –sonrió Haley poco antes de arrancar-

Cuando Haley aparco el coche junto al "Cool", miró a su amiga nerviosa, cerró los ojos con fuerza, y rezó porque sus deseos se hicieran realidad.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando Haley y Elena entraron en el bar, lo primero que vieron fue a dos mujeres semidesnudas encima de unas tarimas. Elena, al instante, identificó a una de ellas como aquella joven con la que Damon había salido del almacén. Sin decirle nada a su amiga, suspiró, la miró de arriba abajo e intentó no darle más importancia de la que tenía. Por ello, ambas, sin ni siquiera hablarse tras haber rebasado el umbral de la puerta, fueron directas a la barra. Al llegar allí, Alice las recibió con una gran sonrisa y, al poco,tanto Elena como Haley ya se encontraban disfrutando de una ronda de chupitos cortesía de la casa.

Por mucho que Elena quisiera no recordar algunos de los momentos vividos en el pasado, ver a Alice al otro lado de la barra, hacía que a su memoria vinieran miles de recuerdos de Caroline. Desde su llegada a Mystic Falls, Elena no se había visto capaz de visitar la tumba de su amiga. Se sentía incapaz de acercarse a aquel cementerio donde reposaban los restos de todos sus familiares pero, sobre todo, se sentía incapaz de ver el nombre de su querida amiga. ¿Era justo perder la vida a los 20 años? Desde luego que no, pero mucho más injusto era haber dado su vida por la de su querido Damon. Algo que ni la propia Elena sabía, ni el propio Damon recordaba. Un momento que Caroline se llevaría a la tumba y que nuestros protagonistas sabrían, de boca de aquel matrimonio que había rescatado a Damon.

Elena intentó no pensar en Caroline, no pensar en lo feliz que había sido y no pensar en los motivos por los cuales se encontraba allí junto a su amiga Haley. Por ello, siguió bebiendo chupito tras chupito pero cuando, al rato, Damon entró en el "Cool", Elena se juró a si misma que tarde o temprano conseguiría lo que estaba buscando.

Cuando Damon atravesó la puerta del "Cool", sus ojos se perdieron en las piernas de la bailarina que había tenido bajo sus sábanas. Durante unos instantes, permaneció, sin mirar más allá de esas piernas, a los pies de la tarima, contemplando como aquella mujer bailaba al son de la música sin apartar por un segundo la mirada de él. Al finalizar la canción que estaba sonando, Damon fue directamente hacia la barra, pasó junto a Elena sin reconocerla, y cuando entró donde estaba Alice y miró a las dos chicas que no paraban de beber chupitos, entonces fue cuando la vio. Elena, que ya lo había visto entrar, se sintió victoriosa al ver el rostro del propio Damon. Haley, al ver como se miraban, no pudo evitar taparse la boca para no soltar una carcajada. Alice, testigo de aquella mirada, miró con preocupación a Elena. Ya le había pedido que no se enamorara de su amigo, pero lo que más temía era que Damon se fijara en ella y le rompiera el corazón. No era la primera vez que tenía que consolar a alguna chica que había perdido la cabeza por Damon, por lo que tener que volver a pasar por ese mal trago, no entraba en sus planes más cercanos.

Aquella mirada entre Damon y Elena no duró más que un suspiro, pero fue lo suficientemente intensa como para que Damon admirara el precioso cuello de la joven, al descubierto porque ella llevaba una coleta, admirara el vestido negro, que le mostraba un escote bastante insinuador, y una sonrisa que, más feliz de lo normal, no había conocido, o eso pensaba él, hasta ese momento. Obviamente, Elena también observó a Damon en esos pocos segundos. Ella se había vestido provocadoramente, pero él, con una camisa blanca con los botones desabrochados hasta medio pecho, no ayudaba nada a sus deseos de no caer rendida a sus pies.

-Elena, no babees –le susurró Haley al oído-

-Haley –rió desviando sin querer su mirada hacia un Damon que ya se perdía por el fondo de la barra-

-Vale…te entiendo…esa camisa no ayuda mucho, ¿no? –admitió Haley buscando a Damon con la mirada-

-Creo que necesito más alcohol – confesó a Haley poco antes de hacer una señal con la mano a Alice para que le atendiera-

Elena, sin dudarlo, pidió en ese instante una botella de bourbon a la joven.

-Espero no tener que sacaros a rastras del bar –les dijo Damon a unos metros de ellas al ver como Alice colocaba una botella de bourbon y dos vasos-

-¿De verdad te crees que no somos capaces de bebernos esto? –preguntó Elena desafiante-

-Mira Elena…-comenzó a explicarle mientras se acercaba hacia las chicas- En ese cuerpecito que tienes…-confesó mirándola de arriba abajo- es imposible que lo aguantes.

-Te demostraré que estás muy equivocado –Elena, luchando contra sus deseos, intentó no desviar la vista hacia los botones desabrochados de la camisa de Damon-

-¿Ah, si? –Damon con su sonrisa ladeada, se cruzó de brazos unos segundos, cogió un vaso y lo llenó con la botella de Elena- Me lo voy a beber de un trago –dijo levantando el vaso lleno- A ver si tu puedes hacer lo mismo –y, antes de bebérselo, le sonrió-

Elena y Haley, al ver como Damon se bebía el vaso entero sin respirar, se miraron la una a la otra muy asustadas.

-A mí me gusta poco a poco –reconoció Elena con timidez-

-¿Ah, si? –Damon se inclinó sobre la barra enfrente de Elena-

-Si –por primera vez aquella noche, Elena sintió miedo de sus propios sentimientos-

-Toma –Damon rellenó su vaso y lo deslizó por la barra para que se lo bebiera de un trago-

-Te he dicho que me gusta hacer las cosas poco a poco –le explicó desviando su mirada hacia Alice y Haley pidiendo socorro-

-¿Todo te gusta poco a poco? –preguntó Damon ladeando su boca-

Elena sintió el corazón palpitar a mil por hora. Durante unos segundos, sus recuerdos volvieron casi dos años atrás, a cada uno de los intensos momentos que había vivido entre sus brazos. Por ello, no pudo evitar mirar sus labios, a los que había besado como si la vida le fuera en ello, y tampoco pudo evitar mirar aquel torso que se veía tras la camisa, el mismo del que ella había disfrutado en tantas ocasiones.

-Vale –decidió hablar al ver que Elena no decía nada- Eres una cobarde –dijo con una mirada heladora-

-¿Cobarde yo? –preguntó Elena mosqueada- Ahora verás –y, entonces, cogió el vaso y, mirándole, se lo bebió de un trago.

Cada gota de bourbon que atravesaba su garganta le producía un escozor que solo era soportable pensando en lo mal que lo había pasado durante los últimos meses. Pensar en su hija, pensar en Maggie y pensar que tenía que volver a recuperar a aquel chico que tanto quería, hizo que Elena luchara con todas sus fuerzas por ganarle aquella lucha de egos que estaban teniendo.

-Bien –gritaron al unísono Alice y Haley al ver como Elena se acababa el vaso-

Elena, al sentir la última gota atravesando su garganta, se limpió la boca con la mano y sonrió victoriosa a Damon. Pero éste, al verla posar el vaso sobre la barra, no sonrió, simplemente salió de la barra, se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído:

-Recuerda…no quiero tener que sacarte a rastras de mi bar –le explicó con unas palabras de indiferencia absoluta- Si tengo que hacerlo…estás despedida –y, entonces, se alejó de la barra-

Haley, al ver el rostro de su amiga, le preguntó de inmediato qué era lo que él le había dicho. Al contarle lo que Damon le había susurrado al oído, Haley le volvió a servir un vaso de bourbon y le obligó a que se lo bebiera. Ella, como su amiga, la acompañó. Pero lo que pasó a continuación, no entraba en los planes de ninguna de las dos. Damon, que había abandonado la barra para reunirse con unos amigos en la mesa de billar, comprobó desde la lejanía como las dos chicas bebían sin parar de reír. Uno de aquellos amigos, al observar como Damon, entre tirada y tirada, desviaba la vista hacia aquellas chicas, le preguntó sin dudar quien era aquella preciosidad del vestido negro. Él, mostrando una indiferencia absoluta, le explicó que aquella chica morena de vestido negro era la nueva camarera del "Cool" y que esa noche era su día de fiesta. Sin decir nada a su explicación, aquel chico, fue directamente hacia la barra y se dirigió a las dos jóvenes que reían sin parar.

-Así que tú eres Elena –dijo interponiéndose entre ella y Haley-

Haley, al ver a su amiga, sonrió y se tapó la boca mientras se giraba hacia Alice, como preguntándole que quien era aquel chico.

-¿Y tú eres? –sonrió ante aquel atractivo joven-

-Soy Ric –contestó mordiéndose el labio-

-¿Y eres? –siguió preguntándole Elena mientras apretaba sus labios y sonreía al mismo tiempo-

-Amigo de tu jefe –contestó devolviéndole una sonrisa, cogiendo la mano que no sostenía el vaso y besándola-

-Encantada Ric –su mirada se perdió en la de aquel joven-

Haley, al ver a su amiga dirigirse al centro de la pista con aquel desconocido, se acercó a Alice y preguntó sin dudar.

-¿Es de fiar? Elena lo que menos necesita ahora es alguien que se aproveche de ella –confesó a Alice-

-Puedes estar tranquila. Ric es amigo de Damon, da clases en el instituto de Mystic Falls. Absolutamente inofensivo –Alice, desde allí, desvió su mirada hacia Damon quien, desde la mesa de billar, observaba como Elena y Ric bailaban abrazados mientras reían a carcajadas-

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –preguntó Haley tras desviar su mirada hacia Damon-

-Dispara –contestó la camarera-

-¿Crees que Damon siente algo por Elena? –Haley necesitaba alguna respuesta ante tanta pregunta que le carcomía-

-Ha llegado un punto que ya no se ni lo que pasa por su cerebro –Alice se inclinó sobre la barra- Damon puede tener a la chica que quiera, pero su actitud hacia Elena…no se…es algo que no llego a entender…¿Ves esa chica? –le preguntó señalando hacia la bailarina que seguía bailando sobre la tarima- Esa chica es la chica con la que se ha estado acostando últimamente. Cuando ha entrado en el bar, ha estado desnudándola con la mirada, pero desde que ha visto a Elena…-y miró hacia la joven que seguía bailando con Ric- no le ha quitado ojo de encima –y, entonces, miró directamente a Haley-

-No me has contestado –volvió a decirle Haley-

-Si…-contestó con desgana- puede que esté interesado en ella o puede que lo único que quiera es acostarse con ella y punto. Elena es preciosa –le dijo mirando a la joven- ¿Elena está interesada en él, no? –preguntó casi afirmando-

-Eso se lo tendrás que preguntar a ella –contestó Haley dándose media vuelta y observando como Elena y Ric seguían bailando-

Al cabo de varias canciones, Ric volvió a la mesa de billar y Elena se dirigió donde había dejado a Haley. Damon, al ver llegar a su amigo, no dijo nada, se limitó a golpear una bola y a volver a dirigir su mirada hacia la chica. Ric, desde allí, dio un trago a su botellín de cerveza y miró sonriendo a Elena.

-No sabes cómo me pone –confesó a Damon sin mirarle-

-Toda tuya –respondió con indiferencia-

-¿Me dices eso porque ya te la has tirado? –preguntó a su amigo con una sonrisa picarona-

-No, ni quiero –Damon, observando la bola, la golpeó tras volver a mirar de reojo a Elena-

-¿Damon? –preguntó Ric riéndose-

-Te he dicho que no estoy interesado en ella, Ric –y le colocó con fuerza el palo de billar en la mano antes de dirigirse hacia la barra-

Al pasar junto a las chicas, algo escrito en el cuello de Elena hizo que se parara, apartara su coleta y leyera en alto el tatuaje que tenía la joven.

-Hic et nunc –sonrió Damon al leer el tatuaje-

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Elena molesta dándose la vuelta-

-Aquí y ahora –sonrió traduciendo el tatuaje- Buen eslogan –confesó poco antes de meterse en la barra-

-¿Crees que tengo alguna posibilidad con tu amigo? –Elena se inclinó sobre la barra, le sonrió y se mordió su labio inferior-

-Ya sabes que sí, o ¿no has visto como babeaba bailando contigo? –le preguntó mientras se abría un botellín de cerveza y le daba un trago-

-¿Nos has estado observando? –le preguntó sonriendo-

Haley, incrédula, se apartó un poco de la pareja y se acercó a Alice quien, apoyada en la barra, tenía los ojos como platos. Hacía un año y medio que conocía a Damon y era la primera vez que veía algo extraño en aquella mirada. Una mirada que nunca había conocido y que llenaba su cabeza de una y mil preguntas.

-Era imposible no veros –contestó Damon a Elena-

Damon, al volver a salir de la barra, pasó junto a Elena dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro. Haley, al percatarse, se acercó a su amiga tras girarse a mirar como pasaba Damon.

-Elena, estoy alucinada. Damon está muerto de celos –dijo sonriendo-

-No creo que esté celoso –confesó con tristeza- Pero…da igual –sonrió a su amiga- Yo me lo estoy pasando genial, ¿y tú? –pregunto a Haley mientras se volvía a echar un vaso de bourbon-

-Genial –Haley se sirvió una copa y brindó con su amiga-

Apenas había gente en el bar cuando Haley y Elena salían del bar riendo a carcajadas. Por la calle, y con una cerveza cada una en la mano, apenas podían caminar en línea recta. Al llegar junto a un parque, Elena se paró en seco, se tapó con una mano la boca y se miró sus pies.

-Haley –dijo gritando- He perdido un zapato –confesó a su amiga riendo-

-Dios mío, Elena –rió a carcajadas mientras apoyaba su mano en un árbol- ¿Tan borracha vas que no te has enterado que has perdido un zapato? –preguntó mientras sus risas se intensificaban-

-No puede ser –Elena, incrédula, miraba uno de sus pies desnudos- ¿Sabes que te digo? –se agachó y se quitó el otro zapato- Para qué quiero un zapato si me falta el otro –y se quitó el zapato que llevaba puesto y lo lanzó contra una fuente que había en medio de aquel parque-

Haley, al ver la reacción de su amiga, comenzó a reír con tanta intensidad que no pudo evitar apoyarse en el árbol y deslizarse hasta el suelo riéndose. Elena, al verla, comenzó a reír todavía más fuerte y, segundos después, ambas yacían tumbadas en el césped contemplando las estrellas de aquella noche de verano.

-Me lo he pasado genial, Haley –confesó Elena mirando a su amiga-

-Yo también amiga –respondió la joven de Richmond-

No llevaban allí ni diez minutos tiradas, cuando el sonido de un claxon, hizo que Haley se incorporara y viera un coche con las luces encendidas parado junto a la acera.

-Chicas –gritó Alice desde el coche- Venga subid –dijo abriendo la puerta del coche-

Elena y Haley, al oírla, se levantaron y fueron hacia el coche conducido por Damon. Al entrar, Alice se giró a mirarlas. No hacía falta ser doctor honoris causa para saber que ambas amigas iban de todo menos sobrias. Damon, al contrario de Alice, ni siquiera las saludó. El joven fue dejando una a una a las jóvenes en su casa. Primero, dejó a Haley, quien ya le había dicho nada más subir que vivía junto al Grill. Lo lógico es que, tras la joven de Richmond, hubiera llevado a Alice a casa, pero sin poder evitarlo, dejó a su amiga en casa y, antes de arrancar se volvió para preguntarle a Elena. Al darse la vuelta para mirar la parte trasera de su coche, vio a la joven tumbada en el asiento y con los pies sacados por la ventanilla. Él, al contemplar la imagen, suspiró.

-¿Dónde te llevo? –preguntó mirándola-

Elena, al verlo, sonrió y sacó de su bolso su carnet. Él, al mirarlo, vio la dirección y sin decirle nada, arrancó en dirección a casa de las Gilbert. Al llegar, paró el motor de su coche, salió de él y abrió la puerta trasera para que Elena saliera. Ella, al ver que abría la puerta, sonrió presa del alcohol y salió como pudo. Damon, sonriendo, lo primero en lo que se fijó cuando ella puso un pie en el suelo, es que la joven no llevaba zapatos.

-¿Tan borracha vas que has perdido hasta los zapatos? –preguntó con cara de asco-

-¿No te has levantado tú alguna vez abrazado a alguna mujer que ni recordabas? –preguntó con los brazos en jarras-

-Pues si –admitió sonriendo-

-Pues esto es lo mismo –le sonrió, le guiñó un ojo y fue hacia el porche de su casa-

-¿Qué crees que diría el padre de tu hija si te viera llegar a las 3 de la mañana, sin zapatos y borracha como una cuba? –le preguntó mientras la observaba caminar haciendo eses-

-Si estuviera él –Elena se paró en el primer escalón del porche y se quedó mirándole- jamás habría salido de casa. Seguramente estaría con él…en la cama…-dijo con un hilo de tristeza acrecentado por el alcohol que fluía por sus venas y por la intensidad de aquella mirada-

-Así es la vida…-sonrió al percibir su tristeza-

-Si, así es la vida –y se dio media vuelta, fue hacia la puerta y colocó la llave-

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar a mil por hora al sentir, tras su cuerpo, el cuerpo de Damon. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos, sus labios y se dio la vuelta jurándose a sí misma que soportaría la intensidad de aquella mirada sin caer rendida a sus pies.

-¿Sabes lo que me apetece hacer ahora? –le preguntó sin dejar de mirar aquellos labios que tenía tan cerca que su respiración acariciaba la suya-

-¿El qué? –respondió con otra pregunta mientras observaba aquellos labios que pedían a gritos un beso-

-Desnudarme –comenzó a decirle mirándole a los ojos- y meterme en mi cama…sola –le terminó de explicar mientras abría la puerta que había tras ella, entraba y la cerraba sin despedirse-

Durante unos segundos, Damon se quedó helado frente a aquella puerta. Tras ella, Elena apoyó su espalda, se deslizó hasta el suelo y llena de tristeza, se tapó la cara y comenzó a llorar. Cuando escuchó arrancar aquel coche, subió las escaleras como pudo y, como consecuencia del alcohol, vomitó todo lo que llevaba en su cuerpo. Sin poder parar de llorar, abrió aquel armario que había compartido junto a él, cogió una de las camisas que todavía guardaba de Damon, se quitó el vestido y durmió con aquella camisa azul que tantas veces le había quitado.

Ya amanecía en Mystic Falls cuando Maggie, todavía con esa mirada triste que no podía evitar, salió al porche de la casa de la sheriff Forbes. Allí, mirando su bicicleta, se colocó su casco y, pidiéndole permiso a la mujer, decidió ir a dar una vuelta. Sus pedaladas la llevaron al mismo sitio que la habían llevado el mismo día que habían regresado a Mystic Falls. Cuando paró frente al "Cool", dejó su bicicleta tirada en el suelo, se sentó en el bordillo de la acera y se tapó la cara añorando a Damon. Durante unos minutos permaneció en la misma posición y, cuando ya sentía que sus ojos se hinchaban de tanto llorar, se subió a su bici y, sin mirar si venía algún coche por la calle, salió a la carretera. El sonido de un frenazo y el miedo a ser atropellada, hizo que la niña cayera, sin remedio, hacia el suelo haciéndose unas heridas en sus piernas. Ésta vez si, presa del dolor de aquellas heridas, comenzó a llorar con intensidad pero, al ver quien era el conductor de aquel coche, sus ojos dejaron de derramar lágrimas y se perdió en aquella mirada azul.

-¿Tú? –fue lo primero que preguntó Damon nada más ver si Maggie estaba bien-

-Lo siento –dijo la pequeña-

-No lo sientas –dijo ofreciendo su mano- La culpa ha sido mía –le explicó con seriedad- ¿Te has hecho daño? –preguntó preocupado-

-No importa –Maggie se limpió una herida que sangraba-

-Espera –Damon vio que sangraba- Entra –señaló el "Cool"- te limpiaré la herida-

La pequeña, asombrada por su preocupación, cogió la mano que éste le ofrecía, y entraron en el "Cool". Nada más hacerlo, Damon la sentó en la barra y la pequeña permaneció allí hasta que él llegó con unas gasas. Maggie, con su mirada triste, sintió como unas lágrimas caían por su rostro mientras Damon le curaba sus heridas. Éste, al ver que la niña lloraba, la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó secándole una lágrima-

-Damon –dijo entre lloros- Te echo de menos –y obligó a éste a que le abrazara-

Damon, al sentir su abrazo, la correspondió sin entender que le pasaba a aquella niña.

-¿No te has golpeado la cabeza, no? –preguntó haciendo aspavientos-

-No –negó con la cabeza-

-¿Quieres que avise a tu hermana? –preguntó pensando en Elena-

-No, no hace falta. Cogeré mi bici e iré al cementerio. Tengo que ver a alguien –explicó Maggie con la cabeza agachada-

-No me acuerdo de tu nombre –dijo Damon-

-Maggie –respondió con lágrimas-

-Ah..si…Maggie…Verás…Maggie –dijo haciendo aspavientos con los ojos- en el cementerio sólo hay muertos, así que por mucho que les hables…nunca te responderán –explicó con seriedad-

-Ya lo se –contestó mirándole fijamente mientras se secaba las lágrimas- Pero a veces los muertos te dan más cariño que los vivos –y desvió su mirada y se echó a llorar-

-Venga…ven –Damon no pudo evitar, la abrazó y la dejó en el suelo- Yo te llevaré –le dijo-

Maggie entró en el cementerio unos pasos por delante de Damon. Él, observando a la niña, siguió cada uno de sus pasos hasta que ambos llegaron a una tumba donde ponía "Caroline Forbes".

-¿La conocías? –le preguntó Damon nada más ver el nombre de la lápida-

-Era la mejor amiga de mi hermana –respondió arrodillándose junto a la tumba y dándole un beso a la foto que adornaba la lápida-

-¿Qué le paso? –preguntó ignorante-

-Su coche cayó por el puente Wickery –le explicó- Bueno…su coche no…el coche que cayó…fue el tuyo –dijo mirándole-

Damon, al oír sus palabras, miró extrañado a la niña. ¿Cómo que aquella chica había muerto en su coche? ¿Qué coche? En ese momento, Damon volvió en sus recuerdos a casi dos años atrás. Volvió a aquella noche en la que había despertado en un hospital de Mystic Falls. La noche en la que su hermano le había explicado que había sufrido un accidente, su coche había caído por el puente Wickery y, como consecuencia de aquel accidente, había perdido sus recuerdos más recientes. Desde aquel día, Damon nunca se había planteado si había algo de sus recuerdos que merecía la pena recordar.

¿Aquella Caroline era su novia? ¿Quién era Caroline Forbes? ¿Por qué iba con ella en el coche aquella noche? ¿A dónde iban? Pero, ¿por qué salían del pueblo a toda velocidad como Stefan le había dicho? En ese momento, un cúmulo de preguntas incesantes se repitieron una y otra vez a su cabeza. Se sintió un auténtico inútil por no haber querido recordar nada de sus últimos tres años, porque algo dentro de él, algo que empezaba a sentir en ese momento, le decía que tenía que indagar en su memoria, en sus recuerdos, y, sobre todo, en su corazón.


	4. Chapter 4

La visita al cementerio de aquella mañana había sido de todo menos aburrida. Damon, ya de camino a casa, conducía pensando en cada una de las palabras que le había contado Maggie respecto a la muerte de Caroline. Al parecer, la amiga de su hermana iba con él en el coche porque trabajaban juntos, alguien, al llegar junto al puente les había empujado hacia el lago y, a partir de ahí, todo seguía siendo un misterio. Todavía pensaba en ello cuando, al bajar del coche, se cruzó con un Stefan ataviado con una bañador azul marino hasta la rodilla, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y una toalla al hombro.

-¿Se puede saber donde vas con ese look tan divertido? –preguntó a Stefan mientras lo miraba con desprecio de arriba abajo- Los carnavales son en febrero…Stefan –sonrió poniendo los brazos en jarra-

-Me voy a la piscina con las niñas –le respondió sin mirar mientras se dirigía hacia su coche-

Damon, al verlo, no quiso desperdiciar la ocasión, así que fue hacia él, le sujetó del brazo y mirándole mientras se mordía los labios le preguntó sin dudar.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que una chica murió en mi accidente? –le preguntó sin soltar su brazo-

Stefan, durante unos instantes, enmudeció ante su pregunta. Tras desviar unos instantes la mirada, volvió a cruzar la suya con la de Damon y, más o menos, le respondió.

-No quería que sufrieras –contestó a su hermano-

-¿Qué no querías que sufriera? –preguntó sonriendo tras soltarle el brazo- Verás…Stefan…una niña me acaba de contar lo que tú no me contaste –dijo apoyando el dedo en su pecho- ¿Hay algo más que yo no recuerde y que tú no me dijiste? – preguntó apretando con fuerza sus labios y haciendo que su mandíbula quedase profundamente marcada-

-No –le contestó sin poder mantener su mirada-

-Espero que no me estés volviendo a mentir, ¿me oyes? Si, por algún casual, algún día me entero de que me has mentido en algo más, te juro por Dios que no volveré a dirigirte la palabra, ¿me oyes? –le dijo con tono amenazador-

Stefan ya no le contestó, abrió la puerta de su coche y, tras arrancarlo, puso el volumen de la radio a tope y salió pitando de allí. Damon, mientras tanto, permaneció durante unos segundos más junto a la puerta de su casa y, al ver perderse el coche de su hermano en la lejanía, se metió en su casa y dio un fuerte portazo.

El resto de la mañana, Damon buscó entre todas las cajas que había almacenadas en la planta superior de la mansión. En ninguna de ellas, muy a su pesar, encontró algo que le pudiera ayudar a conocer algo más de aquellos tres años que no recordaba. Ya se estaba dando por vencido cuando unos recortes de periódico que había sobre una caja llamaron su atención. La fecha de la noticia se remontaba a casi dos años y medio atrás y decía claramente: "Un incendio destruye por completo un local de Mystic Falls". Extrañado, cogió aquel recorte de periódico, bajó al salón y lo leyó con claridad. Dos nombres captaron su atención, el primero de ellos era el de Caroline Forbes, la misma chica que había fallecido en el accidente, y el otro, fue el que hizo que la noticia resbalara de sus manos y cayera al suelo. Aquella noticia informaba también que una tal Elena Gilbert se encontraba en estado grave tras haber sufrido una parada cardio respiratoria. ¿Elena ya había trabajado en el "Cool"? se preguntó nada más ver su nombre escrito. Sin entender nada, buscó los papeles del bar y comprobó que por aquellas fechas, el bar pertenecía a un tal Matt Donovan. Pero, al instante, otra pregunta volvió a rondar su cabeza, ¿Elena y él ya se conocían? Si Elena y Stefan se conocían desde hace unos años, ¿él también la conocía desde la misma época que Stefan?

Un sinfín de preguntas revolotearon por su cerebro a una velocidad y a una intensidad que ni el mismo Damon podía controlar. Por ello, no dudó en subir a su habitación, colocarse un bañador e ir a la piscina en busca de su hermano para que le contase todas esas dudas que machacaban su cerebro. Ya estaba a punto de salir cuando una llamada de Ric hizo que se detuviese unos instantes.

-¿Qué pasa, Ric? –le preguntó nada más responder mientras ya se encaminaba hacia la piscina del pueblo-

-Aquí estoy observando como tu hermano hace de padrazo –rió mientras veía a Stefan con Car en la piscina de niños-

-Ya…Stefan es así –sonrió para sus adentros- Voy para allí –y colgó sin esperar una respuesta-

Al entrar en la piscina, Damon se bebió una cerveza junto con Ric. A lo lejos, observó durante un rato como Damon jugaba con la hija de Elena y como, en otra piscina, Maggie permanecía sentada al borde de la piscina absorta en sus pensamientos. Aquella niña, de mirada triste, sabía cosas que él desconocía, por ello, y por la curiosidad que había dentro de él tras la conversación de aquella mañana, dejó sus cosas con Ric y fue hacia Maggie. La pequeña, todavía sentada en el bordillo, movía sus pies en el agua absorta en sus pensamientos. La salpicadura de agua que hizo alguien al tirarse a la piscina, hizo que la pequeña levantara la vista y lo viera. Damon, desde el agua, se acercó a ella, le cogió el pie e hizo como que la tiraba.

-¿Sabías que a la piscina se viene uno a bañar? –preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada-

-Ya –e hizo un movimiento con los hombros resignada- pero mis amigos no han venido y no tengo nadie con quien jugar –le explicó a Damon bajando la cabeza-

-¿Y quien quiere amigos? – preguntó quitándole importancia a las preocupaciones de Maggie-

-Yo –le respondió mirándole a los ojos-

-Venga ven –y ofreció su mano para que Maggie se tirase-

La pequeña, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió ante su propuesta y, sin dudar, se zambulló en la piscina. Al estar en el agua junto a él, no pudo evitar acercarse y abrazarse a su cuello cerrando con fuerza sus ojos presa de la felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Damon, al sentir aquel abrazo, sonrió unos segundos pero, al darse cuenta de cómo estaba actuando, se sintió un miserable, ya que la única razón por la que se había acercado a Maggie, en ese momento, era porque quería sacarle información de su pasado.

-Maggie –dijo soplando en el agua y haciendo que unas burbujitas le dieran tiempo a preguntarle a la niña- Háblame de Caroline –le pidió bajo la atenta mirada de la niña-

-Ya te lo he dicho esta mañana. Ella era la mejor amiga de mi hermana. Crecieron juntas –le explicó imitando los soplidos de Damon al agua y provocando más burbujas que él-

-Maggie, ¿tú me conocías? –le preguntó con curiosidad-

-No –respondió la niña acordándose de las palabras que, en su día, la misma Elena le había hecho prometer que no diría-

-Y, entonces, ¿por qué me has dicho esta mañana que me echabas de menos? –le preguntó con insistencia-

Maggie, afortunadamente para ella, fue interrumpida en ese momento por Stefan quien, con Car en brazos, se acercó al borde de la piscina para que la niña saliese a comer. Desde el agua, Damon miró desafiante a su hermano pero, al desviar su mirada ante Maggie, la dulzura apareció en sus ojos, porque aquella niña, con aquel hilo de tristeza, le producía una ternura que nadie le había producido jamás. O, por lo menos, eso creía él en ese momento.

Al salir del agua, se estiró suavemente el bañador y, sonriendo al sentirse observado por un grupo de chicas que había tomando el sol, caminó lentamente por el borde de la piscina en dirección al bar de la piscina donde le esperaba Ric. Casi a punto de llegar, una Elena con pantalones cortos, camiseta palabra de honor y pelo recogido, entraba en la piscina bajo unas profundas gafas de sol.

-¿Mucha resaca? –preguntó al verla bajo aquellas Rayban de color negro-

-Muy gracioso –respondió sin pararse-

Elena, unos metros más adelante, se giró para apreciar el cuerpo de Damon. Afortunadamente para ella, sus gafas habían ocultado aquella mirada de arriba abajo que le había lanzado. Sonriendo por sus pensamientos lascivos, llegó hasta donde estaba Stefan con las niñas, se acercó a su hija y cogiéndola en brazos se la comió a besos. Desde allí, y todavía con Car en brazos, buscó con la mirada a Damon. Stefan, al percatarse, se acercó a Elena.

-Damon me ha preguntado por Caroline –le explicó a Elena-

-¿Sí? – contestó con otra pregunta mirando a su hija-

-Por tu hija no…por Caroline –le explicó mientras con la mirada, sin una palabra más, le explicaba que se refería a la malograda Caroline Forbes-

-Te dejo un momento en el cochecito, peque –le dijo a Car tras darle un beso en la mejilla-

-Maggie –dijo desviando la mirada hacia la niña que se encontraba al lado- se lo dijo. Le dijo que Caroline iba con él cuando tuvieron el accidente. Sabe que Caroline murió –confesó apretando los labios-

Elena, antes de decir nada, miró a su hermana con mirada reprochadora y volvió la vista hacia Stefan. La joven, sin saber ni que decir ni que hacer, se quitó la ropa, mostrando su bikini negro y fue directamente hacia la piscina. Desde el bar, Damon observaba su silueta sin hacer ni caso a las palabras de Ric. Éste, al ver que Damon miraba hacia la piscina, desvió la mirada en esa dirección y observó lo que miraba Damon.

-De hoy no pasa –sonrió Ric dándole un trago al botellín de cerveza-

-Ya veremos –le contestó Damon yendo, de nuevo, hacia la piscina-

Maggie, al ver la mirada de decepción de su hermana, se tiró al agua tras ella. Elena, apoyada en el bordillo, esquivó la mirada de su hermana.

-Me prometiste que nunca le dirías nada a Damon –le reprochó Elena-

-Yo solo quiero que Damon vuelva a ser el de siempre –le dijo la pequeña con tristeza-

-Cómo tengo que decirte que murió, Maggie –le gritó en el agua poniéndose frente a ella-

Maggie, a punto de agachar la mirada, vio como Damon se acercaba a ellas, le hacía una señal para que no le delatase y se acercaba lentamente hacia Elena. Al llegar, desabrochó rápidamente la parte de arriba de su bikini y se la llevó riéndose. Maggie, al verlo, puso los ojos como platos a la misma velocidad en la que Elena se cubría sus pechos al descubierto y se giraba a ver quien era el gracioso de turno. Al verlo, se enfureció de volver a encontrárselo. Desde ese momento, el resto de las personas de la piscina, dejaron de existir para ella.

-Damon –gritó mientras iba nadando hacia él como podía mientras se cubría sus pechos-

-¿Si, Elena? –reía mientras nadaba hacía atrás-

-¿Eres gilipollas? –preguntó gritando enfierecida-

-¿A mí me hablas? –siguió nadando de espaldas hacia la zona de la piscina que menos cubría para así poder tocar pié-

-Por favor –suplicó Elena haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos porque nadie se percatase de que le faltaba la parte de arriba del bikini- No te comportes como un capullo –seguía gritando-

Al llegar a la zona donde hacía pié, Damon le mostró la parte de su bikini que le faltaba, se ofreció a dárselo y, cuando Elena llegó hasta él cubriéndose los pechos, la agarró con fuerza de una de las manos y la pegó contra su cuerpo.

-Si el problema es que no quieres que te vean tus preciosos pechos…ya está…problema solucionado –sonrió mirando sus labios mientras la tenía tan pegada a su cuerpo que podía sentir cada milímetro de su piel-

-Damon –dijo cabreada sintiendo su nariz contra la suya y mirando sus labios mientras con una mano luchaba por arrancar la parte de arriba de su bikini de la mano que Damon tenía colocada en su espalda-

-Elena –exclamó imitando el tono de voz que ella había utilizado-

-No quiero que me echen de la piscina por hacer top-less –le suplicó- Así que, por favor, devuélveme la parte de mi bikini que me falta –le pidió mientras observaba sus labios-

-¿Sabes que estás preciosa cuando te enfadas? –sonrió bajo la mirada de Elena-

-Vete a la mierda, Damon –Elena, dándose por vencida, hizo amago de irse de la piscina-

Damon, al ver que ella se rendía, la agarró del brazo y la volvió a pegar contra el suyo tan violentamente que Elena casi estuvo de quedarse sin respiración por la fuerte impresión de sentirlo tan cerca del suyo de nuevo.

-¿Me vas a explicar ahora por qué actuaste ayer como una cría? –le preguntó Damon aludiendo a que le había dejado en la puerta de su casa con un palmo en las narices-

-Te lo dije, Damon –le explicó temblorosa- Lo único que me apetecía era desnudarme y meterme en la cama…y sola –recordó sus propias palabras-

-No puedo creer que no te apeteciera hacer nada más –Damon sonrió mientras miraba aquellos labios tan cerca de los suyos-

-¿Nunca te han rechazado? –le preguntó ella cambiando el tono de su voz a uno más tímido e inseguro-

-Espera que piense –ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás mostrando su cuello a Elena, bajó la cabeza y la miró- No…nunca me han rechazado –sonrió ladeando sus labios-

-Enhorabuena, Damon –le dijo algo dolida mientras se apartaba unos milímetros de su cuerpo-

Damon, al verla, sonrió. Elena estaba tan metida en aquella conversación que ni se dio cuenta que al apartarse esos milímetros, le estaba mostrando sus pechos a él y a media piscina.

-Me encantan tus pechos –dijo mirándole a los ojos y desviando la mirada hacia éstos-

Elena, al escuchar sus palabras, se cubrió inmediatamente sus pechos, y se dio la vuelta. Damon, tras sonreír, la agarró por detrás don fuerza apoyando sus propios brazos a la altura de los pechos de Elena.

-Por mucho que intentes evitarlo, sabes que tarde o temprano…-y, sin terminar la frase, le dio un beso en el cuello de lo más sensual-

Elena, con la vista perdida, cerró sus ojos y se dio la vuelta sin abrirlos. Al sentir como él la acercaba, una vez más, junto a su cuerpo, sintió su nariz, de nuevo, junto a la de Damon y deseó, con todas sus fuerzas, que la besase.

-Elena –oyó gritar desde el bordillo de la piscina-

Entonces, Elena abrió la mirada encontrándose con los ojos de Damon. Al desviar la mirada hacia aquella voz, vio a Stefan con Car en brazos. Sin decir nada, se apartó lentamente de él cubriéndose los pechos, y fue hacia Stefan.

-Toma –le dijo Damon antes de ver sus intenciones algo decepcionado-

Damon permaneció un rato más bajo el agua bajo la atenta mirada de Maggie, quien desde la otra punta de la piscina, les había estado observando. Él, al rato, salió del agua algo cabreado. Al llegar, Ric no paraba de reír.

-Esa chica me encanta –rió al ver la cara de enfado de Damon- Por primera vez, he visto a una chica rechazar a Damon Salvatore –siguió riendo-

-Cállate, Ric –le reprochó- Si no hubiera sido por el corta-rollos de Stefan –dijo cogiendo su camiseta, poniéndosela sin importarle tener el cuerpo húmedo, y marchándose de allí-

Elena se secó con la toalla mientras Stefan le lanzaba una mirada reprochadora. Ella, todavía con el recuerdo de lo vivido, sonrió pensando en lo capullo que se había vuelto Damon, pero, también, sonrió al darse cuenta que desde que había vuelto a Mystic Falls, volvía a sonreír como antes.

-¿A qué estás jugando, Elena? –preguntó Stefan al ver su sonrisa- Ya no eres una cría…tienes a dos niñas a tu cargo o es que te quieres pasar toda la vida esperando a que mi hermano recupere la memoria. O, lo que es peor –dijo acercándose a ella- acostándote con él cada vez que él te lo pida.

-No digas chorradas, Stefan –contestó mientras cogía a Maggie- Yo no estoy jugando a nada, ¿vale? –le dijo mientras miraba a su hija-

-Y por eso estabais así de acaramelados en el agua –reprochó Stefan, una vez más-

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, Stefan? –le preguntó enfadada- Pensaba que querías ayudarme con Damon, pero ahora veo que eso está bastante lejos de tus intenciones, ¿no?

-Mira Elena –la voz de éste fue en aumento- Me jode ver como te comportas como una cría jugando a juegos de quinceañera cuando tendrías que estar haciéndote cargo de tu hija y de tu hermana –le dijo dolido- Para ser bastante lista, eres muy tonta…estoy enamorado de ti. Estoy dispuesto a ser el padre de Caroline, dispuesto a todo por ti…-le confesó-

-Ya, Stefan –Elena respondió seria- Pero, ¿sabes lo que pasa? Que mi hija ya tiene un padre –dijo tan seria que Stefan no aguantó su mirada- Y ese padre es Damon y, para que te enteres, he venido a Mystic Falls dispuesta a recuperarlo cueste lo que cueste –le confesó-

-Siento decirte que nunca recuperarás a tu Damon, Elena, porque ese Damon del que te enamoraste murió en aquel puente –dijo gritando y haciendo aspavientos bajo la mirada triste de Maggie que estaba junto a ellas- ¿Quieres tirarte a Damon? –preguntó gritando- Pues hazlo –gritó haciendo aspavientos- pero ese Damon –señaló hacia la salida- nunca te querrá, ¿me oyes? Nunca –gritó antes de irse de allí dejando a Elena con las niñas-

Elena, al ver marchar a Stefan, se sentó en el césped y se echó a llorar mientras seguía teniendo entre sus brazos a su pequeña. Maggie, al verla así, se sentó junto a su hermana y le abrazó mostrándole su cariño. En el fondo, una parte de Stefan, tenía razón. Por ello, cuando tras dejar a la niña con Liz, llegó a la tienda, Haley no tardó en averiguar que algo había pasado a la hora de la comida. Elena, tras contarle, detalladamente, todo lo que había pasado en aquella piscina, esperó impaciente a que su amiga le diese algún consejo que pudiera ayudarle.

-No se que decirte, Elena –Haley se mordió los labios buscando unas palabras de consuelo- Se que esperas que te diga que Stefan no tiene razón y que todo irá bien, pero, quizás, deberías plantearte la posibilidad de empezar de cero. De ir a Damon, decirle que tiene una hija, e intentar conocer a alguien…alguien distinto…alguien que no sea ni Damon ni Stefan.

-¿Crees que no lo he pensado, Haley? –preguntó enfadada- Durante el año y medio que estuve en Virginia, pensé cada día en volver a Mystic Falls para decirle a Damon lo de la niña. Lo pensé cada noche cuando miraba mi cama y me sentía tan sola porque él no estaba. Intenté conocer a gente, pero no puedo…Haley…no puedo porque no me lo puedo sacar de aquí –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se acariciaba el corazón-

-Lo se, Elena. Pero Damon lo único que quiere es acostarse contigo…y lo sabes. No le des lo que quiere o lo perderás para siempre –le explicó-

-¿Y entonces qué hago? –preguntó llena de dudas- ¿Sabes cómo me he sentido estando tan cerca de él? –le preguntó recordando sus sensaciones- Casi me vengo abajo, igual que me vine abajo anoche cuando, contra todo lo que deseaba en ese momento, le dejé plantado en la puerta de mi casa –y, entonces, se tapó la cara-

-Deja el trabajo, Elena. Aléjate de él –le aconsejó Haley-

-No, Haley…no voy a seguir huyendo porque eso no sirve de nada…aunque lo intente con todas mis fuerzas…no puedo –confesó mordiéndose el labio-

Elena llegó aquella noche al trabajo rota de dolor y de tristeza. Al entrar, Alice la recibió con una dulce sonrisa pero Elena, absorta todavía en sus pensamientos, apenas se la devolvió y apenas dijo un "hola" que Alice recibió como un "no tengo ganas de hablar". A diferencia de la noche anterior, el bar comenzó a llenarse desde primerísima hora, haciendo que la propia Elena maldijese su mala suerte por haber tenido el día anterior fiesta y no ese. Concentrada en lo que hacía, vio su tranquilidad mermada al ver salir del almacén a aquella bailarina. Todavía miraba la puerta cuando Damon abrió la puerta, salió del almacén y cruzó su mirada con la suya. Ella, ésta vez, no disimuló su decepción, algo que hasta el propio Damon percibió y aprovechó.

-Podías haber sido tú –Damon le sonrió apoyándose en la barra-

Elena no tuvo tiempo ni a contestarle ya que, en ese momento, Stefan y un chico que no había visto nunca, se acercaron donde ellos.

-¿Qué tal primo? –dijo aquel chico que llamó la atención de Elena al instante-

-¿Luca? –exclamo Damon alucinado-

-Se me olvidó decirte que llegaba hoy –añadió Stefan-

-¿Y ésta preciosidad es? – Luca se acercó a la barra y miró a Elena con una sonrisa seductora-

-Ella es Elena –contestó Stefan-

-La famosa Elena –exclamó Luca sin dejar de mirarla-

-Alice –Damon se alejó del grupo y se dirigió a su amiga- Voy a jugar una partida con Ric y éstos, ¿vale?

-Damon –gritó Alice- ¿no ves que estamos de trabajo hasta arriba? –le preguntó a modo de reproche-

-Yo soy el jefe…vosotras mis empleadas –y, entonces Damon miró a Elena-…así que trabajad –y se marchó de allí escuchando los insultos de Alice-

Elena no le dirigió la palabra a Stefan en toda la noche, pese a que el joven, bajo los ruegos de Luca, no se separó de la barra ni un instante. Y, Damon, desde el billar, no pudo evitar, en varias ocasiones, vigilar qué era lo que hacía Elena. Ric, al percatarse de eso, aprovechó que la joven se dirigía al baño para aproximarse a ella.

-¿Qué tal, Elena? –preguntó Ric interponiéndose entre ella y la puerta del baño-

-Bien, Ric. ¿Y tú? –contestó y preguntó algo molesta al ver que Damon les observaba sin hacer nada y sin, aparentemente, sentirse molesto porque un amigo suyo se acercara a ella-

-Bueno…he bebido un poco –dijo sonriéndole-

-¿Me dejas pasar? –le pidió haciendo un amago para ir hacia la puerta-

Ric, ignorando su pregunta, se dejó guiar por sus impulsos, cogió a Elena por la cintura y le dio un beso. Ella, al soltarse, le pegó una bofetada mientras su mirada buscaba a Damon pidiendo socorro. Pero, éste, desde la mesa de billar, y tras haber sido testigo de lo ocurrido, agachó la cabeza y se dio media vuelta como si no le importase. Ella, dolida al ver la reacción de Damon, entró en el baño y, mirándose al espejo, se juró a sí misma que nunca más volvería a llorar por el padre de su hija.

Elena no había salido del baño cuando Ric se reincorporó a la partida bajo las risas de todos sus amigos menos Damon. Al cruzar su mirada con éste, Damon le miró con recelo. Ric, no tan borracho como había fingido con Elena, le sonrió refrotándole que él había conseguido lo que tanto deseaba Damon.

-Hace una año que te conozco Damon –Ric habló a éste sin que él le mirase- y se que esa chica no te es indiferente. Y…como buen amigo que soy…quería ver tu reacción ante ese beso –confesó-

-¿Y qué has visto? –Damon desvió la mirada hacia éste-

-Te he visto celoso por primera vez –oyó Damon que le decía junto en el instante en el que Elena salía del baño-

-¿Por qué iba a estar celoso? –le preguntó riéndose-

-En tan solo unas semanas, esa chica ha conseguido volverte loco –Ric sonrió bajo la atenta mirada de Damon-

-No digas chorradas –Damon salió del bar a coger aire-

Elena servía a unos clientes cuando vio como Damon, tras desviar un segundo la mirada hacia ella, salía del bar rumbo a la calle. Allí, mirando al cielo, resopló mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Al bajar la cabeza y abrirlos, Elena estaba frente a él. Damon la miró durante unos instantes pero, una vez más, alguien salió del bar interrumpiendo aquel momento.

-Elena –dijo Luca nada más salir-

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó sin dejar de mirar a Damon-

-Verás –a Luca no le importó la presencia de Damon y no tuvo reparos de hacerle una pregunta tan comprometida bajo la atenta mirada de su primo- Me preguntaba si mañana querrías salir conmigo –dijo junto a Damon-

-¿Qué? –Elena alucinó con el descaro de aquel chico-

-Mañana trabaja –contestó Damon-

-Se contestar por mí misma, Damon –le sonrió- Y, si, Luca –le dijo a éste desviando la mirada hacia él- Mañana saldré contigo aunque tenga que ser cuando cierre el bar –le contestó poco antes de volver a entrar en el bar dejando a los Salvatore allí fuera-

Damon miró a su primo con todo el desprecio del mundo. Ya desde niños, la relación con él había ido de mal en peor. Stefan, en su momento, había llegado a la conclusión que aquella animadversión entre primos provenía de una rivalidad por ver quien era capaz de conseguir lo que el otro más quería. Luca, al ver desaparecer a Damon, supo que, una vez más, había vencido en su lucha personal contra Damon. En tan solo unas horas en el "Cool", había adivinado quien era la chica que volvía loco a Damon. Era verdad que él se había fijado en Elena nada más entrar, pero también era verdad que durante el resto de la noche, Damon había desviado una y otra vez la mirada hacia donde estaba Elena.

Elena salió del bar aquella noche dejando a Alice y a Damon a solas. Éste, tras una larga noche, se quedó dormido en la cama del almacén, así que cuando Alice le pidió unas películas para ver, Damon le dijo que buscase en uno de los cajones del armario empotrado. Alice, tras buscar una y otra vez, encontró una caja medio escondida. Allí, en la más absoluta de las profundidades, un CD sin nombre cayó en sus manos. Escondido entre otras películas, Alice se lo metió en el bolso. Ella no sabría que dentro de aquel CD había una filmación que el propio Damon se había llevado a su "tumba" particular.


	5. Chapter 5

Liz estaba mirando unas fotos cuando oyó como Elena abría la puerta. Al asomar por el salón, Elena saludó con timidez a la madre de la que había sido su gran amiga. Sin añadir ni una sola palabra, se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado en el sofá y le arrebató una foto en la que salía ella misma con Caroline. Recordaba perfectamente aquella foto, la misma que las dos amigas se habían hecho en su última fiesta en el instituto de Mystic Falls. Tras acariciar esa foto con añoranza, Elena fue pasando, una a una, las fotos que Liz le iba pasando. Al llegar a una de ella con Damon, no pudo evitar ponérsela contra su cara, evitando, así, que Liz pudiera ver las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

-Elena –Liz apartó la foto, la dejó sobre la mesita de café y la abrazó-

-Me hace tanta falta –lloraba entre sus brazos sin consuelo-

-Cariño –Liz puso su mano en la cabeza obligándola a que ella reposase su cabeza en su hombro- Tienes que ser fuerte –le aconsejó-

-Cuando lo veo –se apartó de Liz y una sonrisa dibujó su rostro- a veces desearía echar a correr hacia él, abrazarlo y contarle toda la verdad –le confesó cogiendo su mano-

-Sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo en que le ocultaseis todo. Nunca llegué a entender por qué no le dijisteis toda la verdad, Elena –Elena agachó la cabeza al oír sus palabras-

-Aquel día que fui a verlo al hospital, tras el accidente…-le explicó mirándola- comprendí que lo había perdido para siempre. Su mirada, su indiferencia, el tono de su voz…ya no era él…ya no era mi Damon. Por eso, cuando salí de su habitación, le pedí a Stefan que nunca jamás le dijera nada a Damon. Se que no hice bien, se que fui una cobarde, pero acababa de perder a mi mejor amiga y mi novio no se acordaba ni de mi existencia. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Criar a mi hermana y a mi hija con una persona que no sentía nada por nosotras? Por eso, aquel día, cuando volví a casa, hice las maletas y nos fuimos de casa –recordó-

-Si –añadió Liz- pero has vuelto, y se que has vuelto para recuperarlo, aún sabiendo que el chico que quieres recuperar…ha cambiado.

-Quiero que me ame como yo lo amo. Solo eso –le confesó-

-Elena, tú no amas a éste Damon, tú amas al Damon que se convirtió en tu mejor amigo, al Damon que te ayudó a criar a tu hermana, al Damon con el que te ibas a casar…no a éste –Liz, aún a sabiendas que sus palabras podían resultar dolorosas para Elena, le dijo todo lo que le salía del corazón-

-El Damon que yo amo se encuentra bajo su piel y, tarde o temprano, ese amor que sintió por mí…volverá. Lo se –sonrió intentando convencerla-

-Ojala no salgas lastimada de todo esto, cariño –Liz le abrazó-

-Ojala –respondió Elena con seriedad-

Dando por zanjada la conversación, Elena se dirigió al cuarto donde dormían las niñas. Al entrar, vio a Car y a Maggie dormidas como dos angelitos en la cama que, en su día, había sido de su amiga Caroline. Tras darles un dulce beso, se recostó junto a ellas y, bajo la luz de la lámpara, las estuvo observando mientras acariciaba, de vez en cuando, sus rostros llena de ternura. Cuando el sueño hizo mella en ella, cerró los ojos y durmió abrazada a las dos personas que más quería.

Un nuevo día resplandecía en Mystic Falls. La gente caminaba por las calles desde muy temprano en busca de algo que comprar, en busca de algo sobre lo que hablar y, en busca, de algo que compartir con sus seres queridos. Ese día, era el día que Elena le había prometido a Luca que cenaría con él. Y, como lo prometido es deuda, así fue. Si, en su momento, le había dicho Damon a Luca que Elena tenía que trabajar aquella noche, la realidad era que Elena no trabajaba aquel día porque era el día grande de la feria de junio. Por ello, ya desde primera hora de la tarde, Elena se estuvo peleando con su armario buscando el qué ponerse para aquella misteriosa cita.

¿Le apetecía salir con aquel misterioso chico o sólo lo hacía para fastidiar a un Damon muy seguro de sus posibilidades con ella? En ese momento, ni ella misma tenía la respuesta ante aquella pregunta. Elena, desde su habitación, oía como jugaban Maggie y la pequeña Car. Se estaba probando un vestido cuando Car y Maggie entraron cogidas de la mano.

-Mami –dijo Car al verla, ir hacia ella y abrazarla-

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Maggie al verla probándose un vestido-

-Esta noche voy a salir con alguien –le respondió con miedo a su hermana-

-Vale –añadió dándose media vuelta para ir hacia su habitación-

Elena, al ver alejarse a su hermana, cogió a Car en brazos y fue en busca de su hermana. Al entrar en la habitación, Maggie estaba tumbada boca abajo abrazada a su osito de peluche. Apoyando a Car en la cama, obligó a su hermana a que se girase y le mirase. Maggie, al cruzar su vista con la de Elena, la desvió rápidamente.

-¿Cuánto durará esto? –le preguntó Maggie mirando hacia la pared-

-¿No quieres verme feliz, Maggie? ¿Es eso? –preguntó Elena dolida-

-Quiero verte feliz con Damon –reconoció la niña-

-Necesito pensar durante un solo día en alguien que no sea él, peque –le explicó Elena-

-¿Y crees que saliendo con otro, no te vas a acordar de él? –preguntó dolida- Porque yo me he acordado de él cada día desde que pasó el accidente. Me he acordado de él cuando iba al cole, cuando me metía en la cama…siempre –reconoció agachando la cabeza-

-Maggie…-dijo Elena apenada-

-Dile quien somos, hermanita…y si luego ya no nos quiere ni ver…lo entenderé. Te lo juro –le prometió-

Elena, al oír sus palabras, se puso de pie y salió de su habitación. Mirándose en el espejo de su dormitorio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se quitó la pulsera y el anillo de Damon. Se prometió a sí misma que no iba a pensar en él durante toda la noche. Se iba a dejar llevar por aquella cita con Luca pero, como siempre, los planes de Elena se echarían a perder tras aquel tumulto de gente.

Al caer la noche, y tras haber ido a dejar a las niñas en casa de Liz, Elena bajó las escaleras de la suya ataviada con una alta coleta de caballo, una fina camiseta de tirantes blanca, una falda negra hasta los tobillos y unas bonitas sandalias a conjunto con su bolso. Al pie de las escaleras, Luca le recibió con una rosa roja, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un dulce beso en la mano. Elena, al verlo, no pudo evitar sonreírle.

El centro del pueblo estaba abarrotado de gente aquella noche, la temperatura y que todos los bares de la zona estuviesen cerrados, hizo que la gente saliese a la calle a disfrutar de aquella noche de principios de verano. Por unas de sus calles, Alice y Damon caminaban, uno junto al otro, sin apenas dirigirse la palabra. Él pensaba en todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior respecto a Elena y, ella, pensaba que es lo que estaría pensando Damon en ese momento. Tal era el ensimismamiento que llevaban que, al torcer la esquina, ninguno de los dos divisó a Elena y a Luca. Elena, al verlos, cogió del brazo al joven y le obligó a esconderse junto a ella en un callejón. Él, al sentir como ella tapaba sus labios con un dedo, no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese momento de complicidad. Al pasar la pareja, Elena apartó su dedo de los labios de Luca y, al instante, ambos se quedaron mirando.

-¿Por qué? – le preguntó Luca-

-¿Por qué qué? – dijo ella sin entender nada-

-¿Por qué no quieres que me vean contigo? – preguntó de nuevo-

-Cosas mías –respondió con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara-

Al salir de aquel callejón donde habían estado metidos, ambos se dirigieron directamente a la carpa que había situada en medio de todo el complejo ferial. Allí, y pese a sus deseos, Elena ya no pudo evitar un encontronazo con Damon y con Alice. Al verlos, Damon puso mala cara y ni saludó, Alice, sorprendida de lo que veía, no pudo evitar acercarse a saludarlos pese a que Damon le decía una y otra vez que no quería estar allí.

-Que sorpresa –suspiró Alice al acercarse a la pareja-

-Hola –saludaron ambos al unísono-

-Tú no pierdes el tiempo, eh –le dijo Alice a Luca-

-Ya ves…llevo un día en Mystic Falls y ya he conseguido una cita con la chica más hermosa de todo el estado –exclamó feliz dándole un dulce beso a Elena en la mejilla-

-Sin duda la más hermosa –añadió Damon irónico instantes antes de recibir un pisotón de Alice para que se callara-

-Oye! – exclamó Alice- ¿Queréis tomar algo con nosotros? – les preguntó señalando una barra portátil que había junto a la noria-

Elena miró dubitativa a Alice, desvió su mirada hacia Luca y, finalmente, su mirada y la de Damon se encontraron.

-Está bien –respondió Elena- ¿Qué queréis? –les preguntó señalando con la intención de ir hacia la barra a pedir-

-¿Cerveza? –le preguntó Alice a Damon- Si, nosotros cerveza –le sonrió a la joven-

-Yo también –añadió Luca-

Elena se dirigió sola a la barra e, instantes después, sin ni siquiera decir nada, Damon siguió sus pasos y se colocó tras ella. Elena, por el rabillo del ojo, le vio venir temiéndose lo peor. Pero, para su sorpresa, Damon se colocó junto a ella y agarró su mano con dulzura.

-Quiero que sujetes lo que te estoy dejando en la mano, quiero que lo leas y quiero que vengas al bar cuando acabes de hacer el ridículo con mi primo –le explicó- Quiero me digas la verdad –le dijo mirándola-

Elena, al sentir como Damon soltaba su mano, sintió como un papel se quedaba entre sus dedos. Al ver como el joven se marchaba, desplegó aquel papel de periódico y vio la noticia: **"Un incendio destruye por completo un local de Mystic Falls". **

El recuerdo de aquella trágica noche volvió rápidamente a su memoria. Pero, lo verdaderamente importante en ese momento, era que Damon no sólo sabía ya que Caroline había sido su mejor amiga y había muerto en aquel accidente, sino que Damon acababa de descubrir que ella ya había trabajado en el "Cool". Automáticamente, un sinfín de preguntas se le repitieron una y otra vez, pero, sobre todo, una le preocupaba, y era la de ¿tú y yo ya nos conocíamos?

Elena les llevó las cervezas como pudo. Al cruzar su mirada con la de Damon, asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que si que se pasaría por el bar aquella noche. Él, al mirarla, le sonrió y agachó la cabeza desviando su mirada al suelo. Y, tal y como le había dicho con aquel gesto, Elena fue al "Cool".

Cuando Luca dejó a Elena frente a su casa, la joven esperó en el porche a que él se marchara. Al ver como se perdía por el horizonte, sacó las llaves de su coche y fue en dirección al bar. Allí, Damon la estaba esperando sentado en una banqueta frente a la puerta. El joven, al verla, se levantó y se metió en la barra a coger un botellín de cerveza para Elena. Ella, al cogerlo, sintió sus dedos rozarse con los de éste, algo que Damon recibió con una sonrisa.

-Estuve a punto de morir en aquel incendio –le explicó sin ni siquiera saludar haciendo referencia a la noticia del periódico-

-Eso ya lo he leído –contestó con sequedad- Ya sabes lo que quiero que me digas…así que dispara –y volvió a sentarse en aquella banqueta en la que estaba sentado cuando ella había llegado-

-Cuando salí del hospital, me fui, sin más –mintió sin poder mirarle a los ojos-

-No te creo –sonrió Damon agachando la cabeza y haciendo movimientos de negación- Te voy a decir lo mismo que le dije ayer a mi hermano: si algún día me entero que me habéis estado ocultando más cosas…no os lo perdonaré jamás –le confesó dolido-

-¿Y por qué preguntas todo esto ahora, Damon? ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué a mí? ¿Por qué no le pediste a Stefan que te contara lo que habías estado haciendo durante los últimos tres años? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –le recriminó dolida-

-Porque da la casualidad que ayer me enteré que una chica murió en aquel accidente por mi culpa. Una chica que se llamaba Caroline y que era tu mejor amiga. ¿Cómo es que tu mejor amiga me conocía y tú no? –le volvió a preguntar poniendo a Elena entre la espada y la pared-

-Ya te he dicho que no vivía en Mystic Falls –le respondió-

-Está bien, Elena –dijo arrepintiéndose de su tono- No voy a seguir preguntándote más sobre mí. Si de verdad dices que no me conoces…te creeré –añadió-

Elena lo observó, allí sentado y, sin poder aguantar más su mirada, se dirigió, huyendo de él, hacia la máquina de música que tantas veces había acariciado. Al llegar allí, sintió como él la seguía, ponía sus manos en su cintura y hacía que sus inseguridades se le viniesen encima. Ella, asustada por todo lo que sentía, cerró sus ojos mientras se mordía los labios y agachaba la cabeza justo en el instante en el que él le daba un beso en el cuello como el que le había dado el día anterior en la piscina. Aquel beso, de la misma sensualidad e intensidad que el que ella recordó, hizo que estuviese a punto de girarse y lanzarse directamente en sus brazos. Pero, intentando no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos y por lo que él le hacía sentir, apoyó sus manos en la máquina de música haciendo que una canción sonase por los altavoces. Él, al no sentir un rechazo por su parte, se acercó más a ella, rodeando su cuerpo mientras sus labios seguían besando aquel cuello que tanto deseaba en esos momentos.

Todavía tenía los ojos cerrados cuando sintió que Damon le obligaba a girarse. Elena apretó con fuerza sus labios y sus ojos temiéndose un beso que le daba miedo. Y, aquel beso que ella tanto temía, se produjo. Cuando sintió sus labios junto a los suyos, se negó en rotundo a abrilos y acompañar el beso que él le daba mientras apretaba su cintura contra la de él. En ese momento, sus recuerdos volvieron a su mente, aquellos recuerdos en donde ellos se amaban con una intensidad que lo llenaba todo. Por ello, y contra todo lo que se había prometido no hacer, abrió sus labios y se dejó llevar por aquel beso que la hizo estremecer.

Casi dos años después, sus labios se fundían en un beso. Elena recordaba perfectamente cada uno de los besos que Damon le había dado a lo largo de su relación y, aquel beso, no era ni peor ni mejor, era un beso que hizo que cada sonrisa de Damon y cada gesto de amor que él le había demostrado se le vinieran encima. Elena volvió a la realidad cuando, todavía dejándose llevar por aquel beso, sintió como él soltaba su coleta, y desviaba sus manos hacia su pelo mientras sus lenguas se acariciaban la una junto a la otra. Ella, con la batalla ya perdida, no pudo evitar meter las manos por debajo de su camiseta y acariciar aquella espalda a la que tantas veces se había agarrado en momentos de pasión.

Perdiendo sus manos por aquella espalda, sus movimientos se aceleraban al ritmo de su respiración. Por ello, y sin ni siquiera saber por qué, cogió una de las manos de Damon y la metió bajo su camiseta para que le acariciase. Éste, al darse cuenta de lo que ella quería, sonrió mientras no dejaba de besarla y, tal y como ella quería, apartó su sujetador con suavidad y comenzó a acariciar uno de sus pechos con su dedo pulgar.

Elena no pudo evitar exhalar un leve gemido y, presa de todo lo que estaba sintiendo, le quitó a Damon la camiseta mientras ambos caminaban besándose cada vez con más y más pasión, una pasión que estaba llegando a la locura. Todavía no habían llegado junto a la puerta cuando Damon le quitó la camiseta y la empujó contra la pared mientras, sin dejar de besarla por un segundo, le desabrochaba el sujetador, se lo tiraba al suelo y colocaba sus manos en sus pechos. Elena, bajo aquel beso en el que su lengua jugueteaba con la de él, recordó la de veces que Damon se había perdido en aquellos pechos, y la de veces que él le había hecho vibrar bajo las sábanas. Como si él pudiese leer sus pensamientos, Damon se apartó de ella y se inclinó a saborear sus pechos. Ella, casi sin poder respirar, agarró su cabeza mientras los sonidos de cada una de las canciones que iban pasando por la máquina de música frenaban sus gemidos. Y fue, en ese momento, y bajo todo aquel éxtasis, cuando ella comenzó a sentirse culpable por estar allí con él, por seguir engañándolo y por seguir engañándose a sí misma. Aquel chico con el que se estaba enrollando en ese momento no le amaba como ella quería. Si se entregaba a él como tanto deseaba, no sería más que una más en una larga lista. Por eso, y dejando alucinado a Damon, le pegó un dulce empujón y, tras colocarse su camiseta, salió corriendo de allí.

Damon, al verla salir por la puerta, cogió lo primero que tuvo a mano, en ese caso un botellín de cerveza, y lo lanzó con fuerza contra la barra. Desafortunadamente para él, su amigo Ric tenía razón. Aquella chica, le estaba volviendo loco.

Elena, al llegar junto a su coche, se dio cuenta de que se había dejado el bolso en el mostrador de la barra. Viendo que no tenía el valor suficiente para entrar, decidió volver a casa andando y, al pasar por el "Grill", decidió llamar al timbre para ver a Haley y contarle todo lo ocurrido. La joven, al abrirle la puerta, se asustó y, más aún, cuando con un té en sus manos, Elena le contaba todo lo que había pasado en el bar.

-Creo que te acabas de quedar sin trabajo –dijo Haley divertida-

-Muy graciosa –contestó Elena-

-Que fuerte, Elena…te has olvidado hasta del sujetador –reía sin parar-

-Si…un día pierdo los zapatos, otro el sujetador…-dijo tapándose la cara-

-Al siguiente las bragas –le dijo riendo Haley-

-Payasa –y cogió un cojín del sofá y se lo tiró-

-Bueno, al grano…¿qué tal se lo monta tu Damon de ahora? –insistió Haley-

-Igual de bien que el que me enamoró –reconoció-

-Y si añadimos que llevas casi dos años sin hacerlo con nadie…De verdad, Elena…yo me hubiera quitado las bragas nada más llegar –siguió riendo Haley-

-Tonta –rió tumbándose en el sofá y tapándose la cara con un cojín-

-Y que sepas una cosa…creo que Damon te va a odiar a muerte –dijo con un tono más serio al ver como su amiga se reía- Le has dejado con la miel en los labios –añadió- Pero, Elena, ¿qué pensabas que pretendía? Mucha nota de periódico y mucha gilipollez…pero él lo que quería era hacerlo contigo –dijo dándole su opinión-

-Creo que no voy a poder pegar ojo pensando en…-dijo mirando al techo mientras seguía tumbada en el sofá-

-Quizás esto te ayude –y sacó algo de un cajón-

-¿Un vibrador? –preguntó gritando mientras se sentaba en el sofá y lo cogía en la mano-

-A mí me ayuda –reconoció Haley resignada-

-He aguantado casi dos años sin hacerlo, creo que podré aguantar más –dijo poniéndose de pie dispuesta a irse de allí-

-Bueno –le explicó Haley con el vibrador en la mano- Que sepas que está desinfectado por si alguna vez lo necesitas –rió mientras vio como su amiga salía por la puerta-

Elena caminó con una sonrisa en los labios de camino a casa. ¿Cómo iba a poder volver a mirar a Damon a la cara? Todavía seguía con ese pensamiento cuando entró en casa de Liz, algo que ya comenzaba a ser una costumbre, y se metió en el cuarto con las niñas. Al verlas, apoyó su espalda en la puerta y se tumbó con ellas en la cama. Car dormía chupándose el dedo, y Elena puso su cara junto a la de la niña. Aquella nariz, aquellos ojos y aquellos labios le recordaban siempre a él. Tras darle un dulce beso en la frente, y dar otro a Maggie, sus ojos se cerraron hasta el día siguiente.

El "Cool" volvió a abrir sus puertas al día siguiente. Cuando Alice entró en el bar, fue directamente hacia el almacén encontrándose a Damon recostado sobre la cama, sin camiseta y con las manos bajo su cabeza mirando al techo. Al saludarlo y que él no dijese nada, vio un sujetador y un bolso sobre la cama. Ella, cogió ese sujetador y sonriendo se dirigió a él.

-¿Y esto? –preguntó riéndose-

-Elena se lo dejó anoche –contestó sin mirarla-

-¿Qué? – preguntó alucinada-

-Lo que has oído – añadió sin mirarla-

-Pero…puedes estar tranquila…- le explicó levantándose de la cama- No pasó nada –concluyó apesadumbrado-

-Ya veo –sonrió mirando el sujetador-

En ese momento, Elena entró en el almacén. Alice, al verla entrar, decidió salir de allí para que ambos hablasen. Damon, dándole la espalda, sacaría aquella noche lo peor de sí mismo.

-Ahí tienes lo que te dejaste –señaló sus cosas-

-Siento lo que pasó, Damon –se excusó-

Al no obtener respuesta por su parte, salió de allí dispuesta a afrontar una noche que se tornaba difícil. Y, desde luego, así fue, sobre todo cuando, horas después, Luca entraba en el bar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja nada más ver a Elena. Damon, que ese día trabajó tras la barra mano a mano con las chicas, miró con desprecio a su primo cuando lo vio acercarse a Elena. Ella, encantada de todos los cumplidos que le hacía, no pudo evitar inclinarse sobre la barra para hablar con el primo de Damon. Pero, éste, ahora sí muerto de celos, se aproximó a ella y la sujetó con violencia del brazo.

-Te pago para que trabajes –dijo con odio mirándola directamente a los ojos- No para que calientes a mi primito, ¿me oyes?

-¿De qué vas, Damon? –le preguntó entre dolida y extrañada-

-Lo que has oído –le explicó antes de perderse tras la puerta del almacén-

Elena, durante unos segundos, dudó si entrar o no. Finalmente, entró en aquel almacén, cometiendo uno de sus peores errores.

-Ya te he pedido perdón –gritó Elena nada más entrar, aprovechándose de que el volumen de la música del "Cool" impedía que nadie les oyese-

-Eres una calientapollas, Elena –le dijo con desprecio acercándose a ella-

-Vete a la mierda –dijo intentando darle una bofetada que él esquivó agarrando su brazo-

-¿De verdad sabes quien es el padre de tu hija? –preguntó riéndose- Porque si actúas siempre como actuaste ayer conmigo…dudo mucho que sepas ni quien es –volvió a decir aquellas palabras con desprecio-

-Eres un…-los ojos de Elena se llenaron de lágrimas- hijo de puta –y le pegó un empujón- Un cerdo, un cabrón…-lloraba mientras le empujaba contra la pared con los ojos cerrados-

Damon, dolido por verla así, e, inmediatamente arrepentido de lo que le había dicho, se echó las manos a la cabeza apesadumbrado. Ella, perdiendo las fuerzas por momentos, se dejó caer bajo sus brazos. Él, mordiéndose los labios, la abrazó con fuerza y le dio besos en la cabeza para que se calmara.

-Lo siento…-se excusó-

-No quiero ser una más, Damon –le explicó Elena mirándole a los ojos entre lágrimas-

-¿Y quién te ha dicho que eres una más? –le preguntó acariciando su mejilla-

Ella, al oír sus palabras, le abrazó con fuerza y, sin volver a mirarle, se secó las lágrimas y salió dispuesta a seguir trabajando como si nada hubiese pasado. Alice, tras ver salir a Elena, entró en el almacén viendo a Damon como se tapaba la cara con sus manos.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Damon? –preguntó preocupada-

-Que tengo la boca como un puto buzón…eso es lo que ha pasado –le contestó yéndose de allí- Me voy, Alice, encargaos de todo –le pidió-

-Damon –ella frenó su salida sujetándole del brazo- Reconócelo…esa chica se te ha metido bajo la piel –dijo con una sonrisa-

-¿Y qué? –le preguntó reconociendo lo que no podía esconder- Tengo fama de hijo de puta, es lógico que tenga miedo de mí.

-Entonces…demuéstrale todo lo que tienes ahí –dijo señalando su corazón con la mirada-


	6. Chapter 6

Elena tachaba cada día que pasaba en el calendario. A lo que quiso darse cuenta, las cruces en cada uno de los días le dijeron que ya llevaba dos meses viviendo en Mystic Falls. Mientras la joven preparaba el desayuno, en el piso de arriba, Maggie jugaba en el suelo de su habitación con Caroline. La pequeña, todavía con la cara de recién levantada, repasaba en su pequeña memoria las mil y una fotos que Maggie le enseñaba, a escondidas, cada mañana.

-Éste es tu papi –dijo Maggie mostrándole una foto- Y ésta eres tu –le explicó señalándole la misma foto-

-La nena –dijo sonriendo Car-

-Repite conmigo, Car –insistió Maggie-

-Papi –y señaló a Damon en la foto-

El sonido de unos pies subiendo las escaleras, hizo que Maggie escondiera las fotos bajo la cama. Al verla, las niñas la miraron y, mientras que Maggie permaneció sentada, Caroline se levantó como pudo y fue a los brazos de su mamá. Elena, mientras sostenía a su hija en brazos, miró a Maggie con curiosidad. ¿Qué estaba tramando su hermana? Si Maggie hubiera escuchado esa pregunta de sus labios, seguramente habría respondido lo que su cabeza le repetía una y otra vez: si Elena no seguía luchando por recuperar a Damon, ella sí iba a poner todas sus armas en recuperarlo.

Pero Elena, tras aquella noche en la que había discutido con Damon en el almacén, estaba intentando abrir nuevos horizontes en su camino. Y, el más próximo, tenía nombre y apellido, y no era otro que Luca Salvatore. Había pasado aproximadamente un mes desde la llegada del joven y, ambos, continuaban frecuentándose de vez en cuando. Elena percibía en sus detalles su continuo interés en ella y, él, con el paso de las semanas, se estaba empezando a dar cuenta que algo dentro de Elena estaba cambiando. O, por lo menos, eso pensaba él.

Elena había dejado de trabajar en la tienda por las mañanas, ya que había llegado un punto en el que apenas veía a las niñas. Aquella misma mañana, mientras Maggie salía a dar una vuelta con su bicicleta por los alrededores, Elena subió en su coche a Car, dispuesta, de una ver por todas, a afrontar un momento que tenía que haber afrontado el mismo día que había llegado al pueblo.

Aparcó su coche junto a la entrada del cementerio y, allí, tras los pasos de la pequeña Car, se vio frente a la tumba de su querida amiga Caroline. Al llegar allí, se sentó de medio lado en el suelo mientras abrazaba a su pequeña con cariño, ya que sólo la niña podía trasmitirle la fuerza que necesitaba en ese momento.

"Caroline…-levantó los ojos mirando al cielo buscando fuerzas dentro de sí misma- Si me estás viendo, seguro que estás enfadada conmigo por no haber venido en todo éste tiempo. Así que me imagino que no hace falta que te explique como ha sido mi vida sin ti –no pudo evitar limpiarse una lágrima-.

Te echo tanto de menos –y sintió como se le rompía la voz-"

-Mami –le interrumpió Car al verla llorar-

-No pasa nada, cariño –le respondió dándole un dulce beso en la frente-

"Tu eres la primera persona a la que le digo esto, ni siquiera se lo he comentado a Haley –sonrió pensando en la que se había convertido en su gran amiga- Creo que ha llegado el momento de que supere lo de Damon. Damon…-suspiró mirando al cielo-

-Damon –repitió Car mientras acariciaba el pelo de Elena-

"Se que si estuvieras aquí me dirías que si estoy tonta –rió- que si he perdido la cabeza o que si he bebido algo. Pero quiero que me entiendas. Seguramente, si estuviera sola, si las niñas no existiesen…hubiese luchado con toda mi alma por volver a enamorarlo. Y, en realidad, esa es la razón por la que volví a Mystic Falls: para que se volviera a enamorar de mí y para que volviésemos a ser una familia.

Pero las cosas no han salido como yo planeé. Él no me quiere. Se que le gusto, se que le atraigo…pero yo no quiero eso de él, ¿me entiendes? Yo lo que quiero es que sea el que era. El chico que me despertaba a besos por la mañana, el chico que me provocaba constantemente, el chico dulce y detallista que me enamoró"

-Nena –dijo Car acariciando la foto que había en la lápida de Caroline-

-Para, cariño –dijo Elena mientras miraba de vez en cuando la rosa roja que ella misma había dejado al llegar-

"He conocido a otro chico. Se llama Luca y es primo de los Salvatore –sonrió- Si estuvieses aquí seguro que te echarías a reír y me dirías: "¿Te parecen poco dos Salvatore, Elena?" –Elena imitó la voz de Caroline- En fin, nos estamos conociendo. Maggie está volviendo a sonreír y, Car –y desvió la mirada hacia su hija- Es pequeña…y se merece crecer con un padre a su lado"- Elena miró apenada la foto de su amiga-

"Maldita sea Caroline, ¿por qué tuviste que morir? –preguntó llorando- ¿Por qué? "–volvió a preguntar tapándose la cara mientras Car la miraba extrañada-

Elena, que había estado concentrada en sus propias palabras, no vio llegar a una mujer con un pequeño ramo de flores.

-Hola –le dijo aquella mujer a la que no había visto nunca-

-Hola –sonrió obligada y se levantó con Car-

-¿Era familia tuya? –le preguntó señalando la tumba-

-Era mi mejor amiga –le contestó Elena mientras Car se escondía tras las piernas de Elena-

-No me conoces –sonrió acercándose a Elena y dándole la mano- Me llamo Melinda. Mi marido y yo fuimos testigos del accidente –explicó a una sorprendida Elena- ¿Tú eres Elena? –preguntó-

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –Elena alucinaba-

-Liz y yo no hemos dejado de llamarnos desde que nos conocimos aquella noche en el puente –contestó- Me hubiera encantado haberte conocido antes porque lo que te voy a contar es algo que llevo guardado desde hace mucho tiempo. Se que tu eras la novia de el chico que sacamos del lago y, por eso, creo que te mereces saberlo.

Elena, al oír sus palabras, la miró desconcertada.

-Mi marido y yo llegamos a la altura del puente justo en el momento en el que un coche echaba por el puente a tus amigos. Al verlo, no dudamos en parar, y lanzarnos a aquel helado lago. No tardamos ni un minuto en sumergirnos y, cuando mi marido y yo miramos a través del cristal, vimos como ella –señalando la tumba de Caroline- le daba a tu novio el último aire que le quedaba en sus pulmones. Estoy segura que si ella no le hubiera pasado el poco aire que le quedaba, él tampoco habría sobrevivido.

Elena, al oírla, se echó a llorar y sintió como la mujer la abrazaba con ternura.

Al pasar junto al cementerio, Damon vio aparcado el coche de Elena. Extrañado de verlo en un lugar tan espeluznante, decidió permanecer en el coche. No tardó mucho en ver como Elena, con Maggie en brazos, colocaba a la niña en la parte trasera del coche y, de camino al asiento del conductor, se secaba unas lágrimas. Entornó sus ojos intentando averiguar a quien habría ido a ver Elena. ¿A sus padres? ¿A Caroline? ¿O al padre de su hija del que apenas le había hablado en todo el tiempo que se conocían?

Cuando vio arrancar el coche, no dudó en seguirla. Era posible que la joven se dirigiese a su casa pero, dejándose llevar por su curiosidad, siguió a Elena a una distancia en la que ella no sospechase que le seguían. Al llegar junto al puente Wickery, se sorprendió de que la joven aparcase allí el coche, volviese a coger a la niña, y descendiese por un terraplén que llevaba a los pies del lago. Al ver como ambas desaparecían de su vista, él paró su coche junto con el de Elena, se asomó por el puente y vio como ella se sentaba junto a la orilla y colocaba a la niña entre sus piernas.

Elena contemplaba ensimismada la superficie del lago. Intentó buscar una sonrisa dentro de su propio corazón, pero cada vez que perdía su mirada en aquella agua, no podía evitar imaginar el momento en el que Caroline y Damon se habían sumergido bajo aquellas aguas. Pero, el sonido de unos pasos junto a ella, hizo que desviase su mirada y se encontrase a un Damon con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Al verlo, tragó saliva y apoyó sus labios en la cabeza de su hija. Él, sin decir ni una palabra, se sentó a su lado y, durante unos segundos, ambos contemplaron, uno junto al otro, aquel lago que escondía mil y un secretos.

-¿No te cansas de sufrir? –preguntó un Damon irónico-

-No tiene gracia, Damon –le respondió molesta-

-Por eso te lo digo, Elena. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que vayas saliendo de ese pozo en el que estás –le aconsejó sin mirarla-

-Hace un mes que apenas me hablas…-desvió su mirada hacía el- Si has venido a hacerme daño, vete –y volvió a mirar el agua del lago-

-Te vi en el cementerio –confesó tras unos instantes de silencio-

-¿Me estás siguiendo, Damon? –Elena se lo preguntó con rencor-

-No…bueno, hoy si –reconoció poniendo sus ojos en blanco-

-Déjame sola, por favor –le pidió-

-¿Cómo murió tu novio? –preguntó desviando la mirada hacia Elena-

Elena, al oír sus palabras, y aún sabiendo que él la miraba, cerró con fuerza sus ojos. Él, al ver su gesto, frunció el ceño extrañado de su reacción.

-No quiero hablar, Damon. Te he dicho que me dejes sola. ¿Vale? –Elena le volvió a mirar con odio-

-¿Qué coño te pasa? –preguntó extrañado por su actitud-

-Lo siento –Elena agachó la cabeza y, tras unos minutos en silencio, comenzó a explicarse apoyando su frente en la cabeza de Car- Cuando quiero hablar con él, vengo aquí –le explicó forzando una sonrisa-

-Nunca me has hablado de él –un Damon diferente se mostraba ante ella, un Damon capaz de escuchar y de querer hacerlo sin esperar nada a cambio-

-Nos conocimos en una fiesta en Virginia. Yo, por aquel entonces, estaba saliendo con Stefan –y desvió su mirada hacia él-

-Ya…algo me contó –sonrió- No me pegáis juntos, que lo sepas –y le pegó un suave empujón con su hombro aprovechando que la tenía al lado-

-Aquella noche…en Virginia…no pasó nada, pero algo especial surgió entre nosotros. Unos meses después –Elena sonreía pensando en aquella época- nos reencontramos aquí en Mystic Falls, pero yo seguía con tu hermano y él, al ver que yo tenía novio, comenzó a salir con una chica del pueblo. Pero, cuando tu hermano decidió irse a estudiar fuera, nuestra amistad fue creciendo y creciendo hasta que…pasó –Elena agachó la cabeza y besó la cabeza de Maggie- Se que nuestra relación no fue perfecta a vista de los demás, pero para mí fue la relación más bonita del mundo. Le quise con todo mi corazón…nunca podré querer a nadie como le quise a él –y sus lágrimas resbalaron por su cara-

-Ojalá alguna vez pueda amar a alguien como tú le amaste –confesó Damon mirándola- aunque, en realidad, no se si estoy muy capacitado para amar a alguien –rió-

-Seguro que sí, Damon…seguro que sí –Elena le miró con un hilo de tristeza. Ella sabía que él si podía amar de aquella manera-

-¿Y él? ¿Cómo era? –un Damon curioso le acribillaba a preguntas-

-Guapo, atractivo, tierno, simpático, dulce, divertido, gracioso, sexy, muy pasional –una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro-, cariñoso, impulsivo…era perfecto –Elena volvió a apoyar sus labios en la cabeza de su hija-

-Difícil competir con un tío así –Damon apoyó sus brazos detrás de su cuerpo, estiró una pierna y recogió la otra mientras seguía con la vista perdida en el lago-

-Damon…siento todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros últimamente. No busco un rollo de una noche, ni calentar tu cama de vez en cuando. Vine a Mystic Falls en busca de algo que no he encontrado –le explicó refiriéndose a que si ella había venido era para recuperar a aquel gran amor que había perdido-

-¿Me estás diciendo que te hubieras acostado conmigo si no tuvieras mil historias en tu cabeza? –le preguntó sonriendo mientras le volvía a dar un sutil empujón en su hombro-

-Tonto –Elena desvió su mirada hacia él con una sonrisa-

-Ojala encuentres un día lo que estás buscando –le dijo con sinceridad cogiendo la mano de ella-

-Gracias –contestó sintiendo como se le rompía la voz-

-Ey…-Damon, al verla llorar, se acercó a ella y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro-

Elena siguió llorando en aquel hombro mientras Maggie se colocaba de pie y se les quedaba mirando. Damon, al ver como la niña le miraba, le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

-Damon –Elena giró la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Damon y sus rostros se quedaron a un milímetro-

-Ves…-sonrió viendo como Elena miraba sus labios- No siempre me comporto como un capullo –dijo ladeando su sonrisa-

-Gracias por escucharme –Elena desvió la mirada a sus ojos-

-¿Amigos? –le preguntó Damon-

-Si –sonrió mientras lloraba y apoyaba su frente contra la suya-

-Pues entonces no llores –a Damon le estaba costando contenerse y fingir ante la joven que no sentía nada por ella-

-Déjame hacer una cosa –le pidió Elena con lágrimas en los ojos mientras permanecían frente con frente-

Una parte de ella, mientras hablaba con Damon, sentía como si se estuviese despidiendo de él para siempre frente a ese lago. Por ello, sin decirle nada, y aun a riesgo de que él pudiera rechazarle tras todo lo que habían hablado, se acercó lentamente a él y le besó. Elena solo posó sus labios con los suyos mientras le sujetaba la cara y sus lágrimas resbalaban incesantemente por sus mejillas.

Car, al verles besarse, se acercó a ellos y colocó su mano en el rostro de Damon. Al sentirla, Damon se apartó de Elena sonriendo y miró a la niña. La pequeña le sonrió con cariño. Elena, con sus sentimientos a flor de piel, cogió a Car, la abrazó con fuerza y se marchó de allí.

"Espero que algún día me perdones-pensaba Elena mientras subía el terraplén- Nunca tuve que haberte engañado"

Ya era de noche cuando al apagar el motor de su coche, miró sorprendida como una fila de gente esperaba para entrar en el "Cool". Al dirigirse hacia la puerta, los silbidos de unos chicos de la esquina captaron su atención e hicieron que Elena se extrañase de ver tanta gente esperando a que el bar abriera sus puertas. Al entrar, Alice corrió hacia ella mostrándole un papel:

-Se me ha ocurrido hoy –dijo enseñándole un papel-

-"**Noche de karaoke & subasta benéfica**" –leyó Elena-

-He colgado carteles por todo Mystic Falls –dijo con alegría Alice- Y ha funcionado –dijo apretando las manos de Elena y arrugando el papel-

-¿Y a quien se supone que subastamos? –preguntó preocupada-

-¿Damon? ¿me llamabas? –preguntó en alto intentando evitar la respuesta-

-Alice –Elena la sujetó por el brazo- ¿A quien subastamos?- insistió imaginándose lo peor-

-Lee –dijo mostrándole de nuevo el papel-

-**¿Elena Gilbert, la camarera más sexy de Mystic Falls? –**preguntó haciendo aspavientos con los brazos-

-Es por una buena causa…-le suplicó justo en el momento en el que salía Damon del almacén con aquella bailarina que se había convertido en su acompañante inseparable-

-La camarera sexy –dijo Amanda, la bailarina con la que se veía Damon-

Elena, al oír sus palabras, fingió una sonrisa y fue directamente a la barra.

Cuando la gente entró al bar, Alice y Elena se sintieron tan desbordadas de trabajo que el propio Damon, con la ayuda de Amanda, no dudaron en ponerse tras la barra. Por mucho que dijera Elena, trabajar codo con codo con Damon no era fácil, y tener que soportar los tonteos de él y Amanda, todavía era menos soportable. Por suerte para ella, ver aparecer a Luca hizo que todos sus problemas desapareciesen al instante. El joven, con sus vaqueros azules y sus camisa negra semi remangada y a medio desabrochar, lucía un look de lo más sexy. Algo que no pasó inadvertido ni para Elena ni para nadie del sexo femenino.

Los problemas de Elena fueron de más a menos cuando, en un momento de la noche, vio como Luca subía al escenario, cogía el micrófono y se ponía a cantar una canción. Damon, al ver a su primo, se tapó la cara temiéndose lo peor, mientras que Elena y Alice rieron mientras veian como el joven se contoneaba y lanzaba besos a la joven.

-Dios…que ridículo que es cuando quiere –comentó Damon acercándose a las chicas-

-Es super sexy –dijo Amanda uniéndose a ellos-

-Ni te acerques a él –le advirtió Elena a Amanda-

-Uhhhh…pelea de gatas –rió Alice- Damon –bromeó- ¿tenemos por aquí los guantes de boxeo? –siguió riendo-

-No te pongas celosa, Elena. Yo ya tengo a mi chico –y dio un dulce beso en la mejilla a Damon-

Damon, al sentir el beso mientras miraba a Elena, fingió una sonrisa y desvió, nuevamente, la mirada hacia su primo. Justo en el momento en el que Luca acababa de cantar, hizo un gesto a Elena para que subiese al escenario con él. Ella, al ver lo que pretendía el joven, intentó huir de allí pero, empujada por Alice, acabó cantando una canción con Luca.

Alice reía a carcajadas bajo la seria mirada de Damon. La joven, viendo el éxito y la compenetración que tenían ambos en el escenario, se pegó parte de la canción silbando y bailando. Una espectadora de excepción, recién llegada al bar, los observaba cantar desde la puerta con los brazos cruzados y la boca abierta. Haley, sin desviar la mirada de su amiga, se acercó a Alice, que seguía entusiasmada con el momento, y le preguntó sin tapujos.

-¿Elena va borracha? –Haley reía mientras observaba el rostro de Damon y mientras observaba como Amanda le cogía de la cintura y le besaba el cuello-

-No –respondió Alice sin mirarla-

-Oye…Alice –tras observar a Damon- ¿Damon está bien?

-A Damon lo que le pasa es que está muerto de celos –y, entonces, miró a Haley- Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Yo ya paso del tema. Estoy harta de ver como babea por Elena, y estoy harta de verle fulminar a Luca con la mirada. Es que son tan monos!-gritó silbando mientras seguía la actuación de Elena y Luca-

-Yo también quiero cantar –confesó llena de envidia mientras observaba a la pareja en el escenario-

-¿Y a qué esperas? Que como a Luca le guste mucho el micrófono es capaz de hacernos oír todas las canciones clásicas italianas –reía-

-Voy! –Haley dejó su bolso dispuesta a ser la siguiente en subir al escenario-

Elena bajó del escenario riéndose mientras Lucas le daba besos en la cara.

-Eres patético primo –dijo Damon nada más verlos en la barra-

-Tu si que eres patético –le contestó con indiferencia bajo la sonrisa de alegría de Elena, todavía llena de adrenalina tras el show que habían dado-

Elena, apoyada de espaldas en la barra, miró boquiabierta como cantaba su amiga. Sus ojos, llenos de orgullo, se llenaron de lágrimas. Alice, al otro lado de la barra, permanecía en el mismo estado que Elena.

-Creo que está contratada –dijo Damon al oído de Elena-

-Nunca la había oído cantar –le respondió sin mirarlo-

-Sin duda, la mejor de la noche –añadió Damon-

-Eso está claro –le sonrió Elena-

Haley y Elena se fundieron en un abrazo. Aquella canción que tantas veces le había puesto Haley en la tienda era de ella. Desde hacía dos meses, no había día en el que Haley no pusiese aquella canción. Lo que nunca le llegó a decir era que la voz de dicha canción era la suya.

-Y bueno…-Alice subió al escenario- Ahora viene la parte buena de la noche. Hora de la subasta! –comenzó a gritar en medio del bar-

Elena, al oír su voz, se tapó la cara y miró a Haley.

-Si me sacas de aquí, seré tu esclava el resto de mi vida –suplicó a Haley-

-Venga, Elena. Sabes que es por una buena causa. Ánimo –rodeó su cuerpo- además –dijo susurrándole al oído- quien sabe…quizás algún misterioso chico puje por ti y te haga ver las estrellas de una vez por todas –finalizó dándole un dulce beso-

-Haley…ya te he contado mis planes –sabiendo a quien se refería-

-No te creo –sonrió- aunque hagas lo que hagas…yo te apoyo y lo sabes –y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla-

En el centro del escenario, Elena, con Damon a su izquierda, y con Alice a la derecha, micrófono en mano, vio como la puja iba ascendiendo a una velocidad vertiginosa. Nuevamente, su recuerdo retrocedió años atrás, a una subasta que su querida amiga Caroline había organizado en el "Cool". Una subasta por la que ella había pujado a través de otra persona y por la que Damon y ella se habían reconciliado. Al recordar aquel momento, bajó la cabeza, sonrió y miró el rostro de Damon. Pero éste, muy lejos de recordar nada, miraba con seriedad como medio bar se pujaba por disfrutar de un momento a solas con Elena. Tras media hora de intensa puja, Elena fue adjudicada.

-Adjudicada –gritó Alice-

Elena se tapó la cara temiéndose lo peor. Pero cuando sintió como su mano le agarraba, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y, delante del bar, le abrazó con fuerza. Luca, tras darle un dulce beso en los labios, el primero que en realidad le daba, subió al escenario y con su mano entrelazada con la de Elena, levantó el brazo en señal de victoria. Damon, a su lado como espectador, bajó del escenario y se metió en el almacén bajo la atenta mirada de Elena, quien al verlo marchar, no dejó de seguirlo hasta que se perdió tras la puerta seguido de Amanda.

Al salir del bar, la lluvia descargaba con fuerza sobre Mystic Falls. Elena, prácticamente empapada, se metió corriendo en el coche de Luca y, ambos, todavía riendo por la noche tan divertida que habían pasado, siguieron riendo tras meterse en el coche. Luca, tras observarla, se puso serio y, muy despacio, se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla con intensidad. Ella, bajo sus besos, sintió como perdía sus manos en su cuello y devolvía aquel beso, si cabe, con más intensidad. Todavía seguían frente al "Cool" cuando las manos de Elena comenzaron a desabrochar la camisa de éste. Luca, sonriendo, le dijo a Elena que lo mejor que podían hacer era ir a un sitio más apartado, un sitio donde nadie pudiese encontrarlos en alguna situación comprometedora. Por ello, de camino a casa, Luca se desvió por un camino y, al resguardo de los árboles, ambos pasaron a la parte trasera del coche y se dejaron llevar por su deseo.

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre el coche pero, ambos, lejos de percatarse de nada, siguieron llevándose por sus impulsos. Los besos de Luca transportaron a Elena a sus más profundos recuerdos. Una imagen de Damon sobrevoló en su memoria y, ella, apretando con fuerza sus ojos, quiso borrar aquella imagen para, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejar de sufrir. Bajo aquel cuerpo, Elena volvió a sentirse mujer tras casi dos años sin estar con un hombre. Cuando ambos llegaron al climax, los cristales del coche estaban repletos de baho, fruto de la alta temperatura que se había concentrado en su interior. Ella, al verlo, sonrió y dejó que el cuerpo de Luca reposase junto al suyo.

Sin querer separarse de él, y aprovechando que Liz dormía en su casa aquella noche con las niñas, Elena aceptó la propuesta de Luca de dormir en su casa. Bueno, su casa en realidad no, ya que la casa donde dormía Luca no era otra que la mansión Salvatore.

Ya amanecía en Mystic Falls cuando Damon aparcaba el coche junto a su casa. El coche de su hermano se encontraba en la puerta. Un coche que últimamente utilizaba su primo Luca. Al subir las escaleras, y pasar junto al dormitorio de Luca, Damon escuchó una risa conocida. Sus pies, al oírla, se pararon junto a la puerta. Apoyado de espaldas, se sintió, por primera vez en su vida, destrozado por dentro. Sin ser capaz de poder conciliar el sueño, decidió volver a descender las escaleras, quitarse su camiseta con rabia, coger la botella de bourbon y bebérsela para ahogar en cada gota el sufrimiento que sentía dentro de sí mismo.

Sin pegar ojo, Elena, al ver que Luca dormía, decidió bajar a desayunar. Todavía con una sonrisa en los labios y ataviada con la camisa negra que el propio Luca había llevado esa misma noche, bajó las escaleras. Al llegar al salón, Damon dormía boca arriba en uno de los sofás. Sin saber muy bien por qué, sintió que le había traicionado.

Damon sintió su presencia al instante, por lo que, sin mirarla, fue directamente a las escaleras tras recoger su camiseta del suelo. Elena, apenada, le sujetó del brazo pero Damon, lejos de querer hablar con ella, se soltó fuertemente y subió deprisa las escaleras. El sonido de un fuerte portazo hizo que los ojos de ella se cerrasen, se acercase a aquella botella de bourbon todavía medio llena y comenzase a beber.

Luca, al oír el portazo, bajo corriendo. Al verla, se la encontró sentada en el sofá, con las piernas encima y abrazadas, y sujetando con una mano la botella de bourbon.

-¿Era Damon? –preguntó sentándose en el sofá de enfrente-

-Si –contestó tras asentir con la cabeza-

-Ya veo –añadió Luca-

-Se le pasará –dijo con una sonrisa Elena-

-Eso espero –sus palabras delataron el temor a que Damon sintiera algo demasiado fuerte por Elena, ya que lo que Luca ignoraba era la historia que ambos habían vivido en el pasado-

-No te preocupes –Elena dio por finalizada la conversación tras dar un fuerte trago a la botella de bourbon-

En su cama, semi desnudo y mirando el techo, Damon se dejó sucumbir ante los deseos de Morfeo. Un sueño profundo le llevaría, sin él saberlo, a una noche en Virginia, a una noche mágica en la que había conocido a una chica que, mas tarde, lo sería todo para él.

_**Damon caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de Virginia. Al pasar junto a un parque, observó como en lo alto de un bloque de cuatro plantas, resonaba el sonido de unas canciones. Al parecer, tras aquellas paredes, alguien estaba celebrando una fiesta. Sintió curiosidad de rodearse de desconocidos, de gente que no le había visto nunca y de gente con la que podía comportarse como él quisiera. Aleatoriamente, llamó a varios timbres, cuando uno de ellos abrió, él subió hasta la última planta. **_

_**Un joven, un tal Nick, le invitó a pasar como si la casa fuese suya. Al echar un vistazo, sacó la conclusión que todos esos chicos debían ser de la universidad. Tenían pocos años menos que él, algunos, incluso la misma edad o más. Por ello, lo primero que hizo fue cogerse un botellín de cerveza y sentarse en un sofá. Desde allí, al rato, vio entrar a 3 chicas. Sin quitarles la vista de encima, sonrió al ver como una de ellas quería salir de allí a toda prisa. Al parecer sus amigas no le dejaban, y sintiéndose obligada a quedarse en un sitio donde no quería estar, se dirigió al balcón que se encontraba cerca de donde estaba sentado Damon. **_

_**Sin dejar de mirarla, caminó despacio hacia ella, observando como mandaba un mensaje mientras mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios. Para sus ojos, aquella chica era preciosa. Por ello, y sin dudar, le dijo:**_

_**-Estaba empezando a pensar que no sabías sonreír- con una sonrisa en sus labios-**_

Damon se dio media vuelta en la cama, abrazó su almohada y siguió inmerso en aquel profundo sueño.

_**-Tú no eres como las demás. Así que no puedo tratarte como una más. Tú –sonrió observándola- Eres diferente. Eres –e hizo una pausa mientras le acariciaba la mano con el pulgar- especial. **_

_**-Tengo que irme –dijo apartando la mano- **_

_**-Espera –la sujetó de la muñeca- No me has dicho ni como te llamas –sonrió mirándola con dulzura- y si te vuelvo a ver, ni siquiera sabré como llamarte.**_

_**-Es mejor así –dijo un poco apenada- Sin nombres**_

_**-Ese será mi reto, entonces –dijo divertido- Ese y –dijo desabrochándose una pulsera que llevaba en la muñeca- que me la devuelvas.**_

_**-¿Por qué me das esta pulsera?-le preguntó cuando comenzó a atarle la pulsera en su muñeca- **_

_**-El día que nos volvamos a encontrar –dijo mientas se la ataba- Me la devuelves.**_

_**-¿Tan seguro estás de que nos volveremos a ver? –le preguntó mientras le observaba con ternura-**_

_**-Seguro –le contestó-**_

Damon despertó al instante, extrañado de haber tenido un sueño tan real con Elena y él como protagonistas. No recordaba haber estado nunca en ese piso, si recordaba haber estado en aquella calle, pero eso era normal porque antes de vivir en Mystic Falls había vivido en Virginia.

Durante toda la mañana intentó autoconvencerse pero extrañado de recordar al milímetro aquel sueño, no pudo evitarlo y, tras desayunar casi a la hora de comer, fue directo al hospital en busca de la doctora Madison. Entró aceleradamente en la zona de consultas, preguntó en recepción y tras una breve espera que se le hizo eterna, la vio aparecer al final del pasillo.

-Damon –exclamó sorprendida la doctora-

-Necesito hablar con usted –dijo acelerado al verla-

-Llámame de tú –añadió haciéndole un señal con la mano para que le siguiera por el pasillo del hospital-

La doctora abrió la puerta de su despacho y le ofreció a pasar. Tras sentarse en una silla, Damon fue directamente al grano.

-He tenido un sueño –comenzó- Se que parece una gilipollez pero siento que es más que un sueño –dijo apoyándose sobre la mesa con los codos- Lo recuerdo perfectamente…recuerdo aquella casa…recuerdo…la ropa que llevaba…recuerdo que esa pulsera la gané en una feria…todo…-y se tapó la cara con las manos-

Julie, al escucharle, sonrió.

-Hay pacientes que no recobran nunca la memoria, y hay otros que, a través de los sueños, van canalizando cada uno de los recuerdos que tenían olvidados. ¿Hace mucho que tienes esos sueños? –preguntó con curiosidad?

-No…-respondió inmediatamente-

-No será el último, Damon –le explicó Julie-

-Era ella –dijo con los ojos abiertos lleno de sorpresa- En ese sueño…aparecía Elena –añadió tapándose la cara con las manos-

Julie, bajo secreto profesional, y conocedora de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos dos años, no añadió nada más a la conversación. ¿Por qué añadir algo que Damon iba a ir recobrando día tras día en los próximos meses?


	7. Chapter 7

Durante los siguientes días, Damon permaneció prácticamente encerrado en su habitación. Apenas salía para comer algo, coger la botella de bourbon y poco más. Su intención y su única obsesión era dormir y soñar. Quería volver a tener un sueño tan real como el que había tenido días atrás. Las palabras que, aquel día, le había dicho Julie, habían quedado marcadas a fuego en su memoria. Igual que permanecía de forma intacta aquel sueño que, tras hablar con la doctora, ya sabía que era algo más que un sueño.

Otro de los motivos que le tenía recluido en su habitación era la misma Elena. Tras aquel sueño, le había quedado bastante claro que Elena había formado parte de su vida de una manera u otra. ¿Y por qué le estaba mintiendo? Tumbado en su cama, se le venían una y mil teorías a la cabeza sobre ello, pero también se sentía decepcionado de que todo el mundo que tenía a su alrededor le estuviese ocultando cosas. Hasta donde él sabía, la había conocido en un piso de Virginia. Pero, ¿había pasado algo entre ellos? Intentando contestar a esa pregunta, cerró sus ojos y buscó en sus sueños sin tener éxito.

Alice llegó echa una furia a casa de los Salvatore. Stefan y Luca, tumbados en el sofá mientras saboreaban una cerveza, se quedaron sorprendidos al verla atravesar su casa a toda velocidad. Al llegar junto a la puerta del dormitorio de Damon, entró sin llamar y, al verlo dormido, cerró la puerta dando un fuerte portazo.

-Damon –gritó al ver que Damon abría los ojos tras sentir el fuerte golpe de la puerta-

-¿Qué coño quieres Alice? –le preguntó colocando la almohada en su cara-

-Que te levantes –siguió gritando mientras se arrodillaba en la cama, cogía la almohada y la lanzaba al otro extremo de la habitación- y que dejes de comportarte como un puto crío, ¿me oyes? –le advirtió hecha una furia-

-Lárgate, Alice –le pidió colocando las manos tras su cabeza y sin mirarla-

-Llevas tres días sin aparecer por el bar y estamos de trabajo hasta arriba –le confesó la joven con un tono más calmado-

-Elena y tú os las arregláis bastante bien sin mí. Creo que podréis soportarlo. Además…yo soy el jefe –la miró y sonrió-

-Lo que eres es un gilipollas –exclamó molesta- y un puto cobarde –añadió colocándose de lado sobre la cama mientras lo miraba-

-¿Cobarde? –le preguntó riéndose- ¿Por? –preguntó de nuevo desviando su mirada hacia ella-

-Porque te estás enamorando de ella y la estas dejando escapar –dijo Alice mientras se recostaba junto a él y le abrazaba-

-Soy un tío, Alice. Aparta –dijo dándole un empujón-

-Venga, Damon –exclamó dolida por su desprecio- Somos amigos –gritó-

-Era broma –rió y la obligó a recostarse sobre su cuerpo- Venga…ven –y la abrazó-

-Cobarde –le repitió sonriendo-

-Niñata –respondió Damon-

-Damon, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó preocupada-

-No puedo decírtelo –contestó con sinceridad- Esto lo tengo que arreglar yo solo.

-¿Es por Luca? Elena me contó lo que pasó –confesó con miedo mientras se mordía el labio- Me dijo que había pasado la noche con él – añadió cerrando los ojos ante su respuesta-

-Elena puede acostarse con quien le de la gana. A mí me da igual, Alice, yo hago lo mismo –y se giró a mirar a su amiga-

-Si Elena se ha acostado con él es porque no le es indiferente, Damon –le dio su opinión desde el punto de vista femenino- A nosotras nos cuesta más irnos a la cama con un chico. Necesitamos sentir algo especial para profundizar una relación de esa manera –añadió-

-Creeme…hay de todo –sonrió para sus adentros-

-¿Y qué tal lo lleva Stefan? –siguió preguntándole-

-Y yo que sé, Alice –Damon se levantó de la cama y fue al baño-

Alice, tumbada sobre la cama, escuchó como el agua de la ducha caía. Al rato, vio salir a Damon con una toalla y el pelo húmedo. Al verlo, se reincorporó, sonrió y se mordió el labio.

-Realmente, estás tremendamente bueno –sonrió-

-Lo se –sonrió poniendo las manos en su cintura-

-Lástima que Elena no vea lo que estoy viendo ahora –y se lamió sus labios provocándole-

-Vete a la mierda, Alice –ese comentario si que había dolido-

-A Damon le gusta Elena, a Damon le gusta Elena…-repitió varias veces hasta que Damon, ya con los vaqueros y todavía sin camiseta, le lanzó con fuerza su toalla húmeda-

-Dios…que bien huele –dijo riéndose mientras se ponía de rodillas sobre la cama y abrazaba la toalla-

-¿Por qué no buscas a otra persona a la que tocarle las pelotas, eh Alice? –dijo gritando desde el baño mientras se colocaba bien el pelo-

Alice se levantó de la cama y fue hacia el baño. Allí, observó como Damon se peinaba todavía sin camiseta.

-¿Nunca te han explicado que primero te tienes que poner la camiseta y luego te peinas? –le preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

-¿Y a ti nunca te han dicho que estás más guapa calladita? –le preguntó sonriendo, acercándose a ella y pellizcándole en la mejilla-

-Por cierto, y a eso venía –Alice se apoyó en el lavabo- Ayer unos graciosos se cargaron el billar. Hay que ir a Virginia a encargar uno nuevo –explico levantando sus hombros resignada-

-¿Has mirado en Internet? –le preguntó Damon mirándose en el espejo-

-No…tienes que ir…ya sabes que los dueños de los billares se llevan una comisión de las ganancias. Hay que ir en persona y firmar un nuevo contrato. Llamé ayer y me dijeron que te esperan mañana por la mañana –le explicó asustada ante su reacción-

-No voy a ir a Virginia, Alice. No tengo ganas de coger el coche –Damon salió del baño, abrió su armario y escogió una camisa-

-¿Y si le pido a Elena que vaya contigo? –preguntó mordiéndose los labios junto al armario-

-Alice –sonrió- Elena no iría conmigo ni a la vuelta de la esquina –dijo resignado-

-Bueno –se cruzó de brazos- Elena va a ir porque yo se lo he pedido –sonrió confesándole- pero lo que no sabe es que tu también irás –sonrió-

Damon, al escucharla, negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía.

-Elena te mata –dijo Damon riéndose-

-Tienes 24 horas para demostrarle que está equivocada, que tu primo no es más un entretenimiento y que tú eres el chico que realmente la vuelve loca –dijo aproximándose a él provocadoramente mientras le abrochaba los botones de la camisa-

Damon y Alice reían mientras ésta le abrochaba los botones cuando alguien abrió la puerta sin avisar. Luca, seguido por Elena, vio aquella peculiar escena que ambos percibieron de una manera muy equivocada. Damon y Alice, lejos de sentirse en una situación comprometedora, siguieron igual cuando ambos entraron en su habitación.

-Elena quería saber si estabas bien –admitió Luca tras haber tenido que escuchar las súplicas de ésta-

-Damon está muy bien –sonrió Alice guiñándole el ojo a Damon sin que Luca y Elena se dieran cuenta-

-Me alegro –contestó Elena algo dolida-

Al igual que en días anteriores, Damon no apareció por el bar. Alice, tras lo sucedido ese mismo día, notó un cambio en la actitud de Elena. Sin reparos, y en un momento en el que no había apenas clientes, se acercó a ella y, tras servirle unos chupitos, brindó.

-Por Damon –dijo Alice sonriendo-

Pero Elena, lejos de contestarle, se bebió el chupito y no dijo nada más.

-Dispara –Alice se cruzó de brazos y se puso frente a ella-

-No se a qué te refieres –contestó con indiferencia-

-Apenas me hablas desde que has llegado –le explicó justificando la actitud que tenía-

-No tengo nada que hablar, Alice –Elena cogió unos vasos del lavavajillas y comenzó a ordenarlos-

-Elena –la sujetó del brazo- Para –y ambas chicas se miraron-

-Si es por lo de Damon –Alice comprobó como Elena agachaba la mirada- quiero que sepas que no tienes ningún derecho a tratarme así. Tu estás con su primo, ¿no? –preguntó sonriéndole-

-Yo no estoy con nadie –Elena siguió moviéndose por la barra intentando esquivar cada una de las preguntas-

-Bueno…pero te estás acostando con su primo en la habitación de al lado, ¿no? –Alice se acercó junto a ella y se cruzó de brazos- ¿Sabes Elena? A veces, te comportas como una verdadera zorra –le soltó ante el asombro de Elena que se quedó mirándola perpleja-

Elena decidió no contestarle e ir hacia una zona del bar donde había unos botellines de cerveza abandonados. Alice, al ver como ella escapaba, fue hacia ella, la volvió a sujetar del brazo y le obligó a que la mirara.

-Siento lo que te he dicho –confesó Alice mordiéndose los labios-

-Ya –ésta vez, fue Elena la que se cruzó de brazos y esquivó su mirada-

-A Damon le gustas, Elena –comenzó a explicarse justificando las duras palabras que le había dicho- Creo que se está enamorando de ti –puntualizó-

-Si –sonrió irónica Elena- por eso se acuesta con…¿cómo se llama? Ah, si, Amanda –le replicó volviendo a la barra-

-Pero Damon es así, Elena. Siempre elige el camino fácil, huye del compromiso y, créeme, que de la noche a la mañana se le meta bajo la piel una chica con una hija y al cuidado de su hermana…asusta –le explicó con sinceridad-

-No quiero hablar de esto, Alice. Tengo mis motivos, ¿vale? –quería huir de aquella conversación- Luca me gusta, es un chico fantástico con el que paso buenos ratos. Fin de la historia. Y Damon…me asusta, ¿vale? Solo eso –y Elena volvió a coger los vasos que estaba sacando con anterioridad-

-Te asusta porque también le quieres –comprendió Alice con una sonrisa- ¿Quieres un consejo? –dijo levantando la barbilla de la joven- Déjate llevar por tu corazón…te lleve donde te lleve…y luego decides si lo mejor para ti es Luca o es Damon.

-Alice…yo –Elena no sabía que contestar-

Elena llegó a su casa tras el trabajo pensativa, recordando cada una de las palabras que la propia Alice le había dicho. Puesto que no tenía sueño, decidió prepararse lo que se iba a poner al día siguiente. ¿Por qué tenía que ir ella a elegir el billar? ¿No debería de ir Damon? ¿Y qué sabía ella de billares? En fin, resignada, hizo su maleta y cuando, al rato, el sueño hizo mella en ella, se metió en la cama hasta el día siguiente.

A primera hora de la mañana, Elena aparcaba su coche en una de las vías principales de Virginia. Al llegar al número que había apuntado, vio que el local todavía no había abierto sus puertas. Echando un vistazo a izquierda y derecha, vio un bar abierto y entró a desayunar mientras esperaba a que el dueño llegase. Nada más atravesar la puerta de dicho bar, se quedó perpleja al ver a Damon sentado en la barra.

-¿Tú? –preguntó enfadada dejando su bolso con malas formas en la barra-

-Se supone que tendría que ser yo el que estuviera enfadado contigo, ¿no? –dijo desviando la mirada hacia ella-

-¿Por qué si puede saberse? –preguntó sentándose junto a él en la barra-

-Espera –dijo pensando mientras miraba el techo y acababa desviando la mirada hacia ella- Quizás porque –y miró el tazón de café doble que se estaba bebiendo- no has hecho más que mentirme desde que nos conocimos –le explicó sin mirarla-

Elena agachó su cabeza sintiéndose culpable y sabiendo que si, por algún casual, Damon llegase a recordar, jamás le perdonaría su engaño.

-No te entiendo –contestó mirando al frente-

-Me estás volviendo a mentir, Elena –Damon se bebió el café de un trago y salió del bar seguido por la joven-

Al mirar el local al que debían ir, Damon se acercó allí, entró sin decirle nada, y, al rato, salió. Elena, viendo que no le decía nada, decidió seguirle.

-¿No te cansas de mirar mi culo? –le preguntó Damon en una esquina-

-No te estoy siguiendo, Damon. Simplemente creo que tenemos que hablar, solo eso –se justificó-

Al sonreír y levantar la cabeza, Damon recordó aquella calle como la calle que había visto en su sueño. Al volver a mirar a Elena, la cogió con fuerza del brazo y cruzó de calle.

-¿Te recuerda a algo ésta calle, Elena? –dijo mirándola con rabia-

-Damon…yo –Elena miró a izquierda y a derecha y, al instante, su mirada descendió al suelo-

-El edificio en el que nos conocimos ya no existe –dijo señalando un solar vacío-

-¿Quién te lo ha contado, Damon? –Elena se delató con aquella pregunta- ¿Mi hermana? –insistió avergonzada-

-Tu hermana –Damon agachó la cabeza y sonrió- Ahora, por lo menos, se porque Maggie me dijo que me había echado de menos –y siguió andando por aquella calle-

-Damon, espera, ¿Dónde vas? –siguió tras sus pasos-

-No me lo ha contado nadie, Elena. Yo solito he recordado algunas cosas. Me conociste aquí, –le decía en alto mientras no paraba de andar- y te regalé una pulsera que…-se giró y cogió su muñeca- no llevas, así que eso quiere decir que nos volvimos a ver y que me la devolviste. Por eso, Maggie me echaba de menos, porque ella me conocía. A parte de eso –dijo gesticulando con los brazos- ya no se nada más –finalizó apretando sus labios-

-Damon –Elena se sentía incapaz de decirle toda la verdad-

-Bueno, si…puedo imaginar que coincidimos en Mystic Falls y que seguramente tú ya estabas con mi hermano. Yo me aparté y fin de la historia. ¿Me equivoco? –le preguntó-

-No –Elena le dijo la verdad aunque omitiendo la preciosa historia que vivirían tiempo después-

-Esa era una de las razones por las que estaba enfadado contigo y no quería verte, y, la otra…ya la sabes –aludiendo a Luca- Y no me digas que le quieres porque no me lo trago –y Damon, unos pasos más adelante, entró en un local de lujo-

Elena miró alucinada aquel sitio. Se veía un sitio de dinero y sus impresiones quedaron confirmadas cuando vio aparecer a un hombre vestido con un elegante traje. Elena, a unos metros, vio como Damon y él hablaban, así que ella, mientras tanto, observó la elegancia de aquel local. No hacía falta ser muy avispado para imaginar que la gente que frecuentaba ese local nocturno, era gente con un alto poder adquisitivo. Cansada de esperar, decidió salir a la calle mientras le esperaba, ya que permanecer en ese sitio le hacía sentirse una cosa insignificante. Estaba pensando en eso cuando Damon salió por la puerta.

-Esta noche tenemos una cena –le explicó-

-Damon, yo tengo que volver a Mystic Falls –añadió molesta-

-No, Elena. Esta noche vas a ser mi acompañante en una cena. Ese hombre –comenzó a explicarle cuando pararon unos metros más adelante- es uno de los empresarios más importantes de Virginia. El encargado del billar me ha dado su contacto, le he llamado y por eso hemos venido –terminó explicándole-

-¿Y qué pinto yo? Deja que coja mi coche y me vaya –le pidió-

-Le he dicho que eras mi novia, así que llevará a su mujer a la cena –sonrió-

-No puedo creerlo, Damon –Elena se dio media vuelta y comenzó a volver por donde habían venido-

-Elena –sonrió alzando la voz- Te prometo que no te daré muchos besos –rió-

Elena no contestó, siguió caminando hecha una furia y, a lo que quiso darse cuenta, estaba entrando en un hotel de Virginia con un vestido que se acababa de comprar. Al llegar a su habitación, sintió como Damon abría la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Ya?- preguntó queriendo saber si se había comprado el vestido-

-Si, Damon –y cerró dando un portazo-

Ya era de noche cuando Damon la esperaba junto a la puerta de su habitación. Al abrirse la puerta, la vio salir con un ajustado vestido azul oscuro palabra de honor.

-¿Y bien? –le preguntó dando la vuelta sobre sí misma-

-Bien –contestó con timidez-

Damon y Elena fueron caminando lentamente por las calles de la ciudad sin dirigirse la palabra. Cada uno, pensando en sus cosas, vieron el nombre del restaurante que estaban buscando. Al llegar, sin decirle nada, y tras mirarla durante unos segundos, Damon entrelazó su mano con la de ella. Elena, al sentir de nuevo aquella mano, sonrió y ambos atravesaron el comedor como si fueran una pareja más dispuesta a cenar. La farsa de su noviazgo acababa de comenzar en ese preciso instante.

El camarero les colocó en una mesa reservada de antemano por aquel hombre. Permanecieron a solas tan solo unos minutos hasta que el matrimonio apareció. Durante toda la cena, en la que Elena apenas habló, pudo observar las miradas que le lanzaba aquella mujer a Damon. No hacía falta ser muy astuta para saber que esa mujer, de unos 30 años, estaba con aquel hombre por su fortuna, ya que él, de unos 60, no era precisamente el hombre más atractivo del mundo. Elena permaneció pensativa prácticamente durante toda la cena, hasta que una llamada la hizo disculparse del resto y levantarse de la mesa. Al llegar, Damon le lanzó una sonrisa mientras aquella mujer seguía babeando por él.

-Les estaba comentando que seguramente te había llamado nuestra niñera. Ya sabes, la que cuida de nuestra hija –le sonrió-

-Si –contestó disimulada tras poner los ojos como platos-

-Tenemos una hija preciosa –y pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros de Elena quien, disimulando, apoyó su mano en la pierna de Damon y la apretó con fuerza-

-¿Tienes una foto, Elena? –preguntó aquella mujer-

-Si –contestó sin pensar en lo que iba a hacer-

La mujer, al coger el móvil de Elena, miró la carita de la niña, la miró a ella, miró a Damon, y, tras sonreír, añadió:

-Ha heredado los preciosos ojos de su padre –confesó mirando a Damon-

Damon ya no contestó, sólo apartó el brazo de los hombros de Elena y siguió con la conversación por la que estaban allí. Aquel hombre, un tal Paul Smith, estaba interesado en apropiarse del "Cool". Elena no entendía muy bien porque Damon estaba dispuesto a vender el bar y, si ella hubiera podido, en ese mismo momento habría gritado a los cuatro vientos que ese bar nunca estaría en venta. Pero ese no era su bar, ni su momento y, por ello, calló y siguió sumida en aquellos pensamientos que se venían repitiendo una y otra vez. En sus adentros, imaginaba el momento en el que tendría que afrontar una conversación difícil con Damon, una conversación en la que ella le confesaría todo lo que él había significado para ella.

Tras despedirse del matrimonio, Elena y Damon siguieron caminando con las manos entrelazadas. Ninguno de los dos soltó al otro tras salir del bar. Ella caminaba cabizbaja y con dolor de pies por aquellos zapatos que se había comprado a conjunto con el vestido. Al ver un banco, se soltó de Damon y se sentó. Éste, al verla, sonrió, se sentó junto a ella y colocó las piernas de ésta sobre las suyas. Elena le sonrió mientras veía como le desabrochaba los zapatos y le acariciaba la planta de los pies. Ella, al sentir cierto alivio por no llevar los tacones, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por las caricias que él le daba.

-Gracias –le dijo Elena sin abrir los ojos-

-De nada –contestó dejando los pies de Elena en el suelo- pero no te voy a llevar en brazos. Que lo sepas –y le guiñó un ojo en el momento en el que ella abría sus ojos y le miraba-

-Tonto –sonrió-

-¿Te apetece tomar algo antes de ir al hotel? –le propuso poniéndole su cazadora de piel por encima de los hombros al sentir que ella tenía frío-

-Si –sonrió al ver un comportamiento tan caballeroso en él-

Elena, otra vez con sus zapatos, y bajo aquella cazadora, caminó abrazada a Damon para no caerse. Al entrar al bar, la imagen de Caroline volvió a sus recuerdos. Damon y ella acababan de entrar en aquel bar de Virginia donde se habían encontrado a Stefan, el mismo bar donde Stefan había besado a Elena y donde sus desgracias habían comenzado a encadenarse, una tras otra, hasta el fatal desenlace del puente Wickery.

-Aunque te parezca raro…me lo he pasado muy bien contigo –confesó Elena con una dulce sonrisa cuando le devolvía la cazadora dentro del bar-

-Mira –y sacó un papel con un número de teléfono- La señora Smith me ha dado su número –sonrió mirándola-

-Será zorra –dijo cogiéndole el papel y rompiéndolo-

-¿Se puede saber que haces? –le preguntó riéndose- La tía estaba buena –siguió riendo-

-¿No se supone que eres un hombre comprometido y padre de una hija? –le preguntó-

-Ya…pero es que da la casualidad que ni soy un hombre comprometido ni soy padre de una hija…ni estoy con nadie –contestó sintiéndose un auténtico desgraciado-

Elena observó a su alrededor. El bar había cambiado un poco durante los últimos años. Aunque ella había vivido allí casi los dos últimos años, esa zona de la ciudad era una zona que no había frecuentado con mucha asiduidad. Ahora, el bar era un lugar de reunión de amigos, un sitio que le recordaba mucho al "Cool". La gran diferencia respecto a éste era que, en aquel local, nadie les conocía y se podían comportar con total naturalidad sin el temor de verse interrumpidos.

-Espera –Damon se acercó a ella en un momento y le limpió el rimmel que se le había corrido-

-Gracias –dijo agachando la cabeza-

Éste, al ver como ella agachaba la cabeza, colocó dos dedos en su barbilla obligándola a que le mirase.

-Hoy soy yo el que te pide que me dejes hacer esto –dijo recordándole la conversación del lago-

Elena presintió enseguida a qué se referían sus palabras y, cuando él posó sus labios con dulzura sobre los suyos, no pudo negarse ante un beso que ella deseaba con las mismas ganas que él.

-Gracias –le dijo enseguida Damon al separarse de ella-

-No me tienes que dar las gracias –le sonrió-

-Ojalá no tuviera que pedirte permiso –le sonrió colocando un mechón del pelo de Elena tras la oreja de ésta-

Damon permaneció sonriéndola mientras acariciaba su rostro y, justo en ese momento, un hombre se acercó a ellos ofreciéndole una rosa. Elena, al ver que el hombre les estaba vendiendo rosas, sonrió al ver la cara de compromiso que ponía Damon. Éste, recordando los sermones de Alice, le dio un dólar y le entregó la rosa a Elena.

-Si me hubieran dicho ésta mañana todo lo que iba a pasarme hoy…no me lo hubiese creído –sonrió cogiendo la rosa y acercándola a su nariz-

-Dime que no es de plástico, anda –bromeó Damon-

-Damon –sonrió y, sin miedo, le abrazó- Gracias por el detalle –le agradeció mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba sentir por el cuerpo de éste-

El bar cerró apenas una hora más tarde, obligándoles a regresar al hotel y obligándoles a cerrar una noche en la que ambos se habían encontrado francamente bien uno con el otro. Al entrar en el hall, Elena le devolvió su cazadora a Damon y caminó lentamente hacia el ascensor mientras observaba la rosa roja que éste le había regalado. En el momento que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, se pusieron cada uno en un extremo. Sus habitaciones estaban en un 10º piso, pero cuando iban por el 8º, Damon golpeó uno de los botones y paró el ascensor. Elena, al ver lo que hacía, se quedó mirándole extrañada. Él, sin decir nada, avanzó dos pasos y sujetando el rostro de ésta con sus manos le dio un profundo beso. Si el que se habían dado en el bar había sido tierno y dulce, el que él le había dado en ese instante hizo que Elena recordase con nostalgia aquel beso que ambos se habían dado en el coche frente al "Cool" años atrás. Sus labios se separaron lentamente bajo sus miradas y Damon, nuevamente, y sin decir nada, volvió a apretar el botón.

Elena caminó delante de él tras salir del ascensor. Al llegar a su puerta, le sonrió todavía con el sabor de los labios de Damon y se despidió con cariño.

-Buenas noches, Damon –se despidió mientras sacaba la tarjeta de la habitación de su bolso-

-Buenas noches, Elena –le correspondió con un saludo mientras él hacía lo mismo-

Tras cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Ella cerró sus ojos mientras acariciaba sus labios pensando en aquel beso que tanto había anhelado. Él, miró su cama mientras se desabrochaba la camisa, todavía con una tímida sonrisa recordando el impulso que acababa de tener. El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta hizo que fuera hacia ella y le abriera. Al verla, Elena sonrió y, buscando una excusa, le mostró una botella de champán que le habían dejado en la habitación.

-No puedo bebérmela sola –sonrió algo nerviosa al ver a Damon con la camisa entreabierta-

-Pasa –le contestó con dulzura-

-Bueno…también he venido para que me ayudes –confesó algo avergonzada- No puedo desabrocharme el vestido –dijo dándole la espalda y mostrándole la cremallera-

-Mujeres –sonrió-

Damon desabrochó aquella cremallera lentamente. Al bajarla hasta la altura de la cintura y abrirse un poco el vestido ante él, vio que Elena no llevaba sujetador. Aprovechando que ella no le miraba, sonrió recordando aquel arrebato de pasión vivido días atrás con ella. Al igual que aquel día, sintió el mismo arrebato de abrazarla por detrás, pero tuvo miedo de volver a sentir un rechazo por su parte, y, sobre todo, tuvo miedo de estropear una noche que había sido perfecta para ambos.

-Gracias –le dijo al sentir que había terminado-

-De nada, Elena –contestó apenado-

-¿Me podrías dejar una camiseta tuya? –le pidió-

-Claro –cogió una camiseta de tirantes que tenía apoyada y se la pasó-

-Gracias otra vez – le volvió a repetir Elena-

Elena se metió en el baño, terminó de quitarse el vestido y salió con aquella camiseta blanca de tirantes que le venía bastante holgada, y que no le permitía poder evitar que un tirante se deslizase por su hombro, convirtiendo aquella insignificante camiseta en una auténtica tortura para Damon.

El joven se recostó sobre la cama tras quitarse la camisa y encendió la tele. Elena, sin saber muy bien como actuar, se tumbó junto a él a un metro de distancia. Damon, de vez en cuando, miraba al techo preguntándose que era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo los dos ahí, semidesnudos y viendo los anuncios comerciales que comenzaban a echar en la tele.

-Cuando te acuestas con alguien por el que no sientes prácticamente nada…todo es más fácil. Pero cuando éstas con la persona que de verdad te importa…el miedo te paraliza –le dijo a Damon de repente mientras ambos seguían ensimismados mirando la tele-

Él, al escuchar sus palabras, cerró sus ojos, se reincorporó y se sentó sobre la cama colocando los pies en el suelo y dándole a ella la espalda. Elena, al ver su reacción, hizo lo mismo hacia el otro lado, se levantó y se colocó frente a él de pie ofreciéndole su mano para que se levantase de la cama y la mirase. Por ello, y dejándose llevar por el momento, Damon cogió su mano y se colocó de pie frente a ella.

-Alice preparó todo esto –le confesó Damon mientras sentía como Elena entrelazaba su mano con la de él-

-¿Por qué? –preguntó con curiosidad sabiendo de antemano lo que pensaba Alice-

-Quiere que me deje llevar por lo que siento –sonrió pensando en su amiga-

-¿Y qué sientes, Damon? –preguntó deseando saber la respuesta-

-Esto – dijo antes de soltar su mano, apoyarla en su rostro y volver a besarla como había hecho minutos antes en el ascensor.

Elena colocó las manos en sus caderas mientras él seguía besándola con dulzura, queriendo saborear y sentir cada uno de los besos que ambos se daban. Cuando sintió la lengua de Damon entrelazarse con la suya, supo que aquella noche terminaría como ella había deseado y soñado desde hacía meses. Por ello, ambos se cambiaron de lado y, tras apartarse de él unos segundos, se sentó en la cama, se tumbó suavemente todavía con la mano de Damon entrelazada con la suya y vio como él se recostaba sobre ella. En ese momento, abrió sus piernas para su comodidad, y sus manos si perdieron en el cuello de Damon mientras él volvía a besarla con una dulzura que tanto había anhelado. Desvió sus manos a su espalda y le acarició mientras sentía como a éste se le erizaba la piel bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

La respiración de ambos se fue acelerando conforme la intensidad de sus besos iba aumentando. Elena luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra ese beso intenso que él estaba comenzando a darle, un beso que llevó a quitarse como pudo su camiseta mientras seguía estando bajo su cuerpo y que llevaba sus manos directamente hacia su cinturón con el deseo de ir quitando, poco a poco, cada una de las prendas que les impedían fundirse en uno nuevamente.

Elena cerró sus ojos justo en el momento en el veía como Damon, ya desnudo igual que ella, se acercaba hacia sus labios y cómo sentía que él se fundía con ella. Tragó saliva intentando contener aquel momento que tanto había deseado y se dejó llevar bajo aquellos suaves movimientos.

Ambos se quedaron mirando un rato mientras sus cuerpos, fundidos en unos, seguían moviéndose como si de olas se tratase. Ver cerrar los ojos de Damon, hizo que Elena cerrase los suyos dejando que su cuerpo pudiera disfrutar completamente de cada una de las sensaciones.

Cuando Damon se apartó de ella, se recostó y, sudoroso, apartó el mechón de pelo que caía sobre la cara de Elena. Ella, al sentir su mano en su mejilla, cerró los ojos, sonrió y agarró esa mano instantes antes de abrazarlo. Él, feliz por lo vivido, apartó su rostro y, acariciando su mejilla, le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Te quiero –dijo Damon poco antes de morderse su labio inferior-

Elena cerró sus ojos con fuerza y le volvió a abrazar con fuerza.

-Y yo –añadió con dulzura-

Elena cayó dormida en sus brazos, él, que por unos instantes estuvo observando como Elena respiraba profundamente dormida, vio como sus ojos se cerraban y volvían a enfrascarse en un sueño lleno de recuerdos del pasado.

"**-¿Y tú eres? –preguntó Damon mirando a la niña-**

**-Yo me llamo Maggie –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- **

**-¿No es un poco tarde para que estés levantada, Maggie? –preguntó divertido mientras veía de reojo como Stefan y Elena se besaban en la cocina-**

**-¿A qué has venido? –insistió la niña- **

**-Stefan es mi hermano. Le he traído para que viera a tu hermana –admitió volviendo a mirar de reojo a la pareja-**

**-¿Sabes leer cuentos, Damon? –insistió con otra pregunta-**

**-Soy el mejor leyendo cuentos –sonrió bajo aquella dulce sonrisa que tenía enfrente- **

**-A ver –y Maggie le ofreció su mano y ambos subieron las escaleras- **

**Damon cogió el libro que Maggie le dio pero al no gustarle mucho la historia, decidió contarle la que él había imaginado una y mil veces en su cabeza. **

**-Erase una vez…**

**Una chica que vivía con su hermana en un precioso castillo. Allí, ambas, habían rehecho su vida tras la muerte de sus padres. Pero todo empezó a cambiar, cuando un día, la preciosa hermana mayor conoció a un apuesto joven en un palacio. Allí, ambos, se prometieron que algún día se volverían a ver. Sus deseos se hicieron realidad meses después pero, a su pesar, aquella joven ya estaba con otro. Por ello, aquel apuesto joven que había conocido en su día, se juró a sí mismo que trataría de olvidarla y que…si ella era feliz, él también lo sería, aunque eso supusiese verla con otro- Damon miraba el libro sin leerlo-**

**-¿Y ese cuento cómo se llama? Ese no me lo ha leído nunca mi hermana –dijo mirándole sobre la cama-**

**-Cenicienta –sonrió Damon mirando hacia la puerta- **

**-Es muy corto –protestó Maggie cruzándose de brazos-**

**-Sólo te he hecho un resumen…otro día, te lo contaré con pelos y señales, ¿vale? –le prometió-**

**-Si –dijo con alegría- Gracias Damon –y le abrazó con fuerza- **

En Mystic Falls, Alice entraba en su casa tras un duro día de trabajo. Comprobó su móvil pero no tenía ni mensajes ni llamadas. Tras cenar algo por segunda vez, y sentirse bastante desvelada, sacó aquellas películas que le había tomado prestadas a Damon, cogió la primera que pilló y la introdujo en su DVD. Al meter la película, y ver las imágenes que salían en su televisión, rió pensando que había vuelto a poner el canal "X". Pero, al mirar con más detenimiento al protagonista de esa supuesta película, vio a Damon en la pantalla.

-¿Cómo puedes ser así de cerdo, Damon? –se preguntó a sí mismo riéndose-

Se acercó a la tele para apagarla pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, la chica que estaba bajo sus brazos giró la cara hacia la cámara. Alice, al ver quien era, dejó caer el mando de la tele mientras observaba a una Elena embarazada mientras era desnudada por Damon.

-Estoy soñando –dijo en alto pellizcándose así misma- Si Elena está embarazada en ésta grabación…de esto hace…casi dos años –exclamó en alto- Elena…-volvió a insistir Alice- No puedo creerlo…no puedo…-y se dejó caer sobre el sillón de su casa alucinada-


	8. Chapter 8

¿Qué harías si supieras que a tu mejor amigo le estás engañando? Alice se preguntaba, una y otra vez, lo mismo. Caminaba sin parar de izquierda a derecha por todo su salón, desviando, de vez en cuando, su mirada hacia la televisión. En ella, y en pause, Damon y Elena se besaban apasionadamente. Harta ya de tanta pregunta, cogió su móvil. ¿Llamo a Damon? ¿Llamo a Elena y le grito directamente que es una zorra? O ¿Llamo a Stefan y averiguo más? Tras meditarlo con un vaso de whisky en la mano, se decidió por la tercera opción. Un tono, dos y, por fin, Stefan, somnoliento contestó.

-¿Te he despertado? –preguntó Alice mientras seguía atravesando su salón de lado a lado-

-Verás –contestó Stefan cogiendo el despertador de su mesilla- Son las 4 de la madrugada, ¿tu que crees? –le preguntó enfadado-

-Necesito verte…ahora –le pidió Alice-

-¿Por qué no llamas a Damon? –preguntó-

-Damon está en Virginia, ¿recuerdas? –le dijo gritando-

-Deja de gritarme Alice o te cuelgo –añadió Stefan-

-En 10 minutos estoy en tu casa. Prepara café –y colgó-

Stefan sostenía un gran vaso de café cuando vio entrar a Alice en su casa hecha una furia.

-Se me olvidó cerrar con cerrojo. Mierda –dijo saludándola divertido-

-No se ni por donde empezar- le explicó nada más verle-

Llena de dudas de cómo afrontar todo lo que tenía que preguntarle y todo lo que quería saber, fue hacia el minibar y se echó un vaso de bourbon. Al bebérselo de un trago, rápidamente, se sirvió un segundo trago bajo la atenta mirada de Stefan.

-Cuando he llegado a casa esta noche, he cogido una de las pelis que me pasó Damon y…sorpresa –comenzó a explicarse nerviosa- no era una película –rió nerviosa- Era un video porno casero de Damon y Elena–le explicó bebiéndose el vaso que llevaba en la mano de un trago y sirviéndose otro-

-¿Qué dices, Alice? ¿Damon y Elena? –Stefan, al oír las palabras de la joven, se acercó al minibar e, imitando a la amiga de su hermano, se sirvió otro vaso de bourbon-

-Ese no es el problema –añadió Alice-

-Hombre…se que a Elena le gusta Damon, lo que no sabía es que a él le gustase Elena –intentó justificar Stefan-

-No me mientas –gritó Alice lanzando el vaso contra la pared-

-¿Te has vuelto loca, Alice? O ¿es que estás enamorada de Damon? –preguntó sorprendido por la reacción de ésta-

-No estoy loca y mucho menos enamorada de tu hermano. Pero lo que he visto –y volvió a caminar a paso acelerado meneando la cabeza y gesticulando sin parar-

-¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mí? –siguió preguntando Stefan sin entender nada-

-Joder, Stefan, que corto eres, hostia! Te lo digo porque esas imágenes no son de ahora, ni de ayer, ni de hace un mes o dos…esas imágenes tienen por lo menos 2 años –gritó-

Stefan, al oír sus palabras, y con el vaso de bourbon en la mano, se sentó y apoyó los codos en sus rodillas sin dejar de mirar el vaso. Alice, al verlo, intentó calmarse un poco para ver si así conseguía algo más de información.

-En el video –siguió hablando Alice- Elena está embarazada…por lo menos d meses –añadió explicando su enfado-

-Ya veo –contestó sin mirarla y mientras seguía en la misma posición-

-Háblame de los 3 años que Damon no recuerda, por favor. Quiero saber con detalle todo, porque te juro por Dios que voy a intentar entender por qué tú y Elena le habéis ocultado esto a Damon –dijo mirándole-

Stefan, tras pensarlo unos segundos, le explicó la historia de principio a fin. De su llegada a Mystic Falls, su historia con Elena, su ida a Virginia, y, sobre todo, le explicó su arrepentimiento por haberse marchado a la Universidad y haber dejado a Elena con Damon.

-Mira Stefan –Alice comenzó a enfadarse- No quiero saber tu historia con Elena, quiero saber la historia de Damon con Elena –gritó enfadada- Quiero saber por qué he visto a Damon y a Elena así, pero sobre todo quiero saber los motivos que tuvisteis para ocultarle la verdad a Damon.

-Está bien…la verdad es que Elena y Damon…lo que viste –comenzó a explicarse- Cuando yo me fui, Elena se apoyó en él. Ella había comenzado a trabajar en el "Cool" –y Alice le interrumpió-

-¿Qué? ¿El "Cool"? –preguntó extrañada-

-Si…y déjame…eso…al trabajar tantas horas, apenas tenía tiempo para estar con Maggie, así que Damon pasaba mucho rato con la niña y…bueno…se enamoraron…fin de la historia –no quería recordar algo que todavía no había podido ni superar-

-¿Quién es el padre de Caroline, Stefan? –preguntó Alice levantándose y apoyando las manos en su cintura-

Stefan, todavía en la misma posición desde el principio, se levantó sin mirarla, fue hacia el mueble del salón y sacó una foto. Al llegar donde estaba Alice, le dio la foto. La joven, al verla, negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer en el sofá sin poder dejar de mirar y acariciar aquella foto. Tras permanecer así unos instantes, dejó la foto en el sofá y apoyó sus codos en las rodillas imitando la posición que Stefan había mantenido todo el rato. Al taparse la cara, se la restregó una y mil veces deseando que todo lo vivido esa noche no fuese más que una pesadilla.

-No teníais ningún derecho de ocultarle algo así, Stefan –dijo dolida sin mirarle-

-Elena dio a luz el día del accidente. Tras hacer esa foto, Damon recibió una llamada de Caroline, la mejor amiga de Elena, pidiéndole que fuese al "Cool". Al llegar, un tío la estaba apuntando –comenzó a explicarle-

-Pero, ¿qué dices, Stefan? ¿Qué tío? –Alice se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas-

Durante media hora, escuchó toda la historia de principio a fin, incluido el incendio, las idas y venidas de Damon y Elena y su amor frustrado por la joven. Al terminar de oír la historia, Alice se volvió a sentar y miró a Stefan.

-No se si Damon os perdonará todo esto alguna vez, pero merece saber que tiene una hija –le pidió-

-A mí no lo se, pero a Elena si que la perdonará. Se que está enamorado de ella desde el mismo día que la vio –dijo dolido-

-Si…pero hay cosas que no se pueden perdonar ni en esta vida ni en la otra, Stefan –y Alice, tras dar por finalizada la conversación, fue hacia la puerta- Por cierto, os doy 3 días. Si en tres días no le habéis dicho nada…yo se lo diré…y…créeme, es mejor que Elena se lo diga, porque si se lo digo yo…-y abrió la puerta de la mansión y salió de allí-

Un rayo de sol impactó con fuerza en la cara de Elena. Al intentar abrir los ojos, el escozor de la luz hizo que desviara su mirada hacia el otro lado. Al abrirlos, vio el rostro dormido de Damon. Tumbado boca abajo y cubierto por la sabana hasta la cintura, dormía placenteramente perdido en un profundo sueño. Sonrió con dulzura y volvió a acomodarse en su almohada mientras le observaba y recordaba como le había hecho el amor la noche anterior.

Como si presintiera que alguien le observaba, Damon abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada de Elena. Al verla, sonrió, se mordió los labios y volvió a cerrar sus ojos. El rostro de Maggie, el rostro de la niña con la que había soñado, volvió a su cabeza y se dio la vuelta esquivando la mirada de Elena. ¿Era un sueño o era un recuerdo? Se preguntaba nervioso. Volvió a cerrar con fuerza sus ojos deseando no acordarse de la mitad del sueño pero, al cerrarlos, recordó perfectamente el momento en el que había conocido a esa niña, recordó el cuento, y recordó la imagen de Elena besándose en la cocina con Stefan.

Ante el asombro de Elena, Damon se levantó de la cama y se encerró en el baño. Ella, todavía bajo las sábanas, miró extrañada como se cerraba la puerta. Éste, tras ella, se apoyó de espaldas contra la puerta y cerró los ojos notando como su respiración se agitaba. Sentía con toda su alma no haberla abrazado al despertarse pero su cabeza le había llevado, sin reparos, hacia ese baño donde se escondía. Maggie…pensó para sus adentros. La sonrisa de aquella niña, nada que ver con la mirada triste de la niña que conocía, le hizo sonreír con dulzura y darse cuenta de una cosa: Elena le mentía.

Al salir de la habitación, Elena ya no estaba en la habitación. Le dolió no volver a ver la imagen con la que se había despertado pero, una parte de él, se alegraba de que la joven se hubiese marchado. Necesitaba pensar, ordenar sus pensamientos y preguntarse a sí mismo cómo iba a asumir la cantidad de recuerdos y sentimientos que se agolpaban dentro de él.

Damon descubriría aquella misma noche como iba a asumir todo lo que le venía a su cabeza, y la respuesta era muy simple. Él tenía que seguir siendo el Damon de ahora, no buscar al Damon del pasado, si el Damon de ahora le decía que tenía que amar con locura a aquella chica, él no iba a resistirse a sus encantos por muchos recuerdos desordenados que llegaran de forma incesante a su mente. Así que, con las ideas claras, actuó como tenía que actuar. Actuó como era él.

Alice llegó al bar con la cara desencajada. Damon, al verla, frunció el ceño extrañado de que la joven no entrara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y más extrañado se quedó al ver que la joven no tenía ningún interés por saber que era lo que había pasado en Virginia. Dando por hecho que algo le preocupaba, decidió no hacerle ninguna pregunta y esperar a que ella diera el paso.

Elena no trabajaba esa noche, ya que ese era uno de los acuerdos por los que había accedido a ir a la cena en Virginia. Damon todavía pensaba en la conversación de la noche anterior con aquel empresario, cuando vio entrar en el bar a Luca, Stefan, Haley y Elena. Al verlos, lo primero que pensó fue en una "cita de parejas". Riéndose de sí mismo por pensar eso, siguió haciendo lo que estaba haciendo mientras los cuatro se dirigían a estrenar la mesa nueva de billar.

Elena miraba de vez en cuando hacia la barra. Damon se veía extremadamente sexy con aquellos vaqueros desgastados y aquella camiseta negra de tirantes y hacía que sus músculos quedasen marcados ante ella. Al recordar lo vivido la noche anterior, no pudo evitar sonreir y morderse el labio sin percatarse de la mirada de Luca. El joven no tardó ni un segundo en comprobar quien era el destinatario de aquella mirada. Por eso, se acercó a Elena, posó su mano en la cadera de ésta y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla sabiendo que Damon les observaba desde la barra.

Alice limpiaba un vaso como si le fuera la vida en ello. Ella, desde allí, había visto las miradas de Damon a Elena, las miradas de Elena a Damon y la reacción de Luca ante esas miradas. Por eso, y tras tirar el trapo sobre la barra e ir caminando hacia Damon con las manos en sus caderas, se acercó y le habló sin tapujos.

-No hace falta ser muy lista para saber que te la has tirado –le lanzó la frase sin morderse la lengua y manteniendo las manos en sus caderas-

-¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa, Alice? –le preguntó alucinado-

-¿Quieres saber una cosa? Creo que es mejor que no sepas lo que pasa por mi mente ahora mismo, Damon. Créeme –dijo saliendo de la barra y yendo hacia el billar a recoger las copas que se iban bebiendo las dos parejas-

Al llegar junto al grupito, Alice no les dedicó ni un saludo ni una mirada. Por ello, Elena bromeó con ella.

-¿Quieres jugar Alice? –le preguntó sosteniendo un botellín de cerveza en la mano-

-Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que ir intercambiándome a los Salvatore –le soltó dolida e intentando volver a la barra-

Elena, avergonzada y extrañada, siguió sus pasos y la sujetó del brazo impidiendo que Alice se marchara.

-Alice…-exclamó con tristeza-

-O me sueltas el brazo o te juro por Dios que no respondo – añadió Alice mirando como Elena sujetaba su brazo-

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó soltándola- ¿Es por lo de Damon? ¿Es eso? ¿Estás celosa? –le soltó Elena sin tapujos-

-¿Celosa? –preguntó riéndose- No digas chorradas, Elena. Sabes perfectamente lo que siento por Damon. Ojala estuviera celosa, pero lo que estoy es decepcionada contigo. Eso es lo que me pasa –dijo Alice mirándola fijamente-

-Le quiero, Alice –confesó Elena desviando la mirada hacia un Damon que atendía a unos clientes en la barra-

-Si de verdad le quieres demuéstraselo. Yo se por qué te lo digo –y la dejó allí plantada volviendo a la barra con Damon-

Alice pasó por la barra tras darle un empujón a Damon. Éste, al mirar hacia el billar, vio todavía a Elena paralizada mirando en dirección a donde él se encontraba. Al cruzarse su mirada, ambos se sonrieron. Su Damon actual le suplicó incesante que se acercara allí y la besara sin tapujos, pero aquellos profundos recuerdos paralizaban sus piernas haciendo que el joven no pudiese ni menearse de donde estaba. Y, otra vez Luca, testigo de una nueva mirada, fue el que se acercó a Elena, la cogió por la cintura y la obligó a reincorporarse a la partida.

-¿A qué juega? –preguntó Alice mirando como Damon miraba hacia el billar-

-Está con sus amigos. Solo eso –respondió sin creérselo mucho-

-¿Cómo crees que será Luca en la cama? –preguntó Alice para hacer rabiar a Damon- Tiene un cuerpo de escándalo y seguro que agarrarse a esos músculos tiene que ser multi orgásmico –dijo sonriéndole-

Damon desvió la mirada hacia Alice, no le dijo nada y, tras unos segundos de dudas, salió de la barra y caminó con decisión hacia donde se encontraban las dos parejas. Al llegar, sin saludarse, le cogió el botellín de cerveza a Elena y le dio un largo trago sin dejar de mirarla. Luca, frente a ellos, miró a su primo dolido. Stefan y Haley, testigos de todo, se miraron y gesticularon con los ojos resignados.

Al llegar el turno de Elena, Luca le pasó el taco dedicándole una dulce sonrisa. Damon, al verlo, sonrió y observó como Elena se inclinaba para golpear la bola. Al errar, rió y Elena, mosqueada, le sonrió con cinismo.

-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes? –preguntó Elena algo molesta mientras se apoyaba con ambas manos en el taco-

-Es imposible que ganes si ni siquiera sabes lanzar –le explicó volviendo a coger su botellín de cerveza y volviendo a dar un sorbo-

-En fin…-sonrió- te enseñaré, pero si les desplumas vamos al 50% -añadió arrebatándole el taco-

Elena imaginó que el joven se inclinaría y golpearía sin más, pero lejos de la realidad, cuando Damon cogió el taco, pasó una de sus manos por la cintura de ella y la obligó a ponerse mirando a la mesa. Él, tras ella, le colocó el taco en la mano y acercó su cintura contra la suya. Sin poder verle porque estaba tras ella, Elena podía sentirlo tan cerca que solo su respiración hacía que cada poro de su piel se estremeciera.

-Esta mañana estabas preciosa –le susurró al oído nada más colocarle el taco en la mano-

Elena, al oírle, se giró de medio lado y miró sus profundos ojos azules a unos milímetros de los suyos.

-Ya lo he visto –le contestó molesta por cómo había actuado-

Damon sonrió y, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza, le dijo que mirase la mesa. Tras ella, la obligó a inclinarse y él hizo lo mismo acompañando su cuerpo. Al colocar sus manos con las de ella, la joven golpeó con el taco la bola y acertó por primera vez en toda la noche. Al ver que había logrado lo que quería, Damon sonrió y se marchó de allí.

Luca no tardó mucho tiempo en acercarse a su primo. Tras pedirle las cuatro cervezas, se sentó en una banqueta y le miró fijamente.

-¿Y tú que coño quieres? –preguntó Damon- Ya tienes las bebidas, deja de mirarme así –añadió extrañado-

-A Elena también le pone nerviosa mi mirada –sonrió- Por cierto, no sabes lo cómodo que es el asiento trasero del coche de Stefan. Te lo recomiendo –sonrió cogiendo los cuatro botellines y marchándose de allí-

Alice, en ese momento junto a Damon, se acercó a su amigo y pese a todo lo que le había dicho, no pudo evitar quitarle importancia a las palabras de Luca.

-Lo hicieron en el coche de Stefan –explicó Alice-

-No soy gilipollas, Alice. Lo he entendido –dijo molesto mientras cogía la botella de bourbon y se echaba un vaso-

-No bebas, Damon –le aconsejó Alice-

-¿Qué eres? ¿Mi madre? –y dio un profundo trago-

-Elena pasa de él. Si te fijas un poco, no hace más que esquivar al pulpo de tu primo. Que baboso –rió-

Alice, pese a todo lo vivido en las últimas horas, no soportaba ver mal a Damon. Por eso, y contra sus principios, le estaba diciendo palabras que le ayudaran a sentirse seguro de sí mismo.

-¿Me puedes hacer un favor? –le pidió Damon-

-Si –contestó sorprendida- Lo que me pidas –añadió-

-Vete…dile a Elena que trabaje por ti y que te encuentras mal –le volvió a pedir-

Alice le sonrió y le acarició la cara. Era incapaz de tratar mal a su amigo y, por ello, accedió a sus deseos. Tras coger su cazadora, se dirigió al billar y le pidió a Elena si le podía sustituir. La joven, preocupada en un principio, no dudó en aceptar y en meterse tras la barra con Damon. Al verla junto a él, sonrió y siguió sirviendo sin decirla nada. Sólo al colocar dos chupitos sobre la barra y ofrecerle uno, le volvió a sonreir y lo levantó queriendo brindar.

-Por el camarero sexy que acaba de echarte un chupito de bourbon –sonrió Damon-

Elena, al oírle, puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, agachó la cabeza, cogió el chupito y lo levantó.

-Por la camarera que trabaja el día que su jefe le había prometido fiesta –sonrió-

Tras chocar un chupito con el otro, ambos se lo bebieron si dejar de mirarse. Luca, tan oportuno como siempre, dejó solos a Stefan y a Haley y se sentó en la barra para estar más cerca de Elena.

-¿Qué hay entre mi primo y tú? –le preguntó Damon mientras veía como Luca se sentaba-

-Nada…pasó…eso…-aludiendo a que se habían acostado- pero ya no ha vuelto a pasar. Te lo juro –le confesó mirándole-

-Yo no soy nada tuyo, Elena. No me tienes que jurar nada –y se alejó de ella-

Luca permaneció sentado junto a la barra toda la noche e, incluso, cuando Stefan y Haley abandonaron el bar entre risas y tonteando, él no dijo nada. Prefirió quedarse en el bar para permanecer más cerca de la chica que le gustaba. Sólo las palabras que Elena le dijo más tarde, harían que él acabara marchándose del bar.

Damon y Elena, ya solos, recogían el bar cuando una voz femenina captó la atención de ambos. Al ver entrar a Amanda, Elena siguió barriendo con un hilo de tristeza. Damon, al ver a la bailarina, desvió la mirada a Elena y se acercó a Amanda.

-No sabes cuánto te eché de menos anoche –dijo agarrándose a su cuello-

-Si…y yo –contestó intentando zafarse de sus brazos mientras veía como barría Elena-

-¿Por qué no le dices a la niñita esa que barra mañana y me llevas a tu cama? –preguntó susurrándole al oído-

-No puedo, Amanda. Tengo que llevar a Elena a casa –le contestó inventándose lo primero que le vino a la cabeza-

-Tiene dos piernas…que camine –siguió diciéndole mientras metía las manos bajo su camiseta-

Elena, al verlos así, dejó de barrer, entró al almacén a por su bolso y se acercó a ambos.

-Me voy, ¿vale? Termina tú de limpiar –les dijo algo molesta-

-Hasta mañana, Elena –sonrió Amanda dándole un beso en la mejilla a Damon que todavía no había conseguido zafarse de los brazos de ésta-

-Espera –le pidió Damon- Te prometí que te llevaría a casa –le explicó suplicándole con los ojos que le siguiera la corriente-

-Bueno…si…pero…si estás ocupado –intentó disimular sorprendida-

-¿Y me vas a dejar aquí tirada por llevar a ésta a su casa? –preguntó Amanda soltándose de su cuello-

-Adiós, Amanda –le lanzó un Damon que ya solo tenía ojos para Elena-

Elena se metió en el coche de Damon. Realmente, aquella noche no tenía coche, puesto que había llegado con los Salvatore y con Haley el coche de Stefan. Durante todo el trayecto, Damon y ella apenas se hablaron. Ella pensaba en la imagen de Amanda y Damon abrazados, y Damon seguía luchando con sus recuerdos. Estaba locamente enamorado de aquella chica, pero las idas y venidas de sus recuerdos le trastocaban de tal manera que se estaba empezando a plantear si se había enamorado de ella o, simplemente, era un amor que se había despertado bajo su piel.

Al llegar junto a la casa de Elena. Él bajo con ella y caminaron uno junto al otro. Al subir los escalones, Damon sonrió recordando el portazo en la cara que Elena le había dado en su día. Por ello, le dijo lo que dijo sin dudar.

-Ya hemos llegado. ¿Puedo irme antes de que me vuelvas a dar con la puerta en la cara? –le preguntó con una sonrisa-

Elena sonrió agachando la cabeza y siguió sonriéndole al levantar la cabeza.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? –le ofreció-

-Si –contestó ladeando la sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo-

Al entrar en aquella casa, sonrió observando lo acogedora que encendió la luz nada más entrar y fue directa a la cocina. Él, por llevarle la contraria, entró en el salón tras encender la luz. Aquel salón estaba plagado de fotos de las niñas y de Elena. Al coger una foto de Maggie, no pudo evitar acariciar su rostro bajo aquel cristal.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Elena al verlo-

-Tu hermana será preciosa cuando sea mayor. Te superará en belleza –sonrió volviéndole a guiñar un ojo-

-Lo se –contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa y haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que fuera a la cocina-

-¿Qué tienes? –preguntó mientras se encaminaba tras ella-

Al entrar, abrió todos los armarios. Pero lo que más captó su atención es que no erró en ningún solo armario. Sabía que buscaba un bote de Cola-Cao cuando abrió un armario, sabía que buscaba el azúcar, cuando abrió el siguiente, por ello, y descolocado por completo, decidió sentarse en la mesa y dejarse servir por ella.

-¿Te apetece un helado? –le preguntó Elena abriendo el frigorífico-

-Si –contestó mientras observaba los armarios que acababa de abrir-

-¿Fresa?¿Vainilla?¿Chocolate? Tengo un montón…es lo que tiene vivir con dos niñas –sonrió con el frigo abierto-

-¿Y las niñas? ¿Están durmiendo? –preguntó con curiosidad-

-No, están en casa de Liz…la madre de Caroline –explicó-

-Quiero helado de chocolate –contestó a su primera pregunta-

Elena sonrió al oír su respuesta. Durante el embarazo de Caroline se había pegado los 9 meses comiendo chocolate por su culpa. Todavía con la sonrisa en la cara, se sentó junto a él y le puso una tarrina de chocolate y una cucharilla.

-¿Y tú? –le preguntó Damon al ver que ella no tomaba nada-

-No quiero nada –dijo mirándole y pensando que lo único que quería realmente lo tenía en esa misma cocina junto a ella-

-Tú misma –dijo abriendo el bote, metiendo la cucharilla y llevándosela a la boca-

Elena apoyó la mejilla en su mano mientras contemplaba como Damon comía helado cucharada tras cucharada. Al ver las caras que ponía, sonrió recordando a Car. La pequeña, cuando comía, ponía los mismos gestos que él. Era inevitable no ver a Damon cuando la miraba. Pensaba en eso cuando Damon le puso la cucharilla en la cara.

-Come –dijo ofreciéndole-

-No quiero, Damon –sonrió intentando apartar la cucharilla-

-Come –dijo riéndose, levantándose y obligándola a que se metiera aquella cucharilla en la boca-

-Damon –rió-

-Elena –la imitó poniendo los ojos en blanco- Que comas –y le tapó la nariz obligándola a que abriera la boca-

-Damon –rió con el chocolate en la boca y tapándosela-

Al ver como intentaba tragar el helado, Damon se levantó, abrió el cajón de los cubiertos, nuevamente a la primera, y le dio uno a Elena para que comiera helado con él. Durante un rato, ambos estuvieron comiendo helado de chocolate mientras se observaban con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Contento? – preguntó divertida sintiendo como se helaban sus dientes-

-Mucho –añadió saboreando el helado-

Elena observó como a Damon le escurría una gota de sudor por la frente. Él,absorbido por el sabor de aquel dulce helado, la miró y se dio cuenta de que la joven tenía tanta calor como él. Aquel helado no solo no estaba refrescando el ambiente, sino que estaba logrando todo lo contrario. Ella, al ver como se quitaba el sudor con la mano, sonrió mientras volvía a saborear otro pedacito de helado de chocolate.

"Me va a dar algo" pensaba Elena mientras lo observaba entretenido con el helado.

"Y qué coño hago yo aquí comiendo chocolate cuando debería esta besándola como un loco" pensó Damon mientras rebuscaba una nueva cucharada de chocolate.

"Que ganas tengo de volver a agarrarme a esos brazos" pensó mientras se relamía imaginándoselo.

"Dios…las 4 de la mañana y yo comiendo helado. Damon…eres gilipollas" se repitió Damon una vez más.

"¿Por qué le habré dado chocolate?" se preguntó Elena al ver que Damon estaba más interesado en el chocolate que en ella.

Elena, sintiéndose derrotada por un miserable tarro de helado de chocolate, intentó captar su atención antes de que el deseo que comenzaba a arder bajo su cuerpo le hiciese lanzarse sobre su cuello. Por ello, se levantó de la mesa dejándole con el helado. Abrió las ventanas, y tras sentir una ligera brisa, se dio la vuelta y se quitó el sujetador sin quitarse la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba puesta. Damon, con la cucharilla en la boca, desvió su mirada hacia ella y comenzó a toser al sentir como se le iba el helado por otro lado. Tras morderse los labios, sonreir y apartar el helado, se levantó y fue hacia ella.

Damon le miró con seriedad mientras Elena le sonreía todavía con su sujetador en la mano. Él, sin decirle nada, cogió el sujetador y lo tiró hacia la mesa, cayendo encima del tarro de chocolate y provocando que las cucharillas se fueran contra el suelo. Elena sonrió al oír el ruido y siguió sonriendo cuando él cogió su rostro y lo acarició con las yemas de sus dedos. Pero, esperándose un beso y con los ojos ya cerrados, sintió como el bajaba las manos acariciando sus pechos por encima de su camiseta, como le desbrochaba los vaqueros y como introducía su mano bajo su ropa interior. En ese momento, abrió sus ojos al exhalar un gemido y sintió como él la besaba intensamente introduciendo su lengua helada y entrelazándola con la suya en aquel profundo beso lleno de pasión. Sus lenguas congeladas por el helado se iban encendiendo mientra ella sentía como él la acariciaba y le obligaba a apretar con fuerza aquellos brazos que tanto había deseado minutos antes.

Ir hacia su dormitorio hubiese sido un recorrido que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder, por ello, ambos entre besos y caricias, caminaron besándose con locura y arrancándose la ropa hasta terminar en el sofá. Volver a sentirlo dentro de ella de una forma tan diferente a la del día anterior hizo que Elena llegara a su climax muchísimo antes que el día anterior.

Aquella noche, ambos durmieron en aquella cama que un día había sido la de ambos. Y, en aquella cama, y abrazando el cuerpo desnudo de Elena, Damon volvió a retroceder en el tiempo. Su hermano se acababa de marchar a estudiar a Virginia y él se había convertido en el paño de lágrimas de su exnovia.

"**Tras contarle un cuento a Maggie, Damon bajó las escaleras de la casa con las manos en los bolsillos. Al llegar a la cocina, Elena estaba sentada en la mesa tapándose la cara con las manos. **

**-Dime que no estás pensando en Stefan –le dijo mientras abría el frigo, cogía un tarro de helado y comenzaba a comérselo con la ayuda de una cucharilla-**

**-¿Y qué quieres que haga? –le preguntó ella- ¿Y si está con otra, Damon? ¿Y si mientras estamos tú y yo hablando él esta en la cama con otra?siguió preguntando-**

**-Pues te buscas a otro, Elena. Así de simple –le contestó haciendo aspavientos con los ojos-**

**-No es fácil, Damon –le explicó ella- **

**-Si es fácil, Elena. Coges, vas a un bar, señalas a tío y te lo llevas a la cama. Si quiere, claro –sonrió mirando el helado-**

**-Muy gracioso –dijo levantándose de allí- **

**Damon vio como Elena se dirigía al salón dejándole allí plantado. Por ello, decidió dejar el helado e ir en su busca. Al llegar, la vio sentada en el sofá y abrazando sus piernas. Él, lamentando lo que le había dicho, se sentó a su lado y le pasó el brazo por encima. **

**-Cualquier chico mataría por estar con una chica como tú –confesó Damon con una dulce sonrisa-**

**-No es verdad –dijo con los ojos vidriosos- **

**-¿Sabes? Hace menos de un año, caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de una gran ciudad y el destino me hizo cruzarme con una chica preciosa. Morena, sexy, con una sonrisa deslumbrante…Lástima que había mucha gente en aquel piso y lástima que aquella chica ya estaba pillada –confesó sonriéndole- **

**-Damon –contestó agachando la cabeza mientras le sonreía-**

**-Siempre me he preguntado qué hubiese pasado si hubiese hecho lo que pensé en un primer momento cuando te presté mi pulsera –le explicó Damon recordando con una sonrisa en los labios- Cuando te dije que tú no eras como las demás y acariciaba tu mano –podía recordarlo como si fuera ayer-**

**-Yo también me acuerdo –sonrió agarrando la mano de Damon y acariciando su mano como él había hecho aquel día- **

**-Estuve a punto de besarte –le confesó-**

**Elena, al oírle, le miró con los ojos todavía vidriosos. Él, al igual que aquel día, miró con dulzura sus labios, se relamió los suyos, y luchó con todas sus fuerzas por no besarla. Una vez más, pudo controlar aquel deseo que tenía de besarla". **


	9. Chapter 9

Despertarte abrazado al cuerpo desnudo de la persona que amas es el deseo que todo mortal desea vivir a lo largo de su vida. Damon, al abrir sus ojos, se encontró abrazado al cuerpo desnudo de Elena. Unas horas antes, ambos se habían amado una y otra vez hasta caer rendidos por el más profundo de los sueños. Pero, nuevamente, y bajo aquellos brazos, Damon había vuelto a soñar algo que más que un sueño era un recuerdo que le había atravesado el alma. Y no por la profundidad o importancia de dicho sueño, sino por el fuerte sentimiento que había despertado dentro de él. En aquel sueño, el tercero que tenía en apenas pocos días, él era el paño de lágrimas de Elena, el amigo, la mano derecha de aquella joven que ahora tenía abrazado, pero sentía que ella había sido algo más. Dentro de aquel sueño, pudo sentir el sufrimiento y el dolor del que ama algo con todas sus fuerzas y no puede tenerlo. Justo el sentimiento opuesto a como se sentía aquella mañana después de haber amado hasta el límite a aquella misma joven por la que sufría en sus recuerdos.

Por ello, nuevas preguntas volvieron a sacudir su mente. ¿Qué había significado Elena para él? ¿Se había enamorado de la persona de la que estaba ya realmente enamorado? ¿Por qué ella seguía mintiéndole? ¿Por qué Elena le ocultaba cosas? Nuevamente, los sentimientos del presente y las dudas del pasado le atormentaban pero, esta vez, no huyó como un cobarde de allí. Esta vez sonrió, apartó el pelo de su cuello y besó con dulzura el tatuaje que ella tenía en la nuca, ese en el que estaba escrito "hic et nunc". Ese "aquí y ahora" era un señal a la que él mismo se agarraba para no huir de allí. Por ello, la abrazó con fuerza y apoyó su nariz y sus labios en aquel cuello y en aquel tatuaje.

Elena sonrió al sentir unos dulces besos que le daban los buenos días. Al abrir sus ojos, vio su armario cerrado. Un armario en el que tantas veces había visto al mismo Damon sacar una de sus camisas cada mañana. Pero, ésta vez, él no se levantó y fue hacia ese armario, esta vez ella se dio la vuelta y le miró con una sonrisa dulce.

-Buenos días –dijo Elena tras girarse y abrazarse al cuerpo desnudo de Damon-

-Buenos días –le contestó abrazándola mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza-

-Dime que no estoy soñando –le expresó Elena mientras acariciaba su espalda con la yema de los dedos-

-¿Soñar? ¿El qué? –Damon se apartó para mirarle el rostro, levantarle la barbilla con un dedo y acariciar la comisura de sus labios- ¿Lo de anoche o lo de ahora? –le preguntó queriendo saber a qué se refería-

-Todo –respondió Elena con los ojos cerrados, con la misma dulce sonrisa que dibujaba su rostro y acercándose a su cuello-

-Si lo de anoche hubiese sido un sueño habrías tenido un sueño realmente caliente –le contestó Damon riéndose-

-Es verdad…y no…no ha sido…un sueño –siguió diciéndole mientras besaba y acariciaba con su lengua el cuello de Damon-

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó Damon al ver como Elena le provocaba hasta el límite-

-No… quiero… que… te… vayas –le confesó mientras seguía besando y lamiendo su cuello mientras su respiración se agitaba-

-Es imposible…que…me vaya –le contestó Damon con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo como su respiración se agitaba-

Elena subió sus besos por la mandíbula, por la barbilla de Damon hasta que sus labios volvieron a juntarse y sus lenguas comenzaron una lucha desenfrenada mientras Damon se colocaba encima de ella.

El sonido del móvil de Damon rompió el encanto.

-Joder –dijo Damon tras apartarse de Elena-

-No lo cojas –le pidió Elena bajo su cuerpo con sus ojos llenos de deseo-

-A la mierda –respondió Damon ignorando la llamada y besándola cada vez con más intensidad-

Tras un minuto de respiro sin oír el teléfono, el sonido del móvil de Damon le volvió a interrumpir.

-Tíralo por la ventana –le ordenó Elena mientras sentía como Damon le besaba el cuello y perdía sus manos en sus pechos-

-¿Tú oyes algo? –le preguntó mientras mordisqueaba su cuello-

-No –contestó Elena con los ojos cerrados y la voz agitada-

El móvil volvió a silenciarse pero, una tercera llamada hizo que Damon, harto de tener que oír el teléfono una y otra vez, se apartara de encima de Elena, se colocara boca arriba y cogiera el teléfono.

-¿Si? –preguntó al escuchar una voz al otro lado-

Elena, recostada junto a él de medio lado, le observaba sonriendo mientras él imitaba su movimiento y se colocaba de la misma forma.

-¿Ésta noche? –volvió a preguntar Damon a la persona con la que hablaba-

Elena le sonrió cuando él acarició sus labios mientras seguía escuchando a la persona con la que hablaba. Por ello, y juguetona como estaba, atrapó su mano y se introdujo uno de los dedos de Damon en la boca. Él cambió el semblante de su rostro al instante y cerró los ojos mientras sentía lo que ella le hacía provocadoramente.

-¿Virginia Beach? –siguió preguntando como pudo mientras acababa mordiéndose los labios para no exhalar un gemido-

Al ver que Elena no paraba de acariciar uno de sus dedos con la lengua, apartó su mano de ella y se la puso en la cara empujándola para que no siguiera provocándola. Elena, al sentir que él la apartaba, sonrió y se cubrió la cara con la almohada frenando una carcajada.

-Si, señor Smith –sonrió mirando como Elena se cubría el rostro con la almohada- Mi novia vendrá conmigo –siguió sonriendo-

Elena, al oír lo de señor Smith y lo de que su novia acudiría con él, se quitó rápidamente la almohada de la cara, volvió a ponerse de medio lado y le miró riendo.

-Nos vemos esta noche –dijo, por último, Damon-

Al colgar, volvió a apoyar el móvil en la mesilla y volvió a colocarse encima de Elena sujetando con sus manos las de ella a la altura de la cabeza.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? –le preguntó riendo y viendo que ella intentaba soltarse de sus manos-

-Yo no he hecho nada, Damon –dijo seria antes de echarse a reír-

-Espera…te lo voy a recordar –dijo juguetón mientras metía uno de sus dedos en la boca de Elena-

Elena le sonreía al ver como él cerraba los ojos.

-Si…ya recuerdo –dijo apartando la mano de Damon-

-Me vuelves loco, lo sabes, ¿no? –le dijo Damon bajo aquella mirada que tanto había anhelado Elena durante los últimos años-

-Es recíproco –le contestó con una sonrisa-

-¿A qué hora traerá Liz a las niñas? –preguntó mientras comenzaba a perder su lengua por el cuello de ésta-

Elena no pudo contestar pero, al oír la voz de las niñas y de Liz, se levantó como un resorte y se puso su bata.

-Mierda –gritó mientras Damon resoplaba bajo sus sábanas- Ya han llegado. Vístete –le pidió lanzándole la ropa que estaba tirada por el suelo-

Elena bajó las escaleras bajo su bata deprisa e intentando que las niñas no subieran. Al verlas, su sonrisa delataba que había pasado una noche estupenda.

-Mami –gritó Caroline al verla-

-¿Qué tal ha dormido mi pequeña? –le preguntó cogiéndola en brazos-

-Bien, mami –le respondió abrazándola-

Maggie fue directamente a la cocina. Al llegar allí, vio el tarro de helado de chocolate totalmente derretido. Enfadada, fue directamente hacia Elena y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué pasa, Maggie? –preguntó al ver el rostro de su hermana mientras veía como Liz abandonaba su casa-

- Te has comido mi helado y, encima, no has cerrado el bote y se ha echado a perder –dijo medio llorando-

Elena, recordando la noche anterior, se mordió los labios, miró en dirección a su habitación y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

-¿Y encima te ríes? –preguntó dolida-

-No –respondió sonriendo- Lo siento, Maggie…es que…

Damon, que bajaba las escaleras, las interrumpió.

-Fui yo –dijo exculpando a la joven-

Maggie se quedó helada al verlo allí. Damon, por otro lado, no pudo evitar acercarse a la niña y acariciarle la cabeza cariñosamente. Ella, sin comprender nada, miró a su hermana pidiéndole una explicación.

-Damon ha venido a…-dudó buscando una ocurrencia de última hora ante tal descubrimiento-

-Explicarle una cosa a tu hermana –añadió Damon sonriendo-

La niña desviando la mirada a uno y otro, se encogió de hombros y se llevó a Caroline de allí. Al llegar al sofá, dejó a la pequeña sentada y se aproximó a la puerta de la cocina dispuesta a espiarlos. Desde allí, vio como Damon acercaba a Elena junto a su cintura y cómo los rostros de ambos se encontraban a unos milímetros.

-¿Qué querías que dijera? –le preguntó Damon divertido- ¿Qué he venido a deshacerte la cama? –preguntó riendo mientras apoyaba sus labios en su cuello para frenar el sonido de aquella carcajada-

-Eso lo haces bastante bien –le respondió mientras él posaba las manos en su trasero- Anda…vete…antes de que perdamos los papeles –dijo dándole un sutil empujoncito-

-Ah! –dijo Damon antes de salir de la cocina- Esta noche no trabajas. Tenemos una cena en Virginia Beach. El señor Smith inaugura un pub allí y nos ha invitado. A mí y a mi novia –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y riéndose-

Elena no contestó y se quedó mirándole con una sonrisa.

-Creo que con que te lleves ese vestido negro tan sexy que tienes y la ropa que te pondrás mañana…es suficiente. El pijama no te hará falta –le explicó saliendo por la puerta- Te recogeré a las 8 en la tienda –dijo antes de asomarse para que no le vieran las niñas y darle un dulce beso sujetando las mejillas de Elena-

-Hasta luego loco –se despidió Elena con una sonrisa-

-Hasta luego…deditos –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y riéndose-

Elena estuvo sonriendo mientras le veía alejarse a través de la ventana. Todavía con una sonrisa en los labios no sintió la presencia de Maggie.

-¿Damon y tú habéis hecho el amor? –le preguntó su hermana sin tapujos-

-¿Qué dices, Maggie? –le respondió con otra pregunta-

-No soy tonta –siguió diciéndole Maggie con una sonrisa en la cara- Nadie se pone una bata de invierno en agosto, así que me imagino que vas desnuda. Lo he visto en las películas –dijo sonriéndola-

-Recuérdame que no te deje ver la tele en un mes –dijo cerrando con fuerza su bata y subiendo las escaleras mientras Maggie se tapaba la boca riéndose-

Elena fue a trabajar a la tienda después de que Liz volviera a ir a buscar a las niñas para llevarlas a la piscina. Al entrar, Haley percibió aquella sonrisa de tonta que no se había separado de Elena en toda la mañana. Sus sospechas quedaron confirmadas tras no dejar de oír el pitido del móvil de Elena durante la primera media hora.

De Damon:

**Algún día me tienes que hacer un pase de modelos con todos esos modelitos que vendes**

De Elena:

**En tus sueños, Salvatore.**

Elena sonrió bajo la atenta mirada de Haley. La joven se sentía como si no existiera.

De Damon:

**Entonces…sin la lencería.**

Elena sonrió mordiéndose el labio mientras apoyaba su rostro en su mano.

De Elena:

**Si me la quitas tú…**

De Damon:

**Eso está hecho…deditos**

Elena se echó a reír sin percatar la presencia de Haley frente a ella.

De Elena:

**¿Qué haces? Yo estoy decidiendo que conjunto me compro para que me lo quites esta noche.**

Damon, sentado junto a Ric en el bar de la piscina, ponía el mismo rostro que Elena e ignoraba de la misma manera a Ric.

De Damon:

**No te molestes…no te durará mucho. Por mí como si no llevas nada bajo ese vestido sexy que estoy deseando quitarte. **

Elena sonrió imaginándose el momento y Damon se mordió el labio deseando que el tiempo pasase más deprisa.

De Elena:

**No me has dicho que estas haciendo…loco…**

De Damon:

**Estoy tomándome una cerveza con Ric en la piscina. Te encantaría verme…sin camiseta…en bañador…pelo mojado…Te volverías loca**

Elena sonrió, apoyó el móvil en el mostrador y se tapó el rostro con sus manos.

De Elena:

**Yo llevo unos shorts vaqueros, camiseta roja de tirantes y…si…llevo ropa interior porque es lo que vendo.**

De Damon:

**Por cierto, voy a darme un baño con tus niñas. Espero que no te importe. **

Elena sintió como la sonrisa se desdibujaba de su rostro. En ese momento, hubiera pagado todo el oro del mundo por estar en aquella piscina y por verlos a los tres juntos como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Damon ya no contestó. Dejó su móvil dentro de sus vaqueros y caminó lentamente hacia la piscina. Sonreía al ver como un grupillo de chicas le observaban. Al llegar junto a la piscina, se sentó en el borde y apoyó sus manos dejándose atravesar por los rayos solares. Maggie, que ya lo había visto, cogió a Car de la mano y fue en su busca. Mientras las niñas iban andando por el borde de la piscina, Maggie desvió la mirada hacia Damon quien, con los ojos cerrados, sonreía mientras el agua acariciaba sus pies.

-Car –dijo Maggie agachándose a la altura de su sobrinita-

-¿Si? –le preguntó la niña-

-Vamos a bañarnos con tu papi, ¿vale? –le confesó-

-Papi –repitió Car asintiendo con la cabeza-

-Si, Car, tú papi…ese –señaló sin que Damon la viese- Ese es tu papi, ¿vale?

-Papi –dijo la pequeña Car con una sonrisa en los labios-

Damon todavía se encontraba en la misma posición cuando algo que nunca se hubiese imaginado le sacó de sus más profundos pensamientos.

-Papi –dijo Car al llegar a la altura del joven-

Damon abrió los ojos como platos y se giró a mirarlas. Maggie, al ver su rostro, levantó sus hombros y le sonrió.

-Papi…dice…-exclamó Damon sin darle importancia al asunto-

-Ven aquí, princesa –dijo cogiendo a la niña y colocándola encima de él- Maggie –dijo con una sonrisa recordando aquel sueño de días atrás-

-Car tiene miedo a esta piscina –le confesó sentándose junto a él-

-¿Si? –preguntó a Car que se abrazaba al cuerpo de Damon con fuerza-

-Tengo miedo –lloriqueaba al ver el agua tan cerca-

Damon, al ver la cara de terror en la pequeña, la dejó sentada en el borde de la piscina mientras él se introducía dentro del agua. Tras meter todo su cuerpo en el agua y refrescarse, le mostró sus brazos a Maggie y la niña se zambulló sin dudar en la piscina. Car, observándolos sentadita junto al borde, vio como Maggie se colocaba a la espalda de Damon y se agarraba a su cuello. Una vez más, Damon se acercó y cogió a Car en brazos. La pequeña miró con miedo el agua, pero cuando el joven comenzó a refrescar su piel para que la niña perdiese el temor al agua, le sonrió con dulzura e, imitando a su tía, le abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi papi –exclamó Car justo en el momento que Damon le mojaba el pelo-

-Si te oyese tu hermana –exclamó Damon sin darle, una vez más, importancia-

-Si le oyese mi hermana se caería al suelo –rió Maggie-

Damon, al oír la frase de Maggie, si que sintió como un sinfín de dudas se le venían a la cabeza. ¿Por qué le llamaba papi? ¿Quién era en realidad su papi? Y, lo más importante, ¿por qué actuaba con esa familiaridad con dos niñas que apenas conocía? Eso si, lo único que sabía era que entre Maggie y él había habido un lazo muy fuerte de complicidad en el pasado.

Elena salió del trabajo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al abrir la puerta, vio a Damon con sus vaqueros desgastados, su camiseta de tirantes blanca y un sombrero beige, apoyado en la puerta del copiloto. Al verla, él se quitó el sombrero y le hizo una reverencia.

-Señorita Gilbert –dijo inclinándose-

-Damon –le contestó ignorando su formalidad-

-¿Lleva todo lo imprescindible? –preguntó mirando la pequeña bolsa-

-Ya lo verás –le contestó sonriendo y metiéndose al coche-

Presa del cansancio, Elena se sumergió en un profundo sueño de camino a Virginia Beach. Al llegar allí, lo primero que vio fue un espectacular hotel.

-No puede ser –exclamó Elena al abrir la puerta del coche frente a la entrada-

Y Elena exclamó aquella frase porque no era la primera vez que ella iba a ese hotel. Ambos, junto con Maggie, habían estado allí en el 7º cumpleaños de la niña.

-El señor Smith nos ha reservado una habitación en este hotel. No esta mal, ¿no? –le dijo cogiéndola de la mano tras salir del coche-

-No, no está mal –respondió Elena con melancolía-

Cuando Damon se introdujo en el ascensor junto con Elena, la frase de la recepcionista del hotel se le repetía una y mil veces en su cabeza. Elena, que había permanecido a unos metros de él, no había oído nada de lo que la recepcionista le había dicho, pero Damon no hacía más que recordar una y otra vez la conversación con la recepcionista.

**-No hace falta que me de sus datos, Señor Salvatore. Usted estuvo aquí hace unos años, así que todavía mantenemos la información. **

**-¿Ah, si? – preguntó asombrado Damon- ¿Y cuándo estuve y con quien? –siguió preguntando-**

**-Estuvo…el 14 de abril de 2002…en una habitación triple con…veamos a ver…Elena Gilbert y Margaret Gilbert –le respondió-**

**-Gracias –añadió Damon dándose la vuelta y mirando a Elena-**

Cuando Elena entró en la habitación, su boca se abrió a la velocidad de sus ojos. Aquella habitación era casi tan grande como toda su casa.

-Es una suite, Elena. Al señor Smith le sobra el dinero –le explicó con seriedad todavía atormentado por la conversación con la recepcionista-

-Si tiene hasta jacuzzi –gritó con alegría-

-Vístete –le ordenó- Llegamos tarde a la fiesta –continuó yendo al baño con su ropa-

Elena percibió la frialdad de Damon al instante. Imaginando que algo le preocupaba, siguió sus órdenes y comenzó a vestirse. Estaba terminando de colocarse sus pendientes cuando le vio salir con unos pantalones de traje negros y una camisa blanca semi remangada y con un par de botones desabrochados. Al verle, sus preocupaciones se disiparon a la velocidad en la que Damon se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta, se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba embelesado.

-¿Cariño? –preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios- Espectacular –y acercó su cintura a él- Y…dime que llevas ropa interior –añadió mordiéndose el labio-

-Ah…-exclamó bromeando Elena- No lo se –sonrió-

Damon puso los ojos en blanco y se apartó de ella.

-No voy a tocarte…aún no –sonrió- Me quedaré con la duda –dijo gesticulando mientras iba hacia la puerta-

Al igual que en Virginia, ambos entraron en aquel lujoso pub con las manos entrelazadas. Al ver como iba la gente vestida, Elena se sintió insignificante e insegura, no sólo por la ropa que llevaba sino también por la belleza de todas las mujeres que se encontraban allí. Los hombres que las acompañaban, en su mayoría, rondaban la cincuentena, así que era fácil que la mayoría de las mujeres, sacadas de un catálogo de "Victoria's Secret", mirasen a Damon con ojos de deseo. Damon sacó la misma conclusión que ella, salvo en lo del vestido. En sus adentros, pensaba que ni la mujer más perfecta y provocativa de ese bar podía hacerle sombra a Elena.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó con dulzura a Elena levantando su barbilla con su dedo índice-

-Me veo fuera de lugar –dio abriendo sus brazos, señalando su cara y agachando la cabeza derrotada-

-Ven –Damon la abrazó por la cintura y volvió a levantar su barbilla- No te llega ninguna ni a la suela de los zapatos…que lo sepas –le confesó guiñándole un ojo-

-No entiendo que hacemos aquí, Damon. ¿No ves? –le preguntó con ojos vidriosos- No pegamos nada –dijo mirando la pista de baile-

-Desde luego…-dijo en voz alta mientras buscaba una respuesta idónea a su pregunta- y sobre todo porque yo soy el chico más joven de todo el bar. Podrían ser mi padre –dio mirando a un hombre bailando con una jovencita-

-Vámonos, Damon –le suplicó Elena sintiendo como su inseguridad salía flote-

Damon miraba con dudas a Elena cuando el señor Smith y su mujer hicieron acto de presencia.

-Damon –le saludó ofreciéndole su mano-

-Señor Smith –le contestó mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano de Elena-

-¿Ha tomado ya una decisión respecto a su bar? –le preguntó sin tapujos-

Elena observaba a la mujer de aquel hombre enfurecida. El mismo Damon le había confesado que aquella mujer le había dado su teléfono con propósitos oscuros, por ello, mientras ambos hablaban, Elena sentía como le hervía la sangre cada vez que ella observaba de arriba abajo a Damon.

-Cariño –dio Elena interrumpiéndoles y posando su mano en el trasero de Damon- ¿Me llevas a la barra? –le pidió con una sonrisa como si nunca hubiera roto un plato-

-Yo te acompaño, Elena –se ofreció la señora Smith tras mostrarle una seductora sonrisa a Damon-

Elena, contra su voluntad, fue con aquella mujer a la barra. Al llegar allí, y tras que ella le preguntase, observó su bourbon sin levantar cabeza. La tensión se cortaba con un cuchillo cuando aquella misteriosa mujer decidió romper aquel silencio que se había interpuesto entre ambas.

-Tienes un novio muy atractivo –confesó mirando a Elena-

"**Genial…la muy zorra ni se corta"** pensó Elena dándole un trago bastante largo a su bourbon.

-Gracias –contestó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-¿Hace mucho que salís juntos? –le preguntó mientras Elena observaba como miraba a Damon y a su marido-

"**Y a ti que te importa"** volvió a pensar tras desviar la mirada hacia donde ella lo hacía.

-3 años –volvió a contestar y a beber sin descanso-

-Paul es un hombre fantástico. Nos conocimos hace 2 años. Él estaba pasando un mal momento…uno de sus hijos acababa de morir y al otro lo habían metido en la cárcel. En fin…una tragedia. Aparecí en el momento oportuno –sonrió mientras, esta vez sí, miraba a su marido-

-Muy oportuna –Elena seguía con aquella conversación rogándole a todos los dioses porque Damon acabase de hablar con el señor Smith y se acercase junto a ella-

-Te envidio –confesó una vez más a Elena- Damon es atractivo, guapo, sexy…-sonreía mientras miraba a éste-

"**Y se mueve en la cama como nadie…zorra"** siguió pensando mientras apretaba todo lo que podía el vaso.

-Despertar con él cada mañana es maravilloso –Elena se giró a mirar a Damon con una sonrisa en los labios-

-No lo dudo –las palabras de aquella mujer se tildaron de un tono de envidia- Tiene que ser duro tener un novio como él…tan irresistible a los ojos de cualquier mujer. Si te fijas, cada minuto hay una mujer de éste bar que desvía la mirada hacia él. Me imagino que lo atarás en corto, ¿no, Elena? –preguntó mientras daba un sorbo a su copa-

"**Genial…ha descubierto mi punto débil"** reconoció para sus adentros.

-Si, no te voy a decir que no es duro. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Se que disfruta conmigo en la cama como nadie. Y, yo, desde luego, disfruto como una enana entre sus brazos –sonrió terminándose de beber la copa-

"**¿De verdad acabo de decir eso?"** se preguntó a sí misma.

-Damon tiene que tener mucha experiencia en la cama. Obviamente, tú no has sido la primera –añadió dándole donde más dolía-

"**Acabas de pasar de zorra a puta en una frase. Premio"** pensó sintiendo como la sangre se le encendía.

-Si me disculpas, lo que hago o dejo de hacer en la cama con mi novio no es asunto tuyo. Siento que estés con un hombre que no amas…realmente lo siento. Pero yo estoy con el chico que amo, con el hombre de mi vida y con el padre de mi hija. Así que…-se acercó a ella- aléjate de él. Se que el otro día le diste su teléfono. Él me lo dijo antes de meterme en la habitación y hacerme el amor como nunca –puntualizó sonriendo-

Aquella mujer, al oír sus palabras, se sintió molesta y la dejó sola en la barra. Elena, observando como Damon seguía hablando con aquel hombre, se acercó a Damon y le cogió con dulzura la mano. El señor Smith, al verla, no pudo evitar sonreir. Damon, viendo la cara que ponía él, le paso el brazo por encima a Elena y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

-Os dejaré un rato solo. Piénsatelo, Damon. Luego hablamos. Elena…-les dijo antes de dejarlos solos-

Al ver como se alejaba, Elena se quedó mirando a Damon y le abrazó.

-Ey…¿qué pasa? –le preguntó Damon apartándola-

-Esa tía es una loba –reconoció mientras observaba como el señor Smith llegaba hasta su mujer-

-¿Ya le has echado en cara que me diese su número de teléfono? –le preguntó sonriendo-

-Te hace gracia, ¿no? –le preguntó Elena indignada-

-Me gusta cuando te pones celosa. Solo eso –le reconoció posando las manos en las caderas de ésta- Pareces una niña a la que le quitan su juguete- dijo sonriendo-

-Mi juguete –Elena, ante sus palabras, sonrió-

-Si, Elena…tu juguete –le dijo susurrándole al oído- Me encanta como suena –expresó haciendo que Elena sintiese como se abría el suelo bajo sus pies y como se iba derritiendo poco a poco-

Elena se apartó sonriendo y se alejó hacia la puerta que daba directamente a aquella playa privada propiedad del pub. Damon, sonriendo, la vio alejarse y, tras apoyar su copa sobre la barra, salió tras ella. Al salir fuera, Elena giró sutilmente la cabeza observando como él la seguía. Ya sentía la arena bajo sus pies mientras caminaba con sus zapatos de tacón en las manos. Él, imitándola, se descalzó y caminó unos metros tras ella. Al llegar a la orilla, Elena sintió el agua templada impregnándose en los dedos de sus pies. El reflejo de la luna hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en ella. Al mirar a izquierda y a derecha, reconoció casi a la perfección aquella playa en donde ambos habían estado años atrás en compañía de Maggie.

-¿No estarás pensando en hacer natación sincronizada en el Atlántico, no? –preguntó Damon divertido mientras se sentaba en la arena y se apoyaba en sus manos-

Elena, al oír su voz, se dio media vuelta mientras seguía sintiendo como cada ola acariciaba sus tobillos.

-No –contestó mirándole- En realidad estaba pensando donde ahogar a esa tía –le confesó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

"**¿Llevará ropa interior o no?"** se preguntó Damon mientras la observaba mordiéndose su labio inferior.

Elena se dio la vuelta al ver el gesto de Damon. Sonriendo directamente al mar, extendió sus brazos queriendo impregnarse de cada brisa marina que acariciaba su rostro.

"**Hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz"** sintió Elena cuando una ola salpicó su vestido.

-Joder –gritó sonriendo al sentir como aquella ola le mojaba el vestido de cintura para abajo-

"**Espero que lleves ropa interior"** volvió a pensar Damon al ver como iba corriendo hacia él y se tumbaba.

Elena reía mientras corría hacia él. Al llegar, se tumbó y apoyó la cabeza en la pierna de Damon mientras éste seguía apoyado en sus manos. Al sentir la cabeza de ella en su pierna, se apoyó en una mano y con la otra acarició su pelo mientras la joven seguía riéndose.

"**No puedes ni imaginar lo enamorada que estoy de ti. No he dejado de quererte desde que apareciste aquella noche en aquella terraza que ya ni existe"** pensó Elena mientras dejaba de reírse y cogía la mano de Damon apartándola de su pelo.

"**¿Qué fui yo para ti, Elena? Dímelo, por favor, dímelo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, porque este amor que siento por ti no es normal. No se puede amar de esta manera a nadie en tan poco tiempo"** se repetía Damon a sí mismo mientras acariciaba con el pulgar de su mano la de Elena.

En una barandilla que separaba aquel pub de la arena, el matrimonio Smith observaba a la pareja sin dirigirse la palabra. La mujer agarró por detrás a su marido mientras seguía su mirada con curiosidad y, tras beberse la bebida, dejó con furia el vaso sobre la mesa que tenía más próxima.

-Juré sobre la tumba de mi hijo que vengaría su muerte. Fallé una vez –dijo refiriéndose al accidente en el que Damon había perdido la memoria- pero no fallaré más.

-Paul…olvídalo…-le suplicó su mujer-

-Kol murió en la cárcel por culpa de esa zorra y mi hijo Klaus está en la cárcel por culpa de ese hijo de puta. Te juro por Dios que les vengaré aunque sea lo último que haga –se juró mientras dejaba a su mujer mirando a la pareja-

Elena sonreía apoyada en la pierna de Damon mientras ambos se dejaban llevar por la brisa marina. Tras sentir un impulso, Elena se levantó como un resorte, cogió sus zapatos y comenzó a correr por la orilla de la playa. Damon, al verla, agachó la cabeza, suspiró y siguió tras ella. En tan solo unos metros, la había alcanzado y la sujetaba por la cintura mientras ambos se mojaban los pies.

-Me acabas de destrozar unos pantalones Armani de 300 dólares –le confesó al ver sus pantalones mojados hasta las rodillas- Te los descontaré de tu paga –sonrió mientras Elena se apartaba de él y se quedaba mirándole-

-¿La camisa también es Armani? –le preguntó Elena como si de verdad estuviese preocupada-

-Si –contestó gesticulando y dando por obvia aquella respuesta-

-Genial –y Elena se acercó a él-

Elena se aproximó a él y le desabrochó la camisa completamente bajo la atenta mirada de éste. Él la miraba extrañado hasta que sintió como ella le quitaba la camisa y la lanzaba al mar dejando su torso desnudo y una camisa de 200 dólares que se perdía entre las olas.

-No te arranco el vestido y lo lanzo al océano por que me gusta demasiado. Pero puedo arrancártelo y lanzarlo a la arena –dijo acercándose lentamente a ella- ¿Y sabes? Eso es lo que voy a hacer –confesó sus intenciones bajo la atenta mirada de Elena que lo miraba estupefacta-

-No –rió Elena poco antes de echarse a correr-

Elena reía corriendo por la orilla pero, apenas 20 metros más adelante, caía en la arena tras ser alcanzada por Damon. En el suelo, Elena sintió como una ola le pasaba por encima bajo la risa de Damon que, de rodillas sobre ella, la miraba riéndose.

-Me voy a ahogar, Damon –rió bajo otra nueva ola-

La tos que invadió a Elena, hizo que se levantase de su cuerpo y le ayudase a llegar junto a una zona fuera de olas. Allí, con el pelo y la ropa completamente mojados, Damon se sentó a su lado mientras la veía llena de arena.

-¿Quieres un consejo? –le preguntó divertido Damon-

-¿Y quién quiere tus consejos? –preguntó Elena mosqueada-

-Te lo voy a dar igual –sonrió- Yo que tú me quitaría toda la ropa y me metería en el mar –le aconsejó-

-Reconócelo, Damon –Elena se reincorporó y se puso de pie- Lo que quieres saber es si llevo ropa interior, ¿no? –dijo cabreada- Pues toma –se sacó su vestido y se lo lanzó a la cara-

Elena caminó hacia el mar con sus minúsculas bragas negras. Damon, sentado todavía, sonrió al ver como caminaba llena de furia. Como todo un caballero, se quitó sus pantalones y fue tras ella.

"**Este va a ser el polvo más caro de mi vida…casi 600 dólares tirados por la arena y perdidos en el mar" **pensaba Damon mientras se adentraba en el océano.

"**¿Cómo hemos acabado aquí? Semidesnudos y en medio del mar bajo la luna. Me gusta"** sonreía Elena pensándolo mientras lo veía adentrarse en el mar e ir hacia ella.

"**Pero cuanto la deseo…y cuanto la quiero"** pensó Damon nuevamente al llegar junto a ella y tenerla a un metro mientras el agua les llegaba a la cintura.

Elena sonrió al verlo llegar.

-¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó al ver su cara-

-Pienso en que lo que te tengo que descontar del sueldo asciendo a unos 600 dólares –sonrió echándose para atrás y mojándose el pelo-

"**No hagas eso"** se decía a sí mismo Elena.

-Ni lo sueñes, Damon Salvatore. Soy madre de familia y estoy a cargo de mi hermana de 10 años. ¿No te doy pena? –y apretó sus labios haciéndole pucheros-

"**No se que coño hacemos hablando"** se dijo Damon a sí mismo.

-¿La verdad? –preguntó Damon mientras acortaba la distancia que les separaba- No me das ninguna pena –siguió diciéndole cuando ya podía sentir sus pechos junto a su cuerpo- y menos pena me vas a dar cuando te pongas a gritar como una loca –sonrió-

Elena puso los ojos como platos y se echó a reír.

-Yo no gritó –dijo salpicándole con el agua-

-Lo que no gritas es poco –repitió Damon riéndose apretándola contra su cuerpo-

-No es verdad –el tono de la voz de Elena se hizo más suave mientras apoyaba su nariz en la clavícula de éste y sentía las manos de Damon en su cintura-

-Espera que recuerde –y Damon ladeó la cabeza y le sonrió- Ah, sí…cuando llegamos anoche a tú sofá ya te había tenido que sujetar en medio del pasillo al ver como tus piernas flaqueaban –le explicó riéndose-

-No mientas, canalla –le gritó riendo-

-Yo no miento, Elena –dijo con seriedad- Te lo demostraré –sonrió maliciosamente mordiéndose los labios-

No había terminado de decir la frase cuando Elena sintió como la mano de Damon se perdía en su entrepierna. Al ver el rostro sorprendido de ésta, él sonrió más y siguió haciendo lo que hacía mientras la apretaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo. En ese momento, el resto del océano dejó de existir para Elena. Solo el olor del mar, la brisa marina y aquella mano que la acariciaba existían para ella.

"**Y luego me llama a mí deditos el desgraciado"** pensaba Elena mientras apoyaba la frente en el hombro de Damon.

Damon sonrió cuando tras oír un último gemido de Elena tuvo que sujetarla entre sus brazos. Ella, al sentir como él cogía su pelo y la obligaba a echar su cabeza hacia atrás, le miró con seriedad.

-A lo mejor lo he fingido –sonrió Elena todavía con la voz algo agitada tras aquel orgasmo que acababa de sentir-

-Si –y Damon se echó a reír- Me acabas de clavar toda tu dentadura en mi hombro, guapa –dijo sonriéndola- Y no mientas –dijo sujetando su cara con dulzura- ni digas que finges porque es mentira y lo sabes –le sonrió-

-Vale –reconoció recuperando la voz- Me ha encantado, ¿vale? –volvió a reconocer riendo-

Elena se apartó de él, se quitó las bragas que todavía llevaba puestas y dejó que las olas se la llevasen.

"**Nuestra entrada en el hotel va a ser memorable"** pensaba Elena mientras veía sus bragas alejarse.

"**Se acabó"** se dijo Damon a sí mismo cuando se quitaba sus calzoncillos y se acercaba a Elena con la fuerza de una ola. Ella, al sentir como sus labios se pegaban con fuerza contra los suyos, se dejó perder por aquella lengua que le hacía derretirse y gemir como si le fuera la vida en ello. Sus piernas, siguiendo sus órdenes mentales, abrazaron con fuerza la cintura de Damon y hasta que no sintió como él se introducía dentro de ella no adquirieron una tranquilidad que se volvería rigidez cuando ella, como consecuencia de aquel momento lleno de amor y de pasión, sufriera un orgasmo tan fuerte que casi le hace perder el conocimiento.

Todavía con los ojos cerrados y ya "liberada de él", Elena sintió los dulces besos de Damon en su cuello. Sólo en ese momento, comenzó a sentir la frialdad del agua bajo su piel.

Él, intentando recuperar el ritmo habitual de su respiración, sólo paró de besar su cuello y su mandíbula cuando, minutos después, sus pulsaciones volvieron a un ritmo habitual.

-¿Vamos a por lo que nos queda de ropa? –le preguntó sujetando su cara-

-Si –contesto con una sonrisa-

Afortunadamente para ellos, nadie fue testigo de su salida del mar. Al llegar a la orilla, Damon se colocó sus pantalones. Única prenda que le quedaba, ya que sus zapatos tampoco estaban. Elena, al igual que él, se colocó su vestido sintiendo como la humedad que todavía tenía y la humedad de su cuerpo hiciesen que el vestido se le quedase totalmente impregnado a su piel.

Ambos salían caminando cogidos de la mano mientras el agua de mar todavía recorría sus cuerpos. Al pasar junto a un matrimonio que había estado en la fiesta, Elena sintió una punzada de celos al ver como aquella "Barbie" devoraba con la mirada a Damon sin importarle que su marido estuviese al lado.

"**Que habilidad tiene para volverme loca"** pensaba Elena con una sonrisa en los labios mientras llegaban a suelo firme y las piedras del asfalto se clavaban en sus pies.

"**Si el mundo se acabase ahora mismo creo que moriría feliz después de esto"** sonreía Damon para sus adentros.

El recepcionista del hotel les miró alucinados cuando les vio entrar con aquellas pintas. Elena intentaba disimular la risa pero Damon, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a reírse al ver el rostro de aquel hombre. Quizá por ello, soltó un comentario que todavía divirtió más si cabe a Elena.

-Se ha caído al mar…he tenido que ir a rescatarla –confesó haciendo aspavientos con ojos y manos- ¿Podría darme otra tarjeta? Soy Damon Salvatore y mi habitación es la 1015 –sonrió guiñándole el ojo a Elena-

-Aquí esta, señor Salvatore –y le dio la llave-

Elena siguió riéndose de camino a la habitación. Al entrar, se quitó el vestido y se paseó desnuda por la habitación. Damon, al verla, se apoyó de espaldas a la puerta y se tapó la cara con sus manos.

"**Cómo me pone esta tía"** suspiró mientras caminaba hacia el jacuzzi y lo llenaba mientras echaba unos jabones aromáticos cortesía del hotel. Sentado sobre el jacuzzi y observando como se llenaba, vio salir a Elena de la ducha a la que se había metido intentando calentar su cuerpo.

-Los cambios bruscos de temperatura no son buenos, Elena –le explicó-

-¿Por qué lo dices, Damon? –preguntó juguetona mientras cubría su cuerpo con una toalla-

-Yo te he puesto a 100…luego ha venido el frío del mar…ahora te duchas con el agua hirviendo…-sonrió-

-Gracias por el consejo. Lo tendré en cuenta – le dijo sonriéndole mientras iba hacia la cama y se recostaba-

Damon, al observarla sobre la cama, cerró el grifo del jacuzzi y fue hacia ella. Elena, con los ojos cerrados, sintió que él se apoyaba sobre la cama y le quitaba la toalla.

-Ahora mismo me siento como un niño desenvolviendo un caramelo –sonrió poniendo una rodilla a cada lado de su cuerpo-

-Estoy haciendo más deporte en 3 días que en 2 años –sonrió tapándose la cara y sabiendo lo que le esperaba-

-¿Te estás poniendo nerviosa, Elena? –le preguntó divertido-

-Tú me pones nerviosa –dijo apartando unos segundos la mano antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y volver a taparse la cara-

-¿Por qué? –preguntó sonriéndole mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus caderas esperando la respuesta de Elena-

-Porque se que vas a hacerme –admitió con timidez como si fuera una novata en el tema-

-¿Ah, si? ¿Sabes que puedo sorprenderte? –preguntó de nuevo-

"**Damon…lo he hecho contigo en todos lados, sobre todas las superficies posibles y he sentido tu lengua en cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Créeme…no vas a sorprenderme. Simplemente se que voy a volver a gemir como una loca por tu puta culpa"** pensaba Elena mientras seguía tapándose la cara a la espera de que aquella lengua que la volvía loca comenzase a secar su cuerpo.

Elena no se equivocó cuando Damon apartó las manos de su cara y comenzó a besar y a lamer su cuello, su mandíbula y a pelearse, una vez más, con aquella lengua contra la que no se cansaba de luchar. No abrió los ojos hasta que no sintió como Damon tapaba su boca y lamía sus pechos como si la vida le fuera en ello.

"**Cabrón"** pensó Elena al sentir aquella lengua que le hacía enloquecer.

"**Ya puedes patalear todo lo que quieras que no voy a parar hasta que no te agarres a las sábanas loca de placer" **pensaba Damon para sí mismo.

La mano de Damon en su boca le impedía gemir con más fuerza de la que ella misma ya oía. Damon, mientras jugueteaba con sus pechos y los lamía como si de un helado se tratase, sonreía escuchando los leves gemidos de Elena bajo su mano. Sabiendo que Elena no aguantaría mucho más, apartó su mano y escuchó un gemido de Elena que le hizo enloquecer más que a ella.

"**Vas a acabar conmigo" **pensó Elena en el último suspiro cuando ya sentía dentro de sí un placer tan aplastante que ni una almohada hubiese podido frenarlo.

Sin darle descanso a recomponerse, Damon comenzó a besarla con intensidad, con sensualidad mientras lamía sus labios de vez en cuando bajo la tímida mirada de Elena que ya se temía su peligrosa lengua entre las piernas. Sólo de imaginarse ese momento, le hizo excitarse todavía más, y sabiendo que otro momento apasionado acabaría con ella, decidió intentar llevar la iniciativa para recuperar una respiración que iba a perder por momentos de un momento a otro. Por ello, obligó a Damon a recostarse, le desabrochó los pantalones sin dejar de mirarlo, y viendo como él no dejaba de mirar su cuerpo, le bajó con suavidad los pantalones perdiéndose en la zona más íntima de Damon. Él, al sentir su boca y su lengua, se tapó la cara con la almohada sabiendo que ella no iba a parar hasta "vengarse". Pero, lo que él no esperaba es que, cuando ya pensaba que no iba a durar mucho hasta alcanzar el climax, Elena se colocase encima de él y se fundieran en uno una vez más. En ese momento, apartó la almohada y la observó moverse sobre él mientras ella ladeaba la cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos.

La joven no tardó mucho en sentir que no podía más y Damon, sonriendo, y de un rápido movimiento y sin separarse de ella, la tumbó bajo su cuerpo y acabó el trabajo que ella no había podido hacer. Ambos, desnudos y exhaustos sobre las sábanas, se secaron el sudor de su frente, se miraron uno al otro y se echaron a reír todavía jadeantes. Tras sumergirse sobre esas sábanas que estaban bajo sus húmedos cuerpos, dejaron que el agua del jacuzzi se enfriara y se perdieron en un profundo sueño tras apagar la luz de la lámpara y abrazarse el uno al otro.

Elena cayó en un profundo sueño rodeada de los brazos de Damon y sintiendo como éste colocaba una pierna sobre ella impidiendo cualquier tentativa de huída posible. Un momento tan dulce tendría que haber venido acompañado de un dulce sueño pero los remordimientos de Elena seguían carcomiéndola y se vieron reflejados en aquella pesadilla que le haría tomar una decisión.

**En su casa, Elena se observaba a sí misma en el espejo de su habitación. Maggie observaba a su hermana sentada en su cama mientras, de vez en cuando, se secaba sus lágrimas sabiendo que su hermana iba a cometer el error más importante de su vida. Elena, viéndose reflejada en el espejo con su vestido de novia, sintió como una lágrima caía directamente ante aquella tela blanca. **

**-Elena –Haley, que le estaba ayudando a abrochar el vestido le obligó a que se diera la vuelta- Todavía estás a tiempo…lo sabes –la joven sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- **

**-Aprenderé a amarlo –reconoció justo en el momento en el que un desgarrador llanto se apoderó de ella y la obligó a abrazarse al cuerpo de su amiga- **

**Car se unió a ellas. La niña, ataviada con un vestido rosa claro, fue directamente hacia Maggie sin querer mirar a su madre. Al verla, Maggie bajó de la cama y sintió como los brazos de su sobrina rodeaban su cintura. Las niñas, al ver llorar a Elena, se echaron a llorar. Liz, que acababa de entrar en ese momento, obligó a Maggie, Car y Haley a que la dejaran a solas con Elena. La joven, al ver a la madre de la que había sido su gran amiga, se tranquilizó y, siguiendo sus consejos, se sentó con ella en la cama. **

**-Elena –comenzó a decirle Liz mientras entrelazaban sus manos- Tienes 22 años, una hija que te adora, y una hermana que te ve como su única madre. Eres fuerte y no tienes que hacer esto, ¿me oyes? –le dijo levantando la barbilla y viendo el rostro de Elena destrozado- **

**-Damon me odia más que a nada en éste mundo –dijo entre lágrimas- **

**-No le has dado tiempo a asimilar todos sus recuerdos –intentó consolarle Liz- Ayer fui a verle a la mansión Salvatore. Stefan y yo intentamos hablar con él, intentamos hacerle comprender que sólo él podía frenar esta locura que vas a cometer –siguió diciéndole- Él te ama…con toda su alma…lo vi en esa mirada que no olvidaré nunca, cariño –puntualizó mientras Elena le observaba- **

**-¿Sabes? Él tendría que haber muerto en aquel accidente, no Caroline –le dijo con la voz desgarrada a Liz mientras se abrazaba a su cuerpo- **

**-Caroline le salvó la vida por ti, Elena –dijo Liz apartando a Elena de su cuerpo- Ella sacrificó su vida por la de Damon porque sabía que si él moría, tú morirías con él y Car y Maggie quedarían huérfanas de por vida. ¿No lo entiendes? –le confesó Liz llorando mientras recordaba a su hija- **

**-Ya lo se –asintió Elena entre lágrimas- y sé que una parte de Damon me amará siempre, pero esa parte de él que me odia con todas sus fuerzas no me perdonará nunca ninguna de mis mentiras –siguió llorando- **

**-Elena no te cases con Luca. Te arruinarás la vida y se la arruinarás a las niñas. Ellas están locas con Damon –siguió pidiéndole Liz-**

**-No entendéis que yo amo a Damon, pero es él quien no quiere ni verme –gritó levantándose de la cama en el instante en el que Jenna entraba en el dormitorio- **

**-Elena, por favor, déjate de gilipolleces –intervino su tía- No amas a ese chico, no lo amas –gritó en el instante en el que Car y Maggie volvían a entrar en la habitación y el sonido de un timbre les hacía mirar hacia la puerta- **

**Maggie bajó corriendo las escaleras de su casa mientras Car la observaba desde lo alto de la escalera. Al abrir, la sonrisa forzada de Alice hizo que la pequeña le mostrase la dirección en donde estaba Elena. La joven, tras acariciar con ternura la cabeza de la niña, cogió a Car en brazos, entró en el cuarto de Elena y les pidió al resto que la dejaran a solas con la joven. Elena, de pie junto al cristal, vio de reojo como Alice se sentaba en la cama con Car. **

**-¿Qué le dirás a tu hija cuando sea mayor, Elena? –Alice, como siempre, lanzó el primer dardo- ¿Le dirás que no fuiste capaz de esperar a que su padre perdonase tus mentiras? ¿Eso le dirás? – siguió insistiendo mientras dejaba a Car sobre la cama e iba hacia ella- Mírame –le gritó cogiéndola del brazo- Mírame a la cara –le gritó con más fuerza- **

**-Vete, Alice –Elena era incapaz de mirar a Alice- **

**-Damon tiene todo el derecho a odiarte y lo sabes. Te lo dije, Elena. Te lo advertí la misma noche en la que todo esto explotó. Te dije que ibas a perderlo por tus mentiras –siguió gritándole- **

**-Vete, Alice –le suplicó Elena de nuevo intentando frenar sus lágrimas- **

**-No me voy a ir. Quiero que mires a tu hija –le cogió con fuerza del brazo y la puso frente a Car- **

**Elena, sujetada por Alice, miró a su hija rota de dolor. **

**-Elena, por favor –el tono de Alice se suavizó- No cometas un error. Ten paciencia…Damon, tarde o temprano…te perdonará –le suplicó mientras se ponía frente a ella- Si te casas con Damon lo perderás para siempre. **

**-Perdí a Damon para siempre el día que le dije que mi hija era suya –dijo entre lloros nuevamente- **

**-Genial –Alice frenó sus lágrimas- Cásate con ese payaso si quieres, pero lo vas a tener que hacer delante de Damon. Él irá a la iglesia conmigo. Quiero que le jures amor eterno a su propio primo delante del amor de tu vida. Tu verás si puedes –le dijo Alice con furia antes de salir enfadada del cuarto de Elena- **

**Al sentir como Alice se marchaba, Elena se volvió hacia su hija y la abrazó suplicándole mil veces que algún día le perdonase. Si ella había tomado esa decisión, había sido porque con aquel chico había encontrado una paz tras aquella fuerte tormenta que se había producido en su vida tras confesarle a Damon toda la verdad. **

**Elena entró en aquella iglesia del brazo de Stefan. Sin padre, y sin ningún allegado más cercano, su gran amigo la iba a llevar directamente a un altar donde se juraría amor eterno con alguien por el que no sentía nada. Al atravesar el umbral de la puerta, entró en aquella iglesia sin el valor suficiente para levantar la mirada del suelo y, ante el temor que, de camino a aquel altar, la mirada de Damon y la de ella se cruzasen.**

**Afortunadamente para ella, su mirada solo se cruzó con una persona en ese instante, y esa persona no fue otra que Luca. Stefan, tras colocar la mano de Elena junto con Luca, se colocó al lado de su amiga y la ceremonia dio inicio. **

**-El amor es sufrido y considerado, nunca es celoso. El amor no es jactancioso o engreído, nunca es grosero o egoista, nunca se ofende ni es resentido. El amor no haya placer en los pecados de los demás y se deleita en la verdad. Siempre está dispuesto a excusar, confiar, esperar, soportar todo lo que venga –comenzó a decir el cura- **

**En aquella iglesia, y bajo la mirada de todos sus amigos, Damon caminó por uno de los laterales sin dejar de mirar la espalda de su primo y de la mujer que amaba. Al llegar a la altura donde ambos se encontraban, se apoyó en una columna y observó desde allí la ceremonia. Elena le vio nada más apoyarse Damon en la columna. Avergonzada, agachó la cabeza sin poder evitar mirarlo por última vez y cuando, el cura, dijo su última palabra, ella todavía seguía mirando como las lágrimas de Damon caían por su rostro. **

**-Yo, Luca Salvatore, te recibo a ti, Elena Gilbert, como esposa y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida –comenzó Luca.**

**Elena, tras mirar a Damon por última vez, se giró ante Luca y repitió sus palabras. **

**-Yo, Elena Gilbert, te quiero a ti, Luca Salvatore, como esposo y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida –juró Elena mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas-**

**Stefan, escuchando las palabras de Elena, miró como Damon apoyaba de lado la cabeza sobre aquella columna mientras sentía como su vida se hacía pedazos en aquel instante. **

**-El Señor confirme con su bondad este consentimiento vuestro que habéis manifestado ante la Iglesia y os otorgue su copiosa bendición. Lo que Dios ha unido, que no lo separe el hombre –bendijo el cura bajo la atenta mirada de los novios- Yo os declaro marido y mujer –finalizó- Luca…hijo mío…ya puedes besar a Elena –sonrió sin percatarse de aquel dolor que irradiaba la joven- **

**Elena sonrió forzosamente a toda la familia de Luca que había llegado esa misma semana a Mystic Falls desde Italia. Saludó uno a uno hasta que vio como Alice y Damon se aproximaban a ellos para felicitarles. El joven, sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, agarraba con todas sus fuerzas la mano de Alice. Ella, sintiendo como si Damon le fuera a partir la mano, se acercó a Elena. **

**-Que seáis muy felices –dijo a Luca y a Elena con sequedad-**

**-Gracias –respondieron ambos al unísono- **

**Luca, al ver acercarse a Damon, e intentando escapar de la mirada de su primo, buscó con la mirada a su madre y se acercó a unos familiares. Elena, frente a Alice y Damon, vio como la joven camarera les dejaba unos instantes a solas. Él, tras agachar la cabeza, se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla a su querida Elena. Sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían por el contacto, ambos cerraron los ojos frenando las lágrimas que pedían salir a gritos. **

**-Espero que seas muy feliz, Elena –le expresó Damon- **

**-Solo quise protegerte, Damon –intentó justificar aquel engaño que había durado dos años- **

**Elena, sin poder evitarlo, le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo desgarrarse por dentro y, sabiendo que si él no la hubiese sujetado, habría caído frente a ese altar destrozada por despedirse para siempre de lo que más amaba. **

**-Luca será un buen padre para Caroline –expresó Damon poco antes de morderse el labio- Me voy de Mystic Falls. Hoy es el último día que nos vemos, Elena. Y, si, nunca podré perdonarte todo esto pero se que siempre te amaré. Siempre…y recordaré a aquella chica que conocí en una terraza de Virginia y de la que me enamoré locamente. **

**-Lo siento, Damon –respondió con la voz desgarrada abrazándose con fuerza a él- Valió la pena vivir solo por poder compartir el gran amor que nos tuvimos. Y…-unas palabras rotas salieron de su garganta- te querré hasta el día que me muera.**

**Elena miraba entre lágrimas aquella cruz buscando un hilo de esperanza mientras Damon atravesaba la iglesia en busca de la luz del sol que se veía al otro lado de aquella puerta. **

Elena abrió los ojos asustada. La luz del sol ya llenaba la habitación de aquel hotel de Virginia. Rápidamente, se dio la vuelta y contempló el rostro dulce de Damon junto a ella. Las lágrimas, recordando aquel sueño tan real, impregnaron su cara e hicieron que se abrazase a él llena de temor ante lo que el futuro les pudiera deparar a ambos.


	10. Chapter 10

El despertar de aquella mañana fue algo diferente al del día anterior. Elena, tras aquel sueño convertido en pesadilla, se levantó con cuidado y, tras ducharse, esperó vestida en la cama a que éste se despertara. Durante casi una hora, no hizo más que mirarle y acariciarle, de vez en cuando, su mejilla mientras se mordía su labio y rogaba a todos los dioses que aquel chico al que tanto quería pudiese perdonarle alguna vez por lo que había hecho.

Cuando más tarde, ambos conducían de vuelta a Mystic Falls. Elena se colocó de lado en el asiento mientras observaba como el aire que entraba por su ventanilla despeinaba el pelo húmedo de Damon. La radio local informaba que aquel día sería el día más caluroso del año. Al oírlo, Elena sonrió y acarició su mejilla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El calor y ver a Damon tan sexy producían un cataclismo interior en su cuerpo que solo podía ser calmado de una forma que conocía perfectamente.

Damon dejó a Elena en su casa nada más llegar. La joven esperó petrificada en la acera hasta que vio como el coche de éste giraba en la primera esquina a la derecha. Todavía con la sonrisa en la boca, abrió la puerta de su casa encontrándose a las niñas jugando en el suelo del salón mientras Liz preparaba la comida en la cocina. Nada más ver a la joven, Liz dejó el trapo que llevaba en la mano y obligó a Elena a que se sentase junto a ella.

-¿Qué esta pasando, Elena? –le preguntó Liz sujetando su mano mientras Elena no podía borrar aquella sonrisa de sus labios-

-Te lo expliqué ayer por teléfono. He estado en Virginia Beach con Damon por motivos de trabajo. Nada más –explicó con esa sonrisa que no podía quitarse de la cara-

-Maggie me contó lo de ayer –confesó Liz a la joven-

-¿El qué? –respondió con otra pregunta haciéndose la tonta-

-Maggie me dijo que tú y Damon habíais hecho el amor –dijo Liz sin poder evitar una sonrisa recordando las caras de la niña-

-No es eso es que…-pero Liz la interrumpió-

-Elena –insistió Liz-

-Si, Liz, Damon y yo…-Elena se cayó desviando la vista y apretando sus labios-

-Te entiendo Elena, y no quiero que pienses que te estoy juzgando. Se que te estás acostando con el hombre al que amas, pero quiero que tengas cuidado. Te has aferrado al recuerdo de un Damon que ya no existe –explicó Liz-

-Damon está empezando a recordar –le confesó Elena levantando la mirada y mirándola fijamente- Recordó la primera vez que nos vimos y…a Maggie…y ya no se más. No se si ha recordado algo y no me lo ha dicho o si directamente sigue sin recordar nada –le explicó a una Liz preocupada por ella-

Elena aprovechó aquella mañana para disfrutar de las niñas. Le encantaba pasar el poco tiempo libre que tenía cada mañana junto a ellas y, por eso, igual que había hecho muchas mañanas en Virginia cuando vivían aisladas del mundo, encendió la radio, buscó la emisora de Mystic Falls y se sentó a ver como pintaba Maggie. La niña, a diferencia de Elena, se estaba convirtiendo en toda una artista. Le encantaba rellenar los huecos vacíos de todos los dibujos que encontraba o, sin no lo hacía, ella misma dibujaba lo primero que se le ocurría y lo coloreaba. Car, con inocencia, permanecía sentada en las piernas de su mamá mientras su querida tía Maggie les mostraba a cada rato sus nuevas obras de arte.

Tumbado sobre su cama, Damon miraba al techo con sus brazos tras su nuca. La sonrisa de su cara reflejaba claramente en quien estaba pensando en esos momentos y, quizá por eso, cogió su móvil interesado en saber que hacía esa persona.

De Damon:

**Buenas tardes…deditos**

Escribió sonriendo para sus adentros.

Elena dejó a Car en su sillita al oír el pitido del móvil, al ver quien era la persona que le estaba enviando un mensaje, sonrió.

De Elena:

**Buenas tardes, señor Salvatore. Quiero informarle que en mi reloj son las 12.10h., por lo tanto, la mañana nos ha abandonado hace 10 minutos**.

De Damon:

**Buenas tardes entonces…¿algún plan para esta tarde a parte de cuidar de esas dos niñitas con las que estás?**

De Elena:

**Preparar la comida, vender bragas y sujetadores y aguantar al capullo de mi jefe cuando llegue la noche. Lo de todos los días querido Salvatore.**

Damon sonrió al leer su mensaje.

De Damon:

**Ahora que hablas de bragas…las tuyas deben de estar a punto de llegar a Portugal. **

Elena se echó a reír a carcajadas llamando la atención de su hermana Maggie.

De Elena:

**Ayer tuve trabajo extra. ¿Podrías darme fiesta hoy? He sido una niña buena.**

De Damon:

**Buen intento pero no. Te quiero a las 21h. en el bar y con toda la ropa interior a ser posible.**

De Elena:

**Damon…¿por qué no vienes a comer a mi casa? Mi factura de móvil se está disparando por tu culpa, ¿sabes?**

De Damon:

**Llego en 20 minutos.**

Nada más escribir el mensaje, Damon subió corriendo las escaleras, se metió en la ducha y, al poco, ya se encontraba subiendo los escalones de casa de Elena. La joven, al oír el sonido del timbre, sonrió, pero Maggie, ya advertida de quien iba a comer con ellas, echó a correr hacia la puerta como si la vida le fuera en ello.

-Damon –dijo con alegría nada más abrirle la puerta-

-¿Qué tal, Maggie? –le preguntó al entrar con una sonrisa en los labios-

Damon cerró la puerta tras de sí. Desde allí, una Elena con una camiseta negra de tirantes y unos mini shorts a conjunto le esperaba sentada en la mesa con la pequeña Car en brazos.

"**Sabía que esto no era buena idea"** se dijo a sí mismo al ver la vestimenta de Elena-

Elena le sonrió mientras acariciaba la mano de su hija. El recorrido de la puerta principal de su casa hasta la cocina era corto, pero a ella se le hizo tan largo como una película de tres horas. Damon caminaba tras Maggie, despeinando su pelo mojado y haciendo que los musculos de sus brazos quedasen marcados bajo aquella fina camiseta de tirantes blanca. Al tenerlo enfrente, sonrió intentando disimular todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

"**Que sean las 14h. y venga Liz a buscar a las niñas. Que sean las 14h. por favor…Me tengo que ir a trabajar a las 17h…"** rezó para sus adentros justo en el momento en el que Damon se sentaba a su lado, cogía cariñosamente a Car de la mano y le revolvía el pelo a ella enredando.

-Damon, ¿quieres ver mis dibujos? –le preguntó Maggie acercándose a él-

-Claro, Maggie –contestó bajo la atenta mirada de Car y Elena- Ven –dijo sacando su pierna para que la niña se sentase- Enséñamelos –y la pequeña se sentó en su pierna-

Elena, todavía con Car en sus piernas, miraba como Damon sonreía cada vez que Maggie le pasaba uno de sus dibujos. Car, presintiendo que no era el centro de atención, estiró su brazo en dirección hacia Damon. El joven, sin desviar la mirada de los dibujos de la hermana menor de Elena, estiró su mano para enganchar la de la pequeña. Elena, ya sintiendo como sus lágrimas de emoción la embargaban, tuvo que tragar saliva y echar su cabeza hacia atrás para evitar que unas nuevas lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro.

Al sentir como Car le apretaba con fuerza su mano, Damon levantó la cabeza y miró a una Car que no podía hablar por culpa del chupete que llevaba en la boca. Al sacarle la lengua, Car sonrió y estiró su otro brazo para que Damon la cogiera. Sintiendo como Car se escapaba de sus brazos, Damon cogió a la pequeña por debajo de las axilas y la colocó en su otra pierna. Elena, junto a ellos, sintió la caída de una de sus lágrimas y se levantó como un resorte hacia el fregadero dando la espalda a los tres.

"**He esperado casi 2 años para ver algo así. ¿Qué hice para que me arrebataras lo que más quería? ¿Qué hice? Perdí a mis padres con 17 años, he cuidado de mi hermana desde entonces y cuando tenía todo para ser feliz me lo arrebataste. ¿Existes de verdad o no?"** pensó hablando a un Dios que no sabía si existía.

-¿Estás bien, Elena? –le preguntó Damon al verla con las manos apoyadas en el fregadero y sin levantar la cabeza-

Elena no tenía fuerzas para contestarle, así que sabiendo que él la miraba, negó con la cabeza. Al ver su respuesta, Damon dejó a Car en su sillita y se levantó con cuidado para que Maggie se sentase donde él estaba. Al llegar junto a ella, la obligó a que le mirase. Elena, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, se abrazó con fuerza a su cuerpo y comenzó a llorar. Maggie, que era incapaz de ver a su hermana llorar, se echó a llorar y Car, al verlas a las dos llorar, las imitó. Damon miró a las niñas asustado. No sólo tenía que consolar a Elena, ahora tenía que consolar a la hermana y a la hija de ésta.

"**No entiendo nada"** se dijo a sí mismo mientras acariciaba el pelo de Elena.

-Maggie, ¿puedes llevarte a Car al salón? –le pidió Damon mientras seguía abrazando a Elena-

-Si –contestó la niña siguiendo sus indicaciones-

Damon siguió abrazando a Elena hasta que oyó a Maggie encender la tele desde el salón. Pero, igual que el día anterior, tras dejar a su sobrinita en el sofá, fue junto a la puerta y se escondió donde no podían verla.

-Elena, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó un Damon preocupado sujetando su cara y acariciando la piel de ésta con la yema de sus dedos-

-Te mentí, Damon –le confesó entre lágrimas mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la ventana sin fuerzas para resistir la dulzura de aquellos ojos azules que la atravesaban-

-¿En qué, Elena? –preguntó sin dejar de acariciar su rostro-

-No se como decírtelo, Damon –le contestó sin dejar de mirar hacia la ventana-

-Inténtalo, Elena –le pidió Damon-

-No puedo –le volvió a decir echándose a llorar con más fuerza mientras se abrazaba a su cuerpo-

Maggie, desde la puerta, y todavía escondida, se secaba sus lágrimas al ver los esfuerzos de su hermana por decirle la verdad. Al ver que ella no sería capaz nunca, tomó una decisión que traería consecuencias en el futuro. Una decisión que, al día siguiente, le llevaría directamente a un destino que quedaría marcado en su piel para el resto de sus días.

-Está bien, Elena. Se que hay cosas de mi pasado que no se, y me imagino que tiene que ver con eso. Pero quiero que sepas que te quiero y que, sea lo que sea, sabré entenderlo. Todo es perdonable en esta vida –le dijo intentando aplacar aquellas lágrimas-

-Hay cosas que no se pueden perdonar –añadió Elena mientras se apartaba de él y secaba sus lágrimas-

-Todo se puede perdonar cuando amas a una persona como yo te amo a ti –le confesó con dulzura-

Elena levantó su cabeza y le miró con una dulce sonrisa en la cara.

"**Díselo, Elena. Díselo"** decía una voz en su interior.

"**Dímelo, Elena. Dime lo que me tengas que decir y no me tortures más"** decía una voz en off dentro de él.

-Algún día encontraré las fuerzas suficientes para decirte lo que te tengo que decir. Te lo juro –le dijo mirándole fijamente a los ojos- Pero si te puedo adelantar una verdad que no sabes, Damon –dijo cogiendo su mano-

-¿El qué? –preguntó inquieto-

-No importa con quien estuviese o con quien me acostase –e hizo una pausa buscando fuerzas en aquella ventana- Me enamoré de ti en aquella fiesta de Virginia y nunca te he dejado de amar desde entonces. Y –e hizo otra pausa- si volví a Mystic Falls, lo hice porque ya no soportaba estar un día más sin verte –le confesó mirándole a los ojos-

Al oír sus palabras, Damon estiró de su mano, la abrazó y acarició su cabeza con cariño.

"**Algo me dice que a mí me pasó lo mismo"** se repitió a si mismo mientras cerraba sus ojos intentando buscar una respuesta.

Elena vio a su hermana en el umbral de la puerta y, apartándose despacio de Damon, pronunció el nombre de ésta obligándola a salir de su escondite. Damon se sintió descubierto al ver a la niña, pero cuando la vio acercarse a él con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazarse a su cintura con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo evitar apretarla contra su cuerpo mientras se sentía perdido.

-Te quiero mucho, Damon. Y yo también te quiero desde la primera vez que te vi –le confesó la niña cerrando con fuerza sus ojos y abrazándose a su cuerpo como si la vida le fuera en ello-

-Maggie –sonrió mientras veía como Elena se tapaba la boca con su mano- ¿Sabes una cosa? –le dijo sonriendo mientras se inclinaba a la altura de la niña- Yo ya te quiero mucho, pero estoy seguro que todavía tengo que recordar lo mucho que te quise. No recuerdo casi nada de mis últimos 3 años, pero si recuerdo a tu hermana- y miró a Elena- y si te recuerdo a ti. Cuando te leía cuentos…o cuando te arropaba algunas noches antes de que te durmieses –le confesó ante una Elena atónita-

-Sabía que te acordarías de mí –dijo Maggie feliz abrazándose a su cuerpo-

Los cuatro comieron aquella mañana como una auténtica familia. Car lloró cuando ya no quería más, Maggie protestó porque no tenía más hambre y Elena se pasó casi toda la comida lidiando con una y otra. Damon, como mero espectador, contemplaba a las Gilbert divertido y sintiéndose en aquella casa incluso mejor que en la suya.

No habían pasado casi las 14h. cuando Liz, cumpliendo su palabra, fue a recoger a las niñas para llevarlas a la piscina. Al verlas marchar desde la puerta, Damon la cerró y volvió a la cocina, donde Elena fregaba los platos que los cuatro habían manchado. Sin decirle nada, se sentó en una silla y se quedó mirándola con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Qué miras, Damon? –preguntó sonriendo mientras fregaba unos platos-

-¿De verdad quieres que te conteste? –le respondió con otra pregunta-

-Si –sonrió-

-Te miro el culo, Elena –le respondió-

Elena sonrió de espaldas a él, se remojó sus manos, se giró sobre sí misma y se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en el fregadero. Frente a él, un Damon sentado en una silla, con la piernas ligeramente entre abiertas y apoyando su codo en la mesa le estaba pidiendo a gritos que se acercara a él.

"**Si no me llevas a la cama ya, juro por Dios que te arrastraré por toda mi casa"** pensó Elena riendo para sus adentros mientras se hacía la interesante frente a él.

"**No sabes las ganas que tengo de volver a estar dentro de ti"** le sonrió Damon mientras una vocecilla en su interior repetía esa frase sin cesar.

El silencio entre ambos, siguió así hasta que Damon le ofreció su mano y Elena fue hacia él. Elena, al llegar a su altura, cogió su mano y se sentó encima de él mientras ambos entrelazaban sus manos.

-¿Sabes? Anoche me lo pasé genial –le confesó Elena mientras ambos no dejaban de forcejear sutilmente con sus manos obligando a Elena a menear sus caderas encima de él-

-Lo se –dijo acercando su cara a la de ella-

-Pero bueno…todo es superable en esta vida –añadió sonriéndole mientras se mordía sus labios frenando una risa-

-Por supuesto que todo es superable, señorita Gilbert. Para eso están los retos, ¿no? –le explicó Damon dibujando una sonrisa que desmantelaba a Elena-

"**Me estás poniendo a cien"** decía la voz en off de Elena.

-¿Cuándo piensas llevarme a la cama, Damon? –le preguntó Elena sin tapujos-

Damon se echó a reír al oír su confesión mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás sin soltar las manos de Elena.

-¿Tanto me deseas? –le preguntó desnudándola con la mirada-

-Te deseo desde que has entrado por la puerta de mi casa con ese pelo mojado que me vuelve loca- le confesó Elena, nuevamente, con una sonrisa-

-Eso tiene fácil solución –y Damon cogió la botella de agua que había sobre la mesa y se la tiró por la cabeza mojando su pelo-

-Damon –rió Elena al sentir como éste movía la cabeza salpicándola de agua-

-¿Mejor? –le preguntó con un brillo en los ojos-

-Mejor –contestó intentando zafarse de sus manos-

-No, no…señorita Gilbert- le explicó Damon apretando sus manos-

-Déjame tocarte, Damon –rió Elena al ver que él no la soltaba-

-Quiero jugar contigo a un juego –le explicó-

-¿Ah, si? –preguntó divertida-

-Si…es verdad que podría cogerte en brazos, subir las escaleras de tu casa, desnudarte y acariciar tu cuerpo con mi lengua –le explicó sonriéndola y desmontándola por completo- pero…

-Pero, ¿qué? –preguntó alucinada-

-Pero sería demasiado fácil. Y quiero que no te olvides en la vida de lo que va a pasar en las próximas tres horas –confesó Damon volviendo a menear su cabeza y volviendo a mojar a Elena-

"**No me mires así, por favor"** se decía Elena a sí misma.

"**Te voy a poner tan a cien que no vas a durar ni dos minutos"** sonrió Damon poniendo más nerviosa a Elena que seguía preguntándose así misma que se escondía dentro de su cabecita.

-Damon –le pidió mientras se meneaba encima de él intentando ponerle nervioso-

-Elena…deja de moverte, así –le rogó sintiéndola encima de él mientras se volvía loco-

-Solo me voy a dejar de mover si me cuentas en que consiste el dichoso jueguecito que me está volviendo loca –le dijo intentando zafarse de sus manos mientras no dejaba de menear sus caderas encima de él-

-Está bien…pero deja de moverte así o el juego no va a durar ni dos minutos. ¿Sabes por qué te lo digo, no? –le preguntó sin tapujos-

-Está bien –contestó Elena sonriéndole a la vez que dejaba de moverse-

-Mejor –respiró un Damon tan aliviado como excitado- El juego consiste en…ver quien aguanta más sin tocar al otro –sonrió-

-¿Ese juego tan ridículo se te acaba de ocurrir? –le preguntó riéndose- Venga, Damon, ni que tuviéramos 15 años –añadió riéndose a carcajadas-

-Hace falta tener mucha experiencia para poder resistirse a este juego, Elena –le dijo Damon con seriedad- Sólo las personas con mucho aguante son capaces de resistirlo, ¿me comprendes? – finalizó con una pregunta-

-Está bien –respondió aceptando aquella tentadora propuesta a la que se había resistido en un principio-

Elena, tal y como Damon le dijo, colocó los brazos en su espalda, a la vez que Damon apoyaba sus manos en el lateral de sus piernas.

-¿Qué le pasará al que pierda? –preguntó Elena resignada ante aquel dichoso juego-

-El que pierda será esclavo del otro –le respondió con una sonrisa-

"**No te auguro ni 5 minutos, Elena"** pensó Damon al ver como ella se hacía la interesante.

"**Mi esclavo…que bien suena"** dijo la vocecilla interior de Elena.

-El juego comienza en…uno –y se fue acercando a ella- dos –y ya la tenía a unos milímetros- y tres –dijo antes de acariciar con su lengua sus labios-

Ya, el primer contacto, desmontó a Elena por completo. La joven se esperaba un simple beso, pero Damon, sorprendiéndola una vez más, comenzó a lamer sus labios con una sonrisa arrebatadora mientras ella ya empezaba a apretar sus puños.

"**Pedazo de cabrón. Esto no me lo esperaba"** gritó con furia dentro de ella misma.

"**1 a 0…Elenita, parece mentira que no me conozcas"** rió mientras seguía lamiendo aquellos labios que no se atrevían ni a moverse.

-¿Se puede hablar? –preguntó Elena intentando evitar que la lengua de Damon siguiera acariciando sus labios-

-Calla y siente, Elena. Y no, no se puede hablar –y Damon siguió con lo que estaba haciendo-

Resignada ante aquella lengua que la enloquecía por momentos, Elena se sintió derrotada cuando, una vez más, Damon volvió a sorprenderla y, sin avisar, posó con suavidad sus labios sobre los de ella. Elena sonrió al sentir que sus pulsaciones se calmaban momentáneamente, pero cuando sintió aquella lengua acariciando la suya…

"**Ya puedes rezar por no perder, porque como seas mi esclavo…te encerraré en mi ático y me pasearé desnuda frente a ti sin que me puedas tocar"** sonrió mientras sentía aquella lengua junto a la suya.

Damon no dejó de llevar la iniciativa en ningún momento. Jugueteó todo lo que quiso con su lengua, descendió por su cuello y besó con dulzura su hombro. Elena, recordando al propio Damon instantes antes, ladeó la cadera. Al ver lo que hacía, Damon dejó de besar su cuello y la miró con una sonrisa ladeada.

-No estoy utilizando las manos –dijo sonriéndole-

-Está prohibido hablar, Elena – dijo abriendo sus ojos para que lo entendiese-

"**Tengo un gran problema. Si sigo moviéndome así, la que se va a volver loca voy a ser yo"** dijo su voz en off.

"**Como sigas moviéndote así…vamos a ir los dos al suelo y este juego habrá sido una mierda"** se dijo Damon a sí mismo.

Damon volvió a hacer el recorrido a la inversa, retrocediendo hacia el cuello de Elena y desembocando en el lóbulo de la oreja. La joven que seguía moviéndose con insinuación encima de él, se vio de nuevo sorprendida cuando Damon comenzó a morder sus pechos por encima de su camiseta.

"**Yo te mato, Damon Salvatore" **gritó dentro de sí misma mientras el propio eco de su voz rebotaba sin cesar de un lado a otro.

-Eso te pasa por ponerte una camiseta de lycra y no llevar sujetador –dijo sonriendo Damon mientras seguía enloqueciéndola por momentos-

-Que te calles, Damon –dijo con la voz entrecortada mientras no dejaba de moverse-

"**Buena chica…estás aguantando más de 5 minutos" **le decía su voz en off mientras sentía como su excitación crecía por momentos por culpa de lo que él estaba haciendo y, sobre todo, por culpa de los insinuadores movimientos de Elena.

"**¿Un orgasmo? ¿Ya?" **gritó una voz desgarradora dentro de ella.

"**Y todavía no nos hemos quitado la ropa"** pensó Damon mientras acariciaba con su lengua lo que despuntaba bajo aquella camiseta.

"**Quiero que seas mi esclavo, joder. Elena resiste" **se animaba a sí misma con todas sus fuerzas.

"**Stefan…Luca…calcetines…vaqueros…venga, Damon, piensa en otra cosa…tienes que ganar. No puedes convertirte en su esclavo. Si te conviertes en su esclavo te va a destrozar"** le decían unas voces a modo de cheerleader.

-¿Si tengo un orgasmo esto se acaba? –preguntó Elena jadeando-

-Si…oigo ese gritito inconfundible…serás mi esclava hasta que te vayas a trabajar –le respondió mientras la seguía acariciando con la punta de su lengua-

"**Si cierro los ojos veo tu cara, y si los abro…la veo. Joder, Damon…me estás volviendo loca y voy a tener que silenciar un gemido que lleva queriendo salir desde el momento en el que has empezado a lamerme" **decía su voz en off jadeando interiormente lo que ella no podía hacer.

Elena se mordió con fuerza sus labios. Se encontraba tan excitada que ya estaba sintiendo, y encima despacio, como un orgasmo la comenzaba a invadir. Cuando ese orgasmo llegó al escalón número uno de una cima kilométrica, Elena aguantó como pudo un gemido de placer.

"**Elena…súbete la camiseta y conviértete en su esclava. Yo ya no he podido gemir más"** dijo su voz en off abanicándose.

Al desviar su mirada tras haber cerrado con fuerza sus ojos, Elena vio como Damon mordisqueaba sus pechos mientras seguía jadeando. Haciendo caso a su voz en off, se levantó la camiseta y, sin tiempo a reaccionar, sintió como las manos de Damon empujaba su cuerpo hacia su boca. Por fin, pudo gemir todo lo que quiso y más. Él, acelerado, le obligó a levantarse, la agarró del pelo con fuerza y la empotró contra la pared de la cocina mientras le quitaba aquella camiseta y metía su mano por la entrepierna. Al acariciarla, sonrió.

"**Lo sabía"** rió para sus adentros Damon.

-Damon –exhaló Elena exteriormente como pudo mientras le quitaba la camiseta dejando que ésta cayese al suelo.

Elena le desabrochó los vaqueros mientras seguía sintiendo aquellos dedos que la enloquecían. Ella, sin saber ya ni donde estaba, introdujo su mano bajo la ropa interior de éste. Al sentir la mano de ella, Damon imitó sus gemidos mientras iban rebotando de pared en pared. Al intentar subir las escaleras, ambos cayeron riéndose presa de la excitación y la velocidad que llevaban. Sin decirse nada, Damon la ayudó a levantarse y ambos subieron corriendo las escaleras hasta terminar en la habitación. Tras cerrar la puerta con un portazo, Damon se terminó de quitar sus vaqueros, Elena se quitó rápidamente la ropa que llevaba y acabaron revolcándose en la cama sin acordarse quien era el esclavo de quien.

Ambos se miraban mientras se amaban sobre esa cama en la que tantas veces habían estado en el pasado. Sin dejar de moverse dentro de ella, Damon miraba sin pestañear cada uno de los gestos de Elena, cuando ella abría los ojos, cuando abría la boca exhalando un suspiro o cuando hundía la boca en su hombro presa de una excitación que la enloquecía más y más. Ella, al igual que él, se perdía en la profundidad de sus ojos azules mientras contemplaban como resbalaba el sudor de su frente.

-Damon –decía Elena entre gemidos mientras seguía sintiendo cada uno de sus movimientos-

Al oír su nombre salir de aquellos labios que tanto deseaba, Damon comenzó a besarla con dulzura mientras intentaba frenar sus movimientos, algo que enloqueció si cabe todavía más a Elena, y que Damon percibió cuando sintió las uñas de ésta clavarse en su espalda a la vez que un gemido seco invadía las paredes de aquella habitación. Él, cuando ya casi pensaba que iba a perder el sentido, sintió como su cuerpo pasaba de la más absoluta tensión a una relajación absoluta.

Abrazados, recuperaron poco a poco la respiración. Elena miraba el techo de su habitación todavía con la boca abierta cuando sintió como Damon apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho y le abrazaba. Ella, sin mirarlo, acarició su pelo y su frente húmeda en el instante que una nueva sonrisa de felicidad inundaba su rostro. Por ello, apoyó sus labios en la frente de éste y comenzó a darle dulces besos mientras rodeaba el cuerpo de Damon con sus brazos.

-¿Podemos repetir? –preguntó Elena sonriendo-

-¿Qué? –le contestó Damon levantándose un poco para mirarla mientras sonreía-

Al mirarse, ambos comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas y se volvieron a abrazar sin dejar de prodigarse uno y mil besos. Pero, por mucho que quisieran, el sueño hizo mella en ellos y ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño. Afortunadamente para Elena, su mente permaneció en blanco pero para Damon el recuerdo de tiempos pasados le llevaron, una vez más, a las calles de Virginia.

**-Prométeme que cuidarás de ella, Damon –dijo Stefan abriendo la puerta de su coche frente a la mansión donde habían vivido juntos-**

**-Te lo prometo –respondió Damon con seriedad-**

**Damon permaneció enfrente de su casa durante unos minutos. Hacía rato que había dejado de oír a lo lejos el coche de su hermano mientras se perdía por el horizonte. Entró en su casa, cogió la botella de bourbon y se sentó en el sofá. Acariciando la botella pensó que, seguramente, en ese momento, Stefan se encontraba en casa de la joven despidiéndose de ella. ¿La llamo? ¿No la llamo? ¿Voy? ¿No voy? Un sinfín de preguntas revolotearon por su cerebro y, sin encontrar una respuesta adecuada para ninguna, decidió seguir ahogando sus penas en alcohol hasta que la mañana pasó a ser tarde y esta pasó a ser noche. **

**El sonido del motor de su coche apagándose hizo que el miedo a como tratar a Elena en ese instante le persiguiera. Caminó despacio por la corta distancia que separaba la acera del porche de Elena y, al llegar allí, apretó el timbre. Una vez, dos…y Elena no abría. Ya estaba a punto de rendirse e irse cuando una voz hizo que se diese la vuelta. **

**-¿Qué haces aquí, Damon? –preguntó Elena enfadada-**

**-He venido a ver que tal estabas –contestó metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos-**

**Elena le echó un vistazo. Aquella noche de finales de verano, Damon llevaba sus inseparables vaqueros desgastados y su más que inseparable camisa blanca remangada hasta los codos. Los cuatro botones que llevaba desabrochados y el moreno de su piel tras pasar unos días en la playa con dios sabe quien, le daba un aspecto bastante irresistible a los ojos de cualquier fémina. **

**-Ya lo has visto. Puedes irte –dijo una Elena resentida pasando a su lado y abriendo la puerta de su casa-**

**-Elena –protestó Damon al verla en ese estado- ¿Dónde está Maggie? –preguntó al ver que estaba sola-**

**-Si quieres ver a mi hermana vete a casa de Caroline. La he dejado allí esta noche. Yo…-le miró dejando las bolsas de la compra- me voy a emborrachar hasta que pierda el sentido –confesó sacando 4 botellas de bourbon de una bolsa del supermercado de la esquina-**

**Al oír su respuesta, Damon se apoyó en el frigorífico, echó su cabeza para atrás y se echó a reír.**

**-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia? –le preguntó mosqueada al ver su reacción-**

**-Elena –respondió Damon sentándose en una silla de la cocina- No seas ridícula…por favor…bebiéndote todas esas botellas solo vas a conseguir acabar en el hospital de un coma etílico. Trae –y le quitó las botellas-**

**-Damon –gritó al ver que Damon iba hacia la puerta con la bolsa- Devuélveme mis botellas –siguió gritando-**

**-No, Elena…adiós, Elena –siguió diciéndole mientras salía a la calle-**

**-Damon –continuó gritando hasta ver como Damon metía las botellas en el maletero de su coche-**

**Tras guardar las botellas en el maletero, Damon se apoyó en su coche y se cruzó de brazos. Elena, todavía cabreada, imitó su cruce de brazos y sonrió con cinismo. Éste, al verla, sonrió y bajó la cabeza. **

**-¿De verdad quieres ahogar tus penas en alcohol? –preguntó acercándose a ella sin descruzar sus brazos-**

**-Si –le respondió cuando ya lo tenía a unos milímetros de su cara- Me emborracharé, lloraré y superaré que mi novio se ha marchado. **

**-Vale –añadió Damon- pero no lo harás sola. No te voy a dejar sola, Elena –le confesó- Eres mi amiga, en realidad…ahora que pienso…eres de mis pocas amigas por no decir la única.**

**-Si dejaras de tirarte a todas tus amigas…seguramente tendrías más –le lanzó sin tapujos-**

**Damon gesticuló con sus ojos, con sus brazos y, resignado, volvió a apoyarse en el coche. **

**-Sube y cámbiate. Con un poco de suerte, algún otro desesperado y con el corazón roto querrá llevarte a su cama –soltó divertido-**

**-¿Aquí?¿En Mystic Falls? Ja! –espetó la joven-**

**-Aquí no, Elena. Nos vamos a Virginia –suspiró tras no dejar de oír protestar a Elena-**

**-Damon…no voy a ir a Virginia…Stefan está allí. Puedo encontrármelo –le explicó-**

**-¿Mi hermano? ¿Saliendo por Virginia? Lo dudo mucho. Venga, va, sube y vístete. Te doy 20 minutos –le ordenó y se metió en el coche dispuesto a esperarla-**

**10 minutos. 20 minutos. 30 minutos. Ya estaba a punto de entrar y sacarla a rastras cuando Elena abrió la puerta del coche, se sentó y cerró de un portazo. Al verla, no pudo evitar perder su vista en las piernas al descubierto de ésta. **

**-¿Quieres dejar de mirar mis piernas? –preguntó una Elena indignada-**

**-Creo que te has equivocado de falda, Elena. Esa falda es de Maggie –sonrió- **

**-Gilipollas –gritó riéndose mientras le sacudía con el bolso-**

**-Te advierto que no pienso hacerme pasar por tu novio, ¿me oyes? –le avisó antes de arrancar el coche a toda pastilla-**

**-Ya he tenido bastante con un Salvatore. No quiero otro –y le sonrió-**

**Damon condujo pensativo todo el trayecto hasta Virginia. Al ver el letrero de 20 millas para llegar a la ciudad, su cerebro comenzó a maquinar donde llevar a Elena. Sonrió. Si, desde luego, si iba a ir con ella a Virginia, tenían que ir a ese lugar, a ese piso, y a una de esas fiestas universitarias donde el alcohol corre como la espuma. Sin ni siquiera decirle nada a ella, sacó su móvil y mandó un mensaje. 5 minutos después…volvió a sonreír al ver la respuesta. **

**-¿Por qué no te concentras en la carretera, Damon? –le ordenó Elena-**

**-Deja de portarte como una amargada, por favor…sino empezaré a pensar que lo de verdad necesitas es un buen polvo –le dijo gritando cuando Elena ya empezaba a sacarle de sus casillas-**

**-Un buen polvo…ja! Ni eso he tenido en todo este tiempo –se quejó cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba la carretera-**

**-No quiero saber más. Punto y final –y puso la música a todo volumen para no tener que seguir escuchando cosas que no quería escuchar-**

**Al llegar a aquel edificio, Elena le miró con cara de pocos amigos.**

**-No puedo creer que me hayas traído aquí –expresó a un Damon con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-**

**-Recordaremos viejos tiempos –le contestó llamando al timbre-**

**El tal Nick de la otra vez les abrió la puerta. Elena atravesó la puerta con cara de pocos amigos y no dudó ni dos segundos en dirigirse a la mesa donde había abiertas unas botellas de whisky. Damon, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, siguió sus pasos como si estuviese controlando a su propia hija. Elena, mosqueada, se echó un cubata y se sentó en un sofá. Al instante, un chico algo más mayor que ella se sentó a su lado y apoyó su mano en la pierna de Elena. Damon, que hablaba con un conocido, vio como aquel tipo subía la mano hacia la entrepierna de Elena. Una punzada de celos le atravesó de tal manera haciendo que se acercara a ellos, cogiera a Elena con fuerza del brazo y se la llevara de allí. **

**-Se acabó la fiesta, Elena –dijo sacando a rastras a la chica de allí-**

**-Aguafiestas –le gritó Elena mientras bajaban las escaleras cogidos de la mano-**

**-No voy a dejar que te tires al primero que se te insinúa –le gritó más alto y más enfadado de lo normal-**

**-Tú me has traído aquí. Así que te jodes, Damon –le reprochó Elena-**

**-Te he traído aquí porque eres mi amiga, porque no quiero que lo pases mal y porque quiero ayudarte a superar la ruptura con mi hermano –le gritó ya en la calle hecho una furia-**

**Elena, sintiéndose culpable, siguió sus pasos. Al pasar junto al coche de Damon, éste siguió caminando a toda prisa por las calles de Virginia. En una intersección, las llamativas luces de un bar captaron la atención de éste. **

**-Si te bebes un bourbon de un trago te regalamos otro –leyó Elena en voz alta-**

**-Lo que nos faltaba –protestó Damon-**

**-Venga…vamos –y Elena arrastró a Damon dentro de aquel bar-**

**El humo impregnaba aquella gigantesca discoteca donde habían entrado. Al parecer el cartel de "No Smoking" no importaba mucho en aquel lugar. Una vez más, cogidos de la mano para no perderse, atravesaron la pista de baile hasta llegar a la famosa barra donde se ofrecía un bourbon de regalo. Cuando una hora después, Damon pagaba la cuarta ronda de bourbons de la noche, lo que suponía que se habían bebido 8. **

**-Que ojos más bonitos tienes, Damon –le dijo Elena agarrándose a su cuello- **

**-Ya no bebes más, Elena –le ordenó quitando el brazo de Elena que rodeaba su cuello- **

**-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh –gritó al oír la canción que sonaba- Vamos –y cogió a Damon de la barra arrastrándole hasta el centro de la pista- **

**Damon la miró bajo aquellos focos rojos que iluminaban su cara de vez en cuando. **

"**Me está poniendo malo" se dijo a sí mismo frotándose la cara en medio de la pista mientras ella comenzaba a bailar de espaldas a él. **

"**Ésta canción es mejor que el sexo" le decía su voz en off a Elena mientras se contoneaba. **

**Elena dio un paso para atrás y siguió moviendo las caderas. Damon, helado en el centro de la pista, no sabía si poner las manos en su cintura, si dejarse llevar por aquella canción o si cogerla en brazos y llevársela de allí. **

"**Si, hay otra opción que se me está pasando por la cabeza" pensaba resoplando mientras sentía el trasero de Elena en su entrepierna y la veía deslizarse hasta el suelo. **

**Un poco desesperado por la situación, obligó a Elena a levantarse del suelo y a que le mirase. **

"**No ha sido buena idea" dijo gritando con todas sus fuerzas el angelito que Damon llevaba dentro. **

**Elena siguió moviendo sus caderas mientras le desabrochaba la camisa a la vez que movía sus caderas junto a él. Mirando fijamente a Damon a los ojos, se quitó su camiseta de tirantes quedándose en sujetador mientras rodeaba el cuello de Damon con aquella camiseta. **

**-Elena –gritó bajo aquella canción- Nos van a echar por tu puta culpa –le gritó-**

**-No seas aguafiestas, Damon –le gritó en el oído- Esta canción es super sexy –dijo contoneándose mientras desabrochaba la camisa de Damon- **

"**A la mierda" se dijo Damon a sí mismo y comenzó a seguirle la corriente. Elena dejó de sonreír como una niña juguetona cuando Damon la agarró de la cintura con fuerza contra la suya, y comenzó a asustarse cuando las manos de Damon descendieron hasta su trasero. Elena dejó de oír la música y se quedó mirándole. Afortunadamente, el nivel de alcohol era alto pero no lo suficiente como para no acordarse de quien era él. **

**-No te aproveches de mí, Salvatore –le gritó al oído- **

**-Joder, Elena. Me estás violando en medio de la pista. No soy de piedra –le gritó respondiéndole- **

**Cuando la canción llegó a su final, Elena volvió a la barra y se pidió otro bourbon, lo que significaban dos. Uno el que se bebió de trago y otro el que sujetó en su mano mientras veía llegar a Damon abrochándose la camisa. **

**-Un botellín de agua –pidió Damon al camarero- **

**-¿Agua? –preguntó Elena riéndose- **

**-Si, Elena…alguno de los dos tiene que mantener la compostura –le contestó sonriéndole y lanzándole un beso- **

**-Te ha gustado bailar conmigo, ¿eh? –afirmó Elena muy segura de sí misma mientras volvía a repetir el dichoso bailecito poniéndose de espaldas a él- **

**-¿Quieres follar, Elena? –le preguntó Damon sonriendo y aprovechando que Elena estaba de espaldas a él- Si la respuesta es que sí, coge mi mano y sácame del bar. Si la respuesta es que no, aléjate de mí un metro y compórtate como una persona normal –sonrió Damon- **

**Elena se dio media vuelta y sonrió embriagada por el alcohol. **

**-¿Sabes cuantos orgasmos he tenido con tu hermano en casi un año? –le preguntó tambaleándose ante la sonrisa divertida de Damon-**

**-Sorpréndeme –le respondió cruzándose de brazos-**

**-Me sobran dedos de una mano –respondió dolida mientras se bebía de un trago lo poco que le quedaba de bourbon- Ya he tenido bastante con los polvos infantiles de tu hermano –dijo seria mientras miraba hacia la pista-**

**Damon tuvo que taparse la cara para que Elena no viera como se estaba riendo. **

**-Mis polvos están a la altura de la NFL –añadió Damon riéndose- **

**Elena le miró seria y, acto seguido, se echó a reir. **

**-No seas fantasma, Damon –le respondió Elena al instante-**

**-Te estoy diciendo la verdad –le explicó poniéndose serio mientras se subía el cuello de la camisa.**

**-Sois hermanos, no os llevareis mucho –siguió Elena con aquel pulso de egos mientras le hacía una señal al camarero, se servía otro bourbon de trago y sujetaba en su mano el siguiente-**

**-Lo siento por ti. Nunca sabrás lo que es un buen polvo –Damon dio por finalizada la conversación pidiéndose un bourbon- **

**El espejo del baño de aquella discoteca debía de estar distorsionado, o eso pensaba Elena al mirarse. Se lavó la cara varias veces pero el espejo no mejoraba su aspecto. Resignada, volvió hacia la barra. Al pasar entre la gente, vio el lugar donde se encontraba Damon y, cuando iba a llegar, vio a dos rubias de bote tonteando con él y su camisa. Enfurecida hasta el límite por culpa del alcohol, se acercó al grupito y se colocó entre las chicas y Damon. **

**-Adiós –dijo Elena con sequedad mirando directamente a las dos rubias- **

**Al volverse Damon la miró fingiendo un enfado y le susurró al oído. **

**-Querían hacer un trío conmigo –confesó mordiéndose los labios para así frenar una sonrisa-**

**-Y yo soy Pamela Anderson –sonrió Elena- **

**-Creo que no –le respondió Damon colocando sus manos en los pechos de Elena- **

**-Gilipollas –le gritó dándole un empujón- **

**Las luces de aquella discoteca se encendieron de repente dando por finalizada aquella noche. Elena, sentada en una banqueta y con la cabeza sobre la barra, no se percató ni de eso, ni de cómo Damon la sacaba a rastras de aquel bar. **

**Los pies de Elena se movían junto con los de Damon gracias a éste. El joven había llamado a su antiguo compañero de piso pidiéndole una habitación para aquella noche. Afortunadamente para ambos, el tal Jimmy estaba en casa y seguía manteniendo libre la habitación que un día había sido de Damon. **

**Cuando Jimmy abrió la puerta, sonrió al ver a Damon arrastrando a Elena. **

**-La ex de mi hermano –dijo nada más como Jimmy le abría la puerta-**

**-No cambiarás, eh –respondió su excompañero de piso- **

**Al llegar al cuarto, Damon recostó a Elena sobre la cama. La joven dormida completamente bajo aquella gran borrachera, no pudo ver a un Damon que se desabrochaba lentamente la camisa sin dejar de mirarla, se quitaba los vaqueros y se sentaba junto a ella en la cama. Acarició su rostro como si fuera una muñeca y le quitó con sutileza la fina camiseta de tirante que ella llevaba. Él, bastante menos borracho que ella, tragó saliva al verla en sujetador, con la mini falda vaquera y las botas altas sobre la cama. Tras quitarle el sujetador intentando no mirar más de lo debido, le colocó su camisa y la desnudó dejándola solo con las bragas. **

**Damon se metió con ella en la cama y se dejó vencer por el sueño abrazado a su cuerpo cuando ya amanecía. Pero, horas después, el fuerte golpe de Elena contra la pared hizo que abriera sus ojos. Elena, que se había golpeado contra la puerta al intentar salir de aquella habitación pensando que era la suya y sin recordar donde estaba, se quedó de piedra mientras ella y Damon se miraba. **

**-Buenos días, Elena –le dijo Damon con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver la cara de espanto de Elena- **

Damon despertó de aquel recuerdo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al ver a una Elena dormida junto a él, no pudo evitar despertarla para contarle el sueño que acababa de tener.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó Elena al ver la cara de felicidad de Damon-

-He tenido un sueño, Elena –sonrió-

-¿Qué has soñado? –preguntó asustada-

-Bueno, no era un sueño…era un recuerdo de los dos. Tú, yo…una canción de Cristina Aguilera y…-se echó a reir-

-Dios…-Elena cogió la almohada y se tapó la cara- Que vergüenza…creo que ha sido la borrachera más gorda de mi vida –rió bajo aquella almohada-

-¿Así que mi hermano no te lo hacía bien? –preguntó riéndose-

-Calla, tonto –contestó Elena bajo la almohada-

-¿Tienes en el equipo de música esa canción? –volvió a preguntar Damon-

-Si –respondió Elena-

-Levántate, ponla y dale al re-play…que aún tenemos 30 hora hasta que te vayas –le ordenó quitándole la almohada de la cara-

Elena siguió sus órdenes, y cuando se metió bajo aquella sábana donde le esperaba Damon, se echó a reír justo en el momento en el que él comenzaba a besarla por el cuello, el lóbulo de la oreja, la barbilla hasta llegar a sus labios y perderse en un nuevo pulso entre sus lenguas. Al agarrar con fuerza el pelo de éste, sintió como él se colocaba encima de ella y como, sin dar tiempo a asimilar lo que iba a volver a pasar, se volvía a introducir dentro de ella. Ésta vez, las paredes no escucharon los gemidos de ambos, ya que el fuerte volumen al que estaba aquella canción frenó los gemidos de ambos.

Cuando Damon llegó al "Cool" aquella noche tras pasar la tarde durmiendo en la mansión, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja delataba su estado de felicidad. Alice, que seguía tachando los días que quedaban para contarle la verdad, le miró con cara de resignación e hizo como si no se diera cuenta de nada. A las 21h., cuando Elena apareció, Alice volvió a reconocer aquella misma cara que había puesto Damon instantes antes.

Elena estaba dentro de la barra cuando Damon pasó por fuera y le guiñó un ojo. Apenas un minuto después, el sonido de aquella canción inundó el bar haciendo sonreír a Elena mientras buscaba la mirada de Damon. Pero su sonrisa de disiparía minutos después cuando viera aparecer a la señora Smith en el bar.

Alice se fijó en aquella mujer al ver el rostro desencajado de Elena. Contra sus deseos, Damon apareció en ese mismo instante, sintiéndose obligado a acercarse a aquella mujer a la que Elena tanto temía.

-¿Es cosa mía o la tía esa lleva escrito en la frente "follamé"? –le preguntó Alice a Elena al ver como la señora Smith hablaba con Damon-


	11. Chapter 11

Elena sacó el móvil de su bolsillo trasero al sentirlo vibrar.

De Haley:

**Elena, tienes que venirte para tu casa. Caroline está malita. No te preocupes, no es grave, pero creo que la niña estaría más a gusto si volvieses. Un besito. Te espero**

Nada más leerlo, Elena fue directamente hacia Damon quien seguía manteniendo una entretenida conversación con la señora Smith. Al verla llegar, ambos callaron.

-Damon –dijo Elena mirando a ambos- Tengo que irme. La niña está mala –le confesó apenada-

-Está bien –contestó acariciando su mejilla- Luego me paso, ¿vale? –añadió dibujando una sonrisa en su cara-

-Hasta luego, entonces –dijo haciendo un amago de irse-

Damon impidió que saliese del bar sujetándola de la mano, acercándola hacia él con suavidad y dándole un dulce beso en los labios que hizo que en la cara de Elena se dibujase una dulce sonrisa.

Al llegar a su casa, Haley la esperaba sentada en las escaleras de abajo. Tras explicarle que había acostado a Caroline en su cama, las amigas se despidieron y Elena fue directamente a su cuarto. Al entrar, encendió despacio la luz de la mesilla y contempló como dormía su hijita meneando sin cesar el chupete. Por ello, se cambió rápidamente y se abrazó al cuerpo de la niña. Mientras acariciaba su cara, recordó algo que tenía guardado en un cajón. Al abrirlo, vio aquel diario que había escrito durante el año y medio que habían vivido las tres en Virginia.

La tapa de aquel diario tenía escrita en la portada un "Our Story" que reflejaba claramente todo lo que había en el interior. Absolutamente nadie sabía de la existencia de aquel diario que ella había escrito. Al acariciar con sus dedos la portada y sonreir, no pudo evitar abrirlo y leer las palabras que ella había escrito el primer día había comenzado a contarle a Caroline a través de esas páginas la historia de ella y su padre. Un libro que, tarde o temprano, sería de su hija.

**Querida Caroline, **

**Este libro es solo tuyo porque dentro de las páginas que vas a leer a continuación, está la historia de amor que vivieron tus padres. Una historia que me marcó y me marcará el resto de mis días. Quizás, si alguna vez la lees, me eches en cara muchas cosas, incluso yo misma me las echo en cara cuando las recuerdo, pero creo que te mereces conocer nuestra historia como sólo tu padre y yo la conocemos. Ni siquiera tu tía Maggie, tan protagonista como ha sido siempre, sabe de la existencia de algunos capítulos que leerás a continuación. **

**Mi historia con Damon, tu padre, comenzó mucho antes de lo que la gente cree. Nos conocimos una noche en un piso en Virginia y, ahora, meses después, se que me enamoré de él nada más verlo. ¿Amor a primera vista? Bueno, no se si llamarlo amor a primera vista, ¿de verdad existe? Lo que si puedo decirte es que no olvidé la profundidad de sus ojos azules hasta que me lo volví a encontrar dos meses después en su propia casa de Mystic Falls. **

**El destino había querido que Damon y yo nos conociéramos sin saber ni quienes éramos. Yo, por aquel entonces, había comenzado a salir con tu tío Stefan. Si, Car, el tío Stefan (prométeme que no te reirás, ¿vale?)Nuestra relación hasta que apareció Damon era perfecta. Tu tío era dulce, cariñoso, atento, detallista y todos los adjetivos que se le pueden dar al novio perfecto. Pero un problema creció entre nosotros hasta destruir nuestro amor, o lo que quiera que fuese. Por muy perfecto que fuese todo entre nosotros, había una chispa que Stefan no había conseguido despertar en mí. Y esa chispa fue precisamente lo que comenzó a despertar en mí tu padre cuando regresó a Mystic Falls. **

**Los meses siguientes a su llegada fueron difíciles. Yo intenté llevar mi relación con tu tío como hasta entonces, pero ver a tu padre día a día era duro. Cada vez que nos cruzábamos en casa, o en el Grill, o si salíamos por ahí con un grupo de amigos, era difícil estar a su lado. Me atraía de una manera tan enorme que llegó un momento que intenté esquivarle por todos los medios. Quizás te preguntes que por qué no dejé al tío Stefan para iniciar algo con tu padre. Bueno, la respuesta la deducirás tu misma: eran hermanos y me negaba a interponerme entre ese lazo que considero irrompible. Desgraciadamente, o afortunadamente, el sentimiento era mutuo. **

**Ahora, analizando todo fríamente, creo que los dos sufrimos demasiado durante los siguientes meses. Él viéndome con su hermano y yo viéndole con una y con otra hasta que apareció Rose. ¿Qué quien es Rose? Te preguntarás. La respuesta es fácil: Rose fue la chica a la que se aferró tu padre para olvidarme. El resultado de todos nuestros intentos por olvidarnos ya lo sabes porque sino, desgraciadamente, tú no estarías aquí. **

**Puedes luchar contra todo, contra todos, pero no luches nunca contra el amor porque fracasarás. Ten siempre claro esto, pequeña. **

**Como puedes imaginar, mi relación con Stefan se fue deteriorando poco a poco. Hice todos los esfuerzos por amarle pero no lo logré. Se que le quise con toda mi alma, pero cuando falta pasión en una relación, tarde o temprano, esa relación hace aguas. Y eso fue lo que nos pasó a nosotros. Así que, al acabar nuestro último curso en el instituto, Stefan me propuso que nos fuésemos Maggie y yo con él a Virginia. Él quería estudiar en la Universidad y no quería separarnos de vosotros. Pero yo no quise, y no porque Damon se quedara en Mystic Falls, sino porque yo quería que Maggie creciese donde yo lo había hecho y que estudiase donde yo lo había hecho bajo aquella casa que habíamos heredado de nuestros propios padres. **

**Al marchar Stefan, el obstáculo que nos separaba desapareció. Quizá por ello nuestros sentimientos hablaron por nosotros. Pero, ya sabes, Stefan siempre estaría ahí entre nosotros y, quizás por ello, nos resistimos ante lo que sentíamos y nos resistimos ante muchas cosas que pasaron entre nosotros y que nadie sabe. **

Elena sonrió tras leer aquellas líneas y cerrar el libro. El resto de capítulos no hacía falta que los leyese. Si cerraba sus ojos podía verlo con claridad y sentir cada sentimiento que fue creciendo poco a poco desde el mismo momento en el que Stefan abandonó Mystic Falls hasta que llegó aquella primavera que lo revolucionaría todo. De todos aquellos capítulos, recordó con nostalgia aquellas navidades que había pasado con Damon, sus segundas navidades sin sus padres y las primeras y por ahora únicas que pasaría con Damon. ¿Quién le iba a decir que un año después celebraría la Nochevieja destrozada por aquel accidente?

Intentando borrar rápidamente aquel episodio de sus recuerdos, Elena pensó en la Nochevieja anterior, en aquella noche que solo Damon y ella conocían. Una noche que, en ese momento, sólo Elena podía recordar.

**Elena permanecía sentada en la cocina mientras apoyaba la mejilla sobre su mano. Sin apenas pestañear, observaba como los copos de nieve comenzaba a teñir de blanco las copas de los árboles, las ramas y los techos de las casas vecinas. Llena de melancolía, no podía borrar de su cabeza la imagen de sus padres. Aquella noche, la última noche del año, iba a ser la segunda vez que la pasaba sin sus padres. Ese año ni siquiera su hermana Maggie iba a estar junto a ella. Al pensar en la niña sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Maggie iba a pasar la Nochevieja junto con la tía Jenna y otros familiares en Denver. Elena, sin éxito, había intentado pedir fiesta en el trabajo pero al no tener a nadie que la substituyera, se había visto obligada a permanecer en Mystic Falls, y además, también tenía que trabajar en el "Cool" aquella noche. Definitivamente, aquella noche no iba a ser la mejor noche, ¿o sí?**

**Elena trabajó todo el día y ya de noche se metió en un ajustado vestido color rojo palabra de honor y se anudó su precioso pelo en una alta coleta de caballo. Al mirarse al espejo sonrió, justo en el momento en el que el timbre sonó en su casa. **

**Tras bajar las escaleras con los zapatos en la mano, abrió la puerta y se chocó de frente con los dulces ojos azules de Damon. **

**-Elena –dijo Damon desviando su mirada al instante de la joven- **

**-Damon –respondió observando lo bien que le quedaba aquel traje- **

**-Hace frío –disimuló lo incómodo de la situación entrando por la puerta y frotándose los brazos intentando darse calor a sí mismo- **

**-¿Y la corbata? –preguntó Elena al observar que Damon no llevaba corbata-**

**-Aquí –dijo sacándola del bolsillo del pantalón- Espero que sepas hacer el nudo. Yo…he sido incapaz –dijo sonriéndola y ofreciéndole la corbata-**

**-Ven aquí, Damon Salvatore –le obligó Elena colocándose frente a él- **

**Damon observaba cada uno de los movimientos de Elena. Ella, concentrada en su trabajo, no podía percibir la dulce mirada que le estaba lanzando el joven. Él tragando saliva y rezando porque el tiempo se detuviese, intentó romper de nuevo el tenso silencio que volvía a inundar la habitación. **

**-Echo de menos a Maggie –confesó Damon sonriendo-**

**-Seguro que ella también te está echando de menos –dijo Elena sonriéndole y mirándole a los ojos-**

**Elena volvió a perderse en su mirada, y volvió a desviar su mirada hacia los labios de Damon mientras tragaba saliva y una fuerza le obligaba a darse la vuelta, a alejarse de él y a suspirar.**

**-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Damon tras ver la reacción de ella-**

**-Nada –contestó rápidamente dándose la vuelta y lanzándole una dulce sonrisa como si nada pasase-**

**-Elena –empezó a decir Damon dando un paso hacia adelante- A veces tengo la sensación que…-pero las palabras no consiguieron salir de sus adentros-**

**-Damon, no pasa nada, de verdad. Estas fechas me ponen triste…es solo eso…de verdad –volvió a decirle sonriendo mientras acariciaba su mejilla y volvía a perderse, sin poder evitarlo, en los labios de Damon-**

**-Elena –Damon sintió al instante aquella mirada que no hacía más que repetirse una y otra vez-**

**Elena, sintiendo como sus pulsaciones se aceleraban, dejó de acariciar su mejilla como si ésta quemase. Fue directa a por su abrigo y, sin decirse una palabra, ambos salieron de la casa de Elena y se metieron en el coche. Al llegar a casa de Caroline, donde iban a cenar aquella noche antes de ir al bar, Elena le regaló una dulce sonrisa antes de tocar el timbre de la puerta. **

**No habían hecho más que cenar, cuando Caroline, Matt, Elena y Damon llegaron al "Cool", prepararon el bar ante la inminente llegada de los clientes, y el sonido de la música comenzó a inundar las paredes de aquel bar que se estaba empezando a convertir en un rincón especial en sus corazones. **

**-Elena –dijo Caroline seguida por Matt y bajo la atenta mirada de Damon- Hoy no tienes que trabajar –añadió con una sonrisa en los labios-**

**-Pero –respondió Elena incrédula-**

**-No, Elena –añadió Matt a las palabras de Caroline- Hoy es un día para disfrutar. Apenas has hablado durante de la cena…-le dijo sonriendo a una Elena que no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia un Damon que se entretenía tirando dardos-**

**-Gracias –sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos-**

**-Pásalo bien, ¿vale? –Caroline se acercó a ella y agarró su rostro con ambas manos- Elena, se que éstas no son fechas fáciles para ti, así que diviértete todo lo que puedas y protege a Damon de las numerosas lobas que se le van a acercar –sonrió- Está muy sexy –y le pellizcó la mejilla-**

**-Caroline –sonrió desviando la mirada hacia Damon-**

**-No te voy a obligar a que me cuentes nada, pero algo me dice que esa mirada y ese silencio tuyo tiene que ver con él –confesó tras alejarse Matt de ambas-**

**-No, Caroline –respondió Elena disimulando- **

**-Elena –repitió Caroline- Soy tu mejor amiga, ¿lo olvidas? Te conozco desde que íbamos a la guardería –le sonrió esperando una confesión de Elena que no llegaba-**

**-Echo de menos a mis padres, a Maggie y…-empezó a explicarse mientras sus ojos la llevaban directamente a la espalda de Damon- a Stefan –sonrió con obligación-**

**-Tus padres estarán felices de ver en lo que te estás convirtiendo, Maggie volverá dentro de unos días y Stefan…¿a quién le importa Stefan? –preguntó riéndose- **

**-A mí –reconoció Elena- Ni siquiera me ha llamado –le confesó entre lágrimas volviendo a mirar a Damon-**

**-¿Y por qué tengo la sensación que me estás mintiendo? –Caroline le hizo la pregunta con un tono acusador- **

**-No te estoy mintiendo –respondió Elena con una mirada recriminatoria ante el rostro enfadado de su amiga-**

**-Entonces no me estás diciendo la verdad –y Caroline, dando por imposible a su amiga, decidió meterse tras la barra justo en el momento en el que entraban los primeros clientes de la noche- **

**Como habían acordado, Elena no trabajó aquella noche, pero quizás, y tras lo que acontecería, lo mejor hubiese sido que lo hiciera. Damon permaneció alejada de ella durante prácticamente toda la noche, así que la joven no se separó de la barra y de su amiga. **

**"****10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1…Feliz Año Nuevo"**

**Caroline había gritado con todas sus fuerzas la cuenta atrás que les llevaría a un año único, a un año que, para Caroline, sería su último año. **

**Todos los asistentes al bar se saludaron con besos, abrazos, sonrisas y, Elena, al igual que el resto, hizo lo mismo. Saludó uno a uno a cada uno de los asistentes que conocía, al llegar a Damon no pudo evitar sonreírle y abrazarle. **

**-Feliz Año, Señorita Gilbert –le felicitó Damon sintiéndola todavía entre sus brazos-**

**-Feliz Año, Señor Salvatore –respondió la joven justo en el momento en el que sus cuerpos se apartaban-**

**-Espero que tus sueños se hagan realidad –Damon acompañó sus palabras con una dulce sonrisa-**

**-Y los tuyos –respondió Elena devolviéndole la sonrisa-**

**Una joven caminó hacia ellos con paso dubitativo, al estar a su altura, no dudó en saludarles. **

**-¿Damon? ¿Elena? –exclamó Rose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-**

**-Rose –exclamó un Damon incrédulo y sonriente al verla allí- **

**-Damon –y Rose se echó en sus brazos presa de una alegría inmensa por volver a encontrarse con el joven-**

**-Os dejaré solos –Elena, viendo que molestaba, fue directa hacia la barra esquivando a cada persona que se encontraba- **

**Al llegar junto a la barra, cogió la copa que Caroline le ofreció al instante y se la bebió de un solo trago sin dejar de mirar hacia donde Damon y Rose se encontraban. **

**-Sabía que no me estabas contando toda la verdad –exclamó Caroline al ver a su amiga-**

**-No digas chorradas, Car –dijo pidiéndole con la mirada que le echase otra copa-**

**-¿Ah, si? –preguntó Caroline incrédula- Bueno, pensándolo bien, por lo menos Damon empezará el año echando un buen polvo –añadió mientras posaba una nueva copa junto a Elena- **

**-Voy a tomar el aire –dijo enfadada llevándose la copa de allí-**

**Elena salió a la calle sin coger ni siquiera su abrigo. Los copos de nieve seguían tiñiendo de blanco el suelo de Mystic Falls sin que a la joven le importase que la temperatura fuera de 0 grados. El alcohol, que ya comenzaba a hacer mella en ella, parecía darle el calor que la temperatura exterior le iba quitando por momentos. Perdida en sus pensamientos, sólo el sentir como alguien posaba una chaqueta de traje sobre sus hombros la hizo girarse. Nada más hacerlo, los ojos azules de Damon se encontraron con los suyos.**

**-A Maggie no le gustaría que cogieras frío –exclamó Damon con una sonrisa- **

**-No la necesito –dijo apartando la chaqueta y dándosela de malas maneras- Rose te estará esperando…será mejor que no la hagas esperar –Elena le miró dolida y dio un último trago a la copa antes de terminársela y apoyarla en el suelo-**

**-He venido aquí porque quería empezar el año junto a mi mejor amiga…quería empezar el año a tu lado –confesó un Damon que con aquellas palabras hizo tambalear el suelo bajo los pies de Elena-**

**-Te estará esperando – volvió a repetir Elena intentando volver a entrar al bar-**

**Damon frenó la huída de Elena sujetando con fuerza su brazo. **

**-Se lo que te pasa Elena…porque a mí me pasa lo mismo. Y se que no es fácil asimilar lo que nos está pasando y, quizás por eso, ambos estamos actuando como unos verdaderos gilipollas –confesó a una Elena que, sujetada por él, no podía levantar la mirada del suelo- **

**-Rose te está esperando –insistió Elena de nuevo- **

**-Elena –gritó enfadado sujetándola, ésta vez, por ambos brazos y obligándola a que ella le mirase- ¿Cómo quieres que te lo diga? –preguntó enfadado y desesperado- He venido aquí por ti –volvió a insistir bajo la mirada de indiferencia de Elena-**

**-Suéltame, Damon –Elena seguía ignorando cada una de las palabras de el joven-**

**-Es verdad –Damon sonrió la soltó pero Elena, esperando algo, no se fue de su lado- Rose me está esperando y…¿sabes una cosa? No se muy bien porque lo esta haciendo teniendo en cuenta que fui yo quien la abandoné. Y, ¿sabes por qué lo hice? –le preguntó dolido por su indiferencia-**

**-No quiero escucharlo –Elena intentó volver a entrar en el bar pero Damon, una vez más, se lo impidió- **

**-Empecé a salir con ella para olvidar a alguien y la dejé porque por mucho que lo intentara nunca había dejado de pensar en aquella persona –le confesó Damon bajo una mirada desconcertante de Elena-**

**-Suéltame, de verdad –le suplicó Elena- Vamos a hacer como que esto no ha pasado, ¿vale? Lo nuestro es demasiado bonito como para estropearlo. Y…además…está Stefan –dijo con añoranza mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas-**

**-¿Te crees que le importas algo a mi hermano? –preguntó con los brazos en jarras mientras la miraba- ¿Te crees que mi hermano está encerrado en un piso en Virginia? ¿Te crees que mi hermano no se ha acostado con ninguna? –le soltó de repente- **

**Elena no respondió a sus palabras, tras darle una fuerte bofetada que Damon ni siquiera intentó esquivar, Elena entró en el bar echa una furia. Y siguió echa una furia prácticamente toda la noche, mientras seguía ahogando sus penas en alcohol y mientras caminaba sola hacia casa bajo aquella intensa nieve que ya había teñido de blanco todos los rincones de la localidad. Al comenzar el pequeño camino que iba de la acera a su casa, vio como Damon la esperaba sentado en las escaleras del porche. **

**-He estado a punto de entrar sin esperarte, pero no me apetecía volver a recibir una bofetada –exclamó Damon nada más verla aproximarse-**

**-Tengo sueño, me duelen los pies y voy borracha. Hasta mañana, Damon –añadió Elena sin responderle- **

**-Y yo tengo sueño, estoy helado y quiero hablar contigo –respondió Damon siguiendo los pasos de Elena-**

**-Lárgate Damon –gritó Elena mientras subía las escaleras de su casa con los zapatos en la mano-**

**Damon permaneció quieto junto a la escalera mientras esperaba a que la joven bajase. Al verla en chándal y zapatillas, se echó a reír. **

**-Me voy a correr –dijo sin mirarle-**

**Damon la volvió a seguir e, intentando que ella no se marchase, cogió nieve del suelo, hizo una bola y se la lanzó con fuerza a su espalda. **

**-Gilipollas –gritó Elena dándose la vuelta y cogiendo una gran bola y lanzándosela-**

**Damon esquivó la bola con risas, volvió a coger más nieve y se la lanzó. Elena sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas en la nieve. **

**-Elena –exclamó Damon preocupado-**

**Damon se colocó encima de ella, apoyando sus rodillas a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras apartaba con ternura los restos de nieve de los labios de Elena. Ella, con lágrimas en los ojos por el dolor de aquel golpe, se quedó mirándole asustada, no por aquel golpe, sino por sentir lo que llevaba sintiendo desde hacía unas semanas. **

**-Elena yo…-confesó Damon negando con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio-**

**Damon no dijo nada más. Se acercó a aquellos labios a cámara lenta y apoyó los suyos con ternura. Elena cerró sus ojos al instante, dejándose llevar por aquel beso, el primero que recibía desde la marcha de Stefan. Un beso tierno, dulce y lleno de amor que era el primero que ambos se daban. Un dulce beso que lo cambiaría todo a partir de ese momento, ya que en ese preciso instante ambos rebasaban la línea que separa la amistad del amor. **

**Elena abrió los ojos al sentir como los labios de Damon se despegaban de los suyos. Al volver a cruzar sus miradas, Damon se apartó de ella avergonzado, intentando huir de allí y sintiendo que había metido la pata una vez más. Al levantarse, Elena le imitó. Y frente a frente, y tras cruzar aquella raya, Elena se echó en sus brazos pidiéndole un beso. Bueno, más que pidiéndole, robándole un beso en el que ambos entrelazarían sus lenguas por primera vez. Un beso pasional que les hizo perder el sentido y que les llevó de nuevo contra la nieve. El frió intenso de la noche, la humedad de la nieve y la poca ropa que llevaban quedaban en un segundo plano bajo aquel beso que hacía tambalear sus cuerpos. **

**Tras volver a apartarse asustados, ambos entraron nuevamente en la casa. Sin hablarse, se sentaron en el sofá uno a cada extremo. **

**-No quiero perderte –confesó Elena sin mirarle-**

**-Nunca lo harás, Elena –contestó Damon cogiendo su mano sin mirarla-**

**-Tengo miedo, Damon –volvió a confesarle-**

**-Ven –Damon la obligó a recostarse sobre su cuerpo y, al sentir la cabeza de ésta sobre su hombro, besó su cabello- Nunca me perderás…te lo prometo…¿me oyes? Te lo prometo –y volvió a darle un dulce beso en la cabeza- **

**Ya era de día cuando Elena abría sus ojos todavía con el libro entre sus brazos. Al mirar el reloj, vio que ya era de día y se asustó al ver que ni Damon la había llamado ni había llegado. Al coger su móvil y llamarle, sintió como colgaban su llamada. Extrañada, observó su móvil sin entender muy bien qué pasaba. **


	12. Chapter 12

La luz comenzaba a entrar poco a poco en aquel almacén como queriendo pedir permiso. Damon, acompañado de un cuerpo femenino, dormía boca abajo sin ni siquiera sentir como unos dulces labios besaban su nuca. Él, perdido en el más profundo de los sueños, se negaba a despertar porque no estaba teniendo un sueño, lo que estaba teniendo era un precioso recuerdo.

**Damon bajó las escaleras de su casa nada más oír el timbre. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró de frente con una Elena que portaba a Maggie en brazos.**

**-Siento molestarte a éstas horas, pero se nos ha estropeado la calefacción y hace mucho frío –dijo implorándole con la mirada que le dejase entrar-**

**-Claro, pasad, pasad –dijo echándose a un lado y observando como Elena seguía llevando en brazos a una Maggie que dormía plácidamente entre los brazos de su hermana-**

**-Ven –Damon se acercó a Elena y cogió a Maggie en brazos sin que la niña se despertase- La acostaré en una de las habitaciones, ¿vale? – explicó a una tímida Elena mientras iba en dirección al piso de arriba-**

**Tras acostar a Maggie en uno de los cuartos de invitados, Damon observó mientras bajaba las escaleras cómo Elena se arrodillaba contra el fuego y se frotaba las manos intentando calentar la baja temperatura de sus manos. **

**-Tenía que haberte enseñado a encender el fuego –soltó Damon nada más acercarse junto a la joven-**

**-No hubiera servido de mucho –sonrió Elena- No tengo leña y si la tuviera..tampoco sabría cortarla. Mi padre se encargaba siempre de eso y, cuando murieron, hice que nos colocaran la calefacción. Hasta hoy –siguió explicándole- **

**-Has tenido suerte de que no tengo un sueño profundo –dijo Damon devolviéndole una sonrisa y echando más leña al fuego- **

**Elena se acomodó más junto al fuego, abrazando sus rodillas y apoyando la barbilla en éstas. A su lado, Damon se recostaba de medio lado mientras alternaba sus miradas hacia el fuego y hacia ella. **

**-¿Sabes? Mientras venía hacia aquí se me ha pasado por la cabeza que no estuvieses sólo –confesó una Elena que no dejaba de mirar el fuego pero que sentía con mucha intensidad cada mirada que Damon le lanzaba-**

**-¿Y quién te dice que estoy sólo? –preguntó Damon con seriedad-**

**-Damon yo –Elena desvió la mirada hacia él-**

**-Es broma! –sonrió Damon mientras ponía los ojos en blanco- Si tuviera una mujer entre mis sábanas jamás te habría abierto la puerta –sonrió a una Elena que le miraba con timidez-**

**Elena no dijo nada porque no sabía ni que decirle. **

**-No creas todo lo que digo –siguió diciendo Damon- Si hubiese estado en la habitación con alguna mujer y hubiese visto lo que he visto al mirar desde mi ventana, hubiese abierto igualmente la puerta –confesó con una dulce sonrisa-**

**Elena, que seguía observando el fuego, desvió la mirada hacia Damon al escuchar su confesión. **

**-Te he echado de menos, Damon –confesó Elena apoyando, una vez más, la barbilla en el fuego para, instantes después, apoyar su mejilla y mirar fijamente a éste- **

**-Si –sonrió desviando la mirada hacia el fuego- Supongo que ese beso lo ha cambiado todo, ¿no? –dijo recordando aquellos besos robados que se habían dado una semana atrás- **

**-No se lo he contando a nadie –explicó Elena sin dejar de mirarle-**

**-¿Ni a Caroline? –preguntó Damon algo alucinado de que Elena no le hubiese contado nada a su amiga del alma-**

**-Sé lo que me diría Caroline si se lo dijese –sonrió Elena al imaginarse una conversación con su amiga-**

**-Y, ¿qué te diría? Si puede saberse, claro –preguntó Damon mientras seguía tumbado de medio lado-**

**-Me diría que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar –sonrió Elena-**

**-Caroline Forbes –sonrió Damon recostándose boca arriba y posando los brazos tras su cabeza-**

**El silencio entre ambos duró unos minutos. Damon seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos mientras Elena miraba el fuego de vez en cuando esperando que Damon dijese algo. **

**-No volverá a pasar, Elena –dijo finalmente el joven- Stefan es mi hermano y le prometí que cuidaría de ti –le soltó de repente-**

**Elena, una vez más con la barbilla apoyada en sus rodillas y mirando el fuego, sintió como unas lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. **

**-El problema no es que me besaras, el problema es que me gustó –confesó Elena mirando como las llamaradas del fuego iluminaban la chimenea- **

**-Stefan es la única familia que me queda, Elena –le explicó Damon mientras seguía mirando al techo- **

**-Te entiendo –sonrió mientras una lágrima cayó inesperadamente por su mejilla- Yo sacrifiqué mi relación con tu hermano por Maggie. No fui tras él cuando me dijo que se quería ir a estudiar a Virginia porque quiero que Maggie crezca donde lo hice yo –le recordó a Damon una vez más- **

**-Cometimos un error y ya está. No le demos más vueltas –añadió Damon sin ni siquiera tener el valor suficiente para mirar a su amiga- Yo había bebido un poco, tú también…-intentó justificarse-**

**Elena podía ver, a través del fuego, sus propios recuerdos. Veía a Damon, sobre ella, mirándola como si fuera la cosa más hermosa de éste mundo, y podía verlo aproximarse con lentitud hacía ella, como si quisiera guardar en su recuerdo aquel instante. Ese beso, dulce, tierno e inolvidable, no se había borrado de su mente en aquellos siete días que habían pasado desde Nochevieja. **

**Damon cerró los ojos, cansado de mirar al techo y fingir que no sentía nada. Solamente su propio interior sabía la verdad. Y la verdad no era otra que aquel beso era el mismo beso que él había anhelado darle desde la misma noche que se habían conocido en aquel apartamento de Virginia. El problema no era que no le gustase, porque vaya si le gustaba, el verdadero problema era que su hermano Stefan le había llamado al día siguiente y los fantasmas y remordimientos le habían hecho prometerse a sí mismo que nunca más besaría a aquella chica. **

**-¿Puedo decirte una cosa, Damon? – preguntó Elena sacando a Damon de sus más profundos pensamientos-**

**-Dispara –respondió abriendo los ojos y girando la cabeza en dirección a donde ella estaba- **

**Elena se acercó a él a gatas, se recostó con él y retiró uno de los brazos de Damon para que le sirviese de almohada. Sus rostros, frente a frente, y a tan sólo unos milímetros de distancia, no engañaban a nadie. **

**-No quiero perderte, Damon –volvió a repetirle tal y como había dicho aquella noche en su casa-**

**-Y no lo harás –añadió Damon desviando, sin poder evitarlo, su mirada hacia los labios de ésta-**

**Elena volvió a perderse en aquellos ojos y, a diferencia de lo que intentaba Damon, se jugó todo a una carta. Se acercó lentamente hacia él, separando aquellos centímetros que les separaban, y le besó. Un simple beso, tímido, dulce y más fraternal que pasional. Al volverse a separarse de él, Damon hizo un suave movimiento colocándose boca arriba y evitando volver a ver el rostro de Elena frente al suyo. Ese sentimiento que había nacido dentro de él le estaba pidiendo a gritos que se dejase llevar ante ella, que no fuera idiota y que, por una vez en la vida, se olvidase de que había más habitantes tras los muros de su casa. **

**-Me estoy volviendo loco –confesó Damon tapándose con la mano que le quedaba libre su rostro- **

**-Damon –Elena, todavía apoyada en su brazo, observaba como su gran amigo se tapaba el rostro-**

**-Me siento como un mierda, Elena. Por engañar a mi hermano, por besarte –y retiró la mano de su cara y volvió a colocarse de lado teniendo el rostro de Elena a pocos centímetros del suyo- y por…-y acarició su barbilla mientras cerraba sus ojos- sentir lo que siento –confesó-**

**-Dejarse llevar por los sentimientos no puede ser malo, ¿no? –afirmó Elena con sinceridad al ver que esos sentimientos que a ella le habían explotado en su cara días atrás, eran los mismos que el propio Damon sentía- **

**Hay veces que las palabras sobran, o eso es lo que el propio Damon pensó tras oír las palabras de Elena. Por ello, e imitando el beso que se habían dado antes, se acercó a ella y la besó con dulzura, devolviéndole así el beso que su propia amiga le había dado con anterioridad. Sólo que aquel beso fue aumentando en intensidad mientras sus manos se perdían en sus propios cuerpos queriendo explorar y averiguar si aquello que ellos sentían era real.**

Damon seguía luchando por no despertar de aquel precioso sueño, pero aquellos besos que le daban en el cuello, casi con la misma intensidad que los que Elena y él se daban en aquel sueño, hizo que se despertase.

-Elena –sonrió pensando que la persona que besaba su nuca era la misma que la diosa de sus sueños-

-¿Quién es Elena? –preguntó entre risas-

-Pero…-Damon, extrañado, se dio la vuelta y comprobó, atónito, a aquella misteriosa mujer que apenas conocía, bajo sus sábanas-

-Buenos días, cariño –dijo dándole un dulce beso en los labios sin que Damon pudiese reaccionar- Realmente…eres un dios en la cama –sonreía frente a su rostro-

-Qué…-intentó decir atónito-

Damon, sin poder articular palabra, buscó sus ropa por los suelos, se colocó los vaqueros y apoyado de espaldas a la pared apoyó las manos en su cabeza intentando buscar unos recuerdos que no existían.

-¿Qué mi hiciste? –preguntó dolido y enfurecido-

-Muy sencillo, Damon –aquella mujer, desnuda, se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia él mostrándole abiertamente cada uno de sus encantos-

-Aparta –dijo esquivando la mirada de su cuerpo desnudo-

-¿Por qué no me miras? –preguntó acercándose a él totalmente desnuda- ¿Por qué no me miras cuando has recorrido con tu lengua cada rincón de mi cuerpo? –le preguntó susurrando al oído-

-Vete de aquí –gritó Damon dándole un empujón que le hizo caer sobre la cama-

-¿Así te comportas con una mujer después de tirártela? –preguntó- ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá tu querida Elena cuando se entere de que el padre de su hija se ha acostado con una mujer casada? –le gritó-

-No serás capaz…zorra –gritó un Damon enfurecido-

-Puedo ser capaz de eso y mucho más, ¿me oyes? Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero…siempre –siguió diciéndole aquella mujer mientras se vestía-

Damon la siguió hasta la puerta del bar, comprobando que aquella mujer se iba y no volvía más. Pero, con tan mala pata, que al abrir la puerta que daba a la calle, pudo comprobar que Elena estaba dentro de su coche. Al verla, sus ojos se pusieron como platos e, ignorando la presencia de aquella mujer, corrió hacia el coche de la joven justo en el momento que ella arrancaba. Él, aterrorizado, se colocó frente al coche para que ella no arrancase.

Podía ver perfectamente como las lágrimas de Elena resbalaban por sus mejillas. Una lágrimas de tristeza, de traición y de dolor. Aquel profundo dolor, un dolor desgarrador que atravesó su interior, desencadenó que un sinfín de recuerdos fotográficos volviesen a su mente: besando a Elena sobre la nieve, besando a Elena junto al fuego, besando a Elena en el "Cool"…Aterrorizado por revivir sueños y lo que no eran sueños, se apartó del coche y la dejó marchar mientras apoyaba, una vez más, las manos sobre su cabeza.

Maggie daba de desayunar a Car cuando vio entrar a su hermana a toda prisa. Dejando a la niña en su sillita, corrió escaleras arriba como si quisiese ejercer de hermana mayor. Al llegar al cuarto de la joven, vio a Elena sacar todas las camisas que había guardado de Damon, la vio sacar toda la ropa que tenía de ella en los cajones y, con miedo, no dudó en preguntar.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Maggie estaba realmente asustada-

-Nos vamos…y esta vez para siempre. Nunca volveremos a Mystic Falls y nunca volveremos a ver a Damon. Hazte a la idea que ha muerto, ¿me oyes? –gritó a su hermana-

Maggie no podía reaccionar. Obviamente había pasado algo que se escaba de sus manos pero, ¿qué podía ser? Queriendo buscar respuestas y dejando a su hermana con su ataque de furia, no dudó en ir a su cuarto, meter aquella caja de zapatos donde guardaba todos sus recuerdos en una mochilla y salir a la calle disparada. Tras ponerse el casco y coger su vicia, pedaleó sin descanso bajo aquella tórrida mañana de verano. El sudor resbalaba por su frente a la misma velocidad a la que ella pedaleaba. Al leer el letrero de "Cool", tiró su bicicleta, su casco y corrió hacia la puerta.

Damon seguía con la mirada perdida y sentado en el suelo del bar cuando vio aparecer a aquella niña que aparecía en sus recuerdos.

-Damon –exclamó al ver el rostro de Damon- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó acercándose a él mientras se colocaba de rodillas a su lado-

-Vete Maggie –le suplicó a la niña sin poder mirar su rostro mientras encogía sus piernas aterrorizado y apoyaba la frente sobre ellas-

-Mi hermana dice que nos vamos…que no quiere saber nada de ti…-añadió intentando que Damon hiciese algo-

-Es lo mejor –respondió a Maggie al levantar la cabeza justo en el momento en el que las lágrimas caían por su rostro-

-¿No me quieres? –preguntó con tristeza- ¿No quieres volver a verme? –siguió preguntándole-

-Maggie…vete…es mejor que te vayas…necesito estar solo –gritó-

-Damon –exclamó viéndolo como nunca lo había visto-

-Vete –gritó- Vete –volvió a gritarle con más intensidad-

La niña, asustada, salió corriendo del bar, dejándose la mochila en el suelo de madera a unos metros de donde estaba Damon. Al coger su bicicleta, sin acordarse de colocarse el casco, comenzó a pedalear más y más deprisa, huyendo de aquel bar, huyendo de todos sus recuerdos e intentando frenar esas lágrimas que caían sin cesar por su rostro.

-¿Por qué? ¿por qué? –se preguntaba Damon a sí mismo apoyando los codos en sus rodillas mientras estiraba de su pelo queriendo encontrar una respuesta- ¿Por qué nadie me dijo la verdad? ¿Por qué? –se siguió preguntando mientras no dejaba de llorar-

Elena se tomaba una tila en la cocina mientras observaba a lo lejos como Car jugaba en el suelo. El sonido de un coche aparcando junto a su casa, hizo que se asomase a la ventana y viera salir a un Damon enfurecido. Ella, que tras lo ocurrido no quería ni verlo, salió a toda prisa de allí, olvidándose de dejar la puerta cerrada.

-Vete –gritó Elena desde las escaleras de su porche-

-Te dije que si alguna vez me enteraba de que me habías mentido…no te perdonaría –le gritó con los ojos hinchados-

-¿Tú? –preguntó riéndose- ¿Te has vuelto loco, Damon? Tú eres el que ha pasado la noche con otra mujer –dijo dolida-

-Y tú –se acercó a ella temblando y lleno de rabia- Eres la que me ha ocultado…durante casi dos años…que tenía una hija –confesó mientras las lágrimas caían por un rostro desencajado por el odio-

-Damon –contestó alucinada-

-Si, Elena…es verdad que no recuerdo mucho…pero uno de los recuerdos que me ha explotado en la cara al verte arrancar el coche ha sido el del día que diste a luz en el hospital. Exactamente…el mismo día en el que tuve yo el accidente –dijo sacando un papel de su bolsillo trasero-

Elena cogió el papel. Damon, al parecer, antes de ir a su casa, había pasado por el hospital y había podido comprobar la fecha de nacimiento de Car, el nombre de los padres y su coincidencia con su ingreso.

-Yo –Elena se tapó la cara y se dejó caer sobre uno de los peldaños de la escalera-

-No quiero volver a verte en mi vida –dijo lleno de rabia- Estás muerta para mí, ¿me oyes? Muerta –dijo sin sentir piedad de verla destrozada-

Car, al ver la puerta abierta, fue hacia ella mientras no dejaba de mordisquear su chupete. Al asomar la cabeza, vio a su madre sentada en un escalón del porche y a Damon frente a ella. El joven, que miraba a Elena con odio, dio un paso atrás al ver salir a la pequeña. La niña se quitó el chupete y lo tiró al suelo.

-Mami –exclamó con su lengua de trapo-

-Caroline –se giró al escucharla sin ni siquiera mirar a Damon-

Elena corrió hacia su hija y la cogió en brazos. Damon sin querer frenar sus lágrimas, observaba fijamente a Elena mientras abrazaba a la hija de ambos. Era la primera vez que veía a Car sabiendo que era su hija y, quizás por ello, su rostro se enterneció al verlas juntas en ese momento. Por ello, no pudo aguantar más de pie y se sentó en las escaleras, instantes antes de que Elena se sentase junto a él colocando a Car entre sus piernas.

-Lo siento Damon –susurró entre lágrimas mientras acariciaba el rostro angelical de la niña que miraba extrañada a uno y a otro-

-Nunca podré perdonártelo…nunca en la vida –le respondió sin querer mirar a Car-

La niña esquivó la pierna de Elena y fue hacia Damon, recordando su rostro, el mismo rostro que había visto cada mañana en las fotos que la propia Maggie le enseñaba.

-Papi –susurró mientras apoyaba sus manitas en la pierna de ésta-

Intentando buscar consuelo, Damon la cogió en brazos y la sentó en sus piernas mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la de la niña. Elena, sin poder mirarlos, apoyó los codos en sus piernas y se tapó la cara llorando.

-Me voy a ir de Mystic Falls –hablaba Damon a Car mientras sabía que Elena le escuchaba- pero te prometo que volveré para verte crecer. Te lo prometo…cariño –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y dejando a la niña en el suelo-

Al instante, se levantó y fue en dirección a su coche. A mitad de camino, se dio la vuelta y las miró abrazadas en el porche. Por ello, retrocedió y sacó unos papeles de su bolsillo trasero.

-Toma –le dijo a Elena mostrándole un sobre- Esto os ayudará –le explicó a Elena tras verla recoger el sobre- No le vendería a nadie el bar –aludiendo al matrimonio Smith-

Elena abrió el sobre y leyó atónita los papeles del bar. Damon había cambiado la escritura y ahora ella y las niñas eran las auténticas propietarias del "Cool".

-No necesito el dinero –explicó Damon- pero vosotras sí –finalizó- Y, otra cosa, yo no me acosté con esa mujer, Elena. Quería que lo supieses. No sé lo que pasó pero te juro que lo averiguaré aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida. Mientras tanto…-seguía hablando a una Elena que abrazaba con fuerza a Car- dame tiempo para asimilar todo esto –volvió a añadir desviando su mirada hacia Car-

Elena observó como Damon arrancaba el coche y se perdía en la siguiente curva. El joven desahogando su decepción y su frustración bajo aquellas lágrimas, no dejó de llorar. Sólo al entrar en su casa y ver a su primo y a Stefan en el salón, se volvió a desahogar de la peor de las maneras. Sin saludarles, se acercó a Stefan y le pegó un fuerte puñetazo que le hizo caer al suelo sangrando por el labio.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? –preguntó Luca a su primo mientras ayudaba a Stefan a levantarse del suelo-

-Ya lo sabes –dedujo Stefan al ver el rostro de odio de su hermano-

-¿Saber el qué? –preguntó Luca sin entender nada-

-Que él es el padre de la hija de Elena –confesó Stefan a su primo-

-¿Qué? –preguntó atónito a Stefan-

-¿Sabes? –empezó Damon- Supongo que puedo entender que intentases aprovecharte de mi amnesia para reconquistar a Elena –siguió diciendo- pero ni en esta vida ni en la otra, ella te habría amado como me ha amado a mí –dijo lleno de furia mientras observaba como el rostro de Stefan se transformaba en odio-

-Pude aprovecharme de ella y no lo hice –contestó Stefan acercándose a Damon-

-Ella nunca te quiso, Stefan. Asúmelo –le gritó-

-¿Esto que es? ¿Un lucha de gallos? – preguntó Luca alucinado al verlos en ese plan-

-No, Luca –respondió Damon sin dejar de mirar a Stefan- Mi hermano no me quiso decir quien era Elena porque todavía sigue enamorado de ella. Se aprovechó –gritó enfurecido mientras agarraba a Stefan de la camiseta y lo empotraba contra la pared- Eres un cabrón, hermanito…-rió con rabia-

-Damon, suéltalo –gritó intentando separarlos-

-No quiero verte la cara en la vida, ¿me oyes? –gritó con rabia poco antes de subir las escaleras-

Una hora después, Damon salía con dos bolsas de viaje. Al pararse en el salón, observó a su hermano mirando a través de la ventana, y, sin despedirse, salió con la intención de no volver a pisar nunca más aquella casa.

Sólo cuando atravesó el puente de Wickery y leyó el letrero de "Welcome to Mystic Falls" en su retrovisor, sintió que un capítulo de su vida se había cerrado para siempre. Por ello, y frenando sus lágrimas, condujo sin descanso hasta caer la noche. ¿Dónde iba? ¿A Virginia? No, allí no, si iba allí, estaría demasiado cerca de su casa y podría tener tentaciones de volver y lo que él quería realmente era poder perdonar a Elena y tener el valor de afrontar algo que en ese momento se sentía incapaz. Al ver un motel junto a la carretera, paró sin dudar. Al entrar en aquella habitación, el sueño hizo mella en él y el destino le volvió a jugar una mala pasada porque aquel sueño que había dejado a medias, volvía a continuar transportándole a aquel invierno de aquel año donde una primavera había cambiado su vida para siempre.

**Elena besaba con pasión a Damon. De vez en cuando, sin poder evitarlo, abría sus ojos y sonreía al ver las llamas del fuego reflejadas en el rostro del joven. **

**-¿Estás segura? –le preguntó Damon con la voz agitada apartándose unos instantes de ella-**

**-Nunca he estado más segura de algo…créeme –le respondió con una sonrisa en los labios-**

**Damon, intentando que ella le imitase, se sentó en el suelo y, Elena, obediente, hizo lo mismo que él. Lanzándole una dulce sonrisa, él le quitó con suavidad la sudadera del instituto que Elena llevaba puesta dejándola con una camiseta ajustada blanca. Sin dejar de sonreírle, le quitó la camiseta y la dejó en sujetador. Ella, sin querer ser menos, le quitó la camiseta de manga corta y vio frente a sus ojos aquel torso desnudo que tan nerviosa le ponía. Al verla ruborizarse, se movió hacía ella y comenzó a besarla en el cuello mientras deslizaba sus tirantes y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le desabrochaba el sujetador y la recostaba en el suelo. **

**-Eres preciosa –exclamó Damon sentado mientras la observaba tumbada en el suelo y acariciaba el torso de la joven con la yema de sus dedos- **

**-Damon –intentó hablar sin éxito-**

**-Shuuu –le impidió apoyando un dedo en sus labios-**

**-No se lo que pasará mañana pero si se lo que quiero que pase ahora –dijo antes de aproximarse a su cuerpo y besarla con pasión en sus labios-**

**El resto de la ropa que llevaban puesta desapareció a la misma velocidad que ambos se prodigaban uno y mil besos. Cuando Elena lo sintió dentro de ella y comenzó a sentir cada uno de sus movimientos mientras observaba el fuego reflejado en el cuerpo de Damon, tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para dejarse llevar por un momento que sólo ambos conocerían. Porque, aquella noche, y bajo el reflejo de aquel fuego, ambos se entregaron el uno al otro por primera vez. **

Maggie lloraba junto al puente Wickery mientras veía como su bicicleta, la misma que Damon le había regalado en su día, se hundía en aquel lago donde habían muerto sus padres y donde el coche de éste había caído casi dos años atrás. Sin dejar de llorar, se recostó junto al lago y, llena de dolor, se durmió con la mano acariciando el agua.

No muy lejos de allí, Elena, Alice, Haley, Stefan, Luca y Liz la buscaban sin descanso. La noche había caído sobre Mystic Falls y todos temían que algo malo le hubiese pasado a la niña. Bueno, todos no, ya que Damon ni siquiera había contestado a las llamadas de todos sus amigos. No quería saber nada de nadie y ni siquiera imaginaba que la razón de aquellas llamadas no era su marcha, sino la desaparición de aquella niña a la que él mismo había llegado a querer como su propia hija.


	13. Chapter 13

Elena corre desesperada por el bosque que hay junto al puente Wickery. Grita desesperada el nombre de su hermana, como si la vida le fuera en ella, ya ha sufrido bastante y si, por alguna razón, algo malo le hubiese pasado a su hermana, a su sangre, no se lo perdonaría en la vida. Sigue gritando, con intensidad, con fuerza, su nombre, sintiendo como el sonido de su propia voz rebota en cada árbol que va dejando a sus espaldas. Sólo la linterna puede ver más que ella y, ya perdiendo las esperanzas, reconoce la camiseta, el zapato y su pelo. Maggie.

La linterna ya no importa. La luz de la luna refleja el cuerpo de su hermana junto al lago y por eso la suelta.

-Maggie –la abraza llorando al encontrarla-

-¿Elena? –pregunta con dulzura la pequeña-

-Maggie –vuelve a repetir Elena con más intensidad y con un hilo de alegría desbocada-

-Elena –afirma esta vez la pequeña al divisar el rostro de su hermana y al sentir como la abraza con fuerza- Perdóname, hermanita –dice entre lloros-

-Perdóname tu a mí, Maggie. Siento haberte gritado –le suplica entre lágrimas-

La luna sigue iluminando los tejados de todo Mystic Falls, y las Gilbert, recordando momentos del pasado, ya están sentadas en el porche de su casa. Abrazadas e intentando olvidar ese día tan horrible que les ha tocado vivir. El resto del grupo se han ido conforme han ido sabiendo que Maggie estaba bien.

-Tenemos que hablar, Maggie –dice Elena mientras rodea el cuerpo de su hermana con sus brazos-

-No quiero irme de Mystic Falls. No quiero irme sin Damon –le confiesa a Elena mientras apoya con suavidad su cabeza sobre el cuerpo de su hermana-

-Damon se ha ido, Maggie –le explica temiendo la reacción de la pequeña-

-Damon no puede haberse ido. No –grita levantándose de su lado y poniéndose de frente- Damon tiene que estar conmigo, contigo y con Car –dice entre lágrimas-

-Tenía que irse, Maggie. Damon ya sabe que Car es su hija –explica a su hermana mientras agacha su cabeza intentando buscar un consuelo que todavía no ha encontrado-

-Pero, ¿volverá, no? Tiene que volver porque nosotras estamos aquí –dice con alegría y con inocencia-

-Eso espero –admite levantando la cabeza y mirando con seriedad a su hermana-

-¿Y si no vuelve? ¿Y si hace como hicimos nosotras? –pregunta con preocupación a una Elena sumida ya en la tristeza-

-Tenemos que tener esperanzas, peque –le pide a la niña-

Elena mira al cielo, hacia esa luna que quizás pueda contemplar a Damon en el lugar que se encuentre. Y no es la única que piensa eso, ya que Damon, todavía en aquel motel, bebe un botellín de cerveza asomado hacia la ventana mientras observa la perfecta circunferencia de esa luna testigo de todo.

¿Por qué? Se pregunta con insistencia un Damon sumido en sus recuerdos. Maggie, con la huída, le ha dejado una mochila con todos sus recuerdos recogidos en una caja de zapatos. Fotos, recortes del "Cool" y el diario de Elena. Se niega a leerlo porque cree que si lo hace violará la intimidad de la joven, pero, finalmente, y arriesgándose a leer cosas que quizás duelan demasiado, abre el diario por la primera hoja. ¿Y si le ayuda a recordar algo? ¿Y si le ayuda a asumir esos sentimientos que la propia Elena ha despertado dentro de él?

El sol lucha enérgicamente con la luna y un nuevo día invade a nuestros protagonistas. En Mystic Falls, las Gilbert duermen las 3 juntas en la cama de Elena, buscando fuerzas unas en las otras. Car, como siempre, es la primera en abrir los ojos, ya que es la única que duerme sin remordimientos y sin sombras. Maggie, al sentir como su sobrinita la golpea con dulzura, la abraza, la retuerce y le hace cosquillas provocando unas risitas que despiertan a Elena de inmediato. ¿Puede haber mejor despertar que la risa de dos de las personas que más quieres en tu vida? Elena sabe que si y, por eso, el rostro de Damon se dibuja dentro de ella y las risas de las niñas no consiguen aplacar el día 1 sin Damon.

El día 1 sin ellas tampoco es fácil para Damon. Ya es consciente, cada vez más, de la importancia de las 3 Gilbert en su vida. Sus sueños se lo están explicando, las fotos se lo muestran y las palabras de Elena, de su puño y letra, le están enseñando a comprender como fue naciendo un profundo amor entre ellos. Un amor contra el que intentaron luchar para no herir a Stefan y un amor que el destino se ha encargado de golpear una y otra vez.

Pero su cabeza le va a estallar, tanta información en apenas unas horas le golpean de lado a lado. Y pese a que es de día, se zambulle en esa cama abrazándose a esa almohada, sin saber que un nuevo recuerdo le va a volver a invadir sin darle una tregua.

**Está borracho, sin duda. Sus ojos no ven con nitidez, solo observan un cuerpo femenino en la lejanía. Un cuerpo al que un hombre se abraza con desesperación mientras la sangre le hierve presa de unos celos que lo están destrozando. La voz de Caroline, inconfundible y lapidaria como siempre, le hace reaccionar. Se ve reflejado en el azul de los ojos azules de la camarera. Definitivamente, su estado es lamentable. **

**-¿Me dejas? –le pide Caroline levantando la copa de bourbon mientras limpia la barra-**

**-¿Qué haces? –le pregunta Damon desviando la mirada hacia el centro de la pista-**

**-Limpiar tus babas, Damon. Eso hago –sonríe mirando a su amigo-**

**-No digas chorradas –añade Damon poniendo los ojos en blanco-**

**Caroline sonríe dispuesta a meter el dedo en la herida y a retorcerlo hasta que le haga explotar y Damon saque la furia que lleva dentro. **

**-Elena está realmente sexy esta noche, ¿no crees? –afirma sonriendo- Creo que ha sido una buena idea que tuviese una cita con Tyler. Un buen polvo no le hace mal a nadie –puntualiza sintiendo como Damon la fulmina con la mirada-**

**-Si tu lo dices –disimula, o lo intenta, porque Caroline sigue metiendo el dedo en la herida-**

**-Verás Damon. Elena es mi mejor amiga y tú te estas convirtiendo en su mejor amigo…algo que nos iguala a los dos. El problema es que yo soy tía y tú eres tío y, además, Elena es heterosexual. Y que tu mejor amigo sea uno de los tíos más sexys de Mystic Falls no es fácil de llevar –Caroline expulsa sus más profundas opiniones ante un Damon con los ojos como platos-**

**-Habló la sabelotodo –dice sin hacer caso al piropo que la joven le acaba de dar-**

**-Es verdad…eres tío y vas borracho…te lo diré más claro para que me entiendas –se inclina sobre la barra y mira sus ojos- ¿Ves esto? –pregunta mientras dibuja una línea con su pintalabios sobre la barra- Aquí estabais hace cuatro meses –dice señalando un lado de la línea- y, ahora, estáis aquí –dice mostrando el otro- Ya no sois amigos, Damon. Bueno, lo sois, pero algo ha cambiado…** **Os gustais –afirma con rotundidad desviando la mirada hacia una Elena que baila entre los brazos de Tyler-**

**-¿Elena te ha contado algo? –pregunta Damon con curiosidad mientras mira apenado como Elena sonríe en brazos de ese musculitos-**

**-No, ella no me ha contado nada, y por tu pregunta deduzco que ha pasado algo entre vosotros –mira con curiosidad el rostro de Damon intentando buscar una respuesta- ¿Os habéis enrollado? –dispara sin tapujos-**

**Damon se tapa la cara con las manos intentando despejarse un poco e intentando aplacar las palabras de Caroline. ¿Nunca se cansará de darle donde más duele?**

**-Olvídame, Caroline –añade levantándose mientras va hacia el baño-**

**La humedad del agua que cae por su rostro le ayuda a despejarse un poco. ¿Cuánto ha bebido? Ni siquiera es consciente ni de la hora, ni del día, pero si es consciente del lugar y la situación, sobre todo cuando ve entrar a Tyler en el baño. Su voz interior angelical le pide que deje de beber, que busque a Elena y que hable con ella, mientras su voz despiadada le dice que le parta el cuello a su rival. **

**Damon ríe imaginándose a sus dos voces enfrentadas dentro de su cuerpo. Cuando Tyler se lava las manos junto a él, ambos cruzan la mirada a través del espejo. **

**-Si le haces algo te juro que te partiré el cuello- exhala Damon alegrándose del empate entre sus dos voces interiores-**

**Tyler sonríe, se seca las manos y compra un preservativo en la máquina que hay junto a Damon. Éste, bloqueando sus voces interiores, traga saliva y aprieta los puños. **

**-Solo voy a tirármela. No te preocupes, Damon –añade con una sonrisa en los labios antes de salir por la puerta- **

**Definitivamente, tenía que haberle pegado un puñetazo, pero no lo ha hecho y en unos minutos Elena se estará entregando a ese tío igual que se entregó a él semanas atrás. Unas semanas en las que ambos se han ido distanciando para proteger esa amistad que, ahora mismo, está más rota que otra cosa. **

**Todavía con los puños apretados, se da la vuelta y golpea con fuerza la puerta. Afortunadamente para sus nudillos, lo único que se ha hecho es una herida que sangra. Al salir del baño, e intentando huir de allí, el brazo de Caroline paraliza su huída.**

**-Dios mío, Damon –dice la rubia asustada- Estás sangrando –añade mientras busca a Elena con la mirada y le hace una seña-**

**Elena no duda en acercarse a sus amigas, dejando a Tyler plantado en el centro de la pista. Al ver la mano de Damon, acaricia sus nudillos y roza la sangre ardiente del joven. Sin decir ni una palabra, se excusa con Tyler, vuelve con sus amigos y se mete en el almacén con Damon para curarle esa herida.**

**-Pagarás la puerta, Damon –dice furiosa mientras limpia la herida-**

**-Es la primera frase que me sueltas en tres semanas –dice dolido-**

**-No quiero hablar de eso, Damon. Y, además, vas borracho, algo que no ha sido ninguna novedad últimamente –afirma con dureza mientras Damon desvía la mirada hacia el suelo de ese almacén-**

**-Siento haber estropeado tu cita –añade irónico-**

**-No me la has estropeado. Tyler me está esperando fuera –explica hundiendo las pocas esperanzas de Damon-**

**-¿Cómo puede gustarte ese tío? –pregunta incrédulo mirándola mientras Elena no para de limpiar su herida-**

**-¿A ti te gustan todas las tías con las que te acuestas, Damon? Porque si no llevo mal la cuenta, después de acostarte conmigo te has acostado con otras 3 –le recrimina apretando con fuerza la herida sobre el algodón.**

**Damon cierra los ojos por el dolor interior de la pregunta y por el dolor de sentir como aprieta con fuerza su herida. **

**-¿Estás celosa? –pregunta sonriendo-**

**Elena le mira alucinada e indignada por esa sonrisa que le encantaría desdibujar de un puñetazo.**

**-Ya hemos hablado de esto Damon. Ambos sabemos que cometimos un error. Stefan no se merece que le traicionemos de ésta manera. Es mejor dejar las cosas como están –dice algo dolida-**

**-¿Y cómo están? Ahora no tenemos nada, Elena –puntualiza dolido al sentir que han perdido la amistad-**

**-Te sigo considerando mi amigo –dice ésta vez acariciando la herida con la yema de uno de sus dedos- pero es difícil mirarte a la cara y no recordar esa noche –añade mirando a los ojos a Damon-**

**Le duelen sus palabras pero todavía le duele más pensar que lo de ellos es imposible, aunque sabe que es cierto, porque Stefan sigue estando ahí y lo sabe. **

**-Ya está –dice Elena apartando la mano de su nudillo-**

**Ya no hay nada más que hablar y, por eso, Damon sale del almacén y vuelve a la misma banqueta en donde ha estado sentado toda la noche. Se mira el nudillo, enrojecido, y mira a Caroline, nuevamente tras la barra.**

**-Dame la botella –le ordena señalando la botella de bourbon-**

**-Damon…no…-le contesta Caroline mientras ve como Elena sale del almacén, le hace una señal a Tyler y ambos salen del bar-**

**-La botella…o me la das…o la cojo yo. Tu misma –y no puede negarse, porque sabe que Damon lo está pasando mal y quizás el que siga fluyendo el alcohol por sus venas le ayuda a aplacar ese dolor tan intenso que sabe que siente-**

**Caroline comienza a apagar las luces del bar, no sin antes volver a mirar a un Damon con la cabeza apoyada sobre la barra y en absoluto estado de embriaguez. Por eso, vuelve a mirar su móvil, rogándole a todos los dioses porque Elena aparezca. Pero no lo hace, ni contesta a ninguno de sus mensajes, así que, sin perder la esperanza, le vuelve a enviar uno más. **

**De Caroline:**

**¿De verdad prefieres un polvo con el payaso ese que ayudar a tu mejor amigo? Si no vienes ahora mismo al "Cool" te juro por Dios que no te voy a hablar en mi puñetera vida. **

**Firmado: la que dejará de ser tu mejor amiga si no te ve aparecer en un máximo de 10 minutos por la puerta. **

**Y pasan los 10 minutos y, rendida, Caroline saca a Damon como puede del bar después de haberle pegado varias bofetadas para que reaccionase. **

**-Te las devolveré, Caroline. Te juro que te las devolveré –dice un Damon sin apenas articular palabra-**

**Mientras baja la persiana del bar, y deja apoyado a Damon junto a la puerta, los faros de un coche la distraen. Afortunadamente para ella, no ha perdido a su mejor amiga. Elena está allí. **

**-Vaya, vaya…-comienza a decir Damon cuando ve los faros del coche y a Elena acercándose a él con cara de enfado- **

**-Debería dejarte aquí tirado, imbécil –grita al ver en el estado en el que está- **

**-Creo que te has puesto la camiseta al revés –sonríe irónico aludiendo a un hecho hipotético que le duele en lo más profundo de su ser con tan solo imaginarlo-**

**Elena se acerca a él, le mira, le sonríe y le pega una sonora bofetada ante la mirada de alucine de Caroline. **

**-Da gracias a que no te coja del pie y te arrastre por todo Mystic Falls –grita enfadada ignorando la presencia de su amiga-**

**-No podrías…debes de estar agotada, ¿no? –a pesar de su estado de embriaguez, Damon consigue articular palabra y serenarse ante ella- Siento haberte sacado de la cama –dice dolido-**

**-Estaba en mi casa, para tu información –grita dolida sin percatarse de la presencia de su amiga-**

**-No me tienes que dar explicaciones. Tu y yo no somos nada. Ni siquiera amigos –añade dolido-**

**-Si no fueras mi amigo no estaría aquí –le suelta Elena dolida-**

**Tras despedirse de su amiga y ayudar a Damon a subirse al coche, ambos se dirigen hacia la mansión Salvatore sin dirigirse la palabra. Elena sigue apretando el volante con fuerza y con rabia mientras Damon apoya su cabeza en el cristal mientras ve pasar una calle tras otra hasta que reconoce la entrada de su casa y baja del coche. **

**-¿Quieres que te prepare algo? –se ofrece Elena al llegar a al salón. **

**La chimenea vacía y sin la luz del fuego de aquella noche la transporta a una noche inolvidable. No pude evitar sentir una punzada de dolor porque no sólo no se arrepiente de lo que pasó, sino que sabe que desde ese momento ha dejado de tener a su lado a una persona imprescindible en su vida. **

**-Quiero que te vayas, Elena –contesta Damon mientras calienta una taza de café en el microondas- **

**-No voy a dejarte solo –las palabras salen de su labios sin que ella pueda frenarlas-**

**-Quiero estar solo. No te necesito y no quiero verte –dice dolido por haberla visto con otro, por el puñetazo que aún le duele y por la bofetada que Elena le ha dado hace un rato-**

**-Siento haberte pegado –se excusa Elena al verle sacar la taza de café-**

**-Hay cosas que duelen mucho más que los golpes, Elena –le contesta apoyándose en el fregadero de la cocina mientras da vueltas con la cucharilla- **

**Elena no puede soportar esa frialdad que ha nacido entre ellos. Él significa demasiado para ella, y por eso le duele que actúe como actúe, y por eso le duele no tenerlo cada noche en su casa, o verle a todas horas en la tienda bromeando sobre los nuevos conjuntos de lencería, o que le mande mensajes bromeando…**

**-Tenemos que volver a donde estábamos, Damon –pide a modo de súplica ante un Damon que sigue mirando embelesado el café que tiene entre sus manos-**

**-Esa línea ya la rebasamos, Elena. No hay vuelta atrás –y da un profundo trago dejándose acariciar en lo más profundo de su garganta por ese café ardiente-**

**Elena agacha la cabeza dolida y permanece así, impasible, hasta que le ve subir las escaleras de la casa alejándose de ella. Ni un adiós, ni un hasta luego…como si no existiese. Y por ello, y sin pensar, sigue sus pasos y se adentra en territorio prohibido. Al pasar el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de Damon, algo en su interior le grita que ya no hay vuelta atrás. **

**-¿Te acostaste con Tyler? –le pregunta de espaldas nada más oír como los pasos de Elena la han llevado hasta su dormitorio-**

**-No –contesta al instante-**

**-¿Por qué? –pregunta de nuevo dándose media vuelta mientras camina hacia ella-**

**-Porque no, Damon –responde al instante-**

**-Esa respuesta no me vale, Elena –le reprocha a tan sólo unos milímetros de su cara-**

**-No me acosté con él porque yo no me acuesto con cualquiera –le confiesa sintiendo como sus manos se humedecen-**

**-Me alegra no ser un cualquiera –sonríe ante la mirada de Elena-**

**-Tú sí que te acuestas con cualquiera –le reprocha sin tapujos-**

**-No siempre, créeme…no siempre…hay veces –le explica dando un paso al frente provocando que su nariz ronce con la de Elena-**

**-No sigas, Damon –Elena intenta apartarlo apoyando su mano en el pecho de Damon, queriendo alejarlo de ella-**

**-No quiero perderte –le vuelve a decir, y se vuelve a acercar sin importarle que una mano se interponga entre ella y él-**

**-Damon –Elena cierra los ojos al sentir la frente de Damon contra la suya y aparta la mano-**

**-Elena –exhala imitando su voz-**

**Elena no esquiva un nuevo beso de Damon porque no lo ve venir y, si lo hubiera visto venir, seguramente tampoco lo habría evitado. **

**-Damon –exhala Elena al sentir como su espalda golpea con fuerza la pared- **

**El beso tierno de semanas atrás vuelve a quemarlos de una manera irresistible. Enloqueciéndolos mientras se van arrancando la ropa uno a otro, mientras caminan sin despegar sus labios y mientras la ropa comienza a caer por el dormitorio del mayor de los Salvatore como si se tratase de una tormenta de verano. Sólo que no es verano, sino invierno, y pese a que hace frío en ese dormitorio, ninguno de los dos tiene frío. Tienen calor, arden uno junto al otro mientras se saborean sin cesar, mientras se pierden bajo las sábanas y la manta. La temperatura no deja de crecer bajo esas cuatro pareces porque ellos sudan mientras se revuelcan, mientras se acarician y mientras sus bocas siguen enfrascadas en una lucha terrible de dominación. **

**En aquella mansión, durante prácticamente toda la noche, sólo se oyen gemidos y el sonido de unos besos que ninguno de los dos quiere dejar de darse. **

**-Elena –dice Damon abrazándola con fuerza y con el cuerpo húmedo lleno de sudor-**

**-Abrázame, Damon. Sólo abrázame –dice de espaldas a él con los ojos cerrados mientras sigue sintiendo como le besa con dulzura en el hombro- **

Damon se despierta asustado, sonriendo pero asustado. Ha sido un sueño, triste y dulce a la vez, y del que se ha despertado precipitadamente. Se levanta como puede de la cama y busca en el diario. Sin tardar mucho, encuentra la página en la que Elena habla de aquella noche. Él sabe lo que ha sentido porque lo acaba de vivir, pero quiere saber qué es lo que sintió ella. Pero, ¿de verdad importa?

**Querido diario, **

**Son las 10 de la mañana y acabo de llegar a casa. Mis labios están hinchado, parte de mi cuerpo de color rosado y tengo agujetas. He vuelto a estar con él…he vuelto a pasar la noche con Damon. **

**Se que prometí y juré que una y no más, y no porque no me gustó la primera, que me encantó, sino porque no quería perderlo. Pero hay algo que me supera y es lo que siento por él. No puedo evitarlo. Lucho con todas mis fuerzas por no desearlo, pero le deseo. Me enloquece, me excita y podría rellenar la hoja de mil calificativos más. **

**Hemos hecho el amor toda la noche, o hemos practicado sexo, todavía no lo tengo realmente claro. Dios…sólo de pensarlo me entran ganas de salir de casa y volver hacia la suya para perderme entre sus brazos. **

**Estas semanas sin él, sin su sarcasmo, ironía y dulzura personificadas en su cuerpo, han sido terribles para mí. Se que él ha luchado por apartarse de mí, y por eso justifico el que se haya acostado con otras, y he intentado hacer lo mismo. Creer que lo que pasó fue un error. Pero si te digo la verdad…no fue un error…Me atrae, me gusta, me enloquece, cuando me roza un milímetro la piel se me pone de gallina, cuando me mira y me sonríe babeo sin poder evitarlo y…sobre todo, si no estoy con él…le echo de menos. **

**Damon…Damon…Damon…me estoy sintiendo como una adolescente de 14 años ante su primer amor. Se que es mi amigo, el hermano de mi ex, y alguien imprescindible para mí y para Maggie pero tengo miedo que alguien se entere de lo que pasa entre nosotros, y tengo miedo de que Stefan vuelva y odie a su hermano. No quiero eso, y se que Damon tampoco. **

**No puedo alejarte de mi…Damon…**

Damon sonríe al leer lo que la propia Elena escribió aquella noche. Quiere saber más sobre lo que pasó después y, al volver la hoja, su sonrisa dulce se desdibuja cuando comienza a leer lo que está escrito en el reverso, fechado 5 días después. Sólo puede leer la primera línea, escrita un día de febrero que ni siquiera recuerda y que le duele aunque no lo recuerde.

**A Damon y a mí siempre nos separará Stefan**


	14. Chapter 14

Golpea con fuerza el saco de boxeo que tiene en el centro de su pequeño apartamento de Virginia. Una, dos, tres…sin descanso. Su furia interior le atormenta y golpear a ese saco se ha convertido en una vía de escape ante tanto recuerdo y tanto dolor que le atenaza. Desea seguir así toda la mañana, igual que ha hecho las últimas mañanas desde que se instaló allí, pero el sonido de un timbre le hace volver a la realidad, lanzar los guantes de boxeo contra el sofá y descolgar el interfono que se encuentra junto a la puerta de entrada.

Al descolgar, ve el rostro femenino de su amiga bajo unas grandes gafas de sol.

-¿Quién? –pregunta sabiendo la respuesta porque la está viendo-

-Abre, capullo –grita sacándole la lengua- Soy yo –y se quita las gafas y le vuelve a sacar la lengua- Alice –sonríe mientras pone sus ojos en blanco-

No puede evitar sonreír, aunque Alice sea un incordio en algunos momentos, ahora mismo, ella es su única amiga y cuando sube no puede evitar sonreírle mientras bebe agua directamente de la botella.

-Vaya, vaya…

Tras cerrar la puerta, Alice analiza ese pequeño apartamento en el que Damon se ha instalado. Una habitación gigante, cocina con barra americana, una chess long más grande que su cama y, finalmente, una gran cama más grande que su salón. Sonríe para sus adentros cada vez que compara cada rincón de ese apartamento con el suyo.

-¿A qué has venido? –pregunta tras volver a meter la botella de agua en el frigorífico.

Alice le ignora porque sabe que si le ignora le sacará de sus casillas y eso le gusta. Así que ignorando su pregunta, se tumba en la chess long y coloca los brazos detrás de la cabeza mientras comienza a silbar.

-¿Qué cojones quieres, Alice?

Definitivamente, está consiguiendo lo que quiere: enfadar a Damon.

-¿Cuánto tiempo piensas seguir escondiéndote? –pregunta finalmente a su amigo-

Esta vez es Damon quien decide ignorarla, colocándose los guantes de boxeo, yendo hacia el saco y golpeándolo con fuerza. Por ello, Alice decide levantarse y sujetar el saco de boxeo.

-Ten cuidado –le advierte Damon con la voz agitada- No vaya a ser que se me escape un golpe y te sacuda en esa preciosa nariz que tienes –sonríe mientras vuelve a golpear-

-Ni siquiera me has preguntado cómo están –le reprocha Alice observando como se quita los guantes y los lanza contra el sofá-

-Si estuvieran mal, ya me lo habrías dicho. Así que imagino que están bien. Que todo está bien –sigue hablando mientras comienza a pasear por su apartamento-

Alice le observa. En este último mes, desde que se marchó de Mystic Falls, ha cambiado. Sus músculos están más marcados y sus ojos ya no emanen esa luz que emanaban, ni sonríe como lo hacía antes.

-Las cosas no están bien, Damon…por eso he venido.

Al oírla, Damon se da la vuelta, se queda mirándola y se sienta esperando a que su amiga le diga todo lo que ha venido a decirle.

-Bueno…las niñas están bien, por eso no tienes que preocuparte. Y Elena…en realidad, he venido por ella. El tipejo ese…el señor Smith…no hace más que venir al bar. Damon…tienes que hacer algo…creo que está interesado en Elena…y no en el "Cool" cómo nos ha hecho creer.

Pensativo, Damon apoya los codos en sus rodillas mientras se muerde los nudillos pensando que decir o qué hacer.

-¿No vas a decir nada? –le grita Alice cogiendo un guante de boxeo y lanzándoselo contra la cara-

-No –responde tras esquivar el guante que le acaba de lanzar-

-Damon…te estoy diciendo que creo que Elena está en peligro y…¿me dices que no te importa? –grita con todas sus fuerzas colocándose frente a él para que pueda verla- Mira…imbécil…he dormido 3 horas, he cogido mi coche y me he plantado aquí para contarte algo que no te tendría que estar contando.

Alice siente como el corazón se le va a salir por la boca. La impasibilidad de Damon puede con ella.

-Volveré a Mystic Falls cuando esté preparado, Alice. No antes. Y…en cuanto a Elena…-traga saliva desviando la mirada hacia el saco de boxeo- Paul sólo está interesado en el bar, y yo se lo cedí a Elena…Así que no te preocupes. Se le pasará su interés por ella –sonríe intentando disimular que no importa-

Alice se cruza de brazos incrédula ante la impasibilidad de su mejor amigo.

-¿Y si te dijera que Elena está empezando a salir con alguien? –pregunta intentando que reaccione-

-Está en su derecho…se merece ser feliz

Damon agacha la cabeza para que Alice no vea unos ojos llenos de decepción.

-No agaches la cabeza…Elena no está saliendo con nadie –le confiesa dolida- Está enamorada de ti…igual que tú lo estás de ella, Damon –añade mientras observa como Damon no levanta la mirada del suelo-

Al sentir que la conversación ha llegado a su punto final, Alice no puede evitar coger el inalámbrico del piso de Damon y ofrecérselo al joven.

-Toma

Damon, al observar cómo Alice le tiende el teléfono de su propia casa, frunce el ceño buscando una respuesta.

-Llámala…hace un mes que no sabe nada de ti. Y tenéis una hija en común…bueno dos…Si no lo quieres hacer por ella…hazlo por las niñas…ellas no tienen la culpa de nada, Damon.

Damon todavía está observando el teléfono cuando oye la puerta de su casa cerrarse. Por unos instantes duda si llamarla o no, pero el recuerdo de él con ellas en la piscina de semanas atrás le viene a su memoria.

El verano está llegando a su fin y, como cada mañana, Elena observa desde la cocina como Maggie y Car miran embobadas la televisión. El programa de "Buenos días, América" y su sección de ejercicios aeróbicos se han convertido en el programa favorito de la pequeña Maggie. Por ello, Elena sonríe al ver como Maggie imita a la chica de la tele que explica cada paso mientras su hija car, sin dejar de mordisquear su chupete, observa los movimientos de su pequeña tía.

Sin poder evitar sonreír, el sonido del teléfono, le obliga a dejar de mirar a las pequeñas y a ir directamente a coger el teléfono.

-¿Si?

Elena responde alegre mientras da un paso a la izquierda para poder seguir observando a las pequeñas.

-¿Si? –se aparta el teléfono para comprobar que va bien- ¿Hay alguien ahí? –pregunta cambiando el tono-

-Soy yo, Elena –responde una voz masculina-

Los pies de Elena le llevan hasta las escaleras de su casa. Desde allí, puede oír las risas de las niñas, pero ella está helada, sabiendo que al otro lado del teléfono está él. Así que, por eso, se sienta en las escaleras mientras apoya la cabeza contra la pared.

-¿No me dices nada? –vuelve a preguntar Damon-

-Damon –Elena sonríe al pronunciar su nombre una vez más-

-¿Dónde estás? –pregunta Elena queriendo saber más-

-Te llamo desde mi casa. Puedes guardarte el teléfono –dice con sequedad-

Elena siente cómo la voz de Damon ya no es la misma. La siente fría, lejana y dura, mucho, demasiado para una persona que lleva pensando en el amor de su vida desde el mismo momento en el que éste se alejó.

-Te echo de menos…te echamos de menos –añade al instante-

-Yo también las echo de menos.

Esa simple frase atraviesa su corazón como si la acabaran de apuñalar. El "las echo de menos" la excluye a ella de una manera tan dura que sus lágrimas vuelven a caer por su rostro una vez más.

-Me has llamado para decirme que no vas a volver, ¿no? Por eso me has llamado –pregunta y afirma sin ocultar que está llorando-

En su apartamento de Virginia, Damon sigue sentado, ésta vez en el suelo mientras apoya su cabeza en la barra americana. Sin dejar de mirar la botella de bourbon que sostiene en una de sus manos, cierra con fuerza sus ojos y saca fuerzas de donde no las tiene.

-Nunca volveremos a estar juntos, Elena –le suelta de repente mientras aprieta con fuerza la botella-

-Damon…las niñas.

Pero él la interrumpe sin dejar que siga.

-No he dejado de pensar en ti y en ellas desde que me marche, y contra más lo pienso y más cosas recuerdo…no puedo llegar a comprender cómo me has podido ocultar quien era. Puedo llegar a entender que mi hermano lo hiciese…él está enamorado de ti…pero tú… -le recrimina-

-Nunca me lo perdonarás –afirma sin dudar-

-No…nunca…-responde mientras apoya la botella contra su frente y cierra los ojos- Olvídate de mí, Elena. Tienes que superar lo nuestro porque volveré pronto a Mystic Falls para estar cerca de las niñas…no de ti –confiesa mientras aprieta con fuerza sus labios-

-No voy a poder –llora…y mucho…y no quiere frenar su llanto porque necesita hacerlo para poder seguir hablando- porque tú eres el amor de mi vida.

-¿Era el amor de tu vida cuando te acostaste con Luca? –pregunta recriminándole una vez más-

Elena permanece en silencio, dolida y sintiéndose como si el puñal que ha sentido hace un momento se retorciese en su pecho cada vez con más y más fuerza.

-Sólo te llamaba para eso, Elena. Olvídate de mí –y cuelga-

Al sentir su voz apagarse, Elena deja caer el teléfono y se pierde en sus manos mientras llora sin cesar. Sólo la caricia de su hermana en su mejilla, le hace abrir los ojos y dejarse abrazar por los pequeños brazos de una de las personas que más quiere. A su lado, como siempre, la pequeña Car se sienta junto a su mamá mientras la rodea con los brazos, sin saber que el causante de esas lágrimas en sangre de su sangre.

-Ya no me quiere –explica llorando a Maggie- Me odia –añade-

Maggie no puede evitar llorar al oír las palabras de su hermana y Car, una vez más, no puede evitar echarse a llorar al ver a las dos personas con las que vive en esa situación. Pero Elena, la única adulta, intenta sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para aguantar ese dolor que la acaba de destrozar.

-No lloréis…por favor –les pide a las dos abrazándola- Damon volverá –sonríe mientras las lágrimas le resbalan por su cara- porque os quiere, ¿me oís?

Maggie asiente con la cabeza y Car, imitando a su tía, asiente al mismo tiempo. Al verlas, en el mismo estado que ella, las abraza con fuerza y llena de besos sus cabezas.

Pero Damon no tiene a nadie con quien desahogarse, por ello bebe y bebe de esa botella, igual que cada día que siente como su mundo se desmorona, y se deja embriagar por el alcohol hasta que no queda ni una gota de bourbon.

Por la tarde, tras darse una ducha, no duda en hacer algo que se le ha pasado una y otra vez por la cabeza desde que Alice le visitó. Así que tras darse una ducha intentando despejarse un poco, se dirige sin dudar hacia el bar de ese hombre que tantos problemas y quebraderos de cabeza le está causando.

Al entrar en el local, tan limpio e impoluto como él recordaba, le ve sentado mientras observa como admira el trasero de una de sus camareros.

-Vaya, vaya…por fin el señor Salvatore hace acto de presencia –dice el Sr. Smith con sorna al ver a Damon acercarse hasta su mesa, coger una silla y sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella-

-Aléjate de Elena –le amenaza sin dudar-

Paul sonríe al instante y da un trago a su copa de whisky.

-No me quisiste vender el bar, así que he tenido que insistirle a la nueva propietaria.

Damon siente como la sangre le hierve.

-Siento mucho que lo tuyo y Elena haya fracasado. Una pena, Damon…hacíais muy buena pareja –sonríe sin disimular que le alegra verlo en ese estado-

-No te lo diré una vez más…aléjate de ella y ni te acerques a las niñas –sigue amenazándolo-

-¿Me estás amenazando, Damon? –pregunta negando con la cabeza-

-Tómatelo como quieras –responde al instante-

Durante unos segundos, ambos hombres se observan desafiantes. Él, al supuesto hombre que está interesando en comprar el "Cool", y Paul al hombre que quiere ver muerto.

-¿Sabes? Elena está hermosa. Tendrías que haberla visto el otro día…con esa camiseta…ummm…-y se relame al pensarlo-

-Te mataré si le pones una mano encima –Damon se levanta nada más oírle y le coge por el cuello-

Paul sonríe sin importarle que todo el mundo les observe, y mira divertido a un Damon fuera de sí.

-Ella es libre y yo…me acabo de divorciar porque la puta de mi ex sólo me quería por mi dinero –explica a Damon-

Damon le aprieta con más fuerza el cuello, dejándole casi sin aliento pero sin poder frenar las palabras que van saliendo por su boca llenando más de ira y rabia su interior.

-Cuando me la folle…te mandaré una postal –sonríe-

Destrozado, y tras salir del bar, camina sin rumbo por las calles de Virginia. Su cabeza le va a estallar porque sólo de imaginar a Elena en brazos de ese hombre le destroza por dentro, pero todavía le destroza más el pensar que ese hombre les pueda hacer daño. Algo en su interior, una vez más, le está gritando que ese hombre esconde algo.

Al llegar a casa, tras pasar por una licorería, se intenta desahogar con el saco de boxeo y, tras pegar puñetazos hasta que sus brazos le gritan socorro, se vuelve a perder en esa botella de alcohol que le hace olvidar lo que ahora no quiere recordar…ELLA.

La luna vuelve a iluminar los tejados de Mystic Falls. Una luna llena que parece la gran bombilla de un teatro del que Elena se siente protagonista. Al entrar, tras una larga noche en el "Cool" en su casa y despedir con un saludo a la niñera que ahora cuidad de las niñas, se zambulle en el sofá. Tiene ganas de dormir y, sobre todo, tiene ganas de olvidar las duras palabras que Damon le ha dicho esa misma mañana. Pero los golpes en la puerta, le hacen volver a la realidad, ir hacia allí y abrirla, sin sospechar que el peligro le espera al otro lado.

-Hola, Elena –sonríe el Sr. Smith-

-Hola –responde extrañada-

Elena le observa extrañada. Algo en su mirada ha cambiado, ya no se le ve como el alto hombre de negocios interesado en el bar. Esa mirada le recuerda a alguien, pero ¿a quién? Y todavía se lo sigue preguntando cuando Paul, sin que ella se lo espere, la agarra con fuerza del cuello y la introduce en su propia casa amenazada con un cuchillo.

-No grites…preciosa –dice ese hombre con la mirada brillante mientras se humedece sus labios sabiendo lo que va a hacerle-

-Por favor…suélteme…-le ruega apretando con fuerza sus brazos pero sin poder soltarse-

Al llegar al salón, y de una sutil patada, coloca a Elena recostada en el suelo y se sube encima de ella impidiendo quela mayor de las Gilbert pueda escapar.

Elena mira asustada como acaricia su cuello con el filo del cuchillo y, enseguida, siente cómo está templando. Pero a Paul eso no le importa y por ello recorre su cuello, lo baja por el esternón y vuelve a subirlo hasta sus labios. Elena, al sentir el frío cuchillo en sus labios, siente miedo y terror por lo que pueda pasarle a ella o a las niñas. El terror que está sintiendo bajo el cuerpo de ese hombre es el mismo que sintió la noche que el "Cool" era víctima de las llamas.

-¿En qué piensas, preciosa? –pregunta mordiéndose el labio mientras observa la mirada de terror de Elena-

-Suélteme, por favor. Se lo suplico –y sus lágrimas resbalan queriendo escapar de las garras de ese hombre-

-Te deseo desde la noche que te vi entrar con el macarra de tu novio –recuerda mientras se inclina y lame su cuello-

-Por favor…-llora y aprieta sus ojos con fuerza sintiendo un asco que le destroza-

Tiene que huir y lo sabe, por eso, y aprovechando que el hombre está perdido lamiéndole su cuello, le golpea en la entrepierna con fuerza. Al zafarse de él, intenta huír, pero su fuerza es mayor, y no solo la alcanza, sino que le pega una fuerte bofetada que le hace caer al suelo todavía con más fuerza mientras siente su propia sangre caer sobre el suelo de su salón.

-Si vuelves a intentar huir –le amenaza colocándose encima de ella una vez más mientras sigue amenazándola con el cuchillo- no sólo te voy a violar, sino que te mataré y luego me llevaré a esas dos preciosas niñas que tienes arriba y las mataré delante del cabrón ese –le amenaza haciendo que Elena quede paralizada por el terror-

Elena sigue temblando mientras las lágrimas le caen y mientras sigue sangrando por la boca por culpa de la fuerte bofetada.

-Así que ahora…

Elena cierra los ojos aterrorizada porque aunque ha cerrado los ojos, puede sentir cómo le ha abierto la camiseta con el cuchillo y como está destrozando su sujetador con el mismo.

-…te vas a estar calladita…no te preocupes…te gustará…créeme…vas a disfrutar

Abre sus ojos y le ve desabrocharse el pantalón con una mano. Y, sabiendo lo que va a pasar, cierra los ojos con fuerza. Por segunda vez en el día, está deseando morirse allí mismo.

-Y no pienses en el padre de tu hijita…créeme…hoy ha venido a verme al bar con una rubia despampanante a la que seguro que se está follando –le confiesa divertido-

Elena cierra los ojos con fuerza. Paul ya le ha tapado la boca para que no grite y puede sentir su lengua recorriendo su cuerpo desde el cuello, y puede sentirla recorriendo el resto de su cuerpo. Y, afortunadamente para ella, el terror y el miedo la dejan en un estado inerte, cómo si hubiese podido apagar el interruptor de su vida para no sufrir.

Ni siquiera cuando unas fuertes manos apartan de un golpe el cuerpo de Paul, ella no se mueve, ni cubre sus pechos ni se baja la falda. Sólo la mirada dulce de su amigo le hace volver a la realidad.

-Maggie…sube con tu hermana. Cierra la puerta y no salgas- le ordena mientras abraza a Elena-

Stefan intenta tapar el cuerpo de Elena como puede. Ella le mira desconcertada sin saber si ese hombre ha cumplido su objetivo pero, al ver a su hermana, sabe que, por lo menos, las niñas están bien. Y…eso…le reconforta. El tiempo y la mirada de Stefan la tranquiliza, por eso, se agarra a su cuello y deja que el joven la transporte a su habitación.

-Quiero ducharme –le pide llorando-

-Claro –le responde Stefan acariciando su cabeza con dulzura-

El peligro ha pasado, de momento, porque Paul ha huido a toda prisa de allí. Stefan se siente frustrado por no haber podido retenerle, pero todavía se siente más frustrado por haber aceptado la petición de Elena de no llamar a la policía. Allí, en el baño, y sentado junto al suelo, puede escuchar como su amiga llora bajo la ducha.

El agua cae sobre su cuerpo intentando llevarse la saliva de ese hombre y Elena frota su cuerpo, provocándose rojeces, porque siente asco de si misma y de su cuerpo, por eso…frustrada y dolida…sigue llorando mientras se escurre bajo la ducha y se abraza a sus piernas. Stefan, sin poder aguantar más, coge una toalla, abre la mámpara que les separa, y la cubre, dejando que ella se abrace a su cuerpo rota de dolor.

-Quiero morirme –le dice a Stefan entre lloros mientras se abraza a su cuerpo como si la vida le fuera en ello-

-Llegué a tiempo, Elena. No te violó –intenta reconfortarla-

-No puedo dejar de sentir su lengua –y vuelve a restregarse sobre la toalla-

-Estate quieta o te harás daño –le aconseja-

Stefan la lleva junto a la cama y se recuesta junto a ella. Sentir los brazos de Stefan rodeando su cuerpo la reconfortan lo suficiente como para que el sueño haga mella en ella y la aleje de un día que, sin duda, está entre los peores días de su vida.

A la mañana siguiente, Elena abre sus ojos sin brillo y lo primero que ve es el armario de su casa pero, sobre todo, siente como unos brazos la rodean. Asustada, se gira y ve el rostro de Stefan junto a ella. Asustada, le abraza con fuerza y el joven se despierta.

-Elena –asustado- ¿estás bien? –le pregunta sujetando su rostro-

-Stefan..iba a matarme…a mí y a las niñas…-llora desconsolada en sus brazos-

-No llores, Elena. Ya ha pasado y no estás sola –intenta consolarla dándole dulces besos en la frente- No me voy a separar de ti, te lo prometo.

Y, Elena, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se deja perder en ese brazo y siente como sus pulsaciones vuelven a la normalidad, aunque algo dentro de ello anhela los brazos de la persona que realmente quiere.

-No llames a la policía…ni se lo digas… a él –le suplica-

-No más mentiras, Elena –le aconseja Stefan-

Alice y Haley interrumpen como una furia en el dormitorio asustadas tras haber recibido una llamada de Stefan un rato antes. Tras explicarles todo con detalle, las dos amigas se sientan junto a la cama intentando consolar a una Elena que vuelve a llorar recordando cómo ese hombre intentaba abusar de ella.

-Por supuesto que no le voy a decir nada a Damon –dice Alice- No quiero tener que ir a visitar a mi mejor amigo a la cárcel los próximos 50 años –explica poniendo los ojos en blanco-

-Ese hombre busca algo, Elena. No es normal esa persecución hacia ti y hacia Damon –Haley parece poner cordura-

Y Elena, observando a sus tres amigos junto a ella, siente que la Tierra gira a la misma velocidad que siempre, aunque el dolor y el susto vivido la noche anterior le acompañarán las semanas siguientes. Unas semanas que tendrá que afrontar sin la presencia de Damon que, ignorando todo lo acontecido, intenta salir adelante en aquella ciudad que un día los unió y que ahora los separa.


	15. Chapter 15

Dos meses sin ver a Elena.

Eso es en lo único que puede pensar mientras sacude, una y otra vez, el saco de boxeo que tiene en el centro de su apartamento. Cada golpe, cada sacudida, es como un desahogo para él, para su corazón y para cada remordimiento que le corroe por dentro. Para bien o para mal, sabe que la ama, y sabe que ni un grave accidente de coche hizo que su cabeza y su corazón la apartasen de su lado.

Y el timbre suena, obligándole a quitarse un guante y a mirar por el portero automático.

Alice.

Sonríe al ver el rostro de su amiga una vez más. Pelo recogido, gafas de sol y meneándose a un lado y a otro mientras espera a que él abra.

-¿Quién? –responde divertido sabiendo que Alice no soporta que le hagan esperar-

-Soy Julieta, ¿puedes abrirme Romeo? –contesta divertida lanzando un beso a la mini cámara-

-Sube Julieta –sonríe y aprieta el botón-

Damon sigue golpeando con rabia el saco de boxeo cuando la ve atravesar el salón, lanzar su mochila a la chess long y acercarse a él con alegría.

-¿Qué tal mi Romeo? –pregunta divertida-

-Julieta –y golpea con fuerza una vez más su puño contra el saco-

Realmente, está feliz de tenerla. Durante las últimas semanas, y sobre todo desde aquella llamada telefónica, su vida se ha sumido en una profunda tristeza. Y, afortunadamente para él, Alice no ha dejado de estar a su lado y de informarlo todo lo que, claro está, ella ha querido decirle.

-Te he traído un regalito –le explica mientras va a buscar algo en su bolso- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por tu cordial invitación –sonríe mientras busca algo- La verdad, señor Salvatore, es que no me esperaba que usted me invitase a pasar un fin de semana en este nidito de amor tan encantador –puntualiza mirando el apartamento de lado a lado-

Dando por finalizado su entrenamiento diario, le lanza los guantes y se sienta junto a su amiga en su espaciosa y cómoda chess longo.

-¿Me vas a dar mi regalo o voy a tener que rogarte? –pregunta divertido mientras observa cómo Alice se sigue pegando con su bolso-

-Joder, juraría que lo metí aquí –contesta mosqueada sin observar cómo Damon la mira con una sonrisa en la cara mientras se cruza de brazos- Aquí está –sonríe y saca una agenda-

-Ya me conozco tu agenda, Alice –le dice poniendo los ojos en blanco al observar la pequeña agenda rosa fucsia de su amiga-

-No es mi agenda, payaso –e imita la postura de sus ojos- Que primitivos sois los tíos a veces, joder. Cada vez me reafirmo más en que mejor sola que mal acompañada –y le sonríe-

Al abrir su agenda, Alice mira y acaricia la foto que tiene escondida.

-Toma –y le da la foto que tenía guardada-

Damon mira con seriedad la foto. Sus ojos se iluminan y se llenan de un dulce brillo de ternura mientras la yema de sus dedos acaricia los rostros de la foto de las dos niñas.

-Se la hice ayer –le explica con dulzura al ver su rostro-

Y Damon sigue sin decir nada, sólo acaricia sus rostros con pena.

-También hice ésta, Damon –saca otra foto de su agenda y la coloca encima de la anterior-

Al verla, traga saliva y cierra los ojos. No puede mirar esa foto y, por ello, se la devuelve a Alice, se levanta y se dirige huyendo de esa foto.

-Damon –exclama Alice al verlo apoyado en la barra americana de espaldas a ella-

-¿Está bien? –pregunta sin que Alice pueda ver cómo unas lágrimas resbalan por su rostro-

Alice, aprovechando que no le ve, se muerde el labio. No sabe que responderle, bueno, si lo sabe, pero si le responde la verdad, teme la reacción de Damon.

-¿Por qué no contestas, Alice? –pregunta una vez más Damon-

Alice mira en todas direcciones y, al ver las llaves del apartamento metidas en la cerradura, va hacia allí, cierra la puerta y esconde las llames en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunta extrañado secando sus lágrimas-

-Llevo ocultándote algo desde hace un mes. Ya no puedo más, Damon –Alice siente cómo sus pulsaciones se aceleran, las piernas le flaquean y el temor recorre todo su cuerpo-

Damon se aparta de la barra y se dirige hacia su amiga asustado.

-Me estás asustando, Alice –le dice apretando con fuerza sus labios-

-Será mejor que nos sentemos –y cogiéndole de la mano, ambos se dirigen a la chess long y se sientan-

Sentados de lado y frente a frente, Alice cierra sus ojos buscando fuerza de donde no cree tenerla.

-Les juré que guardaría el secreto, y lo hice porque temía tu reacción…y sigo temiéndola –se frota sus manos que comienzan a sudar por los nervios-

Damon no dice nada y se limita a observarla. Algo malo ha tenido que pasar para que Alice se comporte de esa manera.

-Una noche, tras salir de trabajar, alguien fue a ver a Elena –levanta la cara y observa a Damon mirarla con detenimiento-

-¿Quién? –le pregunta Damon interrumpiéndola-

Alice duda, una vez más, pero le mira y tras cerrar con fuerza sus ojos, le dice la verdad.

-Paul Smith –confiesa-

El mundo se desmorona bajo los pies de Damon. Su amenaza, las de él, todos esos recuerdos vienen a su mente y, sin dejar de mirar a Alice, ahora sabe que algo malo ha pasado.

-No, no –se levanta, de golpe, y comienza a andar tocándose el pelo con ambas manos sin querer saber la verdad-

-Damon –Alice se levanta pero no se separa de la chess long-

Ahora sabe que algo malo ha pasado y, apoyándose en una columna que hay junto a la barra americana, se apoya de espaldas para poder soportar lo que él se está temiendo.

-Le atacó –suelta Alice-

Y ya no puede decirle nada más porque, sin darle tiempo a ver su reacción, enseguida tiene a Damon zarandeándola.

-Intentó violarla, Damon –y entonces, Alice siente como Damon la suelta y ella cae sobre la chess long-

Se seca sus lágrimas, intentando imaginar lo que pudo sufrir Elena aquella noche y, al volver a mirar a Damon, lo ve escurrirse por la columna en la estaba apoyado instantes antes. Ambos, con lágrimas en los ojos, se siguen mirando sin decir nada.

-Ya sabes cómo es Maggie –sonríe Maggie bajo una cascada de lágrimas- Al oír voces, se asomó y vio todo. Y llamó al uno –sonrió-

Las palabras duelen, pero Damon sonríe al recordar cómo él mismo le explicó una vez a la niña una cosa.

**-Si alguna vez pasa algo…y estáis solas en casa…aprietas fuerte a éste número, ¿me oyes? –le explica señalando el número uno- Está grabado el número de mi casa –le dice a Maggie comprobando que la niña asiente-**

Sin que las lágrimas dejen de cesar, Alice sigue haciendo un esfuerzo por contarle una verdad que tiene que saber.

-Stefan llegó a tiempo, Damon –resopla mirando al techo-

Y Damon, respira tranquilo y se tapa la cara con sus manos mientras sigue sentando en el suelo.

-Quiero saber que le hizo –le suplica con voz suave-

-No lo se…Elena no quiso que llamáramos a la policía. Sólo se lo que Stefan nos explicó a Haley y a mí…que se encontró a Elena prácticamente desnuda de cintura hacia arriba y con la minifalda vaquera subida en la cintura.

Alice observa cómo Damon no se mueve.

-¿La tocó? –pregunta con temor-

Al ver que su amiga no contesta, Damon se quita las manos de la cara y la observa. Alice sólo tiene que menear la cara afirmativamente para que Damon se acerque a ella hecho una furia.

-Devuélveme las llaves. Tengo que salir –le ordena con ira en sus ojos-

-No, Damon –contesta levantándose inmediatamente- Por eso no quise decírtelo…se lo que quieres hacer. Y te quiero demasiado para dejar que cometas una locura –le dice entre sollozos-

-Tengo que matarlo –Damon extiende su mano esperando a que Alice coloque las llaves-

-No, Damon –sigue llorando-

Pero Damon ya ni oye ni siente, así que retorciéndole el brazo a su amiga y rebuscando entre sus llaves, no para hasta lograr su objetivo. Huye de allí corriendo, hecho una furia. Sólo piensa en una cosa…VENGANZA.

Las horas pasan lentamente bajo las paredes de aquel apartamento. Alice no puede dejar de andar de un lado a otro, pensando en si la policía llegará de un momento a otro, si lo habrá matado o si, lo peor, ese hombre le habrá matado a él. Desesperada y ya casi a punto de perder los nervios, verlo entrar en la casa, le hace ir hacia él y lanzarse a sus brazos.

-Damon –llora desconsolada-

Pero Damon no reacciona ni la mira.

-¿Damon? –pregunta asustada-

-Se ha ido –contesta-

-¿Cómo que se ha ido? –vuelve a preguntar-

-Su bar ya no es suyo y su casa tampoco. He ido a la policía y Paul Smith no existe –le explica-

-¿Cómo que no existe? –pregunta alucinada mientras sigue a su amigo hacia su minibar-

-Lo que oyes –y Damon observa su botella de bourbon y le da un trago-

Alice no dice nada y sigue mirándole asombrada.

-Pero se cómo se llama –y mira a su amiga a los ojos-

-¿Cómo? –pregunta-

El tiempo que ha estado alejado de Mystic Falls ha servido para que Damon recupere casi totalmente la memoria. Y de todos sus recuerdos, dos nombres y dos rostros vuelven a él: Kol y Klaus Mikaelson.

-Su nombre es Paul Mikaelson. Padre de Kol, el mismo que incendió el "Cool" y casi mata a Elena, y padre de Klaus, el que casi me mata a mí y a …-y un presentimiento le sacude por dentro…Caroline…el coche…y ellos dos empujados por un desconocido al fondo del lago…-

-Dios mío, Damon –Alice alucina ante la revelación de Damon- Entonces Elena está en peligro, tú estás en peligro…las niñas –grita-

-No…no te preocupes…cogió un avión a Ginebra la semana pasada –explica-

Damon se deja caer esa noche sobre su cama presa del sueño, sin saber que la visita de Alice no ha sido casual, y sin saber que tanto esa visita, como esa revelación han sido un plan orquestado por Haley y la propia Alice.

Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña irá a Mahoma.

Una fuerte pesadilla le obliga a despertarse a altas horas de la madrugada. Los remordimientos le atormentan al saber la verdadera identidad de ese hombre y todo el daño que sus hijos les han hecho durante los últimos años, únicos y verdaderos culpables de que él esté separado de lo que más quiere.

Si eso le duele y le atormenta, todavía le duele más imaginarse a ese hombre tocando a Elena. Todavía piensa en ello cuando se sienta en la chess long con la botella en la mano. Sólo ver la foto de Elena sobre sofá le tranquiliza y le da una paz que no había encontrado.

El sol, como cada mañana, hace acto de presencia puntual. Alice, tras haber dormido en la cama de Damon, se levanta en busca de su amigo. Al verlo, recostado en el sofá, se acerca y sonríe al verle sujetando en la mano las fotos que ella le ha dado el día anterior.

-Si…estaremos allí…ya te contaré…si pasa algo te mando un mensaje…Hasta luego –y cuelga del teléfono sin percatarse de que Damon está detrás de ella-

-¿Con quién hablabas? –pregunta con curiosidad-

Alice desea que la tierra se la trague en ese momento.

-Nada…verás…-piensa mientras busca una escusa que suene convincente- El miércoles voy a ir con Haley a un festival de música. Era un amigo –sonríe justificándose y acariciando su móvil-

-Mientes fatal –sonríe y se pierde por su casa haciendo suspirar a una Alice –

Y el día transcurre entre pelis de televisión, juegos de cartas y cotilleos varios. Al caer la noche, y llevando a cabo su plan, Alice y Damon salen a cenar como un buen par de amigos que son.

Alice camina asustada junto a él, mirando los letreros de las calles y suplicando a Dios por no equivocarse ni de calle ni de restaurante. Damon no es tonto, y si percibe algún atisbo de encerrona, huirá de allí. Al ver el letrero en italiano, suspira y sonríe de lado a lado.

"Bien por mí" se dice a sí misma mientras cruza sus dedos deseando que la noche sea un auténtico éxito.

Elena sigue perdida en sus pensamientos mientras observa la oscuridad que hay al otro lado del cristal. Snow Patrol suena en el coche haciendo todavía más dolorosos sus recuerdos.

-¿Quieres que quite la música? –le pregunta Haley preocupada-

-No –sonríe con un brillo triste en los ojos-

-Estás muy guapa, Elena –le dice con sinceridad a su amiga mientras sigue mirando a la carretera rumbo a Virginia-

No responde, sólo agacha la cabeza y observa su vestido negro. El mismo que Damon le regaló en su día y el mismo que tantas veces él le quitó.

-¿Todavía piensas en él? –pregunta bajo esa melodía que atormenta a su amiga-

-¿Alguna vez no he pensado en él? –contesta Elena sin dejar de mirar el horizonte oscuro que se cierne sobre ellas-

Haley sonríe con tristeza apretando sus manos con fuerza contra el volante.

-¿Sabes? Car está preciosa, crece muy deprisa –Haley sólo quiere hacerla hablar y sonreír pero sus intentos, una vez más, se ven frustrados-

-Cuando la miro cada mañana…lo veo a él –confiesa Elena mordiéndose su labio inferior con fuerza para frenar una lágrima que se aproxima-

-Elena –Haley estira su mano derecha y la posa en la pierna de Elena infringiéndole apoyo-

-Sus palabras me dolieron mucho más que sentir a ese hombre sobre mí –explica a una Haley que aprieta con fuerza su mano-

Las calles de Virginia se ven animadas. El sábado anima a la gente a salir, a pasear y los últimos resquicios del verano obligan a los más reticentes a hacer un esfuerzos por saborear los últimos vestigios de un verano que comienza a decir adiós.

Haley no tarda en aparcar el coche. Elena y ella se dirigen a un restaurante de la ciudad para una cena de trabajo junto con compañeras de la misma franquicia de lencería para la que ellas trabajan. De camino allí, el sonido de su móvil, capta su atención.

De Alice:

Todo OK…chico escurridizo comiendo ravioli…dime que cenicienta va contigo y seré 100% feliz

Haley sonríe mientras camina y no duda en contestar a su querida amiga.

De Haley:

Cenicienta va conmigo…de momento con los dos zapatos…ya veremos si pierde uno en el camino.

Alice sonríe al leer su mensaje y mira hacia la puerta. Nerviosa, mirando a Damon mientras sigue peleándose con la comida y cruzando los dedos para que todo vaya bien. Dos mesas más adelante, observa los dos huecos vacíos de una gran mesa donde esperan 10 mujeres.

Haley cierra los ojos con fuerza cuando se dispone a abrir la puerta. Al verla entrar con Elena, Haley se intenta esconder tras un Damon, de espaldas hacia la puerta, para evitar que Elena no la vea. Haley la ve al instante y sonríe. Pero sus planes se vienen abajo al instante.

Una risa, tan sólo una risa, sirve para que Damon deje lo que está haciendo mire el rostro de su amiga y se de la vuelta. El mundo se acaba de detener al ver a Elena girando sobre sí misma mientras muestra el vestido a unas mujeres.

-Damon –Alice esconde la cara entre sus manos-

Dos meses sin ver a la persona que amas son eternos. Por ello, al verla, no duda en caminar a su encuentro con miedo y con esperanza. ¿Acaso no ha sido él quien la ha rechazado? Se pregunta de camino hacia esa chica que ríe sin dejar de dar vueltas.

-Elena –susurra sin poder alzar más la voz-

La música italiana que suena de fondo invade el local, sin permitirle a la joven escuchar la voz de Damon. Haley lo mira, sus compañeras lo miran y, entonces, Elena se para y sin dejar de reír lo ve.

-Elena –vuelve a susurrar al cruzar su mirada con la de ella-

-Damon –sonríe con dulzura borrando la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía segundos antes-

Camisa blanca remangada, tres botones desabrochados y unos vaqueros azules desgastados que marcan una silueta que ella conoce a la perfección. La silueta de su gran amor y del padre de su hija.

-¿Qué casualidad no? –Alice aparece junto a sus amigas agarrando por el brazo a Damon-

-Hola –saludan al unísono Elena y Haley-

-Damon, se nos enfrían los ravioli –sonríe nuevamente Alice-

-Me alegro de verte –susurra de nuevo Damon- ¿Las niñas están bien? –pregunta sabiendo la respuesta-

-Sí…gracias…-contesta Elena con timidez-

El silencio, camuflado bajo la música que resuena en el local, les invade, y Haley y Alice se llevan a cada uno a su sitio.

-¿Y ése quien era? –pregunta una de las chicas mientras Haley y Elena se sientan-

-Menudo adonis griego –ríe otra de ellas-

-Lo que le haría yo a ese adonis –añade otra provocando las carcajadas del resto-

-¿Habéis visto que culo tenía? –pregunta riéndose la chica que está sentada frente a Elena-

-Es el padre de mi hija –suelta Elena bajo la sonrisa camuflada de Haley-

Tras esa confesión, las risas y comentarios de sus compañeras de franquicia finalizan. Elena, en una sola frase, da por zanjada una serie de comentarios que no quiere oír.

-Si vieras lo que yo veo…-Alice sonríe mientras apoya la mejilla en su mano y golpea con los dedos de su otra mano contra la mesa-

-¿Quieres dejar de dar toquecitos contra la mesa? Me estás poniendo nervioso –le reprocha Damon-

-Vamos…aguafiestas…estás nervioso desde que has visto a esa preciosidad frente a ti –le replica sonriendo mientras observa cómo el joven se bebe un chupito de limoncello.

-Voy a ser tus ojos…Damon –le sonríe mientras observa a Elena- Se está riendo, baja la cabeza, se pone seria, guau…-y hace una pausa- acaba de mirar hacia aquí –y mira hacia el techo resoplando-

Damon sonríe al ver su actitud.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿12? –pregunta divertido-

-¿Y vosotros? ¿4?-replica nuevamente- Tú la quieres, ella te quiere…no encuentro el problema –y se estira sobre la silla mientras vuelve a observar cómo Elena mira nuevamente hacia allí-

-El amor no lo es todo.

Agacha la cabeza y menea lo que queda de Limoncello.

-O si, Damon…o sí…porque le estoy pillando cada pillada a Elenita que lo flipas –sonríe divertida- Dios…esto es genial!

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien, eh? –pregunta al ver cómo se comporta su amiga-

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor? –pregunta Alice poniendo cara de niña buena a un Damon que no puede evitar sonreírle- ¿Por qué no vas a la barra y compras una botella de este licor? Quiero comprobar una cosa –le explica divertida-

Tras suspirar y poner los ojos en blanco, se levanta y camina hacia la barra lentamente. Y él, igual que hace ella, desvía la mirada hacia la mesa donde está Elena. Cuando vuelve, Alice está semi recostada en la mesa riéndose a carcajada limpia.

-¿Te has tragado un payaso? –pregunta empezando a mosquearse mientras apoya de mala leche la botella sobre la mesa-

-Elena sí que quiere tragarse un payaso…a ti –y ríe a carcajada limpia contagiando a Damon- Te acaba de dejar en pelotas con la mirada, Damon.

-Yo sí que la he desnudado con la mirada –susurra sin que Alice pueda escucharle-

Alice y Haley no dejan de lanzarse miradas en toda la noche. La elección de ese restaurante no ha sido casual, y si lo han elegido entre los cientos que hay en Virginia es porque es un local donde la gente suele animarse a bailar canciones agarrados. Un lugar romántico, dulce, entrañable, familiar y especial, sobre todo eso.

Por eso, y tras acabarse la hora de las cenas, la mayoría de la gente que se encuentra allí, se animan a bailar, a acercarse a la barra en busca de una copa que alargue la estancia allí y demás.

-¿Vamos a la barra? –pregunta Alice al observar cómo el grupo donde están sus amigas se dirigen hacia allí-

-Si –sonríe siguiendo a su amiga-

Al ir hacia ellas, Alice sonríe al ver cómo las compañeras de Elena cuchichean mientras miran de arriba abajo a Damon.

-Me están entrando unas ganas de meterte mano que no veas –le susurra Alice al oído-

-¿Qué coño dices? –pregunta riéndose mientras le da un empujoncito-

-Lo digo por las arpías esas que están con tu cenicienta –le explica- Te acabo de ver otra vez en pelotas a través de sus ojos…y créeme…eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero seguir viéndote así –sonríe-

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuanto te quiero? –le confiesa pasando el brazo por sus hombros y dándole un dulce beso en la frente-

-Y yo también te quiero, y es porque te quiero porque quiero que arregles esto de una puñetera vez. ¿Cuántas ves he dicho quiero? –ríe en voz alta-

-No es tan fácil –responde Damon mientras observa a Elena con timidez en el extremo opuesto de la barra-

-Sí que es fácil. Dile que la quieres, que es la mujer de tu vida, que es la madre de tu hija, la hermana de tu otra hija –Alice pone los ojos en blanco al pensarlo- y que quieres pasar el resto de su vida con ellas. Díselo – insiste sujetando su rostro- Deja de portarte como un gilipollas, por favor –y le da un dulce beso en la frente-

Haley se acerca a ambos interrumpiéndoles y ofreciéndoles a que se unan al grupo. Obviamente, ambos acceden y se dirigen al grupo de mujeres que le acompañan. Al llegar, Alice tiene ganas de arrancarles el cuello a todas las mujeres salvo a Elena. Pero sobre todo, tiene ganas de arrancarle el cuello a una cuando se acerca a ambos.

-¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? –le pregunta una de las compañeras a Damon-

-No –responde Alice sin pensarlo- Creo que Damon iba a bailar con Elena. ¿Verdad Damon? –y le pega un ligero empujoncito en dirección a su amiga-

Damon sonríe cuando llega junto a ella. Elena, testigo de todo, agacha la cabeza y sonríe con dulzura a sus dulces ojos.

-No estás obligada –le explica Damon haciendo señas con los brazos en dirección a Alice-

-Está bien, Damon –sonríe- No te preocupes –sigue sonriendo- Estaré contenta de bailar con un amigo, de verdad.

Y la puñalada se le clava en lo más profundo del corazón. Amigo…

Damon apoya sus manos en las caderas de ésta, despacio, y con algo de miedo, justo en el instante en el que ella se aproxima más a él y le abraza. Los pies van por un lado, los pensamientos por otro y los ojos, los de ambos, se cierran mientras se pierden en las melodías que comienzan a sonar.

La canción que empieza a sonar, transporta a Damon a uno de los últimos veranos que pasó en Florencia con su familia paterna. Por eso sonríe, porque reconoce la letra y porque sabe de lo que habla.

-Las canciones italianas tienen algo especial –confiesa Elena- aunque no entiendo nada de lo que dicen. Pero la melodía me sirve –y su nariz se pierde disimuladamente en el cuello de Damon-

-Se dice que con cada hombre hay una como tú –contesta Damon-

Elena cierra los ojos y sonríe. Damon está haciendo lo que solía hacer en el pasado: traducirle preciosas canciones de amor que solían acompañarles por las mañanas al despertar, o cuando comían juntos o en veladas románticas.

-Hay una cosa que no te dicho aún –sigue traduciéndole la canción que resuena en sus oídos- que mis problemas sabes bien se llaman tú –sonrié-

Elena se estremece entre sus brazos.

-Sólo por eso tu me ves hacerme el duro –le susurra Damon al oído- para sentirme un poquito más seguro –y apoya su frente en el hombro de Elena-

Haley y Alice los observan con brillo en los ojos. Alice, tan expresiva como siempre, se abanica los ojos bajo la risita cómplice de su amiga Haley. Ambas, sintiendo que el caudal llega a su cauce, se chocan las manos victoriosas.

-Y en cambio tu –sigue diciéndole Damon- dices lo siento no te quiero.

Elena se aparta un instante y le mira apoyando su frente contra él.

-Eso nunca lo he dicho, Damon –Elena se olvida de cada palabra que le dice, porque para ella bajo esa melodía, está su propia historia-

-Y te me vas con ésta historia entre tus dedos –pero Damon no le contesta y sigue perdido en la traducción de la canción-

La canción termina muy a su pesar y ambos alejan sus cuerpos.

Al acercarse a Alice, la joven se cruza de brazos enfadada.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? –pregunta absolutamente indignada-

-Déjalo, ¿vale? –contesta observando cómo Elena le mira mientras habla con Haley-

Y Haley está echándole la misma bronca a su amiga.

-Joder, Elena. Reacciona –le suplica- Te quiere, le quieres, ¿cuál es el problema? Olvídate de lo que te dijo, ¿no ves cómo te está mirando? –le anima- Venga va…vamos con Alice y Damon –y la arrastra-

Los cuatro se enfrascan en una conversación intrascendente dirigida, cómo no, por una Alice que se va enfureciendo para sus adentros al ver a ese par de amigos enamorados pero reacios mostrarlo. Por suerte, sus pleagarias se ven recompensadas cuando se percata que ni Damon ni Elena les prestan el menor caso. Sólo con mirarse ya tienen bastante.

-¿Os apetece ir a otro lado? –pregunta Haley con la esperanza de que denieguen la invitación y decidan quedarse solos- Estamos pensando en irnos a tomar unas copas por la zona –les puntualiza-

Elena mira a Damon y sonríe, y éste, para no ser menos, le devuelve la mirada con dulzura. Pero esa dulzura se le borra de la cara cuando Elena habla.

-Sí, vamos –contesta Elena mientras observa como Alice pone los ojos en blanco y se dirige sin despedirse hacia la puerta.

-Yo me iré a casa –Damon agacha la cabeza tras observar como Alice acaba de salir a la calle-

Haley mira con reproche a Elena cuando ambas se quedan solas. Ya en la calle, mientras el resto de las chicas espera en la esquina, un silencio tenso envuelve a los cuatro amigos.

-¿Podéis dejarme un momento a solas con Damon? –les pide a Haley y a Alice-

-Luego te veo, Damon –se despide Alice dándole un dulce beso a su amigo-

Las chicas se marchan dejando a Damon y a Elena a solas frente a la puerta del restaurante. Una vez más, y ya van varias, el silencio vuelve a inundarles.

-Me ha encantado verte, Damon –sonríe mientras desvía la mirada hacia una pareja que camina de la mano por la otra acera-

-Dale recuerdos a las niñas de mi parte. Dile que las echo de menos –le contesta desviando la mirada hacia donde ella mira-

Él se ha buscado eso, o por lo menos eso piensa en ese momento al tenerla frente a él. ¿Dónde estaría si no hubiese pasado lo que pasó? Si el destino hubiese sido menos cruel con ellos. Sonríe para sus adentros, imaginándose por un momento a ellos dos frente a la tele, él con Car en brazos mientras la niña duerme, y a Maggie abrazada al cuerpo de Elena.

-No han dejado de quererte –"Y yo tampoco" piensa enseguida para sus adentros cuando le mira a los ojos con tristeza-

Damon agacha la cabeza, da un paso recortando la distancia que les separa y le da un dulce beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches, Elena –susurra mientras tiene sus labios pegados a su frente y aprieta con fuerza sus ojos-

-Buenas noches –responde susurrando mientras cierra sus ojos-

Damon camina lento con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Ella, en la otra dirección, camina con tristeza y, al volver la esquina, para en seco y se gira contemplar cómo se aleja. No puede dejarlo marchar.

-Damon –grita quitándose los zapatos de tacón y corriendo hacia él-

Al girarse, la ve ir hacia él corriendo. Sonríe con dulzura al ver a la chica de la que se enamoró, a la que nunca ha dejado de amar, corriendo hacia él. Su cuerpo, musculoso y fuerte, frena en un abrazo el ímpetu de Elena. Ella, con algo de timidez, se aparta al instante tras haber sentido el contacto de su cuerpo junto al suyo por unos segundos.

-Damon yo…-y no dice nada más porque Damon apoya su dedo índice junto a sus labios-

-No digas nada –sonríe-

Una vez más, el silencio les invade y ellos se sonríen.

-¿Damos un paseo? –le propone Damon colocando un mechón de su pelo tras la oreja-

-Si –responde al instante-

-Pero será mejor que te pongas los zapatos –le aconseja arqueando las cejas- Si te clavas un cristal no pienso cogerte en brazos. Tengo agujetas –explica con una sonrisa que derrite a Elena al instante.

Durante el trayecto, ambos conversan animadamente sobre cosas que les han sucedido durante los dos últimos meses. Cosas intrascendentes a veces y otras más o menos importantes, cómo cuando Elena le cuenta las travesuras de las niñas, o como ha cambiado la clientela del "Cool" desde que el sexy camarero de antes ya no está. Pero su conversación se desvanece cuando ambos llegan a un parque, casi en el centro de la ciudad.

-Siempre acabamos aquí –suspira Elena mientras ve un banco, se vuelve a quitar los zapatos y se sienta-

-¿Lógico, no? Aquí empezó todo –sonríe sentándose a su lado-

Sentados uno a cada lado en el banco, contemplan los edificios situados enfrente, buscando un edificio ya demolido y viendo otro nuevo. Ambos, en sus recuerdos, no han borrado aquella terraza de aquel edificio donde un día se conocieron.

-Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer –sonríe Elena mientras agacha la cabeza-

-Yo también, afortunadamente –añade haciendo aspavientos con sus ojos-

-Me alegro, Damon. Me alegra saber que has recuperado la memoria –le mira y sus miradas vuelven a cruzarse una vez más-

-La pulsera –recuerda Damon mientras coge la muñeca de Elena- ¿Por qué no la llevas?

-Dolía demasiado –responde mientras observa como Damon acaricia su muñeca con los dedos-

-Siento todo el daño que te he hecho pero…tenía que alejarme de ti –le confiesa con sinceridad mientras sigue acariciando la muñeca con dulzura-

La conversación de esa misma mañana con Alice le atormenta de una manera tan brutal que no duda, sorprendiéndola, en abrazarla contra su cuerpo y apoyar su barbilla en la cabeza de Elena.

-Maldita sea, Elena…yo solo quería quererte –le explica-

Elena cierra sus ojos y rodea el cuerpo de Damon con sus brazos sintiéndose, tras mucho tiempo, segura de sí misma y capaz de afrontar cualquier peligro posible.

-No sabes cuantas veces he imaginado cómo sería nuestra vida si ese accidente no hubiese pasado – mueve su mejilla contra la camisa de Damon secándose una lágrima que resbala por su mejilla- Maggie…tú…yo…Car…y Caroline –

-Te quiero –suspira Damon mientras da un beso tras otro en su cabeza-

-Yo nunca he dejado de quererte –y le abraza con tal fuerza que sus cuerpos parecen fundirse en uno sólo sobre ese mismo banco-

Damon sonríe una vez más, y tras levantarse del banco, le ofrece su mano y le hace un gesto con la cabeza para que le siga. Ella, devolviendo su dulce sonrisa, entrelaza su mano con la suya y ambos se encaminan hacia el bloque nuevo de edificios donde años atrás estaba el lugar donde se conocieron.

-¿Dónde vamos? –pregunta al verlo ir directamente hacia el portal-

-Vivo aquí, Elena –le explica sacando las llaves-

-¿Has estado viviendo en el mismo lugar donde nos conocimos? –Elena le pregunta alucinada-

-Que me alejara de ti, que te dijera todo lo que te dije…no significaba que no te quisiese…Me enamoré de ti nada más verte mirando ese parque, y volví a enamorarme de ti cuando apareciste buscando trabajo en mi bar. Nunca podría dejar de querer a la persona de la que me he enamorado dos veces – confiesa acariciando su rostro con el reverso de su mano-

-No puedes imaginar cómo me sentí cuando pensaba que habías muerto –Elena comienza a llorar y se funde en un abrazo-

-No llores…por favor…-le suplica Damon sosteniendo su cara-

Y ella deja de llorar entre sus brazos, mientras los dos se cubren sus cuerpos uno junto al otro en el ascensor que les llevará al último apartamento de ese edifico. Al atravesar el umbral, Elena recorre con su mirada cada rincón de ese edificio hasta ver la cama en el extremo opuesto de donde está. En ese instante, su vocecilla interior, adormecida durante más de dos meses, se despereza de su cama y sonríe. Elena, al sentirla, sonríe imaginando lo que quiere que pase.

-¿Quieres algo? –pregunta Damon nada más cerrar la puerta- Tengo bourbon, cerveza, agua…de todo un poco –sonríe mientras se saca la camisa por fuera y abre el frigorífico-

-¿Vino? –pregunta ella quitándose los zapatos y sentándose en un extremo de la chess long.

-Vino blanco, ¿te sirve? –le ofrece mostrando una botella-

-Si –y sonríe mientras le ve acercarse a ella-

Su vocecilla interior se está estirando en el suelo mientras se frota las manos esperando que llegue el momento.

Elena menea la copa y olfatea el vino. Él, con su copa de bourbon en la mano, enciende la música para evitar que un nuevo silencio estropee el momento. Snow Patrol, como siempre, acaricia sus oídos y ella ya no llora como lo ha hecho en el coche esa misma noche, ahora sonríe bajo esa melodía.

-Damon –se levanta, tras dejar la copa, se acerca a él y le obliga a dejarla-

Él sonríe porque sabe lo que quiere: bailar, igual que lo hacían muchas noches cuando Maggie dormía. Y, por eso, la coge de sus caderas y la acerca a él mientras sus narices se rozan y ellos se miran. Ella pierde ambas manos por debajo de su camisa, acariciando su cintura mientras apoya al instante su nariz junto a la camisa. Huele tan bien…como siempre.

-No he dejado de pensar en ti cada día, cada noche…-y obliga a Elena a que le mire mientras quita las manos de su cintura y coge su rostro- recordando todas las veces que te he hecho el amor-

Elena traga saliva al recordarlo mientras su vocecilla ya está saltando sobre la cama en ropa interior mientras hace estiramientos.

-Entonces te creo –sonríe derritiéndose por el hombre que tiene entre sus brazos- porque he hecho el amor contigo tantas veces…

Él sonríe y, sin poder aguantar más, la besa apasionadamente expulsando toda la tensión y la pasión reprimida. Entrelaza su lengua con la de ella mientras sujeta su rostro con ambas manos y deja de pensar y de coordinar sus movimientos. Sin saber cómo, Elena cae bajo su cuerpo en la chess long mientras sus manos ya se pierden totalmente por debajo de su camisa, buscando cada rincón de su espalda, buscando su torso y desabrochando los botones apresuradamente mientras comienza a sentir cómo su cuerpo se prepara para volver a fundirse con el de Damon. Su vocecilla, al instante, le hace la ola y la anima porque está ansiosa.

Damon le baja la parte del vestido mientras no deja de gemir por la excitación que siente al estar con ella. Elena, hasta ese momento, dejándose llevar, sufre un fuerte susto cuando comienza a sentir la lengua de Damon sobre su cuello. Sus recuerdos la invaden y le hacen retroceder a aquella noche desgraciada en la que ese hombre intentó abusar de ella.

-No –grita apartando el cuerpo de Damon- No puedo –llora intentando colocarse bien el vestido-

Elena camina unos metros y se desliza mientras se apoya en una columna. Damon, al verla destrozada, y sin ni siquiera preguntarle, sabe lo que está pasando por su cabeza, por eso va hacia ella y se sienta mientras la abraza con cariño.

-Alice me lo contó –confiesa-

Elena llora con más intensidad y se abraza a su cuerpo como si la vida le fuera en ello.

-Siento asco de mí misma –le explica llorando-

-Lo siento…no quería hacerte recordad eso…-y Damon se siente algo dolido por haberle provocado un brote de tal calibre- Yo sólo quería hacerte el amor, Elena…porque te quiero…porque te amo…y porque te deseo con toda mi alma –añade sujetando su rostro obligándola a que le mire- Deja que te ame como yo se amarte…yo te borraré todo el daño que te hizo –le explica-

Y Elena llora y le abraza asintiendo con fuerza porque ella también quiere todo lo que él quiere. Y, por eso, ambos caminan juntos de la mano y, al llegar junto a la cama, se miran con cariño sin que a Elena se le hayan secado todavía las lágrimas.

-¿Dónde te tocó? –Damon pregunta asustado porque quiere borrar cada marca y cada resquicio de ese hombre-

Elena no contesta y señala sus labios, su cuello, bajando por el esternón, señalando sus pechos y terminando en su vientre.

-Lo hizo con la lengua –le explica entre lágrimas-

Damon cierra los ojos al instante y el corazón le late a mil por hora por culpa de la rabia y el odio que siente dentro de sí mismo.

-Y aquí con su mano –termina señalándose la entrepierna-

-No te preocupes –Damon da un paso y le da un dulce beso en los labios-

El vestido negro de Elena cae a sus pies, dejando a la vista de Damon a una Elena en bragas. Él, todavía con los vaqueros, la mira como si fuera a tocar a una niña de porcelana porque lo que menos quiere en este mundo es hacerle daño a ella. Por ello, le dice, con cariño que se recueste sobre la cama, boca arriba y que no cierre los ojos.

-Tienes que mirarme, Elena. Soy yo, ¿vale? Soy Damon…y te quiero… no lo olvides –le da un dulce beso en la frente mientras se coloca a horcajadas sobre él-

Sus labios se unen con cariño a la vez que las lenguas se buscan bajo sus bocas, saboreándose, lamiendo cada extremo de la lengua del otro y entrelazándose para ver quien puede más. Él sigue recorriendo cada sitio que ella le ha marcado como maldito, así que desliza sus labios por su cuello, mordisqueándolo, recorriéndolo con su lengua, besándolo con dulzura y saboreándolo para sus adentros.

Elena mira al techo y le cuesta sentir placer. Ella quiere sentirlo pero esa es la primera vez que está con un hombre tras ese episodio y sus recuerdos están volviendo a aflorar. Sabe que es Damon y que todo es distinto, pero ese terror fue demasiado fuerte, demasiado doloroso y, por ello, sus lágrimas comienzan a brotar, pero no quiere apartarle, no quiere apartarle porque…lo desea…y lo necesita con todas sus fuerzas.

Su lengua sigue recorriendo el torso de Elena hasta llegar a sus pechos. No puede negar que está excitado, más que nunca, pero está destrozado por dentro porque sabe que ese hombre, al que se ha jurado matar, abusó de ella. Y él, igual que Elena, siente como las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas mientras provoca placer en Elena. No se atreve a mirarla pero cuando comienza a mover su lengua alrededor de sus pechos, centrándose en uno de los puntos más erógenos de Elena, la oye…gemir…igual que la ha oído tantas veces. Por ello, acelera sus movimientos, escuchando como sus gemidos suben de volumen, cómo ella acaricia su pelo y, al mirarla, ve sus ojos cerrados porque, por fín, siente un placer que le hace olvidar cada momento malo vivido en el pasado.

-Dios, Damon –exclama mientras Damon sonríe travieso sin hacerle caso-

Un gemido desgarrador le obliga a parar y a mirarla, acercarse a ella y besarle en la frente. Al abrir sus ojos, Elena se pierde en el azul de los suyos y sonríe.

-Se me había olvidado lo que eres capaz de hacer con esa lengua –y le engancha la lengua a Elena-

-No has visto nada, cariño –sonríe travieso mientras se muerde el labio-

-¿Y a qué esperas? –pregunta divertida-

Sin responder, desciende poco a poco hasta su vientre. Posando sus labios junto al ombligo, puede contemplar junto a éste una cicatriz que atraviesa a Elena de lado a lado. La lame provocando en Elena un escalofrío brutal. Ahora, su vocecilla corre por un pasillo suplicando que alguien le de hielo. Ella sonríe, y su sonrisa se desdibuja al sentir como Damon aparta sus bragas y pierde sus dedos por su entrepierna.

-Damon –exhala como puede-

Deslizando lo que le molesta, Damon aparta sus bragas y se deja perder por su entrepierna. Elena, sin tener fuerzas para abrir los ojos, vuelve a sentir su lengua en el sitio más placentero de su cuerpo.

Cuando, instantes después, coge su rostro, las mejillas de Elena arden.

-Te deseo tanto –susurra Elena entre beso y beso mientras espera el momento de fundirse junto a él-

-No más que yo –añade agitado después de tanta intensidad-

Y el tiempo se detiene para ella cuando comienza a sentirlo introducirse lentamente en su cuerpo. Y se mueve, lentamente y con constancia dentro de ella.

-Damon –suspira arqueando su cuerpo mientras cierra los ojos-

-Elena –se pierde en su cuello dándole dulces besos-

-Creo que podría vivir el resto de mi vida sintiéndote dentro de mí –dice cómo puede mientras él entra y sale a cámara lenta-

-Lo haremos…créeme que lo haremos –sonríe-

Damon prepara el desayuno cuando un timbre capta su atención. Al mirar hacia la cama, comprueba que Elena debe de estar todavía duchándose.

-¿Sí? –responde sin mirar-

-Dos borrachas en apuros –gritan al unísono al otro lado del interfono-

Al mirar, observa a Haley y a Alice con dos sombreros de Cowboy y sonríe. Abre sin dudar.

-Dame una D, dame una A, dame una M, dame una O y dame una N…DAMON…-gritan las dos borrachas perdidas mientras suben en el ascensor-

Al verlas entrar, sin apenas poder ir en línea recta, sonríe.

-Que polvazo tienes –dice Alice al ver cómo las recibe con los vaqueros caídos y sin camiseta-

-Alice –grita Haley pegándole un codazo a su amiga-

Al instante, Alice ve los zapatos de Elena en el suelo, su vestido junto a la cama y las sábanas revueltas. Al mirar a Haley se sonríen. Y todavía sonríen más cuando ven a Elena salir de la ducha con la toalla puesta. Ella, en cambio, se asusta al ver la imagen de sus amigas.

-¡Habéis follado!-grita Alice-

Haley intenta cerrarle la boca colocando la mano para que no hable más. Sin éxito.

-Venga, Haley…hay que hacerles un ola –y ambas levantan sus brazos-

Damon abraza a Elena quien, sin poder evitarlo, sonríe al ver el espectáculo de sus amigas.

-Creo que no somos las únicas que no han dormido –le explica Haley a Alice pasando su brazo por su cuello-

-Lo sé…Haley…pero nosotras no nos hemos follado a nadie. Os odio –exclama sonriendo mientras los mira-

Damon cubre el rostro con sus manos por el bochorno que les están haciendo pasar y Elena, al instante, ve como ambas se acercan y la abrazan.

-¿Cuántos orgasmos te ha provocado super Damon? –pregunta Alice susurrando-

-Alice –exclama Elena apartándola-

-Buah…-y mira a Damon- Yo también quiero, Damon –ríe-

-Y una mierda –dice molesta Elena abrazándose a un Damon que sonríe sintiéndose el adonis griego número 1 del planeta-

-¿Folla bien? –pregunta Alice-

-Venga va…-Damon coge del brazo a Alice y la lleva hasta la puerta seguida de Haley- iros a dormir la mona a otro sitio.

-Si, claro…para que sigáis follando…yo también quiero –suplica divertida-

-Y yo –imita Haley lanzándoles besos-

Elena y Damon las miran con ojos como platos.

-Está bien…nos vamos…dormiremos un rato y volveremos al pueblucho ese…Que sepias –les advierte- que le voy a decir a las niñas que sus papis están follando como locos –sonríe-

Elena, riéndose, va a por un cojín y lo lanza contra su amiga que lo esquiva al instante.

-Que folléis a gusto –dicen al unísono las dos saliendo por la puerta.

Damon y Elena se siguen mirando mientras ríen. Tras darle un beso en la frente mientras la tiene rodeada por la cintura, sonríe con su característica sonrisa ladeada y, tras morderse el labio le habla.

-Creo que deberíamos de follar…Elena…por ellas…creo que se lo debemos –sonríe-

Elena siente que su cara se parte en dos por la sonrisa que atraviesa su rostro de lado a lado.

-¿No deberías de decir que vamos a hacer el amor? –pregunta con inocencia-

-No –le explica mientras van caminando despacio- Ésta vez…follaremos –y la empuja contra la cama mientras Elena ríe.


	16. Chapter 16

Dicen que cuando deseas algo con todas tus fuerzas tus sueños siempre se hacen realidad. Estas eran las palabras que volvían a la mente de Elena una y otra vez mientras permanecía sentada en el porche de su casa.

Los últimos tres días habían sido los más largos de su vida. Desde aquella mañana en Virginia, y tras su vuelta a Mystic Falls, Elena había esperado con ansias el momento en el que viera aparecer a Damon frente a ella. Y, por fín, y tras desearlo con todas sus fuerzas, sabía y sentía que la llegada de Damon estaba cerca.

Maggie permanecía sentada junto a ella mientras Elena acariciaba la cabecita de su hija, la cual no dejaba de moverse entre sus piernas sin saber muy bien que era lo que su madre y su tía esperaban con tanta impaciencia.

-Dijiste que llegaría a las siete y son las ocho –protestó Maggie-

-No seas impaciente, Maggie –protestó Elena con una sonrisa-

Al girar la esquina, y cuando podía ver a lo lejos esa casa que le era tan familiar, supo con certeza que las tres mujeres de su vida le estarían esperando.

-Damon –susurró Maggie sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-

Elena sonrió al ver como Damon aparcaba el coche frente a su casa y, por ello, abrazó a su hija con fuerza mientras veía levantarse a su hermana Maggie cómo a cámara lenta.

-Damon –volvió a susurrar Maggie mientras caminaba hacia el coche despacio-

Al abrir la puerta del coche y mirar hacia la casa, Damon les sonrió con dulzura propiciando que la pequeña Maggie corriese hacia él como si le fuese la vida en ello.

-Damon –gritó Maggie con todas sus fuerzas-

La pequeña se echó en sus brazos llena de lagrimas.

-Maggie –exclamó el joven mientras la cogía en brazos y observaba cómo Elena caminaba hacia ellos sosteniendo a Car entre los suyos-

-Prométeme que no te irás nunca –lloraba perdiendo su cabeza en el cuello de éste-

-Te lo prometo –le susurró mientras le daba dulces besos en la cabeza-

Al llegar hasta su hermana y Damon, Elena dejó en el suelo a Car, Damon hizo lo mismo con Maggie y ambos se abrazaron.

-Dime que no vas a llorar –sonrió Damon mientras sentía como Elena le abrazaba con fuerza-

-He soñado durante tanto tiempo con este momento –le susurró Elena mientras le abrazaba con fuerza-

Caroline y Maggie les miraban mientras tenían sus diminutas manos entrelazadas. La mayor de las niñas, testigo durante tanto tiempo del sufrimiento de ambos, no pudo evitar soltar a Car para abrazarlos. Y, una vez más, y no queriendo ser menos, Car abrazó a sus padres y a su tía.

Elena rió, sintiendo como los diminutos brazos de ambas rodeaban su cuerpo. Damon, al sentirlas, sonrió feliz de volver a tener junto a él a las personas que más quería.

Tras mucho tiempo, volvía a entrar en la que había sido su casa, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la vida les deparara un futuro mucho más limpio y feliz, más trasparente y, sobre todo, muchísimo más dulce.

Damon y Elena charlaron animadamente tras la cena y ya a solas. Las pequeñas, haciendo caso a Elena, habían subido a acostarse dejando a la pareja en la soledad de una cocina que había vivido muchos momentos dulces entre ambos.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a la cama? –preguntó Elena con dulzura mientras se sentaba en sus piernas-

-Mmmmmm…suena genial –dijo sonriendo mientras perdía sus besos por el cuello de ésta-

Elena subió las escaleras que les separaba del dormitorio mientras sentía las manos de Damon en sus caderas. Al llegar al dormitorio, un jarro de agua fría sacudió sus cabezas puesto que en medio de su espaciosa cama de matrimonio dormían Caroline y Maggie.

-Ya veo que no soy la única que quiere dormir contigo –susurró Elena algo decepcionada mientras Damon la abrazaba por detrás-

-¿Sabes? Va a ser la primera vez que comparta la cama con tres mujeres –sonrió mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza-

-Payaso –exclamó dándole un codazo en el estómago-

-Venga…protestona…a la cama –le ordenó Damon introduciéndose por la parte izquierda de la cama mientras Elena lo hacía por el lado opuesto.

Un nuevo día comenzaba en Mystic Falls cuando Elena abrió los ojos. Por primera vez en su vida, al abrirlos pudo ver un sueño suyo hecho en realidad. Entre sus brazos dormía plácidamente Maggie mientras frente a ellas, Damon dormía abrazado al pequeño cuerpo de su hija. No pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalase por su rostro porque aunque había recordado el rostro de Damon en multitud de ocasiones, ver a padre e hija, dormidos y abrazados, le imprimió una felicidad que inundó cada rincón de aquella habitación.

Damon no tardó mucho en abrir los ojos y en ver el rostro compungido de Elena.

-Buenos días –susurró con dulzura estirando su brazo y acariciando el rostro de la joven-

-Buenos días –sonrió entre lágrimas justo en el instante en el que ambas niñas se despertaban tras escuchar sus voces-

-No ha sido un sueño –exclamó feliz Maggie al ver a Damon- Eres real –gritó poniéndose de pie en la cama y saltando-

Caroline se sentó como pudo e imitó a su tía saltando sobre la cama ante la mirada cómplice y feliz de Elena y Damon.

-Maggie, para –ordenó divertida Elena- Tienes que ducharte o ¿acaso te has olvidado de que hoy empiezas el cole? –le preguntó recordándole a su hermana-

-Y me va a llevar Damon –gritó con alegría-

-Por supuesto –añadió Damon al ver la felicidad de la pequeña de las Gilbert-

Damon llevó aquella mañana a Maggie al cole, igual que lo había hecho en el pasado e igual que pretendía hacerlo en el futuro. Al volver a casa, recogió a Elena y a Car en la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber donde nos llevas? –preguntó con curiosidad al ver como los tres salían del pueblo en el coche de Damon-

-Hay algo que tenemos que hacer –contestó al instante Damon-

Elena le miraba con incredulidad mientras observaba como el viento sacudía el pelo de Damon. Al girarse a ver a su hija, vio como la pequeña iba correctamente sentada en su sillita y como parecía perdida en sus pensamientos mientras observaba una muñeca que le había regalado Damon.

-¿Richmond? –preguntó Elena al ver como ambos atravesaban el cartel de "Welcome to Richmond"- ¿Por qué hemos venido aquí? –preguntó una vez más con curiosidad-

-Quiero que veas a alguien, Elena –le explicó Damon mientras paraban junto a una pequeña iglesia que había nada más entrar al pueblo-

-No entiendo –respondió Elena nada más sentir como paraba el coche-

Las dudas de Elena no tardaron en disiparse cuando de aquella diminuta capilla vio descender a un hombre de cabello blanco, de unos 65 años y con dificultad de movimientos.

-No puede ser –exhaló Elena dejando a Car en el suelo y caminando lentamente hacia esa persona que bajaba a su encuentro-

Damon sujetó en brazos a su hija mientras permaneció quieto contemplando como Elena se reunía con aquel hombre.

-Elena –exclamo cuando la tuvo a un par de metros de distancia-

-Padre William –añadió Elena mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro-

Durante unos instantes, ambos se contemplaron con ternura hasta que Elena, sin dudar, se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar como lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones entre sus brazos.

-No llores, Elena –le pidió el párroco mientras acariciaba con ternura su cabeza-

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo –dijo entre sollozos-

El padre William siguió acariciando la cabeza de Elena mientras la consolaba, y, así, pudo observar cómo Damon se acercaba a él sosteniendo una niña en brazos.

-Imagino que ésta debe ser tu hija –le dijo a Elena mientras la joven se apartaba de él-

-Pero…-Elena no podía entender cómo podía saber que era su hija-

Entonces, al mirar a Damon, comprendió el misterio de su visita a Richmond y comprendió que el joven se traía algo entre manos.

-Damon vino hace dos días a verme –explicó el padre- porque quería saber cuando tenía un hueco para casaros a los dos.

Elena, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, se lanzó en brazos de Damon y de su hija bajo la tierna mirada del padre William.

-Damon –dijo llorando mientras le abrazaba a él y a Caroline al mismo tiempo-

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa. El destino no nos dejó casarnos una vez, así que…¿por qué perder el tiempo? –preguntó divertido mientras le secaba las lágrimas-

El padre William los observó con timidez pero, al escuchar las palabras de Damon, no pudo evitar intervenir.

-El matrimonio es un paso muy serio. Supongo que no hace falta que os lo recuerde, ¿no? –explicó el párroco ante la atenta mirada de los tres-

-Damon –Elena se volvió a mirar a su novio- ¿Me dejas a solas un momento con el padre William? –pidió con dulzura a la vez que acariciaba el rostro a Car-

-Os esperaremos en la cafetería –dijo señalando una cafetería que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle-

Elena, al ver cómo se alejaban, se giró nuevamente hacia el párroco y, señalándole un banco, ambos caminaron uno junto al otro hasta llegar a su objetivo.

-Tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti, Elena. Damon me contó todo lo que has luchado por sacar adelante a Maggie, me contó lo que habéis sufrido vosotros, lo de Car…me contó todo –comenzó a explicarse- Y, ¿sabes una cosa? –le dijo levantando la barbillla a Elena- estaré muy orgulloso en convertirte en la mujer de ese chico –Elena le miró con dulzura- Sus ojos ya irradiaban amor cuando me contó lo duro que había sido para él enamorarse de la novia de su hermano, cómo os habíais enamorado, las trabas que os habíais encontrado en el camino y luego…todo lo demás.

-Es el amor de mi vida –añadió Elena dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro-

-Y no me cabe la menor duda que tú eres su gran amor –le contestó sonriéndole y acariciando su mejilla-

-Entonces, ¿nos casará, padre? –preguntó con dulzura-

-Yo casé a tus padres hace muchos años en Mystic Falls y, al poco, bauticé al fruto de aquel amor –dijo con dulzura aludiendo a ella- Y estaré encantado de ser testigo de otra boda tan bonita como fue aquella –dijo con ternura-

Elena no pudo evitar exhalar un gemido al llorar, recordando a sus padres y recordando los duros momentos que había vivido en los últimos años.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de que seas feliz, hija mía –le explicó el padre- y, además, ya habéis tenido un hijo fuera del matrimonio, así que creo que será mejor que os case lo antes posible…no vaya a ser que traigas al mundo a otro pequeño sin estar casada, ¿eh? –dijo divertido provocando una sonrisa en Elena-

Dos semanas. En dos semanas, Elena y Damon se convertirían en marido y mujer. Lo que, al principio, les había parecido una eternidad, ya que ambos querían algo sencillo y poco más, con el paso de los días se les había empezado a parecer relativamente corto.

La noticia llegó a todos los rincones del pueblo pese a que Elena había decidido casarse fuera de Mystic Falls, en una capillita a mitad de camino entre ambas localidades. Y, por supuesto, la noticia de aquella boda había llegado a oídos de Stefan quien, tras la marcha de Damon, todavía no se había atrevido a volver a rencontrarse con su hermano temiendo su reacción.

El sonido del timbre de la puerta sacó a Elena de sus pensamientos. La joven que, hasta ese momento, había estado observando el álbum de boda de su madre, fue directamente hacia la puerta y, al abrirla, no pudo evitar sonreír y abrazar al joven que estaba al otro lado del umbral.

-Se te ve bien –dijo Stefan rompiendo el hielo-

-Siento no haberte llamado para decírtelo pero ha sido todo tan deprisa –intentó justificarse-

-No pasa nada, Elena. No tienes por qué justificarte. Se que Damon no me quiere en vuestra boda y lo entiendo –dijo mientras entraba en casa sosteniendo un paquete-

Elena caminó hacia el salón sintiendo como Stefan la seguía. Al sentarse en el sofá, y ver como Stefan imitaba sus movimientos, no pudo evitar mirar con curiosidad el paquete que sostenía el menor de los Salvatore.

-Supongo que te estarás preguntando qué hago aquí y por qué te traigo esto –dijo posando el paquete en las piernas de Elena-

Elena sostuvo y observó el paquete sin abrirlo mientras le escuchaba atentamente.

-Dicen que cuando un hombre se enamora, busca en esa mujer algo de su madre y, quizás por ello, mi hermano y yo nos enamoramos de ti. Por eso…he creído que…-dijo abriendo el paquete ante los ojos de Elena- que deberías llevarlo tú-

Elena sacó de ese paquete un sencillo vestido blanco de tirantes, el mismo vestido que la madre de Stefan y Damon había llevado en su boda.

-Mi madre estaría orgullosa de que tú lo llevaras. Medíais más o menos lo mismo y creo que te sentará bien –dijo justo en el momento en el que Elena apartaba el vestido y le abrazaba entre lágrimas-

Al abrir la puerta de su casa, lo primero que vio Damon fue a Elena en brazos de Stefan. Antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas, no pudo evitar observar con detenimiento aquel vestido que colgaba de la mesita del salón. Al verlo, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y recordar una foto de su madre con él.

-Damon –exclamó entre lágrimas Elena mientras se levantaba e iba hacia él-

-Lo se –añadió al instante-

-Será mejor que me vaya –dijo Stefan sin dudar atravesando el salón junto a la pareja-

Elena miró a Damon mientras Stefan abandonaba la casa y le suplicó con la mirada que hiciese algo.

-Por favor…-le susurró-

Apartando a su novia, salió de su casa, y poco antes de que Stefan llegase al coche, lo alcanzó.

-Espera –dijo en voz alta-

Al volverse, Stefan y Damon se quedaron observando unos instantes.

-Nunca quise hacerte daño, Damon –dijo Stefan a modo de disculpa una vez más-

-Lo sé –añadió Damon ante su sorpresa-

Ambos hermanos caminaron despacio uno hacia el otro para, finalmente, fundirse en un fuerte abrazo que hizo que ambos sintiesen como sus lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

-Formáis una familia estupenda –dijo Stefan mientras observaba como Elena les miraba-

-Gracias por cuidarlas…hermano –replicó Damon al instante-

Cuando, días más tarde, Elena entró en aquella capillita situada entre Mystic Falls y Richmond, toda la gente que quería se encontraba bajo aquellas paredes. Ella había decidido que caminaría sola hacia el altar porque sabía que su padre estaría con ella aquella mañana y se sentía con fuerzas para afrontar un paso tan importante.

Elena se veía aquel día deslumbrante y sencilla al mismo tiempo. Su peló lucía un sencillo semirecogido que acompañaba a la perfección al sencillo vestido blanco que un día había llevado la madre de los Salvatore. Al atravesar el umbral, sintió algo de miedo por primera vez pero, por suerte, pudo apretar el pequeño ramo que llevaba entre sus manos mientras miraba como Caroline y Maggie caminaban delante de ella. La capilla no estaba abarrotada, tal y como ella había querido, y tan sólo la gente más allegada a ambos se encontraban esperando a que Elena hiciese su paseo triunfal. Vio a Ric, a Haley, a Alice, a Liz, a Luca, a Stefan y, entonces, le vio a él.

Cuando llegó junto al altar, ambos se sonrieron con dulzura mientras un brillo en sus ojos les obligó a sonreír.

-Estás preciosa- le susurró Damon dándole un cálido beso en la mejilla al recibirla en el altar-

-Casi tanto como tu –dijo observando el sencillo traje negro que llevaba- La corbata hace juego con tus ojos –dijo acariciando la corbata-

El padre William tras observarles con ternura mientras ambos se colocan frente a él, decidió dar comienzo a aquel momento que volvería a cambiar sus vidas para siempre.

-¿Venís a contraer Matrimonio sin que nadie os presione, libre y voluntariamente?-preguntó el padre dando por comenzada la ceremonia-

-Si, venimos libremente –respondieron al unísono-

**- **¿Estáis decididos a amaros y respetaros mutuamente, siguiendo el modo de vida propio del Matrimonio, durante toda la vida? –preguntó mirando a Damon y a Elena-

**-** Si, estamos decididos –respondieron, una vez más, al unísono tras sonreírse con dulzura-

**- **¿Estáis dispuestos a recibir de Dios responsable y amorosamente los hijos, y a educarlos según la ley de Cristo y de su Iglesia? –siguió preguntando el padre-

-Si, estamos dispuestos.

Maggie, sentada en primera fila junto con Car y su tía Jenna, observaba con curiosidad la ceremonia.

-¿Hace muchas preguntas, no? –preguntó la pequeña a su tía Jenna-

Jenna sonrió con ternura a su sobrina y le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que permaneciera en silencio.

**-** Así, pues, ya que queréis contraer matrimonio, unid vuestras manos, y manifestad vuestro consentimiento ante Dios y su Iglesia.

Damon y Elena se dan la mano y se miran con dulzura bajo la atenta mirada de toda la gente que les quiere y que ha sido testigo del profundo amor que se tienen el uno por el otro.

-Yo, Damon Salvatore, te acepto a ti Elena Gilbert, como mi esposa y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud, y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

-Yo, Elena Gilbert, te acepto a ti Damon Salvatore, como mi esposo y prometo serte fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud, y en la enfermedad, y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

**-** Que el Señor confirme este consentimiento que acabais de manifestar ante la Iglesia, y cumpla en vosotros su bendición. Lo que Dios acaba de unir que no lo separe el hombre.

-Amén –responden los invitados al unísono-

El padre William observa con dulzura como se miran los dos sin percatarse de que la ceremonia sigue y de que no están solos en esa capilla. Por ello, y sin querer romper esa magia, le hace una seña a Maggie para que se acerque con los anillos.

**- **El Señor bendiga estos anillos que vais a entregaros el uno al otro en señal de amor y fidelidad.

-Amén –vuelven a responder los invitados-

**-** Recibe este anillo en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti –expresa Damon mientras introduce lentamente el anillo en su dedo y observa como las lágrimas de felicidad descienden por el rostro de Elena.

**-** Recibe este anillo en señal de mi amor y fidelidad a ti –dice Elena con la voz entrecortada y con las manos temblorosas-

Damon al verla nerviosa, no duda en romper el protocolo, acercarse a su oído y susurrarle ánimos.

-Tranquila, cariño –susurra Damon provocando una sonrisa tímida en Elena-

Por último, el padre William coge las arras dando casi por finalizada la boda.

**-** Bendice, Señor estas arras que Damon y Elena, se entregan, y derrama sobre ellos la abundancia de tus bienes.

Tras repartirse las arras uno al otro y seguir mirándose como ojos vidriosos y llenos de felicidad, ambos, sin pestañear, escuchan las palabras que tantas veces han vivido en sus sueños y en su imaginación.

-Yo os declaro marido y mujer.

Los gritos de los pocos asistentes que se encuentra allí, no frenan que Damon y Elena se abracen con fuerza poco antes de ir a coger en brazos tanto a Car como a Maggie.

-¿Cuándo vamos a tener un nuevo hermanito? –pregunta Maggie a Damon con dulzura-

-Eso…-sin saber muy bien que decir- se lo preguntas a la señora Salvatore-

-Dios mío –sonríe Elena divertida- ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que ahora soy Elena Salvatore.

-Suena bien –añade Maggie sonriendo-

Al llegar la noche, Elena entró en su casa, en la misma en la que había crecido, en brazos de Damon. Al volver a posarla en el suelo, ambos subieron las escaleras cogidos de la mano y, al entrar en su dormitorio, se miraron uno al otro con ambas manos entrelazadas.

-Dime que no es un sueño –susurró Elena colocando las manos en su cintura mientras posaba su frente en los labios de Damon-

-Es tan real como que desde hoy eres Elena Salvatore –añadió sonriendo mientras le daba un dulce beso en la frente-

-Hasta que la muerte nos separe –volvió a decir Elena entre susurros mientras cerraba sus ojos-

Tras apartarla unos instantes y cogerla por su rostro, Damon la miró con dulzura.

-¿Sabes una cosa? –le preguntó acariciando sus mejillas- Hoy ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida. Verte a ti…a las niñas…ha sido todo tan perfecto que por primera vez en mucho tiempo me hubiese gustado que los días tuviesen más de 24 horas.

-Ya son las doce…-sonrió Elena-

-Cenicienta –añadió sonriendo Damon mientras la abrazaba y comenzaba a desabrocharle el vestido- Y…¿sabes una cosa? Vivo rodeado de 3 preciosas mujeres, ¿por qué no buscamos un niñito que me haga compañía? –le propuso sonriendo-

-¿Un Damon? –preguntó divertida- ¿Nos acabamos de casar y ya quieres volver a dejarme embarazada? –siguió preguntando divertida-

-Si –y siguió desabrochándole el vestido hasta que éste cayó al suelo-


	17. Chapter 17

Damon abrió los ojos tras estirar su brazo y comprobar que estaba solo en la cama. Los tres últimos días habían sido demasiado intensos entre él y Elena. Tras la noche de bodas y un día de descanso para coger fuerzas, ambos habían iniciado una breve luna de miel en un lugar muy conocido y muy especial para ellos: la cabaña del valle de Shenandoah.

Elena, sentada en el embarcadero con los pies colgando, observaba sus pies menearse una y otra vez mientras su cabeza y sus temores parecían seguir cada uno de los movimientos que ella misma se encargaba de hacer.

-No sabes como duele despertarse y que no estés a mi lado –dijo Damon abrazándola por detrás tras haberse acercado a ella con mucho sigilo-

-Buenos días –susurró Elena con cariño mientras sentía el dulce beso de Damon en su mejilla-

-Dirás buenas tardes –le replicó mientras le prodigaba dulces besos en el cuello-

-Ya no sé ni en qué hora vivo –sonrió-

-En eso consisten las lunas de miel, ¿no? –añadió sentándose a su lado-

Tras pasar el brazo por su hombro y acercar todavía más el cuerpo de la chica hacia él, Damon sintió que algo no iba bien. Si algo no sabía disimular Elena era cuando algo le preocupaba y Damon, una vez más, estaba totalmente seguro que Elena le estaba ocultando algo.

-¿Me vas a decir lo que pasa por tu cabecita o voy a tener que torturarte? –preguntó con dulzura intentando sacarle una sonrisa-

Elena sonrió porque ¿cómo no iba a sonreír después de haber pasado los mejores días de su vida junto a Damon? Pero había algo que la torturaba desde hacía dos días, desde que el mismo Damon le había contado la verdadera identidad de Paul Smith.

-Tengo miedo Damon –Elena le abrazó con fuerza cerrando sus ojos y buscando en el joven unas palabras de consuelo-

-No lo tengas, cariño. Paul está en la otra parte del mundo y Klaus…de momento sigue en la cárcel –intentó consolarla-

Pero Elena seguía sin tener las cosas tan claras como él las tenía.

-No podría volver a perderte –susurró a Damon con fuerza-

-No lo vas a hacer y lo sabes –intentó animarla apartándola un poco y sujetando su rostro para que la joven pudiese mirarle a los ojos-

-Te quiero tanto –sonrió con dulzura Elena-

-Y yo…y nunca dejaré que te pase nada malo. Nunca, ¿me oyes? –le prometió-

Ambos entraron en la casa. El otoño ya estaba haciendo acto de presencia con su humedad, sus fuertes lluvias y la caída del sol antes de hora. Elena buscó algo en la nevera, algo que comer o que cenar, ni ella misma se aclaraba ya que durante los últimos días solamente cenaban y el resto del día se pasaban prodigándose una y mil caricias en la cama.

El sonido de un móvil hizo sacar a Elena de sus más profundos pensamientos mientras Damon cambiaba de canal.

-Es Alice –le informó al mirar quien llamaba a su móvil- Pondré el manos libres-

-¿Qué tal parejita? ¿Qué haceís? Bueno, mejor…no me digáis lo que estabais haciendo. Algunas no tenemos la suerte de tener a nuestra media naranja. En fín…que se le va a hacer…alguien debió de hacerse un gran zumo con la mía –dijo resignada tras dar un suspiro-

-Alice –protestó Damon mientras veía como Elena sonreía-

-Ah, si…tengo aquí a dos pequeñitas que quieren hablar con vosotros. Os las paso –les informó-

-Mami…mami…-dijo Car-

-Cariño –Elena se acercó con ternura al teléfono, esperando deseosa que su hija dijese alguna otra palabra-

-¿Papi? –insistió Car-

-Dime pequeña…-contestó mientras abrazaba a Elena-

-Quiero cuento –le pidió con inocencia-

-Hola hermanita –intervino Maggie- Damon…

-¿Qué tal princesa? –preguntó al instante Damon-

-Te echo mucho de menos. Alice no sabe cocinar –le confesó-

-Eso no es verdad –gritó desde lo lejos la joven-

-Lo se, Maggie…y no te preocupes. Tu hermana y yo volveremos mañana. Os echamos mucho de menos.

-Y nosotras, ¿verdad Car? –preguntó a su sobrina-

-Si –contestó al instante la niña-

Al poco Damon colgó el teléfono y, tras estar unos segundos mirando a Elena y recordando las palabras de las niñas, fue hacia ella y le sujetó de la mano para que dejara lo que estaba haciendo.

-Cámbiate –le ordenó- Quiero llevarte a cenar por ahí –la abrazó por la cintura y ladeó su sonrisa-

-¿Si? –contestó preguntando poco antes de darle un dulce beso- ¿Y eso?

-Ya lo verás –Damon se hizo el interesante-

Media hora después, Damon conducía bajo la lluvia rumbo a un restaurante desconocido que había buscado por internet. Al llegar al lugar, no se arrepintió de haber tomado la decisión de llevarla allí. El restaurante se encontraba a las afueras del valle, en un pueblecito turístico. Elena miró maravillada las paredes de madera nada más atravesar el umbral de la puerta de la mano de su marido.

-Me encanta –dijo apretando su brazo mientras ambos seguían a la camarera-

-Les traeré los menús –dijo más a Damon que a Elena-

Elena adivinó esa mirada que había visto en muchas mujeres hacia Damon.

-Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a que las mujeres te devoren con la mirada –dijo con decepción mientras se sentaba enfrente de él-

-Míralo por el lado bueno –contestó haciéndose el interesante mientras se colocaba la servilleta en sus piernas- Tú eres la que me llevas a la cama –y levantó la vista sonriéndole-

-Tienes razón –sonrió justo en el instante en el que la camarera se acercaba para llevarles el menú-

Damon encendió la vela que había en el centro de la mesa mientras Elena decidía que comer. Él, tras meditarlo poco, se había decantado por el menú del día, y Elena, al rato y tras pasar una y otra página del menú, decidió comer lo mismo que ella.

-Nunca hemos hablado de esto –Damon se mostró preocupado por lo que iba a decirle y Elena, que le conocía bien, sintió que algo preocupaba a su ya marido-

-Damon –sonrió quitándole importancia a cualquier cosa- ¿te preocupa algo? –preguntó sin borrar su sonrisa-

-Me gustaría adoptar a Maggie –le confesó sin dar muchas vueltas al asunto-

Elena agachó la cabeza mirando el plato todavía vacío que tenía enfrente. Durante unos segundos, sus recuerdos la transportaron a dos años atrás, a aquel triste periodo de su vida en el que había vivido con las niñas en un piso de Virginia.

-Elena –viendo que la joven no le decía nada y seguía con la cabeza gacha-

-Verás…-Elena levantó la vista y le miró con seriedad- No es que no quiera, ¿vale? Pero no quiero que mi hermana se confunda y nos vea como lo que no somos. Se que durante todo este tiempo ambos hemos sido como sus padres, sobre todo yo, y se que está creciendo queriendo a nuestra hija como si en realidad fuese su propia hermana. Pero…me ha costado mucho tiempo que ella asimilara el cuadro familiar que tenemos –sonrió al fín-

Damon sonrió y estiró su mano para alcanzar la suya.

-Solo quería que lo supieras, ¿vale? –la tranquilizó-

Elena le volvió a soltar la mano y tras volver a mirar una vez más su plato vacío, levantó la vista y, tras morderse los labios, habló.

-Hay una cosa que no te he contado. Cuando me llevé a las niñas a Virginia, un día, volviendo del trabajo, vi un cartel de un abogado y entré. La verdad es que no se por qué lo hice –dijo gesticulando- e hice un testamento.

Damon abrió los ojos como platos sorprendido por sus palabras.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó algo alucinado-

-Verás…tú no sabías ni quien eras y ellas…no se…se me metió en la cabeza que si alguna vez me pasaba algo, ellas quedarían desprotegidas. Se que no tiene sentido, ¿vale? –sonrió algo nerviosa- pero dejé estipulado que si a mí me pasaba algo tú te harías cargo de Maggie. Caroline es tu hija, así que eso ya lo daba por hecho, aunque tu no recordaras nada. Te puse a ti como tutor de las niñas y a Stefan en segundo lugar.

Damon permaneció en silencio mientras la camarera les llevaba el primer plato.

-¿No dices nada? –preguntó Elena al ver que no contestaba-

-No se cómo pudiste salir adelante, Elena –su voz sonó con admiración-

-Tenía que sacar a las niñas adelante. Eso me dio fuerzas para tapar todo el dolor que sentía –dijo mientras comía-

-No podría vivir sin ti –confesó lleno de amor-

Elena le miró con ternura y, sin poder evitarlo, el miedo volvió a sacudirla. Un mal presentimiento le azotaba desde el mismo momento en el que ella y Damon se habían dado el si quiero.

Pero Elena no quiso volver a sacar el tema de Klaus y su padre, y el resto de la velada continuó con conversaciones sobre ambos, sobre sus amigos y sobre la época en la que Elena y las niñas habían vivido en Virginia. Tras el café, ambos volvieron hacia la cabaña dispuestos a pasar su última noche en la luna de miel.

-Encenderé la chimenea –Damon la dejó en la cocina mientras Elena se servía una copa de vino y observaba como su marido encendía el fuego-

Poco a poco, la luz de las llamas comenzó a inundar la habitación. Ella, apoyada en la barra de la cocina, observaba con detenimiento como Damon removía los troncos de madera para que el fuego siguiese prendiendo correctamente.

-Ya está –dijo levantándose y dándose la vuelta- Creo que aguantará toda la noche –sonrió y se acercó a ella a darle un beso-

-¿Qué quieres hacer? –preguntó Elena poco antes de darle un sorbo a su copa de vino sin apartar los ojos de él-

Damon contestó poniendo sus ojos en blanco lo que provocó una sonora carcajada en Elena.

-¿Te sirve como respuesta? –preguntó Damon acercándose a ella todavía más, quitándole la copa de vino y besando su cuello con dulzura-

-Me gusta –le susurró a cada beso que el joven le daba en el cuello-

-Lo sé –sonrió mientras seguía besando su cuello-…por eso lo hago…porque sé que te gusta –y sus besos siguieron intensificándose todavía más-

Al exhalar un suave gemido, Damon se apartó al instante de ella, dejando a una Elena asombrada y decepcionada mientras él le miraba divertido.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó indignada de que Damon se apartara de ella-

Damon no contestó, sabiendo que eso la enfurecería todavía más. Así que le dio la espalda y sonriendo fue hacia el fuego, se agachó y lo removió esperando a que ella fuese a su encuentro.

-Damon –protestó acercándose hacia él-

-¿Sabes de lo que me he dado cuenta desde que nos reencontramos? Incluso cuando ni siquiera sabía lo que habíamos sido –dijo divertido mirando el fuego mientras seguía dándole la espalda- Que la clase particular que te di en este mismo suelo no sirvió para mucho –confesó sonriendo-

Elena dejó de apretar con furia sus labios, dejando que una sonrisa se dibujase en su rostro mientras veía como Damon se levantaba de allí y volvía a acercarse a ella.

-No –exclamó al instante sabiendo lo que pretendía Damon-

-¿Sabes? –Damon volvió a perderse en su cuello mientras le seguía hablando entre beso y beso- Cuando te enseñé a no gritar vivíamos con una niña…ahora…tenemos otra…y creo que estás bastante desentrenada –dijo con seducción-

-Damon –susurró ladeando su cabeza mientras sentía como cada beso que le daba en el cuello le producía un escalofrío que recorría todo su cuerpo-

-Verás –Damon le dio la vuelta y la abrazó por detrás- Quiero disfrutar de ti cada noche de mi vida y si gritas tanto…Maggie algún día llamará a la policía.

Cada beso que Damon el daba en el cuello la iba estremeciendo todavía más si cabe. Podía notar como apretaba con fuerza su cadera contra su trasero mientras ella sentía todo lo que él sentía, mientras sus piernas pedían a gritos algo de reposo para que todo su cuerpo pudiese relajarse. Pero Damon no estaba dispuesto a ponérselo tan fácil, así que, quizá por eso, y suponiendo lo que pudiese estar pasando por la cabeza de la joven, desplazó sus manos hacia sus pechos y comenzó a acariciarlos subiéndole sutilmente la camiseta y apartando con delicadeza el sujetador.

-Me estas torturando –susurró con los ojos cerrados-

-Me gusta torturante –dijo sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo-

-Entonces más vale que me sujetes si no quieres que me caiga –le pidió-

-Nunca dejaría que te cayeses –dijo desviando sus besos hacia su nuca y hacia el tatuaje que la joven tenía allí-

-No voy a gritar –dijo susurrando mientras su respiración se iba agitando cada vez más-

-Sé que lo harás –dijo seguro de sí mismo-

La vocecilla interior de Elena corría por urgencias buscando una mascarilla de oxígeno. Damon, su Damon, el amor de su vida y padre de su hija, le mostraba una vez más que siempre salía derrotada cuando de luchas sexuales se trataba.

-No…no lo haré –susurró poco antes de exhalar un gemido más alto de lo debido-

-¿Lo ves? –le preguntó divertido mientras sus besos se intensificaban todavía más en su cuello mientras sus manos jugueteaban con sus pezones-

-Damon –volvió a susurrar todavía más bajo mientras sus manos apretaban con fuerza sus muñecas intentando que el joven dejase de mover sus dedos de aquella manera-

La vocecilla interior de Elena, tras recuperarse un poco, sonreía sabiendo lo que estaba por venir. Y lo que vino, no fue otra cosa que lo que Damon estaba buscando. Cuando el orgasmo la invadió, igual que lo había hecho tantas veces durante los últimos días, Elena apretó con fuerza sus labios y se juró a sí misma que no iba a gritar. Ésta vez, ella vencería en su lucha personal contra su marido.

Damon sonrió tras haber sentido la tensión en el cuerpo de la joven poco antes de tener que sujetarla cuando la relajación volvió a su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué me torturas así? –preguntó exhausta mientras Damon la depositaba en el suelo junto a la chimenea-

-Ya te he dicho que me encanta torturarte –le dijo sonriendo mientras se colocaba a horcajadas sobre ella frente a la chimenea-

-Malo…eres muy malo –dijo divertida mientras Damon se quitaba la camisa y comenzaba a desnudarla-

-No mientas…sabes que soy muy bueno…-dijo poco antes de colocarse encima de ella para besarla desenfrenadamente comenzando desde sus labios para ir descendiendo poco a poco-

-Si –sonrió mientras sentía como los labios de Damon bajaban por su esternón- muy bueno…no puedo negarlo –finalizó con un gemido al sentir los labios de éste en sus pechos-

El fuego seguía iluminando sus rastros cuando ambos cayeron exhaustos después de hacer el amor. Abrazados, Elena no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Nuestra primera vez también fue al lado de una chimenea –susurró a Damon mientras le abrazaba junto al fuego-

-Lo sé…-sonrió recordando aquel día-

-Te quiero –Damon la abrazó con fuerza-

-Yo te quiero tanto –y Elena se dejó abrazar con fuerza mientras ella le apretaba todavía más-

La luna miel duró tan poco como un verano que llevas esperando ver llegar desde el invierno. A su vuelta a Mystic Falls, ambos volvieron a recuperar una vida que habían dejado apartada durante mucho tiempo. Tras debatirlo mucho, Elena siguió trabajando en la tienda de lencería y Damon volvió a hacerse cargo del "Cool". Así, Damon se haría cargo de las niñas durante la mitad del día y Elena lo haría el resto.

Su vida se tornó tan normal y tan familiar que, a lo que quisieron darse cuenta, la Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y, con ella, el cumpleaños de su querida hija Caroline. Pero, una vez, más, el destino iba a ser cruel con ellos, poniendo todavía más al límite si cabe el corazón de ambos.

Aquella mañana de aquel funesto día, la nieve comenzaba a caer incesante sobre Mystic Falls. Los periódicos venían anunciando desde hacía semanas que un temporal de nieve iba a sacudir durante unos días todo el estado de Virginia y, una vez más, acertaron. Las aceras estaban cubiertas por casi un metro de nieve y los coches apenas podían circular con normalidad pero, pese a ello, Elena salió aquella mañana rumbo a trabajar como si las inclemencias del tiempo no fueran con ella.

-Ten cuidado con el coche, ¿vale? –le pidió Damon desde la puerta-

-No te preocupes, ¿vale? –dijo sujetando sus mejillas- Le he puesto las cadenas y no pisaré el freno a fondo. ¿Contento? –sonrió-

-Estaría más contento si no tuvieses que ir a trabajar –dijo apenado mientras las niñas bailaban frente al televisor-

-Te quiero –dijo dándole un dulce beso-

-Idem –respondió Damon mientras la veía alejarse preocupado de que tuviese que irse a trabajar con aquel temporal que les estaba azotando-

Elena llegó temprano a trabajar y, al atravesar la puerta, Haley ya tenía preparadas dos tazas de café caliente. Cada sorbo caliente que bebían era un alivio al mirar al otro lado de la cristalera, donde sólo podían ver nieve y a prácticamente nadie paseando por las calles.

-Creo que hoy no venderemos nada –pensó en voz en alto Elena junto a su amiga-

-Pero, ¿quién se va a comprar unas bragas con -10º y un metro de nieve? –preguntó con ironía-

Ambas se miraron y se echaron a reír. Elena había recuperado en Haley a esa gran amiga que había perdido en aquel desgraciado accidente del puente Wickery. Había pensado muchas veces en ello y, aunque Haley no era Caroline, y su amistades eran diferentes, ella se había convertido en una parte fundamental de esa vida sólida y feliz que tanto había anhelado.

-Los siguientes tres días son mis días fértiles –confesó a su amiga mientras miraba el calendario de su ciclo menstrual-

-Así que…¿va en serio lo de volver a ser padres? –preguntó sonriendo- Elena…tienes 22 años…vive un poco –le aconsejó-

-Llevo cuidando de Maggie desde los 17, comportándome como una madre desde entonces y…con 20…tuve a Car… No puedo ser egoísta…quiero que mis hijos se lleven poco entre ellos, ¿sabes? –le explicó mientras intentaba calentar sus manos en el tazón donde estaba depositado el café-

-Si…bueno…mirándolo desde ese punto de vista…es comprensible.

Damon observaba divertido como las niñas bailaban frente al televisor. Las fiestas navideñas le estaban permitiendo pasar todavía más tiempo con ambas, sobre todo con Maggie, puesto que entre el colegio y el bar, no tenían mucho tiempo y muchos momentos que compartir.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Damon? –Maggie bailaba mientras Car seguía sus pasos-

-Que –respondió sonriéndole mientras se le caía la baba con las niñas-

-Mis compañeras de clase dicen que eres el papá más guapo de todo el cole –Maggie se paró en seco, resopló y sonrió frente a él-

-No mientas, Maggie. Tus compañeras de clase tienen 10 años…no creo que a tu edad se fijen en tíos de la mía –alucinó con la conversación que estaban teniendo-

-Vale –dijo resignada- Escuché como mi profesora…la rubia con unas tetas gigantes –dijo moviendo los brazos y simulando el tamaño de los pechos de su profesora- le decía a otra algo como…espera –dijo mirando al techo…- ah! Si! Que si tu fueses su marido se dormiría todas las mañanas en clase porque por las noches…no se…no oí más –dijo encogiendo los hombros-

Damon sonrió y miró hacia la televisión.

-No le digas nada a tu hermana…es capaz de cambiarte de colegio –desvió la mirada hacia la niña y le guiñó el ojo-

-¿Sabes lo que le dije yo? –dijo acercándose a él y colocándose entre sus piernas-

Damon abrió sus ojos como platos temiéndose una respuesta demoledora.

-No me asustes –preocupado miró a la niña temiéndose lo peor-

-No te preocupes Damon…sólo le dije que tú eras de mi hermana.

Damon resopló, por una vez, Maggie no le había provocado un amago de infarto con sus frases y sus ocurrencias.

Al medio día, y como solían hacer siempre, los cuatro comieron en familia planeando como pasarían la Nochebuena del día siguiente y, sobre todo, planeando como celebrarían el cumpleaños de Car. Tras recoger la mesa, fregar los platos y arreglarse a toda prisa, ambos se despidieron con un hilo de tristeza esperando que la tarde se hiciese lo más corta posible para volver a reencontrarse. Y cuando, cuatro horas después volvieron a hacerlo, y volvieron a despedirse, volvieron a rezar porque el tiempo fuese bueno con ellos y la noche se cerniera sobre sus cabezas hasta que Damon volviera a casa.

Pero Damon, aquella noche, trabajó más de lo habitual. El pueblo estaba recibiendo a mucha gente que estaba regresando al pueblo para pasar las Navidades en familia y el trabajo no le permitió llamar a Elena a medianoche como solía hacer. Así que cuando el último cliente abandonó el bar, Damon resopló sabiendo que en unos minutos se volvería a meter en su cama junto a Elena.

-Llámala…seguro que está despierta –le aconsejó Alice mientras limpiaba la barra-

-No quiero despertar a las niñas –contestó al instante mientras barría el suelo-

-Llámala –le volvió a repetir-

-Está bien…-sucumbió a la orden de su amiga-

Alice observó con curiosidad cómo Damon telefoneaba a Elena pero, al ver su rostro llenarse de preocupación, le miró extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No se…no me coge el móvil…y el fijo no da tono. No se…-sentía que algo no iba bien-

-Venga…vete…-dijo Alice sonriendo- Yo terminaré de recoger el bar. Vete…Romeo –sonrió-

Damon fue corriendo a por su abrigo y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla a Alice antes de salir corriendo del bar pero, al llegar junto a su coche, comprobó asustado como sus ruedas estaban en el suelo.

-Alice –dijo nada más entrar corriendo en el bar-

-Damon –exclamó asustada al ver el rostro desencajado del joven-

Damon temblaba frente a ella. Ahora sí sabía que algo no iba bien.

-Me han rajado las cuatro ruedas del coche –Su respiración se agitó-

-Joder…vamos…iremos en el mío –salió a toda prisa y, tras apagar las luces y cerrar el bar, fue tras él-

Alice condujo todo lo deprisa que pudo. Afortunadamente, las distancias no eran muy largas en Mystic Falls pero la nieve que inundaba las calles y la que no dejaba de caer no hacían el trayecto muy seguro. Finalmente, al llegar junto a la casa, Damon se asustó todavía más al ver como la puerta principal de ésta estaba abierta.

Sin dar tiempo a decir nada, ambos salieron corriendo en dirección a la casa, pero al llegar a la puerta, una mano ensangrentada en la puerta entreabierta paralizó a Damon.

-Llama a la policía, Alice –susurró-

-No entres –dijo sujetándole por el brazo-

-Tengo que hacerlo –le miró y sin darle opción a decir nada más, entró-

Al abrir la puerta, y encender la luz, vio la cocina revuelta, como si hubiese habido una pelea en ese lugar o como si alguien hubiese revuelto la casa a posta. Eso hubiese deseado pero al encender la luz de la escalera, un reguero de sangre conducía hacia el piso de arriba.

-Dios mío –exclamó Alice tapándose la boca con las manos nada más entrar-

El estado de shock en el que se encontraba le impedía articular palabra o articular cualquier músculo de su cuerpo.

-Vete –le pidió a Alice-

Alice miró aterrorizada toda la sangre que había en la escalera pero se negaba a dejar a su amigo ante una imagen que ambos estaban comenzando a temer. Finalmente, Damon sacando fuerzas de lo más profundo de su ser, venció a ese estado en el que se encontraba y corrió escaleras arriba seguido por su amiga. Al llegar al piso de arriba, el miedo le volvió a paralizar al ver que el reguero de sangre conducía al cuarto de las niñas.

-Damon –lloraba Alice aterrorizada-

Pero Damon era incapaz de quitar la vista de toda la sangre que le conducía a la habitación de las niñas. Caminó lentamente asustado ante la puerta cerrada y al abrirla las vio y supo al instante de quien era toda la sangre que había por la casa.

-No –lloró agachándose ante el cuerpo de Elena-

Alice entró al cuarto y se dejó escurrir por la pared aterrorizada de lo que estaba viendo. Las niñas estaban en una cama abrazadas como si estuviesen durmiendo mientras que Elena yacía ensangrentada en los brazos de un Damon que apoyaba la frente contra la de ella buscando un hilo de vida.

-Elena….Elena…-gritó sacudiendo su cuerpo-

Al instante, reaccionó y corrió hacia las niñas. Al mirar sus cuerpos, vio que no tenían un rasguño pero eso no evitó que mirar sus pulsaciones comprobando que respiraban correctamente.

-Llévatelas, Alice –gritó- Sácalas de aquí –le ordenó gritando mientras podía escuchar como unas sirenas se aproximaban a su casa-

El olor de las niñas era extraño, lo que hacía suponer que alguien les podía haber dormido a propósito. Eso pensaba Damon mientras volvía a abrazar a una Elena que parecía no reaccionar.

-Damon –susurró Elena entre sus brazos provocando un hilo de esperanza en Damon-

-Elena –dijo con alegría comprobando que vivía-

-Ese hombre…-dijo entrecortada-

-Elena –la zarandeó al ver como perdía el conocimiento-

Los minutos que siguieron fueron como fogonazos. La policía, los enfermeros, las sirenas y tener que volver a bajar aquella escalera por la que Elena debía de haberse arrastrado huyendo de su agresor.

Una vez más, la vida les volvía a golpear de la más cruel de las maneras y le volvía a llevar a aquella sala de urgencias y a tener que enfrentarse a la doctora Madison. Por eso, cuando Damon la vio salir del quirófano horas más tarde mientras se apartaba el gorro azul de su cabeza la sangre pareció dejar de circular por sus venas.

-Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido –dijo sujetando a Damon por los hombros-

Stefan, Haley y Alice, tras Damon, no podían dar crédito a las palabras de la doctora.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –Alice apartó a Damon y se puso frente a la doctora-

-Elena recibió 3 puñaladas en el vientre. Había perdido mucha sangre…Sólo he podido estabilizarla. No voy a engañaros, nunca lo haría –decía mirando a los cuatro jóvenes- las posibilidades de que Elena sobreviva son 2 entre 10.

-¿Quiere decir que morirá? –Haley se acercó llorando a la doctora mientras Stefan apoyaba las manos en sus hombros para consolarla y consolarse a él mismo-

La doctora Madison miró apenada a Damon por última vez antes de perderse por el fondo del pasillo. Haley, Alice y Stefan intentaron acercarse Damon pero, apartando sus brazos, salió de aquel hospital que le ahogaba y no le dejaba respirar.


	18. Chapter 18

Cuando las primeras luces del día atravesaban los cristales de la habitación donde yacía Elena, la joven todavía no había despertado de la anestesia. A su lado, sin separarse de ella en toda la noche y sujetando su mano, seguía estando su gran amiga Haley. La joven no había dejado de mirar ni por un momento el rostro de su amiga, esperando un cambio o esperando, quien sabe, que la máquina a la que estaba conectada pitase anunciándole que la vida de su gran amiga había llegado a su fin.

Alice apagó su coche nada más aparcarlo frente al "Cool". Al llegar junto a la puerta, Stefan la miró mientras la joven se sacaba las llaves del bolsillo.

-¿Estás segura que estará aquí? –preguntó Stefan preocupado.

Damon había abandonado el hospital tras hablar con la doctora Madison. Sus palabras, las mismas que no hubiese querido escuchar jamás, le habían atravesado de tal manera que se sentía incapaz de desahogarse con nadie. Sólo Elena había sabido sacar de él lo mejor de sí mismo, sólo ella conseguía sacarle una sonrisa en el momento más inesperado y sólo con ella quería compartir el resto de su vida. Si ella moría, ¿qué sentido tenía seguir viviendo?

Cuando Alice abrió la puerta, miró a Stefan apesadumbrada.

-Prepararé café –dijo al instante tras mirar hacia la barra.

Stefan asintió porque justo en frente de ellos Damon dormía en el suelo apretando con fuerza una botella de bourbon vacía.

Al llegar junto a su cuerpo, sujetó con una manó su cara y la sacudió para que se despertase, pero por mucho que lo intentaba, Damon no quería despertar.

-Creo que como no le pegues un puñetazo…-le propuso Alice-

-Damon –siguió diciendo Stefan de rodillas junto a él-

Un ligero movimiento en el cuerpo del mayor de los Salvatore le hizo creer que quizás no iba a ser necesario despertarle de una manera violenta.

-Lárgate, Stefan –susurró Damon como pudo- Quiero estar sólo –siguió susurrándole con un hilo de voz apenas perceptible-

Cuando minutos después, Alice se acercó a los dos hermanos con un gran tazón de café, sujetó la cabeza de Damon y le obligó a beberlo.

-Bebe –Alice sujetaba con fuerza de su nuca mientras con la otra mano le apoyaba la taza en sus labios-

-No –Damon hizo un gesto con la mano para que su amiga apartase la taza-

-O te la bebes o será peor –amenazó Alice-

Resignado, y algo embriagado todavía, Damon bebió de un trago el tazón de café que le había puesto su amiga. No habían pasado más de dos minutos, cuando Damon se levantó como pudo y fue directo al baño.

-¿Pero…? –preguntó Stefan a Alice tras ver a su hermano salir de allí disparado-

-Café con sal…es un método infalible para sacar de una borrachera a alguien –sonrió a un Stefan que, tras mirar su rostro, no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa-

Alice y Stefan esperaron a que Damon saliese del baño mientras seguían sentados en el suelo. Al rato, el mayor de los Salvatore salía del baño con el pelo húmedo y con los ojos hinchados.

-¿No habrás metido la cabeza en la taza del wáter verdad? –preguntó Alice con una sonrisa irónica-

-Largaos…quiero estar sólo –Damon pasó junto a ellos sin mirarlos y dirigiéndose directamente a por otra botella de bourbon-

Alice se levantó a toda prisa del suelo seguida por Stefan. Al ver a su querido amigo coger otra botella, no dudó ni por un instante en arrebatársela con violencia.

-No te lo crees ni tú –arrebató con furia la botella a Damon-

-Alice –furioso y apretando con fuerza la mandíbula-

-Damon…deberías volver al hospital –interrumpió Stefan-

-Elena te necesita, Damon –añadió Alice todavía con la botella que le había arrebatado en la mano-

Damon tragó saliva y se alejó de ellos dándoles la espalda mientras caminaba con los ojos cerrados soportando un dolor que le estaba matando a cámara lenta.

-No quiero verla morir –confesó a su hermano y a su amiga mientras apoyaba su mano contra la pared cogiendo fuerzas-

Alice sintió una pena enorme de verlo derrotado y, sin ni siquiera mirar a Stefan, se aproximó a su amigo y le abrazó por detrás.

-Elena es fuerte…-quiso insuflarle ánimos-

-Si la hubiese llamado antes…si hubiese presentido que algo no iba bien –sin poder resistir el dolor, apoyó la frente contra la pared-

Stefan se acercó a ambos, justo en el momento en el que Alice abrazaba a su amigo con fuerza y se dejaba llevar por todas las emociones que había ido acumulando en las últimas horas. Llorando no supo que más decirle a su amigo quien, tras escucharla llorar tras él, hizo lo mismo y se dejó llevar por todo el dolor acumulado, el mismo que le había llevado a refugiarse en el alcohol intentando mitigar ese dolor que le desgarraba por dentro.

-Damon…-interrumpió Stefan- Las niñas están en casa de Liz…creo que deberías ir a verlas –le aconsejó a su hermano-

Sin responder, Damon se apartó y, tras apartar las lágrimas que tenía en sus ojos, asintió dándole la razón a su hermano por una vez.

En casa de Liz, Maggie observaba dormir a Car. Las niñas habían permanecido todo el tiempo desde el ataque junto a la exsheriff quien, presa del dolor y las emociones, había sido incapaz de ir al hospital. Allí, había escuchado cómo Maggie relataba todo ante la policía, cómo contaba que la noche había sido como otra cualquiera pero que ella había oído gritos desde abajo y se había hecho la dormida cuando alguien había entrado en su habitación.

Damon entró en la casa sin llamar. Al entrar, Liz permanecía sentada en el sofá abrazada a sus piernas y mirando al frente con la mirada perdida. Tras apoyarse en el umbral de la puerta, agachó la cabeza intentando buscar unas palabras de consuelo que no tenía ni para él mismo.

-Las niñas están en el cuarto de Caroline –susurró Liz sin mirarle-

Al abrir la puerta, Maggie estaba de rodillas junto a la cama mirando a Car. La niña, al oír la puerta abrirse, se giró y le vio con la misma camiseta negra ensangrentada que todavía no se había quitado. Al instante, se lanzó a sus brazos llorando.

-Maggie –se consoló a sí mismo de que las niñas estuvieran bien-

La niña se apartó de él y le miró a los ojos con éstos inundados de lágrimas mientras veía como a Damon se le ponían los ojos vidriosos.

-¿Mi hermana se va a morir? –preguntó entre sollozos-

La miró con ternura e intentó buscar una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Maggie yo…-pero no podía consolarla cuando ni siquiera podía consolarse a sí mismo-

-Yo no quiero que se muera –lloraba mientras Damon ponía las manos en sus mejillas intentando secar cada una de sus lágrimas-

Damon se sentía incapaz de decir nada, por mucho que buscaba unas palabras de consuelo hacia la niña no las encontraba y se había jurado a sí mismo de camino hacia la casa que no le mentiría.

-Quiero verla –le pidió a un Damon que seguía sin decir nada-

Ya no podía seguir mirándola y seguir haciéndose el fuerte al mismo tiempo pero, al desviar la mirada, vio el rostro de su querida amiga Caroline en un portarretratos situado junto a la cama donde habían dormido las niñas. Tras ponerse en pié huyendo por unos instantes de la mirada de Maggie, se acercó al portarretratos y acarició la foto.

-Caroline –susurró en voz alta-

-¿Crees que Caroline la estará esperando en el cielo? –preguntó inocentemente-

Damon sonrió por primera vez y, tras apoyar el portarretratos, volvió a girarse, se colocó de rodillas y volvió a sujetar el rostro de Maggie como lo había hecho segundos antes.

-Caroline nos está esperando a todos…-sonrió- pero tardará en volver a vernos…a todos…incluso a Elena –por fin, y sin querer, había encontrado la manera de darle ánimos-

Car seguía dormido con inocencia sobre la cama cuando Damon la cogió en brazos y la sacó de allí junto con Maggie. Al ir hacia la puerta, paró un momento junto al salón. Liz seguía en la misma posición y con el mismo gesto que cuando él había llegado.

-Gracias –susurró Damon-

Liz se giró y sonrió y, sin decir nada más, oyó como la puerta se cerraba tras Damon y las niñas.

Stefan y Alice habían vuelto al hospital tras hablar con Damon. Allí, junto a la habitación donde estaba Elena, Alice apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Stefan mientras éste le agarraba de la mano con fuerza intentando insuflarle unos ánimos que él tampoco tenía. Las lágrimas estaban comenzando a apoderarse de él cuando un recuerdo le invadió.

**-Me llamo Elena –se presentó la joven que se había sentado junto a él en clase de Biología- **

**-Stefan –respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa que la chica le había lanzado- **

**Por muy sentado que estuviese, podía sentir sus manos temblorosas, el tintineo de sus pies bajo la mesa y el sudor de su frente. Al tragar saliva y perderse en el rostro de la chica, supo al instante que su vida había cambiado para siempre. **

**-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Elena divertida- **

**-¿Perdona? –parpadeó intentando que la Tierra dejase de girar a la velocidad a la que lo estaba haciendo- **

**-¿Te he preguntado que si eres nuevo? – preguntó otra vez Elena- **

**Stefan buscó una respuesta adecuada pero estaba tan nervioso y se sentía tan inseguro frente a ella que por mucho que buscaba las palabras adecuadas no las encontraba-**

**-Bueno…acabo de llegar al pueblo…-dijo al fín-**

**-Ah…pero ¿nunca te había visto en Mystic Falls? ¿Qué te ha traído aquí? –insistió Elena mientras escuchaba como el profesor entraba en clase-**

**Stefan no contestó porque no tenía la respuesta. La había buscado durante las últimas semanas cuando había tomado la decisión de trasladarse allí desde Virginia donde vivía con su hermano, mayor que él y, desde la muerte de sus padres, su tutor legal. **

Damon entró en el hospital sujetando a Car en sus brazos, quien todavía dormía, mientras llevaba a una Maggie cabizbaja de la mano. Al verle llegar hacia ellos, Stefan apartó a Alice con brusquedad y fue hacia su hermano.

-¿Te has vuelto loco? –preguntó dolido a su hermano- Ni siquiera la has visto y ¿encima traes a las niñas? –le recriminó una vez más.

-Aparta –susurró en voz baja pidiéndole a su hermano que dejase de interponerse en medio del pasillo-

-No voy a dejar que las niñas vean así a Elena –dijo una Alice que se acababa de acercar al grupo-

Maggie miró como discutían los tres y Car, dormida hasta ese momento, se despertó lentamente.

-¿Mami? –preguntó balbuceando buscando con la mirada el rostro de su madre-

-Mamá no está, cariño –susurró a su hija dándole un beso en la mejilla y aguantando sus labios contra la piel de su hija mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer por su rostro-

Alice contempló con tristeza la imagen, Stefan tragó saliva y Maggie, que no había abierto la boca, levantó la cabeza y vio a lo lejos como Haley salía de una habitación. Por eso, la niña soltó la mano de Damon y caminó hacia Haley quien, al ver las intenciones de la hermana de Elena, no pudo negarle que lo hiciera y asintió con la cabeza aprobando lo que sabía que la pequeña iba a hacer.

Maggie abrió la puerta de la habitación con miedo de ver a su hermana. Nada más abrirla, y tras haber permanecido todo el rato con los ojos cerrados, lo primero que escuchó fue el latido de sus pulsaciones a través de una máquina. Al abrirlos, observó como Elena estaba conectada a una máquina y a dos goteros. Despacio y mientras apretaba con fuerza sus labios para no llorar, cogió una silla y se sentó sobre ella pero, al ver que no podía ni tocarla, la apartó, se colocó de pie y agarró la mano de Elena que estaba libre de goteros.

-Me prometiste que nunca me ibas a dejar sola, ¿te acuerdas? –habló Maggie con ternura mientras su hermana no podía escucharla-

Maggie acariciaba la mano de su hermana con tristeza porque por mucho que quisiese no podía entender ni qué había pasado y, sobre todo, no podía entender cómo alguien había sido capaz de hacerle daño a su hermana.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Damon seguía enfrascado en una lucha verbal con su hermano y con Alice cuando Liz, tras él, captó su atención.

-Damon –dijo Liz al llegar-

El mayor de los Salvatore se giró al instante todavía con su hija en brazos.

-Me ha llamado el Sheriff…han encontrado a un hombre muerto en su coche –le explicó-

Tras permanecer unos instantes mirándola en silencio, Liz volvió a hablar.

-Paul Mikaelson está muerto –dijo al fin-

Damon tragó saliva al instante mientras Stefan sentía como un escalofrío le sacudía por todo su cuerpo.

-Cuida de Car –dijo Damon al fin posando a su hija en los brazos de Alice-

Alice y Stefan se miraron preocupados mientras veían como Damon llegaba hasta Liz, ambos hablaban y, tras un segundo, se perdían por la puerta del ascensor del hospital.

-Te quiero hermanita –seguía susurrando Maggie mientras besaba con ternura la mano de su hermana-

Horas después de haber sufrido uno de los momentos más duros de su vida, por no decir el peor, Elena abría los ojos y volvía a ver una habitación de hospital. Pero, sin darle tiempo a pensar, unos dulces besos en su mano desviaron su atención hasta la persona que lloraba junto a ella.

-Maggie –susurró sin apenas poder ni hablar-

-Elena –gritó con alegría- Estás viva –siguió gritando-

La niña salió corriendo de la habitación, cogió fuerte de la mano a Haley y la obligó a entrar.

-Dios mío, Elena –exclamó con alegría al ver a su amiga con los ojos abiertos-

-Está viva –repitió Maggie-

Pero Elena las miraba con tristeza y, sobre todo, con muchísima debilidad. Recordaba a la perfección todo lo que había pasado tan sólo unas horas antes: el aliento de ese hombre, sus amenazas, sus golpes y, sobre todo, la pelea violenta que había habido entre ellos.

-Damon…-dijo al ver como Haley y Maggie se colocaban a cada lado de la cama-

-Damon está bien, Elena. No tienes que preocuparte por él, ¿me oyes? –dijo Haley con una sonrisa en los labios-

-Y…-Elena apenas podía hablar- ¿por qué no está aquí? –preguntó sin poder casi ni abrir los ojos-

-Está con vuestra hija –contestó al instante Haley-

Los parpados de Elena parecían pesar más de lo debido.

-Prometedme…que cuidaréis de él –les pidió a ambas mirando al techo-

Haley la miró con preocupación y Maggie sonrió ingenua al escuchar las palabras de su hermana.

-Pero…estás viva, hermanita –gritó con alegría la niña-

Elena apretó con fuerza sus labios y sus lágrimas cayeron recorriendo sus mejillas hasta posarse en la almohada. Al verlo, Maggie desdibujó la sonrisa que le había acompañado desde el mismo momento en el que había visto como su hermana abría los ojos. Haley al ver a Elena llorar, y al ver el rostro de Maggie, se acercó a su amiga y retiró las lágrimas y, tras coger a Elena por el rostro, le obligó a que la mirase.

-Prométeme que cuidarás de él…y de ellas –dijo Elena llorando con más fuerza-

-Elena –Haley sintió como sus lágrimas caían sin poder evitarlo-

Maggie se echo a llorar apretando con fuerza la mano de su hermana y llevándosela a la cara.

-Me estoy muriendo –dijo Elena entre lloros-

-No te vas a morir, no te puedes morir –gritó Maggie entre lágrimas poco antes de salir de la habitación a toda prisa-

Haley vio alejarse a la niña tras dar un portazo y, tras volver a mirar a Elena, su gesto se tornó más serio todavía.

-Elena –dijo dolida- No te vas a morir, ¿me oyes? No te vas a morir –dijo enrabietada-

-Haley…puedo sentirlo…lo sé…-susurraba con un hilo de voz apenas perceptible- Vi la muerte cuando sentí como ese cuchillo se clavaba en mi vientre una…y otra…y otra vez…y pude sentirla cuando me arrastré escaleras arriba en busca de las niñas…-Elena hizo un gesto de dolor tocándose el vientre-

-Elena…-Haley se asustó al ver su gesto de dolor-

La doctora Madisón entró en la habitación tras la llamada de Haley que, asustada, había decidido llamar a las enfermeras para ponerlas al tanto. Tras permanecer unos instantes junto a Elena en la habitación, ambas salieron a hablar al pasillo.

-Dormirá un rato –le explicó la doctora- Le hemos dado morfina…para el dolor.

-Doctora…-Haley no se atrevía a preguntarle-

-Sé lo que me vas a preguntar y me mantengo en lo que os dije hace unas horas. Elena está muy mal…realmente mal…aunque esté despierta, aunque hable…eso no significa que se vaya a recuperar. Estaba prácticamente muerta cuando llegó al hospital…había perdido muchísima sangre…

Haley agachó la cabeza entre lágrimas.

-Pero Elena es fuerte –susurró Haley con la cabeza agachada-

-Muchísimo…-contestó la doctora apoyando la mano en el hombro de la joven- Pero no puedo mentiros. Si estuviera en vuestro lugar me gustaría saber la verdad…

-¿Cuánto tiempo le queda…? –preguntó levantando la cabeza-

-¿Un día…dos? No más –contestó al instante-

-Pero…¿tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer? –preguntó-

Al atravesar el puente Wickery, Damon observó cuando Liz paró su coche como varias patrullas de la policía habían acordonado una zona con las cintas amarillas. Al bajar del coche, Liz le pidió que permaneciese allí sólo mientras ella se acercaba a averiguar más cosas.

Por una vez en su vida, no protestó y descendió hasta sentarse en el bordillo de la acera. Apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas, cerró sus ojos y deseó que todo lo que estaba viviendo fuese una pesadilla. Ya lo había deseado cuando había llegado al "Cool" tras oír las palabras de la doctora, pero ni siquiera el alcohol le había hecho olvidar que, en una habitación de hospital, la vida se le estaba escapando al amor de su vida. Sonrió, incomprensiblemente, recordando su inocente rostro cuando le había puesto la pulsera en el piso de Virginia, su rostro sorprendido el día que se habían reencontrado en la cocina de su mansión, su rostro divertido cuando se había emborrachado tras la marcha de Stefan, y, sobre todo, recordó cada uno de los momentos felices que habían compartido.

Al volver a mirar al frente, vio como Liz seguía hablando con el sheriff pero el roce de su mano con la pulsera que llevaba puesta le hizo trasladarse a un recuerdo.

**Damon paseaba aburrido con las manos en los bolsillos. La vida en Virginia podía llegar a ser monótona y aunque sabía que su hermano se había trasladado a Mystic Falls, prefería pasar una noche de fiesta en soledad en la feria de Richmond. **

**No soportaba las parejas que parecían estar pegadas, eran aburridas e insoportables, y sobre todo lo pensaba desde su última relación personal. Si es que se puede llamar relación pensaba recordando a esa universitaria 3 años mayor que él con la que había disfrutado de muchas noches locas. Seguía enfrascado en ese pensamiento cuando un grupo de chicos disparando en un puesto captó su atención. Al llegar allí, sonrió pensando en la poca habilidad que parecían tener los chicos de la zona, así que por ello, le dio un billete de 5 dólares al propietario y comenzó a disparar. **

**Y, como había previsto, 5 dólares después, Damon observaba la insignificante pulsera de cuero negro que se estaba colocando en su muñeca. **

**-Payaso…-se dijo en voz alta a sí mismo- Todo por esta porquería…**

Los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas mientras acariciaba la pulsera de cuero y volvía a recordar cómo Elena se la había colocado semanas atrás.

**-Damon –gritó Elena desde su dormitorio-**

**Al entrar al baño, Elena observó cómo Damon se afeitaba con la cuchilla. Sonriente, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mientras observaba a su marido, con el torso desnudo, y toda la cara llena de espuma. **

**-Sexy –dijo en alto-**

**Damon sonrió al verla por el rabillo del ojo. **

**Elena no dijo nada más y permaneció quieta en el umbral mientras el joven seguía afeitándose. Al terminar, se acercó a él, se sentó en el lavabo abriendo sus piernas y obligándole a colocarse entre ellas y sonrió. **

**-Elena –susurró Damon- Me acabo de duchar y tengo que llevar a Maggie al cole –sonrió pensando que Elena quería repetir lo que había sucedido poco antes-**

**-Ya lo sé –contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco- Es que…quería darte algo –sonrió mostrándole la pulsera-**

**-Es tuya –añadió al verla-**

**-Pero quiero que la lleves tú. Así…cada vez que la veas recordarás el día que me conociste –dijo con cariño sujetando su rostro-**

**-¿Y por qué no la llevas tu? –preguntó- Así lo recordarás tú también-**

**-Yo recuerdo ese día…cada día…y además…tengo esto –dijo mostrando el anillo de cuero que el mismo Damon había hecho con hilos de la pulsera- …que me recuerda el día que me pediste que me casara contigo.**

Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro enfrascado por ese recuerdo cuando las palabras de Liz interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

-Damon –Liz buscó las palabras correctas- El sheriff irá al hospital cuando Elena despierte –le explicó ignorando que la joven ya había despertado-

-¿Para qué? –preguntó dolido levantándose-

-Quieren interrogarla…-y temiendo su reacción- y…también quieren interrogarte a ti.

Damon vio el gesto de preocupación en el rostro de la exsheriff.

-Quieren saber si…fuiste tú –dijo al fin ante la mirada de un Damon serio- quien asesinó a ese hombre.


	19. Chapter 19

Damon comenzó a caminar deprisa dejando a Liz con la boca abierta. Al ver como el joven se alejaba por la carretera, Liz fue tras él queriendo saber la verdad.

-Damon –gritó sin éxito-

Enfurecido, colérico, enrabietado y lleno de ira caminaba hecho una furia mientras seguía alejándose a cada paso de los coches patrullas que iba dejando a su espalda.

-Damon –volvió a gritar Liz- Para, por favor –dijo como pudo mientras comenzaba a acelerar el paso intentando alcanzarlo-

Al llegar junto al puente de Wickery, Damon paró en seco y, al sentir como Liz llegaba hasta él, hablo.

-Yo no le maté –dijo al fín-

Liz resopló. Por unos instantes, la idea de Damon asesinando a ese hombre se le había pasado por su cabeza.

-Pero…-comenzó a decirle un segundo antes de darse la vuelta y mirarla frente a frente- si yo no le he matado…¿quién? –preguntó extrañado-

-Tuvo que ser Elena –añadió una Liz dubitativa-

No muy lejos de allí, Elena permanecía en la soledad de su habitación tras la marcha de Haley y Maggie. El efecto de la morfina estaba comenzando a hacer mella en ella y, cuando sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse, su mente se trasladó a la peor de sus pesadillas.

**Elena observaba como Car acababa de quedarse dormida. Al mirar hacia la cama de Maggie, vio a la niña mirarla con una sonrisa en los labios.**

**-¿Cuándo llegará Damon? Quiero que me lea un cuento –explicó a su hermana mientras ésta iba hacia ella y se sentaba a su lado-**

**-No tardará mucho en llegar. Pero tú…-acarició su tripa-señorita…ya estarás dormida cuando llegue –sonrió-**

**-Jo…-protestó-**

**-Venga…a dormir –y con un dulce beso, Elena desapareció por la puerta del dormitorio de las niñas-**

**Tras cerrar la puerta con cuidado, Elena comenzó a bajar las escaleras pero, al mirar hacia la puerta principal de su casa, miró extrañada: la puerta estaba totalmente abierta. Por ello, y con cierto temor, encendió la luz de las escaleras y descendió con cuidado. **

**-¿Damon? –preguntó sonriendo- ¿Eres tú? – insistió sin obtener respuesta-**

**Al llegar junto a la puerta, la cerró con cuidado y sonrió. Seguramente la había dejado mal cerrada cuando había ido a sacar la basura. Pero, al llegar a la cocina y, tras encender la luz, la imagen de un hombre sosteniendo uno de los cuchillos de la cocina le hizo gritar. **

**-No grites, puta –dijo Paul tapándole la boca con la mano sin darle tiempo a huir- **

**Elena le miraba aterrorizada.**

**-Volvemos a encontrarnos –sonrió mientras acarició su cuello con el filo del cuchillo - ¿Pensabas que me había olvidado?-preguntó mientras Elena le miraba asustada- Si haces un movimiento extraño…te mato a ti, mato a tus niñitas y después al hijo de puta de tu marido –sonrió- Por cierto, enhorabuena –sonrió- Un pajarito me dijo que ya sois marido y mujer –siguió sonriendo-**

**Elena casi no podía respirar. Aquel hombre seguía hablándole mientras le tapaba con una mano la boca y con la otra acariciaba su piel con el filo del cuchillo. **

**-Esta vez…-le susurró al oído- No he venido a follarte –le explicó mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja mientras la joven cerraba los ojos con fuerza- He venido a…-y tras un susurro- matarte.**

**Elena, al instante, sintió sin tiempo a reaccionar, como el afilado cuchillo que le había estado acariciando se le clavaba bajo su vientre. Paul, al instante, se apartó de ella y la vio descender por la pared cayendo al suelo mientras Elena se cubría con una mano la herida que comenzaba a sangrar sin cesar. **

**-Puta…-repitió- Ahora me encargaré de tus niñitas –y se alejó de allí dejando a Elena semiinconsciente- **

**Elena abrió los ojos al sentir como Paul comenzaba a subir la escalera. Apoyándose en las paredes, llegó como pudo hasta la cocina, abrió un cajón y cogió uno de los cuchillos. No sabía cómo pero tenía que llegar hasta la habitación de las niñas. Todavía pensaba en ello cuando Paul volvió a la cocina. **

**-Sabía que un navajazo no era suficiente para acabar con una puta como tú –enfurecido, se acercó a una Elena herida y le clavó otra puñalada unos centímetros al lado de la anterior- **

**Elena se agarró a él, tragando saliva y sintiendo como la vida se le escapaba por momentos. **

**-Oh…ya que estás a punto de morir –sonrió- voy a darte un regalito. Tus niñitas están vivas…dormirán un ratito. Klaus me pidió que fuera benévolo con ellas –su sonrisa se desdibujó mientras Elena seguía agarrada a él- Pero…en cuanto a tu querido y amado Damon…-sonrió-**

**Elena miró hacia la puerta, suplicando que no apareciese en ese momento. **

**-No mires a la puerta, zorra. Tu querido Damon no aparecerá…lo tiré por el puto puente ese…igual que lo tiré hace dos años. Esta vez…no he fallado –le mintió a Elena sabiendo que Damon no aparecería ya que él mismo le había pinchado las ruedas-**

**Elena sintió como se deshacía el suelo bajo sus pies. Por eso, y sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, se sacó el cuchillo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se lo clavó a ese hombre con todas sus fuerzas. **

**Paul se miró el cuchillo asombrado y decepcionado consigo mismo por haber bajado la guardia ante ella. Tras sacárselo, lo miró y viendo como Elena caminaba hacia atrás buscando apoyo en la pared, se acercó a ella y hundió ese mismo cuchillo en el cuerpo de Elena. **

**-Púdrete en el infierno, zorra –susurró dolorido yendo hacia la puerta y, tras apoyar la mano ensangrentada en ésta, desapareció- **

**Elena se dejó caer al suelo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Si con las otras dos puñaladas se había jurado a sí misma que lucharía por sobrevivir, ahora, y con otra más en su vientre, sentía como la vida se le iba escapando por momentos. **

**Sin dejar de taponarse como podía sus heridas, fue arrastrándose lentamente hasta llegar al piso de arriba. Tras reincorporarse de pie apoyándose en la pared, Elena entró en la habitación aliviada. Las niñas parecían dormir aunque un extraño olor parecía apuntar a que aquel despreciable hombre les había dado algo para dormir. **

**Elena ya no tenía más fuerzas y, por ello, se dejó caer en el suelo mientras seguía sin apartar las manos de su vientre cubierto de sangre. Al mirar al techo, vio pasar su vida como diapositivas, un hecho que le hizo creer que cuando cerrara los ojos no los podría volver a abrir nunca más. Llorando, imaginó como recibiría Damon la noticia, como crecerían las niñas sin ella…pero, aun seguía enfrascada en esa imaginación, cuando sus ojos se cerraron. **

Al llegar al hospital, cabizbajo y caminando junto a Liz, el sonido de una vocecilla hizo que una sonrisa se volviese a dibujar en su rostro.

-Papi –exclamó Car levantando los brazos para que éste la cogiera-

-Quiero a mami –le pidió a su padre-

Damon la abrazó con fuerzas, buscando las ganas de vivir que estaba perdiendo conforme pasaban las horas y la situación de Elena parecía no mejorar. Haley, al verlo, se acercó tanto a él como a Liz. Damon le miró, esperando una buena noticia pero, al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de ésta, y al ver como la joven se echaba en sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos, se temió recibir una frase.

-No puede morir, Damon. No puede –le abrazó con furia mientras Damon seguía sosteniendo a Car en brazos-

-Quedaos con la niña…-les pidió tanto a Liz como a Haley-

Atravesó los pasillos del hospital con lágrimas en los ojos y, al llegar junto a la puerta donde descansaba Elena, Maggie le vio y fue corriendo hacia él.

-Damon –susurró cuando sintió como el joven se agachaba a abrazarla-

-Hola Maggie –la saludó sin más-

-Mi hermana se ha despertado –le informó-

Damon tuvo un hilo de esperanza.

-¿Está despierta? –preguntó alegrándose-

-No –negó también con la cabeza-

-La doctora le ha dado algo para que descanse. No sé el qué –y movió sus hombros resignada-

-Está bien, cariño –le dio un beso en la frente y observó como Alice y Stefan estaban sentados junto a la puerta-

Su hermano y Alice le saludaron con una dulce sonrisa justo en el instante en el que él apoyaba la mano en la puerta y la abría. La luz situada en el cabecero de la cama iluminaba toda la habitación, ya que ya había anochecido en aquella noche de Nochebuena. Al ver su rostro, el mismo que no veía desde que la había encontrado en el suelo del dormitorio de las niñas, Damon se aproximó a la cama y bajó la barra de seguridad de ésta. Al sentarse junto a ella, acarició con dulzura su rostro, buscando una reacción en la joven a sus caricias. Pero Elena parecía estar profundamente dormida como consecuencia de la morfina que le habían dado horas antes.

Ese hecho hizo que Damon sintiese como la vida de Elena se le escapaba de sus manos para siempre. El dolor y la tristeza le hicieron inclinarse ante ella y darle un beso no correspondido en sus labios. Sus labios estaban calientes pero el que no le correspondiéran le hizo hundirse más si cabe, apoyar la frente contra la de ella y echarse a llorar como nunca lo había hecho antes en su vida.

Elena pudo escuchar antes de abrir los ojos. Ahora, el sonido de la máquina a la que estaba conectada se entremezclaba con los lloros de alguien que tenía apoyada su frente contra la suya mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Su olfato le dio otra pista antes de abrirlos porque su olor, el de Damon, era algo que no había olvidado ni siquiera cuando el destino les había separado durante casi dos años.

-Damon –susurró antes de abrir los ojos-

Damon se sobresaltó y se apartó de ella. ¿Había sido fruto de su imaginación? Antes de que pudiera contestarse a sí mismo, Elena abrió los ojos justo en el momento en el que él intentaba secarse sus lágrimas a toda velocidad.

-No hables –le aconsejó Damon mientras volvía a acariciar su rostro-

-Tengo que hacerlo, Damon –Elena hablaba con un suave hilo de voz, entrecerrando de vez en cuando sus ojos guardando fuerzas- Me estoy muriendo –le confesó abriendo suavemente sus ojos-

-No digas eso –le suplicó Damon volviendo a acercarse a ella, apoyando la frente contra la suya y echándose a llorar como un niño-

Elena apretó con fuerza sus labios, la barbilla le temblaba y podía sentir como cada lágrima de Damon caía contra su cara. Durante unos minutos, aguantó cada lágrima de Damon pero, al rato, mientras recordaba cada momento dulce vivido junto a él, no pudo resistirse más y sus lloros se entremezclaron con los de él.

-Siempre te querré, ¿me oyes? –Damon se apartó de ella con los ojos inundados en lágrimas mientras podía ver como las lágrimas de Elena se deslizaban por el lateral de su cara mojando la almohada- Siempre –dijo seguro de sus palabras-

-No –lloró sonriendo- Tienes que ser fuerte, Damon…fuerte –cerró sus ojos sintiendo que los párpados pesaban cada vez más y más- Saldrás adelante –sonrió sin abrir sus ojos- tienes que hacerlo…hazlo por mí –le suplicó-

Damon se volvió a inclinar hacia ella y apoyó su mejilla junto con la de Elena dejándose llevar por todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento.

-No puedo vivir sin ti. No puedo –lloraba mientras apretaba su mano con fuerza contra la almohada-

-Las niñas solo te van a tener a ti…-Elena pensó en las niñas, las vio en su imaginación como cada mañana bailaban frente al televisor-

-Te quiero –susurró Damon una vez más-

-Yo también te quiero –dijo entre lágrimas mientras sus párpados seguían obligándola a cerrar los ojos-

Elena estiró como pudo el brazo que tenía libre e intentó rodear su cuerpo queriendo abrazarlo.

-Todo esto es por mi culpa –decía Damon entre sollozos- Si no hubiese venido a por mí tras el accidente –se maldijo a sí mismo-

Elena suspiró, buscando fuerzas dentro de sus pulmones.

-No digas eso –le recriminó con voz suave- Volver a Mystic Falls es lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida –sonrió recordando el día que ambos se habían vuelto a ver en el "Cool"-

-No –siguió llorando mientras su cabeza se desviaba hacia ella y le daba uno y mil besos en la frente, la mejilla, los labios antes de secar las lágrimas de Elena a base de dulces besos-

-He sido más feliz en 22 años de lo que mucha gente es en una vida de 80 –confesó a Damon sin poder frenar sus lágrimas-

El silencio se volvió a ver empañado, una vez más, por los sollozos de ambos, poco antes de que Elena hablase nuevamente.

-Hubiera dado todo por darte otro hijo –lloró pensando en algo que ya no podría ser-

Damon se apartó de repente. Elena no podía rendirse. No. Tenía que luchar, tenía que hacerlo por él, por Car, por Maggie e, incluso, por su gran amiga Caroline que había dado su vida por salvarlo a él mismo.

-Y me lo darás –le recriminó apartándose de ella-

Elena le miró estupefacta, triste y resignada de que su vida se le escapase.

-Me lo darás Elena –dijo cogiendo su mano y llevándosela a los labios- Yo te haré el amor –dijo desesperado con lágrimas en los ojos- como tantas veces lo he hecho –pero Elena levantó su mano con mucho esfuerzo y colocó uno de sus dedos en los labios de Damon frenando sus palabras-

-Se fuerte –le pidió poco antes de cerrar los ojos-

Al ver que Elena no respondía a sus palabras, Damon escuchó como la máquina a la que estaba conectada comenzaba a pitar más de lo debido. A partir de ahí, todo comenzó a ser rápido y lento a la vez: Alice, Stefan y Maggie entraron en la habitación asustados, Damon miraba hacia la cama petrificado, Maggie lloraba y, Stefan, viendo la situación se llevó de allí como pudo a su hermano y a Maggie, justo en el momento en el que la doctora Madison y varias enfermeras atravesaban el pasillo a toda velocidad.

Alice miraba petrificada el dulce rostro de Elena, todavía con las mejillas sonrojadas y húmedas. La joven parecía estar en otro sitio, sin sufrir y muy lejos de aquel hospital en el que no llevaba ni 24 horas. Y, Alice, sin saberlo, estaba en lo cierto. Elena estaba en lo físico allí pero, su mente y su corazón se habían refugiado en lo que más amaba.

**Elena miraba su móvil sentada en la cama de su dormitorio. Haley le había hablado de una aplicación de móvil en la cual se podía prever cuales eran los días más fértiles para poder quedarse embarazada. Al ver uno de los días marcados en el calendario, Elena sonrió. "Nuestro aniversario". **

**Desde el mismo día en el que se habían convertido en marido y mujer, Elena había tenido el deseo de otro niño. Era feliz cuidando y educando tanto a su hermana como a su hija, pero otro niño les daría una felicidad plena. Estaba claro que Damon y ella querían lo mismo, no hacía falta decirlo, o por lo menos no en voz en alta, y estaba prácticamente segura que si algún día le decía que estaba esperando un hijo de él, Damon se echaría a sus brazos lleno de felicidad. **

**Así que por ello, tras cumplir su primer mes como marido y mujer, Elena se puso de acuerdo con sus amigas para disfrutar de una velada romántica en su casa junto con Damon. **

**Elena observaba las llamas del fuego cuando Damon llegó a casa antes de hora tras salir del bar. El día había sido estupendo, con una comida especial con las niñas y la noche, la que Elena llevaba esperando todo el día, tenía que ser todavía mejor. **

**Al oír la puerta abrirse, sonrió y desvió su mirada hacia ella. Damon le devolvió la sonrisa nada más entrar, acercarse a ella, inclinarse de rodillas en el suelo y abrazarla por detrás. **

**-Felicidades…cenicienta –sonrió- ¿Se puede saber qué haces despierta a éstas horas? –refunfuñó-**

**-Esperar a mi marido –dijo abrazando a esos brazos que la rodeaban- **

**Tras darle un dulce beso en el cuello, Damon se levantó dispuesto a subir a la habitación de las niñas para darles un dulce beso de buenas noches. **

**-Las niñas no están –sonrió colocándose de pie- Están en casa de Haley –sonrió otra vez con una sonrisa todavía más picarona-**

**Damon la miró extrañado segundos antes de mostrarle su característica sonrisa ladeada.**

**-Señora Salvatore –se acercó a ella lentamente- Cada noche me sorprende más –colocó las manos en sus caderas y la acercó con fuerza contra su cintura-**

**Elena sonrió al escuchar cómo la llamaba. Si a algo se había acostumbrado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos era a firmar en todos los papeles y al pagar con la tarjeta de crédito como Elena Salvatore. **

**-A mí me gustaría que me sorprendieras…una vez más –le pidió haciéndole pucheritos-**

**Damon meneó sus ojos de una manera que sabía que enloquecía a Elena. Ella, al verlo, se echó a reír a carcajadas. **

**-¿Me invitas a una copa? –le pidió tras darle un dulce beso en los labios-**

**-Sus deseos son órdenes, señor Salvatore –respondió al instante-**

**Damon sonrió y siguió con la mirada a su mujer mientras ésta atravesaba el salón descalza con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. **

"_**Estoy seguro que está desnuda"**_** pensó Damon mientras observaba el culo de su mujer desde la chimenea. **

**Elena sacaba mientras tanto la botella de champán que había comprado aquella misma mañana en el supermercado. Mientras abría la botella, pudo ver en el reflejo del cristal de la ventana, como Damon se aproximaba a ella. En esa fracción de tiempo en la que llevaba en la cocina, Damon se había desabrochado la camisa y la llevaba abierta. Por eso, al verle caminar hacia ella en el reflejo le hizo estremecer. **

"**Ojalá nunca deje de sentir lo que me provocas" pensó Elena en el mismo instante en el que su vocecilla interior se recostaba sobre la cama y colocaba sus manos tras la nuca. **

**-Déjame que te ayude –le susurró al oído aproximando sus caderas al trasero de Elena- **

**Elena se estremeció al sentir su cuerpo pegado al suyo. **

**-Si quieres –dijo temblorosa- también tengo bourbon. **

**Su vocecilla interior quiso matarla cuando Damon se apartó de su cuerpo para ir en busca de la botella de bourbon. **

**Elena le observó mientras se abrazaba a su suave bata azul de seda mientras Damon echaba los hielos en los vasos poco antes de servir el bourbon. **

**-Brindemos –dijo acercándose a ella con ambos vasos en las manos-**

**-Por ti –añadió Elena al instante-**

**-Por mi preciosa esposa –quiso puntualizar ladeando su sonrisa poco antes de beber del vaso sin dejar de mirarla- **

**Elena sostenía el vaso deseosa de volver a ser suya mientras el bourbon se deslizaba por la garganta de su marido. Al ver como Damon se lo bebía de un trago, ella quiso imitarle. **

**-No –le obligó Damon ante la mirada extraña de ésta- **

**-¿Por qué no me dejas beber? –preguntó sonriendo extrañada-**

**-Con mi vaso bastará –y volvió a ladear su sonrisa-**

**Definitivamente, Damon planeaba algo. Y su vocecilla, conocedora de las aptitudes del mayor de los Salvatore, esperaba ansiosa a que Damon mostrase sus cartas. **

**-Damon –Elena sonrió protestando- **

**-Shuuuu-se acercó a ella tapándole la boca con un dedo- **

**Elena besó su dedo con ternura y, cuando éste lo aparto, siguió sus movimientos con la mirada. Por ello, cuando Damon cogió uno de los hielos que había servido para enfriar su vaso, supo que no llegarían ni a la habitación. **

**-Ardes…-susurró Damon acariciando su cuello con el hielo mientras la aprisionaba contra la encimera de la cocina- **

**-Está frío –sonrió sintiendo un escalofrío- **

**Volviendo a ladear su sonrisa, se aproximó a ella y besó el líquido helado que se había quedado impregnado en su cuello. Lo lamió, lo besó y lo succionó hasta que no quedó nada de aquellas gotas heladas que le habían hecho estremecer. **

**-Te deseo –susurró Elena mirándole a los ojos- **

**-Shhhuuu –tapó los labios de Elena con un dedo-**

**Al desabrochar la bata de Elena, Damon la abrió y vio el cuerpo de su mujer desnudo ante él. Su ansias de poseerla allí mismo le impidieron seguir con los planes que su cerebro le había marcado. Y, por ello, sacando a flote un deseo descontrolado, la cogió por la cintura, la sentó en la mesa y comenzaron una lucha desesperada con sus lenguas. **

La máquina no dejaba de pitar cuando Alice salió entre lágrimas de la habitación. Damon yacía sentado en el suelo llorando sosteniendo a una Maggie que lloraba todavía más que él. Al lado de ellos, sentado en una silla, Stefan apoyaba los codos en sus piernas tapándose la cara con sus manos.

-Elena –gritó la doctora Madison desesperada desde dentro de la habitación-

Abrazando el cuerpo de Maggie, Damon apoyó su cabeza en la de la niña.

-Te querré toda mi vida –susurró un Damon pálido queriendo despedirse de Elena-

**Éste ha sido el último capi del fic. El siguiente será un Epílogo escrito en primera persona por Maggie. **


	20. Chapter 20

**EPÍLOGO (por Margaret Gilbert)**

El instituto parecía estar desierto a aquellas horas del mediodía. Podía ver como la luz de sol, brillante aquella mañana, entraba por las puertas y las ventanas del viejo edificio.

Los últimos días había estado escribiendo lo que tenía que leer dentro de un rato: el discurso de despedida de mi promoción. ¿Por qué había tenido que ponerme en ese compromiso Ric? Resoplé con preocupación mientras buscaba con ansia el aula de Historia Americana. Al llegar allí, entré, cerré la puerta tras de mí y apoyé mi cabeza contra ésta mientras resoplaba.

Los posters seguían siendo los mismos desde la última vez que había entrado en aquella aula, pero, ahora mismo, lo único que deseaba era huir de allí a la velocidad de un rayo. Pero, para mí desgracia, yo había sido la elegida para leer el dichoso discurso, el mismo que mi hermana Elena había leído años atrás y, el mismo por el cual llevaba dos semanas sin dormir.

Caminé despacio acariciando los pupitres que estaban en primera fila, como si quisiera impregnarme de ellos para que me dieran una fuerza que estaba empezando a perder por momentos. Al llegar junto a la ventana, me senté en el pupitre que estaba pegado junto a la misma y apoyé mi cabeza en el cristal.

-Ojalá estuvierais aquí –dije en voz alta como si de verdad pensase que alguien me estaría escuchando-.

Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos y en mis recuerdos que ni siquiera escuché abrirse la puerta del aula.

-Un dólar por tus pensamientos –dijo una voz que provocó en mí un sobresalto-.

Sonreí a Damon nada más oír su voz. Acababa de entrar y estaba junto a la puerta, con un pantalón de traje negro y una camisa blanca que le daba un aire todavía más interesante del que ya de por sí tenía.

-Tengo miedo escénico –le confesé mordiéndome el labio inferior mientras él caminaba hacia mí-.

-¿Se puede saber desde cuando tú, la niña que lo sabe todo, le tiene miedo al qué dirán?- me preguntó divertido apoyándose contra el cristal mientras se cruzaba de brazos-.

-A veces te olvidas de que ya no soy una niña, Damon –le dije con seriedad-

Él sonrió mientras me observaba y, como había hecho durante muchas veces, se acercó a mí, cogió mi rostro y apoyó su frente contra la mía.

-Para mí siempre serás mi niña –dijo sonriéndome-.

Si lo que pretendía era darme ánimos, con sus palabras, lo que estaba consiguiendo era derretirme. Le quería con toda mi alma y le iba a echar muchísimo de menos cada mañana al despertar y cada noche al acostarme.

-Te quiero –le susurré acariciando las mismas manos que tenía acariciando mis mejillas-

-Yo también te quiero mi niña –me susurró mientras desviaba sus labios a mi frente y me daba un dulce beso-.

El silencio reinó en el aula mientras mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro. Estaba nerviosa, estaba aterrada y, por mucho que Damon estuviera a mi lado en ese momento, lo único que deseaba era huir.

-Tengo miedo, Damon –le confesé mientras él se separaba de mí y secaba mis lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos-.

Él me miró y sonrió mientras se sentaba en el pupitre de al lado, pasaba su brazo rodeando mi cuello y apoyaba su cabeza contra la mía.

-No tienes por qué tener miedo. Los chicos que vas a tener enfrente son tus compañeros. Los conoces desde que eras aquella mocosa que me hacía preguntas comprometedoras –rió recordándome algunos de los episodios que había vivido conmigo-. Y…el resto…ni caso. Imagínatelos desnudos y se acabó el problema –me dio un empujoncito con su cuerpo que me hizo sonreir-.

-Entonces me imaginaré a Jeremy desnudo –le miré, le sonreí y él puso los ojos en blanco-.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, Jeremy había sido mi amor platónico. Damon lo sabía y, por ello, no me dijo nada aunque si hubiese sabido que Jeremy y yo ya nos habíamos dado algún beso que otro, supongo que su reacción hubiese sido distinta. Por ello, reí para mis adentros, pensando en la cara que me hubiese puesto.

-Bueno –se levantó y me dio una sutil palmada en mi muslo- Suerte cariño –se acercó a mi frente y me dio un beso-.

Unos segundos después, volvía a encontrarme sola bajo aquellas cuatro paredes. Pero cuando, al rato, Ric me avisó de que había llegado la hora, caminé despacio por los pasillos de mi instituto y me dirigí al gimnasio. Conforme me iba acercando, las voces iban subiendo de volumen. Sin duda, debía estar abarrotado y, sin duda, lo estaba.

Al abrir la puerta, tras oír como Ric me nombraba. El gimnasio se llenó de unos aplausos ensordecedores. Sonreí a mis amigos y busqué a mi familia por unas gradas en las que no cabía ni un alfiler. Al subir al estrado, tragué saliva, apreté con fuerza mis manos y me acerqué al micrófono. El público estaba frente a mí y yo, en ese momento, quise que el mundo frenase en seco.

-Hola –Me quedé en blanco-.

Mis ojos debían de estar moviéndose a una velocidad interminable porque empecé a sentir cómo todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor. No veía nada. Jeremy no estaba. Damon parecía haberse evaporado y yo, donde antes veía a gente conocida, ahora sólo veía a una multitud silenciosa que esperaba con ansia a que la pequeña de la familia Gilbert hablase.

-Margaret Gilbert-Salvatore –Ric se acercó junto a mí y comenzó a hablar- es una de las mejores alumnas que ha pasado por el instituto de Mystic Falls. Por ello, y por unanimidad de todos mis compañeros –dijo señalando a la mayoría de mis profesores que estaban tras de mí- ha sido elegida para dar el discurso de despedida de ésta magnífica promoción que hoy nos deja y de la cual, y de eso estoy seguro, se hablará durante muchos años –me miró, me guiñó un ojo y sonrió- Os dejó con ella –le vi alejarse y el miedo volvió a atenazarme. Si no hablaba en ese momento, la gente iba a empezar a murmurar y yo iba a caerme de aquel escenario y a hacer el ridículo más espantoso jamás recordado-.

-Hoy…un capítulo de nuestra vida se cierra para siempre. Un capítulo de mi vida que nunca olvidaré –necesitaba encontrar a Damon entre una multitud que me miraba expectante-. Si hoy soy yo la persona que está dando éste discurso es gracias a mi familia. Sin ellos, nada de ésto sería posible hoy –y, entonces, lo ví, sonriéndome y con los ojos vidriosos-.

La gente comenzó a aplaudir. Sonreí al sentirme cómo en una película.

-Gracias –añadí algo avergonzada- pero, sobre todo, gracias a mi hermana Elena –una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla-. Ella siempre fue y será mi ejemplo a seguir. Ella me enseño a no rendirme nunca, a levantar la cabeza y afrontar el futuro, sea cual sea, y ella me enseñó que, aunque tu vida dependa de un hilo, siempre hay una esperanza a la que agarrarse. Todos sabéis que perdí a mis padres siendo apenas una niña pero el destino me regaló los mejores padres del mundo –no pude evitarlo y sentí como mi voz se rompía y se hacía añicos-. Gracias Damon –le miré, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y vi como sus preciosos ojos azules se inundaban de lágrimas-. Gracias por llevarme al cole cada día, por leerme un cuento tras otro cada noche y gracias por ser el padre más maravilloso de éste mundo. Me siento super orgullosa de llevar el apellido Salvatore ligado al mío – me sequé una lágrima con el dorso de mi mano mientras dibujaba una sonrisa forzosa en mi cara-. Si hoy soy lo que soy es gracias a ti y…a Elena –mi marbilla comenzó a temblar, mi pulso se aceleró y sentí como una cortina de lágrimas obstaculizaba mi visión-

Afortunadamente para mí, el estruendo de aplausos que inundó el gimnasio hizo que diera por finalizado mi discurso y saliera disparada de allí. Corrí por los pasillos vacíos del instituto y me encerré en el baño. Me desahogué como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía y, quizás por ello, mis recuerdos volvieron a aquel día. Habían pasado varios años desde entonces pero todavía podía escuchar a Damon llorar mientras me abrazaba contra su cuerpo.

Aquel día fue el peor y el mejor de mi vida. Mi hermana murió y volvió a nacer al mismo tiempo. Durante unos segundos su vida se apagó para siempre pero por algún milagro que todavía hoy no podemos explicarnos, su corazón volvió a latir y sus heridas cicatrizaron para siempre.

-Maggie…-una voz sonó tras oírse abrir la puerta del baño- ¿Estás ahí? –preguntó-

No contesté. Me avergonzaba de mí misma por haber huido de allí a la velocidad del sonido.

-Como no salgas voy a pasar por debajo de la puerta –ví su rostro en el suelo y sonreí-

-Payasa –sonreía secándome las lágrimas-

-En realidad…me llamo Elena –me sonrió mientras mantenía su mejilla apoyada en el suelo-.

La sonrisa de mi madre Miranda era de lo poco que recordaba de ella. Miranda me había dado la vida pero para mí, aunque fuera doloroso decirlo y pensarlo, mi madre era Elena. Ella me había educado, había sido la persona que me había llevado al cole el primer día de curso, la que preparaba mi tarta cada cumpleaños y la que, junto a Damon, me hacía sentir la niña más feliz del mundo.

-¿He hecho el ridículo? –le pregunté cabizbaja nada más abrir la puerta-

-Ha sido precioso –dijo fundiéndose en un abrazo conmigo-.

La abracé con todas mis fuerzas y tras llorar así un rato, las dos salimos en busca del resto de la familia. A llegar al gimnasio, el panorama era bien distinto al de minutos atrás. La gente se peleaba por una copa, discutían por un canapé y los padres fotografiaban sin cesar a sus hijos.

-Ahora que no soy la protagonista me siento mucho mejor –sonreí a Elena mientras ella buscaba con su mirada-

Al fin, en una mesa colocada en el otro extremo del salón, divisé la silueta de Damon. Mi hermana y yo caminamos hacia allí sonriendo hasta que vimos con quien estaba hablando éste.

-¿Se puede saber qué hace hablando con esa zorra? –preguntó Elena en alto al ver a Damon hablando con una rubia espectacular que ambas conocíamos-.

Al llegar junto a él, Damon tragó saliva incómodo, miró a Rebeca, y miró a mi hermana. Yo, al ver la situación, sonreí para mis adentros.

-Rebeca –sonrió con cinismo Elena-

-Hola Elena –pude ver como Rebeca miraba a mi hermana con desprecio- Estás un poco gordita, ¿no? –sonrió Rebeca mirándola con despreció-

Elena enmudeció. Damon palideció y yo, como siempre, puse los ojos como platos y saqué a mi hermana del apuro.

-La gente engorda cuando te dejan embarazada, ¿sabes? –confesé a Rebeca-

Ella me miró, con su look provocador, de arriba abajo.

-Ah…-respondió mirándonos a los tres- No tenía ni idea…-por su voz, deduje que estaba desilusionada-.

Al verla alejarse, decidí separarme un poco de mi hermana y Damon.

-Estoy harta de que se acerque a ti –oí como Elena le recriminaba a Damon-

Car se acercó a mí preocupada de ver el rostro de su madre tan enfadado. Yo, intentando protegerla de alguna barbaridad que pudiese salir de sus labios, le tapé los oídos y supliqué a Damon con la mirada que calmase a mi hermana.

-Entonces…-vi como se acercaba a Elena, la rodeaba con sus brazos y la miraba con ternura- no te alejes de mí –y le dio un dulce beso en la frente que derritió a Elena y me derritió a mí-

Cuando los vi alejarse, Car y yo nos miramos y pusimos los ojos en blanco. Al instante, nos echamos a reír.

-Damon –gritó de repente Car yendo hacia un grupo que había en la otra punta del gimnasio-.

Como siempre, mi sobrino Damon estaba haciendo de las suyas. A sus siete años, su pelo moreno y sus irresistibles ojos azules, era un clon en miniatura de su padre. Cuando vi a Car llegar donde él estaba, mi querido sobrino yacía en el suelo, boca arriba, mientras observaba los bajos de las faldas de unas mujeres que podían haber sido hasta sus abuelas.

-De tal palo…tal astilla –Alice me abrazó y sonrió mirando hacia donde yo lo hacía- ¿Y Damon y Elena? –me miró y yo reí- Oh…no por favor…parecen conejos –y, dándose media vuelta, se fue hacia Ric, su marido desde hacía dos años, y le besó en la mejilla-.

Por unos instantes, permanecí sola contemplando a todo el mundo: a Ric y a Alice felices como siempre, a Jeremy guiñándome el ojo, a mis amigas haciéndose una y mil fotos para subirlas a Facebook o a Twitter y, en la otra punta, a Car arrastrando a su hermano por todo el pabellón mientras se dirigían hacia mí.

-Damon…-me crucé de brazos y le sonreí-

-Quiero irme a mi casa –se cruzó de brazos, apretó los labios con fuerza y agachó la cabeza-.

-Si vuelves a hacer eso se lo diré a papá y a mamá, ¿me oyes? –le amenazó Car zarandeándolo por el brazo-

Damon le sacó la lengua y se escapó de donde estábamos justo en el momento en el que Stefan y Hayley se acercaban.

-¿A dónde va el diablillo ese? –preguntaron al unísono-

-No preguntéis –dije abrazando a Car-

Al caer la tarde, nos reunimos en mi casa para celebrar mi graduación. En silencio, me sentía enormemente feliz de verlos. Damon y Elena preparaban la cena juntos en la cocina. Él era un encanto, cuidando y mimando a mi hermana para que no se lastimara al coger demasiado peso. En un lado del salón, Alice y Ric reían contando sus aventuras mientras el pequeño Damon y Car veían la tele. Al mirar por la ventana, observé como Stefan le abría la puerta a Hayley y venían hacia mi casa. Mi vida ahora, tras muchos episodios que quería olvidar, era perfecta. Y, aunque para mis adentros era demasiado perfecta para ser real, sabía que nada ni nadie la estropearía jamás.

Ya era noche cerrada cuando el silencio se apoderó de mi casa y yo, como muchas noches, me encaminé junto a la escalera mientras podía oír las voces de Damon y Elena en el salón. Car, que debía haber oído mi puerta abrirse, se sentó conmigo en la escalera y observó a sus padres sin que ellos nos pudieran ver.

-Se quieren mucho, ¿verdad? –me dijo mi sobrina-

-Muchísimo –respondí sonriendo-

Elena estaba recostada entre los brazos de Damon, viendo alguna película de esas románticas del canal de la Paramount.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó tras darle un dulce beso en la cabeza-

-Si –sonrió ella-

Viéndoles así, tan bien y tan felices, era reconfortante saber que cuando me fuera a la universidad nada ni nadie haría cambiar su felicidad. Ni siquiera la sombra de Klaus podría ensombrecer su felicidad, por mucho que ahora estuviera libre tras pasar aquella condena que bien se había merecido. Pero, pese a ello, mi corazón estaba triste al saber que ya nada sería lo mismo. Ya no sería su niña y ya no les vería a todas horas pero se, y eso lo tengo claro, que sólo ellos fueron capaces de hacerme la niña más feliz del mundo.


End file.
